


Doubt Everything

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Beta Liam Dunbar, Beta Peter Hale, Briam, Corey dies, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Newly established Sterek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack division, Pack versus Pack, Pack warfare, Sad Corey/Mason goodbye, Satomi dies, Season 6B reimagine AU, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Slow Burn Sceo, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags May Change, True Alpha Scott McCall, post 6a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Since the Wild Hunt, things have calmed down in Beacon Hills.  As the summer begins, another mystery surfaces.  The members of the McCall Pack and Hale Pack will be forced to deal with difficult decisions and quite possibly their hardest fight yet.Chapter 20-Modhi looked up to Deaton with a sick grin, “Your precious experiment in the True Alpha ends.”Modhi seethed as the pack appeared.  Derek and Deucalion helping Scott up.  Brett and Liam pulling Theo from the wall, their hands traveling over him, making sure he was alright.  His glare fell on Scott, “YOU THINK THIS CHANGES ANYTHING!?!?!  I’LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!!!”





	1. On the Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea came to me or why I'm pushing to pursue it with so many WIPs. I couldn't get it out of my mind so I am pushing it forward. I hope you enjoy my attempt to create a different, darker ending for the series.

On the Eve

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski tapped away at the laptop in his study, his tumbler near empty of the caramel colored liquid but the cubes were still square and cold.  He finished filling out yet another form on his computer, finally catching up the files from when the entire town disappeared during the Wild Hunt.  The moonlight poured in through the wooden blinds that covered the bay and bow windows of his office.  He sighed in relief as he closed the last case file on his desk.

Slowly, he picked up his tumbler and finished the last of the liquid, relishing the burn as it cut through him.  He glanced to the floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined the side walls of his study.  Most of them were books that Claudia read and kept for years but one section was devoted to law and policing.  Sometimes when he sat in the study, he could almost feel her presence.

As his mind drifted with thoughts of his departed wife, he heard three, distinct, loud knocks at his front door.  The Sheriff called out as he glanced to the clock at the bottom of the screen of his laptop, “One minute!”  He muttered to himself as he walked out of the office, through the kitchen and living room towards the front door, “Who could be knocking at the door after 1 in the morning?”

His eyes barely adjusted to the dark, empty, quiet of his home as he barely dodged hitting his knee against the sectional.  His head hung a bit low from fatigue and liquor as he shook it slightly, reflecting on how Stiles probably lost his key, again.

He felt the slightest chill run up his back when he touched the doorknob and turned it.  With a firm pull, he opened the door and looked out into the darkness of his town.  His mouth opened a little as he stepped past the threshold to find no one at the door or standing on the front porch.  He turned his head and looked left and then back right and saw that no one was around.  The only greetings he saw were the soft flickers of the fireflies and the sweeping song of the brush crickets. 

He glanced to the driveway and noticed that Stiles hadn’t made it back home yet.  He felt the twinge of worry as he pulled himself back inside.  He pulled the door closed behind himself and locked the door.  Slowly he made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Stiles’ room. 

With the turn of the knob he pushed the interior door open.  The room looked so much different, without the manic board of evidence or the ridiculous posters.  The white boards were still there, just pushed to the corner and cleared.  A wave of sadness crested as he thought of his son packing up his things and moving to another place.  He knew he just got him back, but he was losing him again all the same.

With a forlorn sigh he pulled the door closed and walked to his bedroom, making his way down the silent, empty hallway.

 

Stiles stood next to the long metal table in the examination room in the back of the animal clinic.  He eyes locked on the glass, half full of water.  The vet’s words floated through the air, “Concentrate on using your will to hold the glass.  Feel it’s weight, the fragile nature of the glass, the strength of its solid nature.”

The spark’s eyes glowed a faint silver as the glass slowly lifted from the table.  His eyes moved towards the deep well metal sink in the corner of the room.  Deaton encouraged, “Good Stiles.  Slow is good.  Don’t spill the water until you are ready to empty it into the sink.”

The glass inched towards the sink bobbing up and down, the water within creating tiny ripples.  The spark muttered, “It’s hard to focus with the water moving.”

Deaton answered, “Focus on the glass Stiles.  The force of water wants to be free, that’s its nature.  Don’t let it influence you.”

A bead of sweat travelled down the spark’s forehead as the glass moved closer to the sink.  The water began to slosh in the glass and Deaton said, “Don’t force it, Stiles.  You can still the glass when you still your mind.  It’s okay to hold it there.”

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows in concentration and the glass speed up its movement to the sink.  Deaton stated, “Slow down Stiles.”

The spark fought against the direction and focused his frustration into his energies and the glass flew through the air and smashed against the wall next to the sink.  He sighed loudly as he turned around and looked to the disappointed vet, “I got closer that time.”

Deaton neutrally responded, “There isn’t a rush, Stiles.  You are looking for mastery, for control, not just forcing your will.”

Stiles grumbled a bit as he argued, “But I want to be able to just unleash it.  Make things happen!”  The teen flailed his arms out and electricity shot from his fingertips and popped the bulbs overhead.

Deaton glanced to the glass as it shattered when it hit the table and floor.  He inched his eyebrow up and responded, “The spark isn’t to just be harnessed and released.  You have to control it, otherwise it will control you.”

Scott ran into the back room, a look of concern as he looked to both men and asked, “Is everything alright?  I heard glass shattering, like twice.”

Alan glanced to the alpha with a small smile, “Stiles is still working on control.”

Stiles side eyed Deaton before he looked to his best friend, “That and I unleashed some electricity from my fingertips.”

Scott smiled widely as he slapped Stiles on the shoulder, “That’s awesome.  You’ll get the hang of it before you know it!”

He looked to Deaton, “Oh, I need to give Mitsy her dose of antibiotics.”

The vet nodded and looked to the metal medicine cabinet, “You know what kind and what the dose is.  The cabinet is unlocked.”

Scott began to walk towards the cabinet and Stiles excitedly stated, “Scotty, Stop!  Let me get it for you!”

Scott looked back to his best friend and stepped out of the line of sight of the cabinet.  Stiles grinned as he caught the nod from the vet.  He focused his mind on the handles and slowly moved them through the force of his will.  The metal latch slowly moved, and the audible metal click was heard as the door opened.

The spark released the breath he didn’t realize he held before he looked to the vials, “Which one, Scott?”

The alpha glanced back and casually stated, “Third from the left, second shelf.  The open syringes are on the top shelf.”

Stiles slapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously as he repeated, “Third from the left, second shelf; syringes up top.  Got it!”

Deaton reminded, “Stiles, you should probably try them one at a time.”

Stiles breathlessly mocked the vet’s words, making sure to tilt his face to not be seen, before he focused on the tiny vial.  He slowly pulled it from the shelf and Scott gasped as it floated through the air, slowly, but certainly.  The spark grinned as he said, “Now for the syringe.”

As the vial floated, a syringe slid off the shelf and turned towards them as it levitated.  Deaton sighed lightly and reminded, “It’s more difficult to move both at the same time.”

The spark’s focus broke and the vial fell as the syringe accelerated and zipped past him and the vet as it embedded into the wall behind them.  Scott dove for the vial and caught it just before it hit the floor.  The alpha looked back to his best friend and said, “That was still really good.”

Stiles smiled as the emissary chastised him, “Not everything is meant to be a weapon, Stiles.”

Stiles faced Deaton and gesticulated, “I would’ve had it if you didn’t say something.  It broke my concentration.”  Scott walked to the cabinet and pulled a syringe from the top and closed it as Deaton replied, “We aren’t always given perfect situations, Stiles.  Your focus has to be stronger.”

The spark lowered his head and Deaton continued, “I think that’s enough for today.  Have you read the section in the tome I gave you?”

Stiles droned, “Yes, emissary.  I’ve read the section on focus and control.”

Deaton restated, his tone still neutral, “Then read it again today.  We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

Stiles began to argue but stopped when he felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it Stiles.  You’ll get it.  I have faith in you.”

The spark smiled to his best friend as he sarcastically replied, “That makes two of us.”

Deaton only raised his eyebrow slightly as Scott stepped into the kennels with the medicine.  The vet stated, “I’ll clean up.  You should spend time with your father before you leave.  When is that now, Stiles?”

Stiles shook his head, “Any day now I should hear back from the department.  Just waiting for some of my clearance paperwork to go through.”

The vet smiled and commented, “If you’d like, I can reach out and find you another instructor for when you get to Quantico.”

Stiles shrugged and pushed his hand away, “That’s okay.  Derek says he knows some people.  We’re supposed to meet up with some pack in that area anyhow, so their emissary should be a good choice.”

The vet nodded gently, “Very well.  How is Mr. Hale?”

Stiles chuckled, “Mr. Hale?  He’s doing alright.  Peter’s driving him out of his mind with the rebuilding of the Hale mansion but otherwise good.”

The vet grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the shattered glass as he stated, “Send them my regards when you see them next.”

Stiles mocked a two-fingered salute, “Will do, Deaton.”

 

Theo grumbled as he leaned against the wooden picnic table in the park, the sun beaming down on the four men, with a large area shaded by the oak trees at the edge of the park, “I don’t know why we are here right now.”

Mason looked to the elder chimera, “Because we should do some team building exercises if we are supposed to work together and protect Beacon Hills when the older pack leaves.”

The elder chimera muttered under his breath, “I’m the same age.”

Liam’s neutral expression shifted to a sly smile as he looked to Theo, “But you have to finish your senior year.”

Corey snickered as he leaned into his boyfriend while Theo glared to the beaming sunshine that was Liam, “Thanks for reminding me that I have to repeat a year of school.”

Liam shrugged casually, “Hey, no problem.  It’s why I’m here.  It’s not my fault if people think you were held back.”

The elder chimera’s eyes narrowed as Mason chimed in, “It’s okay Theo.  That’s the way people like them these days, hot and dumb.”

Corey elbowed his boyfriend while Theo shot the teen a glare.  Mason gasped at his boyfriend, “You know that’s what we were all thinking.”

Liam blinked a few times as Corey and Mason chuckled to each other and stated confidently, “That’s not what I was thinking.”

Without missing a beat, Theo matter-of-factly stated, “We know, Little Wolf.  You’re still repeating the Meow Mix jingle in your head.”

The beta’s face blushed as he replied, “Hey!  It’s catchy and once it gets in your head it’s tough to get it out.”

Corey and Mason’s giggles turned into full blown laughter as they looked to the two.

Theo rolled his eyes as Mason and Corey calmed their laughter.  Mason looked to Liam and Theo and stated, “Let’s start with trust falls.”

The elder chimera glanced to Liam and huffed, “I’m not doing a trust fall with Liam.  I’ve seen him drop his bowl of cereal at breakfast.  I don’t want to be flakes across the floor.”

Liam growled at the elder chimera, “You tripped me, you ass!”

A slight grin crossed the elder chimera’s face, “Yeah, it was funny.”

Corey stepped between the two, “Alright.  Let’s do the trust falls.”

Mason nodded and turned his back to Corey.  He crossed his arms and fell backwards with the younger chimera stepping forward and effortlessly catching him.  Corey pushed him back to his feet and Mason smiled as he looked to them, “Easy, right?”

Theo raised an eyebrow as Corey turned around and fell backwards into Mason’s arms.  When Mason pushed Corey to his feet, the younger chimera turned around quickly and pecked the teen on the lips.  The two shared a quick smile before Mason looked to Theo, “Your turn.”

Theo shook his head, “I am not going to do a trust fall.  This is stupid.”

Mason pivoted to Theo’s side and argued, “Why?  Give me one good reason.”

Theo huffed as he closed his eyes.  Before he opened them to respond, Liam sidestepped behind him and Corey went invisible.  Theo opened his eyes and argued, “Because this is some stupid exer- “

Before he could finish, Corey pushed him backwards and Liam caught him by his shoulder blades.  Mason smiled wildly as he nodded his head and Liam pushed the older teen to his feet.  “I told you, you couldn’t give one good reason.”

Corey reappeared, and high fived Liam as Mason motioned to the two, “See, teamwork!”

Theo grumbled, “Fine.  I guess it’s my turn to catch Liam.”

Theo turned and faced Liam’s back as Mason and Corey stepped away from them.  Liam threw his hands in the air and began to fall as Theo’s notification went off on his phone.  He stepped away from Liam and read the message as the beta fell backwards and hit the ground with an audible thud.  He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head, “You were supposed to catch me, asshole!”

Theo glanced down and pointed to his phone, “I received a message.”

Liam growled as he pulled himself to sitting, “Yeah, I know what a phone message is.  We get them literally all the time.”

Theo argued, “I don’t!”  After a moment, Liam stood, and Theo said, “It’s from Scott.  We’ve got a meeting at the clinic.”

The wolf’s eyes widened, “What the hell!?!?  Scott messaged you and not me?  I’m his beta, his first beta!”

Theo shrugged and replied, “I’m the evil chimera hell-bent on conquering the world.  I guess that makes me the priority.”

Liam’s phone chimed next, followed by Mason and Corey.  Theo stared at the wolf as the smug grin formed on his face and grew as Liam read the same message.

 

Peter barked orders at the workers that carried lumber and worked on the reinforcement of the structure near the grand staircase just beyond the entrance, “It should be graceful, beautiful, not rough around the edges.”

Lydia glanced to Derek and Malia and noticed that they were equally unamused before she said, “They have to fix it first.  It might’ve been easier to tear it down and completely rebuild it than trying to use what remained.”

Peter hissed at the banshee, “That’s not the point!  This is Hale Manor.  I need to preserve as much of the original house as possible.  Anyone can build a big house, this needs to be Hale Manor.”  He looked to Derek and asked, “Isn’t that right, Nephew?”

Derek grunted as he shrugged, “Lydia’s right.”

The elder wolf huffed as he looked to his daughter.  Malia commented before he could ask, “I just thought a house needed to be something that wasn’t a dank cave.  But this place does have a cave, several.”

Peter threw his hands into the air and dramatically exclaimed, “I don’t know why I try so hard.  It’s like my vision is lost on everyone!”

Lydia snidely commented, “Anyone who isn’t deranged.”

The elder wolf growled at the banshee and Derek moved between them before he spoke to Malia, “Why is she here?”

Malia stepped next to Derek and stood in Peter’s path to Lydia, “Because she’s my friend.”

Peter turned around and faced the works as he slyly replied, “Get better friends.”

He walked back towards the workers and continued to order them around.

Lydia asked Derek, “What are your plans now that Stiles is set to go to Quantico?”

Derek faced Lydia and responded with a neutral expression, “I was going to meet up with Cora, but I need to arrange a meeting with the pack that claims that territory.”

Peter yelled to his nephew, “Already done!  I have all the information you need.  As a matter of fact, their emissary is already on his way here.”

Malia turned towards Peter and said, “Why is he coming here?”

Peter motioned with his hand, swatting away her question, as he replied, “Something about wanting to see the Nemeton.  Nothing outlandish just wanting to see it.  He was excited to meet the Hale’s and our next emissary.”

Lydia argued, “So you just decided Stiles would be the Hale pack emissary?  Shouldn’t he get a say?”

Derek lowly answered, “It was his idea.”

The banshee’s mouth fell as Malia looked to her cousin, “Wait, Stiles is leaving our pack to be the Hale pack emissary?  I thought he would be ours.”

Peter answered before Derek could begin, “It’s not a big deal.  Scott has Deaton and it’s not like we are rivals or anything.  The Hales will always look after Beacon Hills.”

Lydia pursed her lips at the elder Hale’s choice of words and Derek stated, “I’m going with Stiles to Virginia. 

Peter candidly joked, “He must have some mouth to be willing to move to Virginia.  Dealing with all of those cheap suits.”

Derek coughed as the pale white of his face burned red and Malia shouted, “Dad!”

Peter faced them with a downright sinful grin, “What?”  His eyes travelled from Malia to Lydia and then to Derek, “Oh.  I forgot that you’ve all shared at least a taste of that mouth.”  The elder hale cackled for a bit before he continued, “I guess he gets around.”

Derek growled at his uncle and Peter threw his hands up in a gesture to mean no offense, “Hey, I’m not judging.  I’m actually impressed.”  He looked to Malia for a second and said, “A little upset” before he looked back to Derek, “But no harm, no foul.  I hope he’s as good as a druid as he is at using his mouth.”

Malia yelled again, “DAD!”

Peter glared at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, “My ears work just fine, daughter.”

Malia growled at her dad while Derek looked to Lydia, “Still plan on going to MIT?”

The banshee nodded, “Yes.  It’s going to be different, not being here, with everyone.”

The dark-haired Hale’s expression softened as he offered, “Lydia, we won’t live too far apart.  If you want, I know Stiles would want you to join us.”

Lydia nodded slowly as she took a deep breath and thought about it, “I think I will worry about that when we are on the east coast.”

Peter commented towards the three as he chased a worker, “Wise girl.  Commit to nothing before you know all the terms.”  He yelled to Malia, “And what about you, dear daughter?  Joining the Hale pack?”

Malia huffed, “There aren’t Hales or McCalls in France and I already want to be there.”

Derek emotionlessly commented, “Actually, Isaac should still be in France.”

Peter turned the corner from the side room and grinned towards his daughter, “See!  There are Hales, everywhere!”

Malia coyly looked away and commented, “Is he cute?”

Peter’s joyous expression fell, and he quickly stated, “You will NOT be trying to talk to Isaac.”  He sneered the teen’s name as he commented.

Lydia immediately followed up Peter’s statement, “What’s wrong, Peter?  What if _your daughter_ and Isaac really hit it off?”

Peter lowly mumbled, “He’s not good enough for her.”

Derek growled at his uncle and Peter replied directly, “You know what I’m saying, Derek!”

Malia and Lydia’s phone notifications went off and the banshee pulled her phone out and read it.  She took a deep breath before she said, “Scott wants to have a meeting at the clinic.”

Before she could finish Peter cut her off, “Tell him it can wait.  We still have work to do.”

Derek glared at Peter and said, “Tell him we’re on our way.”

The elder hale smirked at his nephew.

 

Parrish walked the trails that zigzagged through the preserve.  His shiny, black shoes crunched the dry wood chips that lined the trail.  He didn’t know what he expected to find but his hound side pushed him further into the preserve.  The morning sun had only begun to crest, and his shift would be over within the next couple of hours, but the hound refused to relent.

The forest was quiet, too quiet.  He didn’t hear the scurrying of animals or the chirps of the birds that would usually invade the silence.  He didn’t like this feeling.  He’d only recently come to terms with how easily Garrett was able to control his hound and override his human side.  Jordan didn’t trust Cerberus, not since the Wild Hunt. 

His feet guided him off the path and further into the forest.  He didn’t notice any scents besides the forest and the pervasive hint of death that seemed to cling to the trees and earth.  He resolved that he would either push to help clean and purify the darkness and damage done to Beacon Hills or leave before his will and sanity decided to make to take his mind away.

He stepped deeper into the darkness, his body guiding him closer to the break in the forest that his hound could always find.  As he stepped through the two thin trees that guided the right eyes, his eyes fell upon the stump that was the Nemeton. 

The small, bleached white skull in the center of the large wooden altar drew his attention.  His hound clawed against his mind and he flashed his eyes and saw the energy flowing from the bone.  He walked towards the stump and when he reached it, he saw that the skull was covered in runes.

He mumbled, “This is not what I was expecting to find.”

When he reached to skull he felt the compulsion and reached for it.  When his hand touched it, the skull lit up brightly and he felt an unearthly chill shoot up his arm.

The skull tumbled from his fingers and his eyes returned to normal as he painfully shut them and tried to shake the freezing burn that engulfed his arm.  After shaking his right arm several times and feeling the chill dissipate, he opened his eyes and gazed on the skull.  The runes were now burned into the skull, their outlines still crackled with embers.

He reached towards his chest and radioed dispatch, “This is Parrish.  I’m going to need assistance; Possible 187; Zebra, Zebra, Zebra.”

The radio squawked back, “Copy, 187, Triple Zebra.”

Parrish responded, “10-4”

Dispatch continued, “Relay position; Top shield stepping to local.”

Parrish once again responded “10-4” before he gave his rough position.

 

Scott finished up with the clean up of the animals and the examination room.  He hung the wash cloth after he finished wiping down the sink and took a deep breath.  He thought about how he was going to miss these days when he was overwhelmed with text books, study groups, writing endless papers, and trying to fit in at Davis.

Deaton called to Scott from the office, “Would you mind stepping into my office, Scott?”

Scott replied, “On my way” as he stepped to the back office, a bit of exuberance in his movement.  He took the seat opposite the Vet’s desk and Deaton looked away from his boxy, older, faded white monitor and met the alpha’s gaze.  He asked, “Should I begin to teach Mason?  He shows talent and restraint and not to mention a desire to learn of this world only matched by your enthusiasm.”

The true alpha thought for a moment, “I don’t know if that would be necessary, Deaton.  I know Stiles can be a handful and he can already do so much.”

The vet nodded once before he replied, “He intends to become the Hale’s emissary.  You are aware of this, correct?”

The true alpha nodded, his enthusiasm fading, “Yeah.  He told me a few days ago.  I don’t understand why he doesn’t become my pack’s emissary.  I don’t even understand why we have to split up.”

Deaton took a moment, the vet clearly chose his words carefully before he stated, “Your pack and the Hale pack are two vastly different packs.  I know that you have relied on them and they relied on you in the past and I have no doubt that during times of stress and conflict, they can be allies, but they are not your pack.  Don’t lose sight of that.”

Scott weakly asked, “What do you mean?  Do you think something will happen?”

Deaton pulled his hands away from the keyboard and clasped them together on the desk between them, “In the spirit of candor, I feel that the packs are moving in two very different directions.”

Scott shook his head, “I don’t understand what this has to do with Stiles.”

The vet took another deep breath, his expression still neutral as he softly declared, “I hope nothing.  However, from instructing him over the last several weeks, I am concerned that his goals match theirs more than yours.  I am getting the feeling that Mr. Stilinski thinks that he would benefit from another style of mentorship in the druidic arts.”

Scott smiled nervously and shook his head, “No.  Stiles is just frustrated.  It takes quite a bit for him to be able to concentrate and control hasn’t been his strongest suit.  I know he appreciates what you’ve taught him.”  After a moment he said, “I trust him, and I know he trusts me.”

Deaton nodded as the back door to the clinic opened and the deputy called out, “Deaton, we might have a situation.”

Scott stood and walked into the examination room and saw Parrish holding the rune covered skull.  His eyes widened as he called out, “Deaton, I think you’ll want to see this.”

The druid walked into the room and his eyes locked to the skull.  He stepped over and looked at the runes before he met Scott’s gaze and said, “You may wish to call your pack.  If this is who I think it is, we may have another situation.”


	2. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets about the mysterious skull. Scott has a confusing experience. Stiles finds out he was rejected from going to Quantico. Lydia discovers the second set of bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I am slowly explaining some of the events, i.e. Sterek, Theo's presence, etc. Have a little patience, I will unveil all. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Comments and kudos adored.

The Darkness Within

 

 

The bleached white, rune covered skull sat in the center of the examination table as the two packs stared at it.  Scott could’ve sworn the eye sockets briefly lit up red as he stared but no one else seemed to react.  Parrish repeated from the backside of the room, “I found it at the Nemeton.”

Lydia glanced to the deputy, “When did you find it?”

The deputy replied, “This morning, just after sunrise while I was on patrol.”

Stiles asked, “Why were you patrolling the Nemeton?  I know that dad has changed up some of the routes and spiced things up for patrols, but I didn’t think he was sending people to the Nemeton.  Probably a good idea with how things go in this town, but I don’t know if most of the deputies would be able to find the tree, much less patrol anything there.”

The deputy paced around the open area near the door, “He didn’t.  I was drawn to it.”

Peter stared at the skull with growing disinterest, “It’s a skull.  A nice skull.  I wish I had a skull like this.”  He looked to Scott and Deaton, “Are we done here?  Unless this skull is somehow going to magically endanger the town, I don’t see why we should be here talking about it.”

The vet shot a gaze to the elder wolf and stated, “Any energies the skull possessed, or the owner of the skull possessed have faded.  However, I think that something is amiss.”

Derek looked to Scott and asked, “How do you want to handle this?”

The true alpha looked to the faces, Lydia, Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Liam looked to him with serious regard, Mason and Corey’s eyes were locked on the skull, Peter had stepped away from the table and Theo stood away from the table, his arms crossed as he stared past him, “We can do patrols through the preserve.  We might find a clue what is happening.”

Peter stepped back to the table and clapped his hands with faux enthusiasm, “Fine.  Great plan.  We can break it up into pairs, Derek and Stiles, Lydia and Malia, Corey and Liam, Mason and Theo, and I guess that leaves me with the alpha McCall.”

Deaton looked to the elder with a raised eyebrow as Mason gasped and exclaimed, “I’m not going to spend hours patrolling with Theo.”

The elder chimera looked to Mason with a smirk, “I agree.  If I needed a tutor for math, maybe, but I’d like to not have to babysit.”

Liam growled at Theo and Scott raised his voice, “Enough!”  He took a deep breath, “I’ll go with Mason.”

Peter grumbled, “Stuck with the fake wolf.”

Theo sneered at the elder, “and me with the failure wolf.”

The elder Hale’s eyes flashed blue and Theo’s flashed gold in response.  Deaton interrupted, “If I might offer, I could assist Mr. Raeken.  I would like to see how his capabilities differ.”

Theo looked to Scott with his smug expression and shrugged, “I don’t have a problem with Deaton.”

Scott looked to Deaton, concern in his eyes and warily asked, “Are you sure?  You shouldn’t have to do this.”

Deaton’s neutral expression cracked with a small smile as he chuckled, “I’m certain Scott.  I will be perfectly safe with our chimerical ally.”

The elder chimera’s grin grew, “Chimerical Ally?  I’m going to have to remember that line.”

Peter announced, “Good.  I think this should cover everything.”  He looked to Derek with mock deference, “Unless there is something you wish to add, Derek?”

The reserved wolf shook his head, “No.  This should be fine.”

Derek looked to Scott and the two alphas nodded, “I think this should be enough to approach this issue.”

Parrish interrupted, “We still don’t know who this is.”

Deaton reached forward and picked up the skull.  He examined the bone that was untouched by the runes and noticed several scraped.  They traced lines around the back of the skull and around the jaw. 

He remarked, “Someone who was slashed with claws but didn’t die from the attack.”

Parrish followed up, “Do you have an idea Alan?”

The vet narrowed his eyes slightly and admitted, “Nothing concrete enough for me to state it.  I have a few ideas.  Let me look into them and if one seems to fit, I’ll let you know.”

Mason chimed in, “Won’t dental records be able to determine who this was faster?”

The deputy looked to the teen, “It will.  The Sheriff left this in my discretion for now.  I wanted everyone to see before I turned it over to the ME.”

Scott smiled towards the deputy, “Thanks Jordan.  We appreciate your consideration.”

The deputy grinned as he replied, “This way the packs won’t have to wait on Stiles breaking in to get the evidence.”

The spark gasped, “I don’t break in to get evidence.”  All eyes turned towards him and he nervously continued, “Okay, maybe like once or twice” After a noticeable pause, “Okay, it’s been a lot but for the greater good.  It’s not like I was just misappropriating government property or anything.”

Scott smirked towards his best friend and Stiles defensively replied, “ _Borrow_ one police transport van and all of a sudden I am mishandling government property.”  He threw his hands up in the air and looked to Derek, “Der, they are ganging up on me!”

The reserved wolf’s brooding expression broke as the corner of his mouth turned to a small smile, “I think you’ll live, Stiles.”

Snickers and laughs floated as Stiles crossed his arms and pouted towards Derek.  Parrish held his laughter and said, “No one is ganging up on you, Stiles.  We just know you.”

Peter cleared his throat as his disinterest grew, “Is there anything else?  Are we good to leave?”

Scott looked to the elder Hale, “Yeah.  We should be good now.  Wait, who’s taking the patrol for tonight?”

The pack members looked to each other and Deaton and Theo slowly raised their hands as the chimera stated, “Tonight’s Pretty Little Liars night and I don’t want to hear Liam’s gasps and sobs.”

The beta glared at the chimera, “What the hell?!?!  You said you’d keep that a secret!”

Theo smirked and shrugged, “No, you told me to keep it a secret.  I never agreed to that.”  He chuckled as he continued, “But at least you and Hayden have privacy for your “Pretty Little Date Night”.”

Corey leaned towards Liam and asked with a small grin, “We could make it a double Pretty Little Date Night?”

Liam’s anger flushed as he looked to Corey and Mason and the two smiled and nodded as Liam asked, “You watch it too?”

Mason nodded which pulled a groan and eyeroll from Theo.

Scott and Derek dismissed the packs and Parrish retrieved the skull before he left.

 

Scott stepped out of the vet clinic after everyone left.  He locked the door since Deaton and Theo had left to patrol the preserve.  He looked to his lime green dirt bike and saw something hanging under it.  As he stepped closer, he saw his chain was broken and dangled to the ground.  With an annoyed huff, he began to walk home.

The warm breeze whipped across the alpha as he walked down the sidewalk, carrying his helmet, his steady footfall added to the sounds of Beacon Hills at night during the summer.  His hearing caught television programs and the scents of dinners served and eaten caused his stomach to grumble.

As he focused his senses, he caught the vague metallic fragrance, blood.  His eyes flashed as he looked down the tiny alley between two townhomes.  He cautiously stepped towards the darkness, the scent growing stronger as he made his way out of the cover of the streetlights. 

He pushed his body against the house to the left, his fingertips grazing the deep burgundy bricks as he stepped closer.  He felt the warmth of moisture against his right hand’s tips as he prepared to turn the corner.  Before he could check, a large, hulking figure, covered in the darkest midnight black fur with noticeably wolf hybrid features stood before him.  The deep red eyes of an alpha cut through the true alpha and the monster growled.

Scott didn’t hear the growls but heard words in his mind, his words, with the tone of the growl, “Remember me, Scott?”

The true alpha’s mind raced back to the visions of the wolf that was his shadow, the casting of a monster from the darkness within, his darkness.

Without realizing it, his claws grew, and his fangs pushed out, his face lining with the fur of his wolfed-out state.  His words lisped through his fangs, “What are you?”

Once again, the growls erupted but the words translated, “You know me Scott.  I’m you.”

Scott took a step back, his claws cutting lines into the mortar as he whispered, “You’re not me.  I have control.  I am not a monster.”

The figure followed his steps and lowly rumbled from deep within his chest.  “You’ve seen yourself.  You know yourself.  The darkness grows.  Even now, you can feel it pulse.”  With a hint of amusement, the voice asked, “When was the last time you saw your claws, felt your fangs?”

Scott slowly raised his hands, his eyes travelled to his claws.  They were deepest black, with a vicious curve to rip through his enemies, but also to cut through soft tissue.  His gaze returned to the red eyed monster as he brought his fingertip to his mouth and ran the pad along his teeth.  The points of his teeth were more pronounced, and the tips began to cut into his skin without applying much pressure.  They were the instruments of pain. 

As he pulled away his hand, his tongue caught the almost addictive taste.  The bitter bite and salt of the metallic tones melded into a savory expansion of his palate.  His eyes widened as he contemplated what he just tasted.

The voice in his head laughed viciously at him, “Just one taste is all it takes.  It’s good isn’t it?  That’s the predator within, the killer within.”

Scott took another step back and the figure continued to pursue, “Don’t run, Scott.  It’s not like you can anyway.  This is you.  This is who you are.  All the virtues pale when put before the simple truth, you are a killer.  You relish the taste of your prey.  Your heart beats for the stalk, for the hunt.  Stop denying yourself.”

The true alpha pushed his hands against his ears and whispered to himself as his helmet tumbled to the ground, “I’m not a monster.  I’m a werewolf.  Just a werewolf.  Not a monster!”

The dark laughter continued, “You don’t believe that, do you? 

Scott’s mind felt fuzzy, his thoughts fading in and out without making an impact as he opened his eyes.  The dark alley faded from his view as he fell backwards.

The hit of the ground never happened.  When his mind came back he bolted up.  He stared at the walls of his bedroom, still in his clothes from the clinic, on top of his sheets.  He looked around the room in a haze before his eyes fell on the clock which greeted him with a large red 7:38.

He yawned as he stretched his arms and wandered to the bathroom.  He stared into the mirror before he threw some water on his face.  After brushing his teeth, he noticed a bit of crud under his fingertips.  After washing the substance away, he wandered down the stairs.  He would take a shower and fix himself breakfast, but his bike was still at the clinic.

When he opened the front door and walked towards the side of the house, the neon green bike caught his eye.  The chain was perfectly intact.  He shifted his head as stepped up to it and rubbed the seat.  With a brief mumble, “Maybe it was just a dream” he wandered back inside.

 

Derek turned the page of the leather-bound book he read while he laid in bed in only a pair of faded blue lounge pants.  He tried to focus on the words on the page but the sounds of eager bouncing and the scent of the teen he finally admitted to having feelings for pulled his attention.  It’s hard to follow such dry words when such a vibrant young man couldn’t keep his exuberance to himself.

As he tried to refocus his attentions, the eager shouts broke his concentration, “Der! Der! Der!  Come in here!  This is so freaking awesome!  Come in here!”  He slowly placed his bookmark and set the book on the nightstand.  As he pulled himself from the bed, the joy cut through the air, “Der!  Come in here!  Der!  Der!  Der!  You’ve gotta see this!”

The born wolf stepped from the bedroom into the living room and saw the brown-haired teen bouncing on the couch with his legs crossed.  Scattered moles adored the young man’s pale, shirtless back as he looked back with a beaming smile.  The twinkle in the whiskey colored eyes did a number on his annoyed expression and softened it.  Stiles pleaded, his voice part whine, part excited, “Come over here!”

Derek stepped towards the couch and looked at the teen, wearing only a pair of red plaid boxers, and asked, “What is it Stiles?”

With a mischievous smile, Stiles snapped his fingers and tiny flames appeared at the tips of his fingers.  He looked to the wolf after doing it twice, his eyes wide with excitement, “It’s so cool.”

Derek meant to sound happy for the teen, felt the exuberance but managed to only give a gruff, “That’s something.”

Stiles huffed and said, “I know it’s something.  I can do more than just that!” 

The spark guided the tiny flames together and they merged into a small ball of fire that floated in front of his hands.  He slowly pulled his hands apart and the fire travelled with his left hand.  He tossed it to his right and caught it just before it touched his skin.  The wolf caught the infectious energy as Stiles tossed the ball of fire back and forth with a huge grin on his face.  Stiles proudly exclaimed, “See!  I can make fireballs!”

The small smile on Derek’s face grew and he spoke with a hint of adoration, “That’s pretty good.  I’m glad you are learning to harness your gift.”

Stiles leaned back into the sofa and tossed the ball higher and higher as he caught it, “Deaton says I have so much potential and I’m far ahead of what I should be able to do.  I’m going to be a master in no time!”

Derek stepped a bit closer, his eyes travelling to the coffee table that sat in front of the couch as the fire repeatedly came closer to the books on top, “Be careful.  I don’t want the loft to go up in flames.”

Stiles blew a raspberry as he played with the fire.  When the ball almost touched the ceiling, there was a loud knock at the door.  Derek stepped towards it and opened the door.  Stiles continued to stay focused on the ball as the wolf stepped just outside to speak with the person who knocked.

He almost bumped into the shorter man with slicked jet-black hair, wearing a cheap navy suit.  The man asked forcefully, “Is this the residence of Mieczyslaw Stilinski?”

Derek shot a glare back to the teen inside before he nodded, “For the moment.”

The man pulled a large manila envelope from his jacket and passed it to the wolf.  He nodded his head and said, “Have a good day, Mr. Hale.”

The wolf raised an eyebrow and stepped inside, holding the envelope.  He closed the door and looked to Stiles as he held up the envelope, “This came for you, it’s marked for your eyes only.  U.S. Government.”

The sparks eyes widened, and the ball of flame fell to the table.  Their eyes grew as the books on top caught fire.  Stiles mumbled an “oh shit” before grabbing a throw pillow and smashing the fire out.  Once the fire was put out, Derek glared at him, “That’s why I said, be careful.”

Stiles nibbled his lower lip as he slunk into the couch, “Sorry.”

Derek sighed and stepped over, handing the envelope to the spark.  Stiles tore the top off and pulled out the papers inside.  After a few “hmms” he declared with anger, “They’ve rejected my clearance?!?!  Why would they reject my clearance?!?!”

Derek furrowed his brow with concern and took the papers from Stiles as the teen stood up and nervously paced around the room.  Stiles’ frustration bled as he spoke, “This means no Quantico.  No FBI.  I don’t get how they can just refuse me!  It doesn’t make any sense.  It’s not like I’m a bad guy or anything.”

After reading over a few lines, Derek looked to the teen, “Did you lie on your form?”

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe, but everyone lies.”

Derek slowly read aloud a few key lines, “Mr. Stilinski stated his status as an ambitious entrepreneur millionaire?”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he dramatically motioned with his hands, “That was SARCASM.  I figured the FBI would KNOW sarcasm.”

The born wolf continued, a small smile forming, “For former occupation you put Kingpin of Villains?”

Stiles quickly responded, his face blushing as he admitted, “That was from League of Legends.  What was I going to put?  High School Student?  Boring.”

Derek deadpanned, “You listed “Bruce Wayne” as a reference.”

Stiles argued, “Batman would totally give me a good reference.  I don’t see what the problem is.”

The wolf nodded slowly, “You hadn’t taken your meds when you filled that out.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Wait, I did!  That was the joke SF 86 I made!”  It took him a moment before he realized, “I sent in the wrong one.”  He looked to Derek, his eyes pleading, “Do you think I can send the right one now?”

Derek shook his head and set the paper down, “I don’t think it works that way.”  After a brief pause, “What do you want to do now?”

Stiles lowered his head and paced around to the couch before he sat down.  He slowly slid into Derek’s side as he replied, downtrodden, “I don’t know.  I kind of wanted to leave Beacon Hills and find my way, you know.”

The born wolf slowly carded his fingers through the young man’s hair, “This is just a setback.  You’ll find your way Stiles.”

The teen shifted his head and met the wolf’s gaze as he weakly admitted, “I hope so, Der.”

 

Theo grumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, away from the Geyer residence.  He enjoyed spending time there, enjoyed the fact that Jenna found him sleeping in his truck and insisted that “No friend of Liam was going to be homeless!”.  He just didn’t deal well with family things.  Dinner was nice, Jenna cooked a roast and the mashed potatoes were great but when Liam joined him for a few rounds of CoD and received the phone call from Hayden, he wouldn’t wait around. 

He wanted to give the Little Wolf his privacy.  He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but enhanced hearing and old habits are tough to break.  The motivation was there, he didn’t know how many times he could hear their lovey dovey shit before he wanted to punch a wall or vomit, so, to save his sanity, he took a walk. 

Summer nights in Beacon Hills weren’t that bad.  The air was just cool enough to enjoy and the fireflies and sounds of the forest were relaxing against the gentle backdrop of the gibbous moon.  This peace gave him the time he needed to distance himself from the pain he knew he’d feel that night.

The nightmares didn’t go away, they only got worse and he’d hate to admit it, but he’d been swiping some of Jenna’s Ambien.  They didn’t affect him the way he thought but at least he was physically contained in his nightmares rather than tearing the sheets apart, again.

As he stared up at the stars, a familiar scent caught him.  He lowered his head to see a figure, standing next to the first townhome in this lane of townhomes.  He called out, “Scott!”

The true alpha looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “Th-Theo!  What are you doing out here?”

The chimera smirked as he stepped towards the alpha and caught the chemo signals of confusion and worry.  He mentally took note as he answered, “I wanted to give your beta some privacy while he spoke with Hayden.  What about you?”

“I w-was just out.”  Uptick.

The chimera raised an eyebrow and looked at the side of the building, down the tiny paved alleyway, the area that Scott’s eyes kept travelling, “Do you want to try that again, Scott?”

The true alpha gasped and shook his head, “I mean, I am just taking a walk.”  Uptick.

The chimera nodded as he pursed his lips and stated, “You’re hunting something, aren’t you?”

Scott sighed and looked down the alley, “Maybe.”

The chimera clicked his tongue before he asked, “Are you going to tell me what or should I guess?  Do I need to ask if it’s bigger than a breadbox?”

Scott stepped back to the sidewalk and Theo followed as the true alpha clumsily changed the subject, “Deaton says your patrol went smoothly.”

Theo smugly grinned as he replied, “Did he mention the parts where he had me do some asinine stuff to appease his curiosity?  I don’t think I’ve ever contemplated how high I can standing jump since becoming…”  His voice trailed off as he left the words unsaid.

Scott’s worried expression shifted as he replied, “That’s Deaton.  If he doesn’t know, he wants the answer.”

Theo’s grin shifted as he asked, “Well, with the whole mystery skull business, do you want to finish the walk together?  Might be safer.”

Scott shook his head nervously and answered, “No.  I should probably just head home.  Mom should be home soon.”

The chimera caught the signature of fear from the true alpha and lowly spoke, “Scott.  Is there something you want to say to me?”

Theo witnessed the steel face of the true alpha come up as Scott responded, “No.  See you at the next meeting.”

Before Theo could say anything, the true alpha stepped away from him.  His stride opened as if he would break into a run if Theo followed.

The chimera thought to himself as he walked, “At least he spoke to me without someone else around.  I guess it counts for something.” 

As he continued to walk, the faint bitter scent of blood caught him.  He glanced to the alley not three houses down from where he found Scott.  He walked towards the darkness and saw five lines cut into the brick.  He leaned towards them and caught the undeniable spicy and earthy scent of the true alpha.

His eyes caught the glimmer of light off the shiny glass shield of the true alpha's helmet.  He stepped towards it and scooped it into his arm.

He paced around the corner and found the bitter scent was stronger.  The tiny, white paved alleyway had a very dark spot near the corner.  Slowly, the chimera knelt and rubbed his finger into the darkness.  He flashed his eyes as he brought his pointer finger towards his nose. 

It was blood.  There was no doubt about it.

 

Lydia’s boot heels clicked against the large boulder as she climbed to follow the nimble coyote.  She groaned, “I don’t think Theo made Deaton chase him while he was a wolf during their patrol.”

The coyote flashed her eyes blue and growled at the banshee.  Lydia argued back, “I can say whoever’s name I feel like.  You are making me climb boulder in my Pradas.”

She felt the coyote’s eye roll as she made it to the top of the boulder.  She looked out to the town and saw the lights in contrast to the dark forest that surrounded it.  She quietly stated, “This view is gorgeous.”

Malia whispered into her ear, “That’s why I wanted to come here.”

Lydia glanced back to see Malia’s smile.  Lydia pushed the satchel of clothes into the coyote’s hands, “We could’ve driven most of the way.”

Malia laughed as she pulled out her shorts and slid them on, “We still needed to do a patrol.”

The banshee stared at the lights and commented, “Did you find anything?”

Malia pulled her t shirt over her head and said, “Nothing but hares.  I am kind of hungry.”

Lydia turned around, eyes wide, “You are not going to eat a bunny!”

Malia’s mouth fell open as she argued, “I used to eat “bunnies” all the time.  They are tasty.”

The banshee shook her head as she pushed past the coyote and climbed down the boulder, “I can’t have this conversation with you.  There are things I don’t want to know.”

Malia jumped down the boulder and landed softly next to Lydia when she touched the forest floor, “What?  We all eat.”

The red head shot the coyote a glare, “Can we talk about something else?”

Malia smiled before she asked, “Can you tell me about Isaac?  I should have something else to look forward to when I get to France.”

Lydia walked back towards the trail as she said, “Isaac?  He’s a tall, curly haired, puppy like man.”

Malia tilted her head, “Puppy like?”

The banshee smiled as she remembered the teen, “A complete cinnamon roll.  He was Derek’s beta.  Total jerk at first but he changed.”

Malia nodded as they made it to the trail, “Used to be a jerk.  Now he’s a dessert?”

Lydia covered her mouth as she giggled, “Not a dessert.  He’s soft and sweet.”

Malia’s eyes lit up, “Oh.  I guess that makes sense.”

The banshee smiled back to the coyote, “Malia, don’t ever change.”

Malia tilted her head, “But I change all the time.  I just changed.”

“Not what I mean but just the same.”

Lydia looked back to the trail and her eyes caught a faint red glow from a large bush just beyond the trail.  She asked, “Do you see that?”

Malia looked in the direction and nodded, “Yeah.  It doesn’t smell off.”

The banshee swallowed the knot in her throat and walked towards the bush.  When she reached the glow, she was greeted by a pile of bones.  The runes charged into them glowed brightly.  She remarked, “I think we found something.”

Malia nodded, “Is this the same person?”

Lydia shook her head as she knelt and touched the largest, long bone, which looked to be a femur.  The whispers in her head amplified.  She was struck with an image as the whispers repeated, “Red Eyes Red.  Red Eyes Red.”

_A dark figure with menacing claws lurched towards a woman with long hair and a pastel blue jogging suit.  The angle changed as it silently played out.  The figure darted towards the woman and she sped up.  He ran past her and shoved her to the ground.  The light bounced off his face as he plunged razor sharp claws into her torso.  She gasped and silently screamed in fear, her face masked by the shadows.  The bones cracked and gave way as saliva dripped off his vicious fangs.  His mouth curved into a malicious smile as the light showed his face._

She gasped, “Scott.”


	3. A Few Drops of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet the emissary from the east coast; Theo and Liam talk; Lydia stops Scott before something happens to her mother

A Few Drops of Rain

 

 

Stiles stared at the papers from yesterday, as his fingers twirled the loose hem of Derek’s grey Henley that he wore.  He was still in shock that he’d screwed up his opportunity to join the FBI.  His eyes moved to his phone, which sat face up on the coffee table and vibrated as it rang once again.  His Dad.

He looked back to the kitchen, his eyes quickly locked on his wolf, his surly wolf that even made plain charcoal chinos and a baby blue button up look sexy and yet somehow intimidating.  Before he could speak, Derek shifted his gaze and stated, “You’re going to have to tell him.”

The spark drew out his groan as he complained, “Do you think we could convince him that I’m on some super-secret mission for the FBI already and I can’t return his calls for at least a month or so.  That could give me a chance to have some other aspiration past, “I was thinking about travelling with my boyfriend for a year”.”

The usually sour expression curled at the corner as Derek lightly spoke the word, “Boyfriend?”

The ringing stopped as Stiles turned his body, bringing his dark denim covered knees into their fluffy, pillow, white sofa, and declared with his hands, “Yes, Boyfriend!  It’s official!  I’m making it official!  We should have an official title and I don’t want my official title to be “kinda single but talking to a sourwolf, high school graduate, spark-in-training, future emissary to the Hale pack”.”

His eyes danced as he watched the humor bubble within the normal reserved wolf as the smile grew and at least three chuckles burst forth.  Derek replied, “That doesn’t roll off the tongue.  So, Boyfriend?”

Stiles gasped as he leaned towards the wolf, Derek stirring his cup of coffee watching intently, “So now you’re asking me?  I already said boyfriend.  You’re supposed to confirm that, not ask it back.”

The wolf nodded slowly and replied with conviction, “Boyfriends it is.”

Stiles jumped against the sofa and almost screamed, “Thank you” as the furniture piece leaned back too far on its legs and fell back, the spark tumbling across the floor.  Stiles seemed to roll until he almost reached Derek. 

The wolf moved quickly and scooped the young man up and brought him to his feet.  Their eyes locked, the whiskey browns against the captivating greens.  Almost as if their bodies moved in an unspoken rhythm, Stiles leaned up and Derek leaned down into a soft kiss.

As Derek’s hand slid to the back of the young man’s head, the front door to the loft opened and Peter proudly announced, “Good morning Derek and Stiles.  Our visitors have arrived.”  The elder Hale looked to the over turned couch and the two kissing in the kitchen and his jovial tone shifted to irritation, “I told both of you that I would be bringing our out-of-town guests by this morning.”  He waved his hand dismissively at their tender moment, as the kiss ended, and their eyes moved towards him, “Whatever this is, can wait.  Allow me to introduce, Mohdi, the emissary for the Potomac pack and his apprentice, Njall.”

A thin, almost scraggly man, roughly around Peter’s age, standing a head taller than Derek, stepped into the room when Peter stepped away from the entrance.  His long, fine grey hair fell partially over his face from his skin side undercut.  Colorful runes and symbols blossomed of the exposed skin of his neck, arms, and the sides and back of his head.  His dull torn and hole adorned black t shirt with ripped off sleeves and almost white acid washed jeans seemed to fade next to the colors of his ink.  His angular, almost elven face, red from spending a bit too much time in the sun, swiveled as his steel, crystal, judging green eyes fell over the Hale Pack.

A smaller, teen boy with rich brown curtained hair that fell over his curious brown eyes, followed the man inside.  He tensed as he pulled his arms against his tiny frame and seemed to hug his deep red baseball style shirt.

After looked to each member, the taller spark looked to Peter and spoke with just a hint of a southern drawl, “I take it this is your pack, Alpha Hale?”

Stiles stepped towards the man as he rapidly answered the question, “Uh, actually, Mr. Mohdi, Derek is the alpha.”  As Mohdi’s eyes travelled to the reserved wolf, Stiles continued and extended his hand, “I’m Stiles Stilinski, Spark-in-training, emissary or future emissary to the Hale Pack.”

The older spark’s eyes travelled to meet Stiles’ before looking down at his hand, not making a move to shake hands, “You are the one that _Peter_ says may need my training expertise?”

Derek slowly made his way towards the taller man, shooting Peter a glare before stepping behind Stiles, his hand instinctually going to the young spark’s lower back, “Yes.  Mohdi.  This is Stiles.”

After a few moments, Stiles lowered his hand and looked to the boy who stood just in the shadow of the tall spark, “Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you Njall.”

The younger boy narrowed his eyes and they flashed silver briefly before Mohdi addressed Stiles, while he met the alpha’s gaze, “Njall is mute.”

Stiles nervously coughed as he motioned his hand to the overturned couch, “Please have a seat.”  As he faced it he continued, “Or let me flip this back over before you have a seat.”

Stiles and Derek stepped towards the couch and placed hands on separate corners when Mohdi said, “Use your power to flip it.  It shouldn’t be difficult, no?”

The young spark looked to his boyfriend, the anxiety coursing through him, and was met with a tender smile and a small nod of the head.  The butterflies fled as Stiles rubbed his hands quick and focused on the couch.  At first it shook slightly but in a matter of seconds, it was back on it’s legs.  Stiles glanced to Mohdi and caught the tiniest of smirks while Njall was smiling.  He asked, “How did I do?”

Mohdi stepped to the couch and sat down before he looked to Derek and calmly stated, “I can help train your emissary.  However, I require a few things.”

Derek narrowed his eyes slightly while Njall reached into the hallway and grabbed a large leather bag and brought it into the room, next to Mohdi’s right leg, “What do you require?”

The spark continued as Peter stared at Stiles with a predatory grin, “First, I need to see the texts that he has read and maybe meet his current mentor.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously as he smiled, “I don’t have many books, I mean Deaton kind of only gave me the one so far, but I’ve been able to learn- “

Mohdi’s voice rose as he cut Stiles off, his eyes still on Derek, “I was speaking to your alpha, student.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open as the words died and Peter chuckled while Derek lowly growled and answered, “If you interrupt Stiles again when he is answering your question, I won’t agree to any of your conditions.”

The tall spark’s eyes widened for a moment before he gasped, “Ah.  A progressive.”  The man turned his head towards Stiles, “My apologies, Stiles.  I did not mean to offend.  Different packs have different protocols.  Certainly, you could understand.”

Stiles mind raced with how to answer the man and Peter chimed in, “Of course Mohdi.  Things run differently here.”

The man nodded once before he continued, “You mentioned Deaton, Alan Deaton?  Former emissary to Talia?”

Derek nodded and answered, “Yes.  He advised my mother.”

A wry grin formed on the man’s face, “I can see why I was called.  Stiles.  You are incredibly powerful but aren’t even tapping into a fraction of your power.  You are aware that this is because of Deaton’s methods, correct?”

The young spark weakly agreed, “I know that Deaton is being responsible and is focusing on me learning control.  I get it.  I can’t just unleash power whenever without thinking of the consequences.”

The grin grew as Mohdi continued, “Without thinking of consequences yes, but make no mistake, we are violent forces of nature, no different from the wolves that we assist.  Just as they should tap into and harness their power, we must do the same.  We must grow stronger to become valued members of the pack.  I ask you, as a force of nature, does the hurricane ask where its winds wreak havoc?  Does the tidal wave care if the land must be submerged to end the threat?  Do volcanoes give warnings before they blow out of kindness?”

Stiles meekly answered, “I guess they don’t.”

The grin became a toothy smile, “Exactly.  We harness and unleash our powers against those that threaten our packs.  I will teach you to do the same.  The only control you need is how to target those effects.  If Alan has his way, you’ll spend your potential staring at books and squashing any real talent you possess.”  He looked back to Derek and lowered his head slightly, “But, of course, I defer to the alpha’s decision.”

Derek took a deep breath, “What are the conditions?”

He continued, “I will meet with Deaton.  It’s been too long.  Next, I wish to have permission to infuse the young spark with magic in the form of tattoos.  They are permanent and will greatly heighten his ability to tap into his spark.”

Derek’s eyes fell on Stiles and the gaze showed concern as the young spark thought for a moment before he eagerly replied, “Tats?  I could use some ink.”  He smiled widely, “I mean if it makes me stronger and helps me to help Derek, then why not?”

Mohdi nodded, “And lastly, while I am here, Njall and I wish to be considered honorary members of the Hale Pack with all the privileges bestowed.”

Derek opened his mouth to answer but Peter continued, “We’ve already discussed this.  There shouldn’t be an issue.”

The reserved wolf shot a look to his uncle but was only met with a shrug and malicious grin.

The older spark nodded, “Very well.  I should seal our agreement!”  With the smallest movements of his hands, the leather bag opened and a tattoo gun with glowing sigils floated into the man’s hands.  A small vial filled with eerily glowing crimson fluid floated and gently landed in his lap.  He looked to Stiles, “It’s time for your first taste of power.”

Stiles warily looked to Derek and was met with the same nervousness.  Peter announced, “I think Stiles is finally going to learn something.”

 

Theo paced around the guest room, or now his room, in the Geyer household.  He held Scott’s helmet and looked to the soft blue carpet as he quietly spoke to himself, “I should just take it back to him.  I don’t know what is going on, but I know I need to talk to him.  We have to clear the air.”

He sighed as he heard the heavier than normal footfall of the beta and stepped to his closet and placed the helmet in the bottom corner.  He closed the shudder doors and walked to the opposite side of the room, where his dresser stood.  He swiftly opened and slammed a drawer shut as the telltale knock came to the door.

Theo rolled his eyes as he stepped to his door and opened it, just enough to look to the beta, “What is it, Liam?”

Liam’s energetic and curious smile beamed as he asked, his chemo signals lighting up with the same curiosity with just a hint of mischievousness, “What are you doing?”

Theo took a breath and smirked before he responded, “None of your business, Liam.”

He began to close the door, but the beta pushed it open and pushed past him.  As he complained, “Hey, this is my room”, Liam turned to him and asked, “What are you thinking about?  I can hear the gears moving in my room.”

Theo opened the door wider and motioned his head as he stated, “Nothing.  Can you leave already?”

The curious smile edged to a grin as the beta continued, “You’re hiding something.  What are you hiding?”

The chimera argued, “I’m not hiding anything.  Can’t I just spend time in my room alone without hiding something?”

Liam shook his head playfully, “Nope.  I would have heard if you were spending time alone.”  He quickly turned to the dresser and pulled open the drawer that Theo just closed, “Is it in here?”

Theo rolled his eyes and stepped to the bed.  He took a seat as he spoke with disinterest, “You caught me Liam.  That’s where I hide the lube.”

Liam closer the drawer and looked to the chimera with a raised eyebrow, “Why would you hide lube all the way over here?  Nightstand next to the bed.”

Theo bounced his eyes to the ceiling as he mocked the beta, “You’re right Liam.  I should just set it out, on the nightstand with all the condoms I’m going to use.  That’s what you do, right?”

Liam chuckled back the anger, “That’s not exactly what I do.”

Theo shook his head, “I don’t know how Hayden puts up with you.  You’re really lucky, you know that.”

Rather than react to the cut of the comment, Liam beamed proudly, “Yeah.  I am lucky.”  He wandered to the edge of the bed and quickly dropped to the floor and looked under it.  “Is it under here?”

The chimera released a frustrated sigh, “Are you going to continue to play this childish game?  Little Wolf, you are a wolf.  Just pick up a scent.”

The smug grin formed on his face as he heard Liam take a deep breath.  He knew he should feel guilty since the wolf’s face was so close to his gym shoes, but he couldn’t help but chuckle as Liam gagged and spat, “Your shoes stink!  What died in them?”

Theo fought through the laughs and answered, “My hopes and dreams of becoming state wrestling champion.”

Liam bounced to his knees, his gaze looking up to the chimera’s, “Really?  You want to become the state wrestling champion?  You know Corey knows some moves- “

Theo shook his head again as he interrupted, “It’s called sarcasm.  I thought you’d recognize it by now.”

Liam huffed as he stood up, “With you it’s hard to tell.  You almost always sound sarcastic.”

Theo stood up and gazed down at the wolf, “What can I say, you bring it out of me.”  He internally grinned knowing that his posturing should awaken the wolf’s internal desire to assert dominance which should push the beta towards anger.  He briefly saw the glint of rage in the teen’s eyes before Liam asked, completely serious, “Why does your room smell like Scott?”

Caught unaware, he tried to will his body from reacting, but he felt the heat as his cheeks blushed and tried to control his heartrate as he uttered the world’s weakest lie, “It doesn’t smell like Scott.”

He mentally kicked him.  He knew that even Liam could see through that flimsy attempt.  He wondered when he’d slipped this far from what he knew as Liam walked towards the closet.  Before the wolf could open the doors, he blurted out, “I’ve been swiping some of your mom’s Ambien.  I’m still having the nightmares.”

If the chimera believed in an afterlife, he knew he was going to hell again because Liam turned around, all the joy and enthusiasm gone as the ocean blue eyes of concern fell on him.  The wolf’s tone shifted and his chemo signals blazed worry as he asked, “Are you alright?  Theo, you can talk to me about them.”

Guilt.

That’s the emotion he felt as he sat on the bed and lowered his head.  He couldn’t believe how amazingly cruel he was to admit this, throw this back on Liam, just to hide a stupid bike helmet in the closet.  He sighed loudly and answered, “I didn’t want you to worry about me.  You, your family, you’ve done so much for me already.  I just wanted to handle this on my own.”

Liam almost glided to sitting next to the chimera, his hand already rubbing the top of his back.  When the wolf had done this the first few nights he had the terrors, he’d recoiled but now, Liam’s touch was welcoming.  It was filled with care.  It felt like family, like family that he’d lost so many years ago.

Liam whispered, his voice hinted at sadness, “You know it’s not your fault, right?”

The chimera fell into the hole of darkness he created as he muttered, “Part of me does.  The part that understands that I was just a kid.  A kid that didn’t know exactly what I was being asked to do.  But that doesn’t change things.  Then there’s Scott.”

Fuck.  The words fell out of his mouth before he put the filter up to stop them.  Theo may have killed the true alpha, but Liam helped pave the way.  It was something they shared.  A bond that would unite them in a way that surviving the Wild Hunt couldn’t.  Something that was the worst parts of them personified.  He felt the waves of guilt flow and immediately followed up, “I’m sorry Liam.  I didn’t mean.  I.”

Liam weakly said, “I know.  I.”  The wolf changed the direction of the conversation and asked with a bit more control, “Theo, do you want to talk with Deaton, see if there is anything he could suggest to help?”

The chimera smirked, “As long as he doesn’t want to test my reflexes for an hour and ask me to see how much I can lift, I could do that.  I do have to spend hours with him on patrols.”

Liam thought for a moment, “Wait, do I have patrols tonight?”

Theo shook his head, “Tonight is Scott and Mason.”

 

Lydia sat attentively on the deep, muted burgundy cloth couch with high scroll arms.  Her attention was focused on the laptop in front of her, the course catalog of MIT.  She’d been accepted but registration wasn’t open yet.  It wouldn’t be long before she was signing up for classes and determining her future.

Her attention was devoted to skimming through the catalog on one tab while flipping to another as she scouted out apartments for her home while at school.  She’d contemplated having roommates, but she knew the idea of either introducing someone or ones to the supernatural world because of her would be irresponsible.  She also thought of how she still needed a way to get away from everything, her fortress of solitude.

Her mother called from the stairs, “Lydia, I’m getting ready for my evening jog, do you want to join me?”

Without diverting her attention, Lydia replied, “Not wearing that hideous pink jogging suit, I hope.”

Natalie laughed and responded confidently, the smirk heard in her voice, “I bought another since you’ve complained about my old one so much.  I don’t see why it matters.  I’m jogging while listening to music.  It’s not like I’m trying to meet someone.”

Lydia chuckled, and she clicked the keys and searched through the different course loads and majors, “You should always be ready to meet someone.  Your prince charming could be running the trails too.”

The squeak of running shoes on the foyer towards the living room alerted the banshee to her mother’s presence and Natalie smiled with her reply, “I’m not looking for a prince charming.  I’d settle of the marquis of interested and interesting, or the duke of good manners and ambition.  At least my new outfit is cute.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Mother, I didn’t help you pick it out, so it can’t be THAT cute.”  He laughed as she glanced to her mother and caught the soft textured pastel blue.  She shook her head, “It’s cute-ish.  I’ll help you pick out another before I go to MIT.”

Natalie pulled her hair back and pushed a tie around it, forming a low pony, before she moved to the door, “Alright, Lydia.  Mother daughter shopping trip before you leave.”

Lydia waved to the door without looking up, “Have fun mom.  See you when you get home.  Don’t trip over Prince Charming.”

Natalie said her goodbye and the door closed heavily as she left.  Lydia’s attention danced over the pages as she checked out the different courses.  Several courses caught her eye but when she pulled up the course description of the sociological perspective of death and dying, the whispers began.  The words shifted on the page to read: **YOUR MOTHER WILL DIE!**

Her mind took her back to the vision, the pastel blue jogging suit.  Suddenly, the woman’s face was shown, locked in terror; Her mother’s face.

She tossed the computer to the far side of the couch as she ran for the door.  She slipped on her running shoes and began to pursue her mother.

The muggy summer air and breeze fought against the banshee as terror ran through her veins like ice cold sludge.  Her legs burned but the pull and throb of her heart, her doubt, eased any complaints her body may show.

As she rounded a bend on the trail with an open meadow to her left, that the wood chipped trail wrapped around, with the darkness of the forest to her right, she saw her mother.  Her legs pushed even harder as she made gains, but the dark shadow moved through the meadows towards her mother.  She tried to call out, but the words refused to leave her mouth.  The whispers began, and she could feel the beginnings of a scream deep within her gut.

Abruptly, she shifted and ran towards the dark figure, cutting a straight line rather that follow the long bend of the arc.  As she closed the distance, she saw Scott.  He looked determined but otherwise human, but her mind flashed again.

The feral red eyes.

The razor-sharp claws.

The vicious fangs.

Blood.

Her mother’s blood.

Lydia pushed her hands towards the true alpha and unleashed the pent-up anxiety and fear in the form of an echoing scream that flattened the taller grasses of the meadow as it struck the intended target.

She watched Scott fly with the waves of the scream, lifted at least ten feet from the ground as he was throwing into the darkness of the forest.

In an instant, the whispers faded.  Her mother stopped running and pulled out an earbud as she looked around.  Lydia ran to her and said, “Mom, are you alright?”

Natalie looked to Lydia, “Honey, I’m fine.  Did something just happen?  I could’ve swore I heard something.”

Lydia eyed the forest cautiously as she replied, “Those aren’t noise cancelling?”

Natalie shook her head and asked suspiciously, “Why are you following me in jean shorts and a t shirt?  If you wanted to run with me, I would’ve waited.”

The banshee tilted her head as she smiled, “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Natalie crossed her arms, “I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me.  You didn’t scratch the car, did you?”

Lydia smirked, “The car is fine mom.  I’m just glad you are.”  As she finished speaking, she stepped forward and hugged her mom.

Natalie looked confused as she weakly returned the hug and remarked, “Dear, we’re both covered in sweat.”

Lydia laughed as she looked back to the forest where Scott tumbled, “I guess we are.”

Natalie elbowed her daughter, “We should finish the route.  I take it you are joining?”

Lydia nodded as she stepped towards the forest, “In just a moment, mom.”

When she reached the spot she saw Scott hit, the alpha was nowhere to be seen.

 

Scott ran through the preserve and along the cross-country trail.  He hadn’t found his helmet, which was odd since he clearly drove his bike home, and he felt he needed to clear his head.  His mind went back to the figure, the dark him, the him that spoke into his mind.

That dream had been so real, so powerful.  He thought back to the darkness Allison, Stiles, and himself let into themselves when they tapped into the Nemeton.  He struggled to believe that this thing was caused by that event, but it still made too much sense.

The barrage of the force wave struck the true alpha and his hearing collapsed into a single, loud tone as weightlessness took over.  The whiz of air whipped around his body before the throb of pain shot through his side as he hit the forest floor and tumbled down the leaf covered hill.  He weakly reached out with his arms to grab ahold of something before his rolling body doubled around a stout tree trunk.  He gasped for air as the dark shadow fell over him again.

Jolts of pain shot through him as he pulled himself to sit against the tree.  He glanced up and saw the dark wolfman with deep red eyes.  He knew it’s near featureless darkness growled but he only heard his voice over the tones, “You lose another chance.  Why do you run?”

To disoriented, to weak to formulate a response, he mumbled syllables that didn’t make sense.

The voice continued as he felt the hard pressure of the wolf’s claw against his throat, “No words.  We should always have a snarl, growl, or howl for our prey.  If you won’t, then I will.”

The true alpha reached towards the claw against his throat as he mumbled, “No.  I will.  Stop.  You.  I am.  Not you.”

His eyes closed as he passed his hand across his neck, the claw clearly not being there.  When he opened his eyes, the figure was gone.  He coughed and tried to speak but no words flowed.  The alpha tried to stand but doubled over and collapsed as his vision went dark.

 

Theo and Liam talked for hours.  It felt cathartic to get their issues out into the open.  Though the chimera had to admit that their “talks” tended to include punches and supernatural healing but the pain their bones and joints felt as they controlled the pain was a small price to pay for the healing of their emotional wounds.  It was the way brothers might fix an issue.

The word struck him as he carried Scott’s helmet towards the alpha’s home.  Brothers.  He knew that they were brothers in arms, having killed Ghost Riders together.  They were brothers in pain and misery, but also brothers in guilt.  Maybe they were growing to just be brothers. 

He felt the twinge for the true alpha, but Liam was the wolf, the one he thought of when he reflected on home, of safety.  But Liam also was the one he thought of with competition and fighting.  He trusted the young man completely.  He knew he was still working towards that with the beta but at least one good thing came from his time under the dread doctor’s thumbs.  Hayden and Corey. 

By the time he reached the door, his mind had reflected to his time with the doctors enough times to ensure that he would have nightmares tonight.  At least they wouldn’t be of Tara.  They’d be the other nightmares.  Nightmares of surgical instruments and screams.  Splashes of hot blood and drips of mercury.

He pushed them out of his mind as the true alpha’s scent caught him.  He felt his heart rate speed up as his mouth dried.  His mind raced as he raised a hand to knock on the door.  Suddenly he freaked out and began to pace.  The chimera spoke to himself as he paced, “What the hell am I doing?”

He set the helmet down next to the door, “Like I’m just going to knock on his door and say, “Sorry for killing you Scott, here’s your helmet!”.” 

He shook his head and bitterly argued with himself, “This is stupid.  If he doesn’t want to talk to me I should just let it go.  I did tear apart his family and friends and kill him.”

As the frustrated energy passed, the guilt reflected, “But he didn’t send me back.  He could’ve.  He could’ve told me to leave town.  He should’ve.  Instead, he wants me to stay.  Not with words but actions.  I don’t know what I’m doing.”

With a long sigh, the chimera bit the bullet as he picked up the helmet and knocked on the front door.  After a minute, he heard nothing.  Curiously, he knocked louder.  Once again, he heard nothing.  He glanced to the driveway and saw the dirt bike and Melissa’s car was gone but he knew she was working.  It was a Thursday after all.

He pounded on the door as a mixture of fear and anxiety coursed through his veins.  Only then did he hear footsteps heading towards the door.  When it flew open, a drowsy Scott met his gaze.

Theo began weakly, “Scott.  I found your helmet and I was wond- “

The true alpha grabbed his helmet and opened his mouth to speak.  Both men stood speechless for a moment before Scott closed his mouth and took a step back.  Theo began to step forward as the wooden door rattled the frame as it closed forcefully in front of him.

Theo stared at the paint chipped door as he muttered, “That could’ve gone better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know it's a bit slow moving but the action will be ramping up soon. As always, comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to message and or mail to @endraking on tumblr.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to continue to entertain.


	4. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohdi speaks with Deaton. Hayden breaks up with Liam. Stiles and Derek go on patrol and Stiles experiences a horror he never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get to the plot point that is going to shift this story to the dark path I envisioned. It's a bit soon but I decided to go ahead and post. It will be at least a bit longer before I write, edit, and post the next but this chapter defines the story. I hope you enjoy and as always, kudos and comments adored.

Thunderstorm

 

 

Deaton sat at his desk in his office, his eyes locked on the schedule for the day.  He planned how this day would work.  Fridays tended to be slow days unless there was an emergency, so he knew that Stiles should be by shortly for his lesson.  He thought of Scott’s decision to suggest Deaton to train the spark even though Deaton wouldn’t admit that he was wary of the young man’s past behavior.  So far things had been rocky, but Stiles was showing more restraint than the vet would’ve thought.  Alan mused that he did reserve the right to be wrong.  As a matter of fact, he’d rather be wrong when he’d assessed someone too harshly.

He lifted the printed pictures of the skull and leg bones.  Those claw marks, those runes.  He had a strong feeling that he was right on who she was.  The problem with the theory had to deal with time.  He was almost sure it was Julia, but her death wouldn’t make sense in how they are affected now.  It had to be her skull with those slashes.

While he focused on the deceased darach, the front door to his establishment opened.  He raised an eyebrow as he felt the use of magic to overcome his mundane lock.  As footsteps approached the examination room, he stood and addressed, “Good Morning Mr. Stilinski.  It’s good to see you’ve decided to be punctual today.”

When he stepped into the examination room, Stiles was not there, but the gaze of a man he’d dealt with many years ago.  His tone shifted ever so subtly to show his contempt as he spoke the man’s name darker, “Good Morning, Mohdi.  What brings you to Beacon Hills?”

The vet watched the grin form on the power focused spark’s face, “Come now, Alan.  Surely, I can visit from time to time.  How long has it been?”

Deaton stepped to the examination table and began to set out the utensils he would need for his first appointment, “Ten.  At the summit.”

Mohdi quietly cackled, “Ah the summit.  When you were the up-and-coming emissary for the proud and distinguished Hale pack.”

The vet remarked as he walked to the cabinet and unlocked it, “And you were the apprentice to the emissary of the Appalachian wolves.  Such a young and hungry pack, if memory serves.”

The spark shrugged, “Were.  They are just a fleeting memory now.”

Alan didn’t even glance back as he commented, “Too many territorial wars tore them apart.  I’m not surprised.  Ambition isn’t always a good thing.”

The spark chuckled within his chest, “It seems to work well for me.  And the Hales?  With only Derek and Peter, can you really call them the Hale pack?  Or just the Hale duo?”

Deaton shook his head, “There is a world of difference between a hatred infused tragedy and poor planning based on power.  I didn’t expect you to know the difference.”

Mohdi stepped around the table and spoke in veiled kindness, “Alan, aren’t we old enough to speak without resulting in insults?”

Deaton set the vials on the tray and looked to Mohdi, his eyes focused on the man’s hair and the tattoos around his head, “Your ambition is showing around the edges, Mohdi.”

The spark’s mouth curled into a tooth filled grin, “Perhaps.  I have taken that problem off your hands, you should thank me.”

The vet’s brows furrowed slightly as he asked, “Problem?”

Mohdi nodded forcefully, “Mr. Stilinski will not be requiring your assistance anymore.  I am his teacher now.”

Deaton raised an eyebrow, “That’s impossible.  The only way for you to not break protocol- “

The spark finished the sentence, “Is for me to be a member of the Hale pack.  One of the conditions required to teach the young man.”

The vet’s mouth shrank as he thought for a moment before he asked, “Derek doesn’t know your past, does he?”

Mohdi shrugged, “It doesn’t matter now.  I’ve already marked the boy as an apprentice.”  The taller man tossed the leather-bound tome on to the examination table and remarked, “Your lessons are worthless to him now.”

Deaton looked to the book and asked, “And what lessons would those be?  Restraint?  Understanding?  That the role of an emissary is not to wield power for its own sake but to advise the pack on what is best for everyone in living peacefully and thriving.”

Mohdi shook his head as he sneered at the older druid, “I’m surprised you still haven’t learned.  The only power worth having is the strongest power.  The only way to live well is to carve the place for yourself.  And the greatest power of them all is raw, unstoppable violence.”

The vet picked up the book and flipped through the pages, all empty now, devoid of any words, “You are going to bring your plan from the summit here?”

The taller spark laughed, “No, Alan.  That was merely a way for my pack to gain prominence.  And it worked.  If _that_ alpha truly had the courage of his convictions, then I would still be their emissary.”

Deaton remarked coldly, “Instead of their undertaker.”

Mohdi laughed as he paced around the table, stopping at the opposing side, “If only the alliance had taken a page from my book and killed the hunters, the Argents, when they had the chance then the Hales would still be the most powerful pack on the west coast.  A pity.”

Deaton stared down the spark and commented, “And if Aurelias had a counsel that understood temperance then the face of the east coast would look different.”

He sighed before he stated, “Peace cannot be kept by force.  It can only be achieved by understanding.”

Mohdi’s grin darkened further, “Hunters will always be your bane, Deaton.  They care for ideals and live in fear.  You can’t create safety with words or defeat zeal with persuasion.  Peace can be found when all adversaries are dead.  The dead cannot bring war to the living.”

Deaton took a deep breath before he remarked, “It has been illuminating with your visit.  You will find your next visit considerably more difficult.”

The tall spark airily joked, “Come now, Alan.  Are you drawing lines?”

Alan neutrally responded, “You’ve already drawn them.”

Mohdi chuckled deep within his chest as he walked towards the door, “As a member of the Hale pack, I am protocol bound not to raise a hand to an elder.  You may have thought that I’ve wandered farther but I am still bound.”

The vet’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Your greys tell a different story.”

The tall spark nodded his head, “Until we meet again, Alan.”  He stepped back through the office and the bell on the door rang as he stepped out.

Deaton took a deep breath before he calmly stated, “This may change things.”

 

Scott groaned in his bed.  His hearing was no longer an endless tone with muffled sounds around it.  He took a deep breath and tried to speak.  His voice sounded hoarse as he said, “I can speak again.”  He pulled himself out of bed and walked to his bathroom and looked into the mirror.  He glanced to his ears and saw he still had tiny lines of dried blood.

He tried to remember what happened, what spurred Lydia to direct her scream at him.  He didn’t remember much, just being lost in his thoughts.  He couldn’t remember going on the run.  He just knew that he saw the dark figure again after he crashed down a hill and hit a tree after being thrown.  He wanted to confront Lydia, but he didn’t know how he’d do it.  It wasn’t like he could just text her, “Hey, why did you scream at me?”  Technically he could but it would be better if she brought it up.

After taking a shower, he walked back into his bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.  He looked to the helmet that sat on his desk.  He thought back to the short interaction between him and the chimera.

_After feeling the vibrations through the floor, Scott could tell that someone was knocking on the door, loudly.  His vision was cloudy as he stumbled out of his bed, his equilibrium thrown.  He almost stumbled down the stairs to the point that he stubbed his toe painfully on the banister.  When he screamed in pain, no sound came out._

_He tried to speak again, but once again, his throat betrayed him, and no sound released.  With a sigh, he slowly made it down the stairs.  The door rumbled again when he made it two steps down.  He leaned against the rails as he struggled to hold himself up.  When he made it to the bottom, he almost collapsed but managed to hold himself up.  Scott leaned against the door as he unlocked it and turned the knob._

_He took the slightest step back as he pulled it open and was hit with a wave of chemo signals.  Worry, dread, sorrow, and remorse flowed before he could make out the look of concern but something else on the chimera’s face.  Theo spoke but Scott couldn’t make out the words with the ringing in his ears._

_Scott fought to control his fear.  He knew he was hurt and he stood face to face, wounded again, with the man that killed him.  It was almost like their bodies spoke to each other because he caught a change in the chimera’s scent.  Scott’s fear receded a little and he made eyes at his bike helmet.  He began to ask Theo why he had the helmet, but his voice betrayed him._

_Thoroughly weak and confused, Scott grabbed the helmet and closed the door.  He knew that this was another attempt for Theo to talk to him, but he couldn’t have this conversation without words and a part of him was still too afraid to have it._

Scott thought about Theo for a moment.  Theo was the master manipulator that shredded the comforts of his life, ripped away his safety and security and killed him.  Theo was the thing he dreamt about when his nightmares would overwhelm his rest.

Scott stepped to the desk and placed his hand on the helmet.

 

 

Mason and Corey sat in Liam’s room, the movie paused while the beta spoke on the phone.  Mason looked to his boyfriend, Corey’s wounds from the Wild Hunt had mostly healed but the teen still carried a pale, almost greenish tint to his skin.  He asked with a small smile on his face, “I wonder what is taking Liam so long.  How long has he been on the phone now?”

Corey chuckled, “Long enough for us to have finished the movie and backed it up to this part.  He’s not really considerate, is he?”

Mason shook his head, “If Hayden is involved, then not really.”

After a moment, the teen continued, “Must run in the line though.  Scott never showed up for patrol.”

Corey’s eyes widened, “What?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah.  I did a brief sweep, but I never saw Scott.  I think that maybe he got the schedule mixed up or something.  I tried to text him, but I don’t think he ever received it.”

The chimera’s brow rose, “Are you sure you have the right number?”

Mason nodded again, “I’m sure of it.  Is it me or does Scott seem distracted lately?”

Corey mused briefly as his eyes locked to the light blue carpeted floor, “I don’t know.  I don’t talk to Scott much.  I know he means well and tries to look out for the pack but I’m still an outlier.  It’s not like I’m officially in the pack or anything.”

Mason placed his hand on Corey’s shoulder and said, “If anyone has earned their place, it’s you Core.  And if you aren’t pack, then, neither am I.  We’re a package deal.”

The chimera lowered his head bashfully as his smile dimpled his cheeks, “Thanks Mase.  You’re the best.”  He took a breath before he looked to Mason and asked, “Still, what do you mean about Scott?”

Mason’s smile faded, and he said, “It’s like Scott is here but isn’t.  If you watch him, it’s like he is constantly on alert.  He expects something to happen.”

Corey quickly followed, “Well, with the strange bones with those carvings, I’m not surprised.  He’s seen a lot and lost quite a bit.  I think it would make anyone paranoid.”

Mason shook his head, “Not just that.  It’s like he’s seeing something or someone that isn’t even there.  Or maybe he’s reliving something in his head.  I’m worried about him, Core.  I know that Liam could step up and we do have the Hales but something is definitely bothering Scott.”

Corey asked, “What about Theo?”

The teen smirked, “What about him?  Liam said that he’s changed and maybe he did help but that doesn’t mean all is good.  I still don’t trust him.  I can’t believe Peter wanted me to do patrols with him.  Is he out of his mind?”

The chimera shrugged, “Out of his mind?  I doubt it.  Blatantly trying to control things, yeah, I’d stake money on that.”

Mason tilted his head, “You don’t trust Peter?”

The chimera followed the gesture with a smirk, “And you do?  Derek, I can understand, and I think we can trust him.  Peter.  Yeah, he’s a bit too self-serving and that doesn’t even scratch the surface of what he’s done in the past.  I know that we don’t know everything, but we know enough to wonder why anyone does trust him.  Have you noticed the way Deaton speaks to him and looks at him?”

The teen replied with a chuckle, “You are not wrong.  I keep expecting Deaton to lose his cool around Peter, but it never seems to happen.  Maybe it’s a respect issue or something.”

Corey mentally weighed the thought before he replied, “Or Deaton is playing his cards close to his chest.  Speaking of which, Deaton asked about you after the last “normal” pack meeting.”

Mason’s eyes lit up as his curiosity peaked, “He did?  What did he say?”

The chimera answered, “Nothing too much just what you were reading and how much studying you were doing into the supernatural.  I think he might want to help or teach you something.”

Mason slightly nodded his head with a small proud smile, “How awesome would that be if Deaton wanted to teach me to become and emissary.  I mean, I’m not Stiles but I’m not useless either.”

Corey leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, “No, babe, you’re not useless.”

As they enjoyed their intimacy, the door to Liam’s room flew open and the beta almost charged in and flopped face down on the bed.  Both teens looked to him as he began to sob, “Hayden left.  She dumped me.  She’s gone.”

They stood up and Mason placed a hand on his best friend’s back, “Li, what happened?”

Liam shook his head and looked to Mason, his eyes bulged with tears, his face already red and puffy, “Something about things not being safe here and how she needed to let me go.  What is that about?”

Corey answered matter-of-factly, “Things aren’t safe here.  If I could just leave tomorrow, I would.”

Mason shot a look to Corey and the chimera quickly followed up, “But not without you, Mase.  We’d run away together.”

The chimera’s boyfriend nudged his head towards Liam and the chimera sighed as he added, “And we’d have to kidnap Liam too.  Can’t go anywhere without Liam.”

The chimera grinned as Liam’s pathetically sad face looked towards him, “You don’t have an issue with chains and duct tape, do you Liam?”  Corey smiled briefly before Liam began to wail into the comforter again.

Mason rubbed his best friend’s upper back after he shot another look to his boyfriend, “Li.  You can make it through this.  Things will work out.”

Liam whined through tears, “Things don’t work out for me.”

Corey gasped, “Wait, does this mean no more Pretty Little Liars night?”

Liam angrily answered through the sobs, “Yes!  No more Pretty Little Liars!”  After a momentary pause, “Actually, fuck that.  We’ll still have our Pretty Little Liars night.  It’ll just be our manly night.”

Mason couldn’t hold back the laugh, “Liam.  I don’t think there is a language where that sentence would make any sense.  Are we going spear fishing and bow hunting beforehand?”

Liam argued, his anger fighting back the sadness, “If we have to.  I’ll spear fish and bow hunt every fucking cupid in Beacon Hills.”  After a moment, Liam curiously asked Mason, “Cupids are real right?  Like I can claw them up for all the bullshit they start?”

Corey shook his head with a chuckled and Mason laughed, “No, Li.  They aren’t real.  It’s just hormones and oxytocin.  You could try to kill those, but it wouldn’t do much good.”

Liam sighed as the two teens tried to help him with the break up.

 

Of course, the sky had to fill with ominous clouds and open with a downpour as lightning arced through them and lit up the darkness in flashes, while Stiles and Derek walked the preserve.  The spark mumbled, “This is shit.  The first night we are together on patrol and it rains.  It didn’t rain on Scott.  It should’ve rained on Theo.  And, okay, I’m happy it didn’t rain on Lydia.  She doesn’t deserve to get poured on.”

Derek glanced to his boyfriend as they slowly made progress, Stiles with his flashlight guiding the way, “But you are fine with me getting rained on.”

Stiles looked to his boyfriend and caught the tiny, little upturn of a Derek smile.  That was his favorite smile.  The one he’d give when he was trying to threaten someone he actually liked.  The one he’d give when he needed to be the big, bad alpha but also didn’t want to hurt or scare anyone.  Derek was definitely his teddy bear.  Except teddy bear doesn’t fit because he is neither a bear and Stiles would never associate teddy with Derek since Teddy is also a nickname for Theodores and all Theodores deserve to be punished.  Yeah, it’s namist, but Stiles is allowed to be namist.

After a minute of his internal monologue, Stiles answered, “Well, if we get wet together, it’s something we’ll share.  We can bond over it.  Maybe build a campfire in a cave as we fight to stay warm and dry against the elements.  Maybe have to share a sleeping bag, naked, you know, for body heat.”

Stiles managed to pull two whole laughs from the sourwolf before Derek said, “It’s still hot outside, even with the rain cooling things off.  I don’t think we need to worry about hypothermia.”

Stiles pointed wildly with his unused right hand, “You don’t know Der.  We could be up against some frigid, ice monster and it could nearly freeze me solid and you’d have to warm me up with our body heat.  In a sleeping bag.”

He watched the inquisitive brow raise as the wolf stated, “You aren’t giving up on the cuddling in a sleeping bag thing, are you?”

Stiles shook his head, “Obviously for research and life saving practices.  I wouldn’t want anyone to think that I was just trying to use you.”  He huffed out a breath before he stated, seriously, “The ice beast could still be a thing.”

Derek replied with a hint of whimsy in his voice, “If it’s an ice beast, we are capturing it and leaving it in the loft.  It’s almost too much to cool that large warehouse loft with our AC units.”

Stiles fought against the smile but lost miserably.  His eyes twinkled as he met Derek’s and saw the same, “You just made a joke.  While on patrol.  Who are you and where is Der?”

Derek darted to the now wet Stilinski and pulled him into his arms.  He gave him a quick kiss before he suggested, “Do you want to call this patrol short?  I can’t catch many scents with the rain washing everything away and it’s incredibly difficult to see, even with your flashlight.”

Stiles looked to his cell and laughed bitterly, “I guess we can call it early since it’s already midnight.”

The two men turned and walked back to their vehicles.  Derek asked, “Why did you drive the jeep?  We are going to the same place.”

Stiles shrugged, “I thought about paying dad a visit after our patrol.  Maybe stay the night and have breakfast with him in the morning.”

Derek asked curiously, “What are you going to tell him?”

The young spark thought for a moment before he answered, “I'll tell him what I did then I will follow up with the training and maybe show him some of what I can do.”

Derek quickly followed, “Don’t do the fireball thing.  Your dad’s house is flammable.”

Stiles argued, “I didn’t set the loft on fire!”

The wolf playfully responded, “Not for lack of trying.”

Stiles ineffectively shoulder checked the solid mass of muscles and said, “That’s not even funny.”

Derek remarked, “Just telling the truth.”

 

After they made it to their vehicles and said their goodbyes, Stiles was on the road back home.  The rain pounded against the jeep and his poor wiper blades did their best.  During the drive he thought about the packs.  He loved being in the Hale pack because of Derek.  That’s where his love began and ended.  He wished there was a way to convince Scott to join or maybe convince Derek to join the McCall pack, but it seems that time has passed.

He realized that he was only this happy, this optimistic because of Derek.  After coming back, after setting things right with the Wild Hunt, he originally tried to pursue Lydia.  She wanted him, and he wanted her but his heart, against what he thought his heart wanted, kept pulling.  When Derek showed up and heard what happened, the wolf made the move.  One kiss was all it took to wipe away years of pining and rejection.

It wasn’t story book and he knew that it still bothered Lydia, but it just felt right.  If there is one thing the Wild Hunt taught him, it was that we only have now.  Since that kiss, he’d belonged to Derek.  Things just fit right.  Except Peter’s annoying two cents and the elder wolf’s push to rebuilding the Hale pack and name.  Not to mention the way he tries to order both him and Derek around.  One would think that Peter thinks he’s the alpha.

Sure, both wolves are technically still betas, but Derek doesn’t need red eyes and the bite to show that he is an alpha.  Maybe that’s why he pushed so hard to learn the druidic arts and become more powerful.  He wanted to make up for that power gap because if anyone should be an alpha, it should be Derek.  Hell, if it weren’t for the incredibly tragic way Page died, Derek would’ve probably become a true alpha. 

Stiles almost missed noticing that his dad’s cruiser blocked the end of the driveway and skidded to a halt.  He felt the jeep hit the curb and groaned as he got out and looked.  The tire looked fine and he was still happy until an overwhelmingly powerful howl erupted from the front of his house.  He couldn’t see it since he looked that way from his knees and his dad’s cruiser blocked his sight, but he quickly stood up.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked past the cruiser and his eyes fell on the front porch.  The outside light was off, normal for his dad to do, but he could make out two figures on the porch.  He saw the vicious claw raise and rip into the body of the man that stood by the door.

His eyes widened as thunder clapped and he yelled, “DAD!!!”

The lights flickered through the sky and illuminated the scene between seconds. 

The spray of blood.

The look of fear on his dad’s face.

The snarl of the monster.

The deep red eyes.

As he yelled, the figure looked to him with a vicious, open mouthed grin.  Saliva from bloodlust dripped from it’s fangs as the flickers showed the monster’s face.

His will, his mind, his emotions shattered when he saw the features.  The strong nose.  The black fur that lined the toffee colored face.  The familiar asymmetrical jaw.

His next scream, full of terror, “SCOTT!!!!”

Scott howled once more before he ripped the claw from deep within the Sheriff’s gut, spilling blood and parts of organs as he tore it free.

Stiles legs stuttered as he continued to run, and the energy began to flow.  Scott was fast though and managed to leap into the shadows and run before he could release his spark.

He started to chase the wolf between the houses but heard his dad gasp for air.  He doubled back and almost flew up the stairs and skidded on his knees to his dad’s side.

The Sheriff’s face was washed in blood and he weakly reached for Stiles’ face as the young spark instinctively called 911.

The Sheriff whispered, “Stiles, I love you” before his eyes closed.


	5. Flash Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives the news of his father. Stiles tries to kill Scott but Deaton stops him. The Hale pack tries to capture Scott but a betrayal hinders them.

Flash Flood

 

 

The trembling of hands moved without any real thought or guidance.  The sickly warm slap of skin and sinew that shouldn’t be this way. 

The smell.  The acrid odor of stomach acid and blood boils.

Finally, a breath.  The zoned out, completely black out vision suddenly erupts.

The woman on the other end of the phone repeats, “Sir, this is emergency dispatch.  Are you there?”

The red is the first thing his body recognizes.  It’s everywhere.  Covering hands as his heartrate shoots up to the point of feeling it behind his eyes.  The wide orbs gazing into the soup of discolored rounded lumps as his empty hand pushes things back into the hole that shouldn’t exist.

Stiles mutters, “His stomach.  My dad.  Oh my god.”

The dispatcher asks, “What is your address?”

He trips over his words as his lungs spasm around short breaths, “One.  One twenty-nine.  Woodbine.  It’s the sheriff.  My dad.  The sheriff.”

As he hears the clicking of keys the dispatcher asks, “What happened?”

His hand shakes as the smart phone slides from his ear and falls onto the blood covered hole that continues to leak.  Stiles screams, “He’s got a hole!  Send someone!  Now!”

The dispatcher tries to calmly reassure, “Police and EMTs are on the way.  I need you to check to see if he’s breathing.  Do you think you can do that?”

Stiles yells at his phone, “Yeah.  Yeah.  I can do that.”  The spark looks down at his father’s chest and sees only the smallest movements and hears a gurgling noise, “I-I think.  He’s breathing.”

The dispatcher continued to try and calm the distraught teen, “Just stay with me and watch your dad.  What’s your name?”

Stiles distantly answered, “Stiles.  Stiles Stilinski.”

She said, “Your doing good Stiles.  It shouldn’t be long now.  What’s your dad’s name?”

Stiles replied, a bit more forceful, “Sheriff Noah Stilinski.”

She asked, “Is he conscious Stiles?”

The teen shook his head before he picked up the phone and replied, “No.”  His voice hitched as he heard the sirens in the distance, “I hear them.”

She replied, “That’s good.  Just stay on the phone until they get there.”

 

The events happened in a blur.  The EMTs arrived with the police.  Questions were bombarded, and Stiles was lost between the answers he gave before they rushed his dad into the ambulance.  He closed his eyes for a moment and didn’t consciously come back until he was sitting in a chair outside of surgery.  Jordan sat across from Stiles and repeated, “Stiles, do you want a coffee or something?”

The teen slowly shook his head and mumbled, “I was supposed to be with him.  The last couple of days.  I can’t.”

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared forward to the sterile white wall past Jordan.  The hellhound stepped over and embraced the wrecked young man.  He whispered into Stiles’ ear, “Your dad is a fighter.  He’ll make it through.”

The tears continued to flow but Stiles didn’t move to return the embrace, nor did he make any other usual sobs.  His whisper was dull, emotionless, “Scott.”

Jordan pulled back from the embrace and looked Stiles in the eye, “What does Scott have to do with this?”

The despair won the response but the spark of anger, of deep seated rage was born, “Scott did this to my dad.”

The hellhound’s eyes widened as he asked, “Are you sure?  Do you want me to call it in?”

With a stone solid expression, Stiles coldly replied, “Not yet.  I’ve got to know why.”

Jordan raised an eyebrow as he asked with a bit of frustration, “If Scott hurt your father then he needs to be behind bars.  You could get your answer then.”

The spark’s eyes flashed silver and he could feel the burn of the fresh tattoo over the left side of his chest, “No.”

Jordan looked to the door to the OR briefly as he said, “We can do it this way, for now.  But we can’t let Scott be a danger to the public.”

The chill in the teen’s voice grew when he replied, “Everyone will be safe.”

The hellhound asked, “Have you called anyone?  Spoke with Derek?”

Stiles shook his head, “Not yet.  I meant to call but I don’t know.”

The deputy weakly smiled, “Call Derek while I get us a coffee.”

Stiles nodded and watched as the deputy left.  He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen with Derek’s contact information.  His finger hovered over the call button for several moments before he turned the phone off.  He would handle this.

 

At exactly 5:47 AM, Lydia Martin bolted up from her normally restful sleep and screamed.  The shockwave shattered the windows and the overhead bulb while spidering her dresser mirror.  Tears fell down her face as the images with the whispers continued.  She saw the blood and the attempts by the surgeons to fix the wounds inflicted by vicious claws.  The whispers for the Sheriff.  She brought her hands up as she doubled over, her face falling into her hands with her tears.

The door to her room flew open and her mother looked to her, fear in her eyes.  She asked in terror, “What happened?”

Lydia slowly shifted her face towards her mother and croaked through the tears, “Stiles.  The Sheriff.  Sheriff Stilinski is dead.”

Natalie ran towards her daughter and embraced her as she cried through the pain.

 

Hours had passed since the surgeon stepped out of the OR and delivered the news.  They had moved the Sheriff’s body to an unused room within the hospital.  The room was small, with one functioning fluorescent bulb while the remaining bulbs flickered.  Stiles sat in the harsh plastic chair next to his father.  He held his cold hand.

Shock.  It’s a funny word.  The sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience.  The definition doesn’t begin to describe the full impact.  The loss of time.  The confusion.  The lack of understanding emotions or even the ability to feel them.  Utter helplessness.

The spark whispered, “I’m so sorry, dad.  This shouldn’t have happened.  I should’ve been there sooner.  I could’ve…”  His voice trailed off as the tears rolled down his cheeks again. 

The spark could feel the warmth of his hand slowly seep into his deceased father’s hand as he rubbed his thumb across the back of the man’s hand.  The well of tears was beginning to reach its end as the spark of rage within his gut grew. 

As he stared at the vacant, dingy white walls, there was a knock at the door.  Stiles didn’t acknowledge it as the door slowly began to open and the familiar voice of Melissa began, “Stiles?  Are you still here?”

Without shifting his gaze, the young Stilinski replied, “Yeah.  I’m still here.”

He heard the tears in her voice as Melissa stepped over to the sheriff, next to Stiles and said, “I still can’t believe this happened.  It’s unreal.”

A darkness slipped into Stiles’ voice, “It’s real.  As much as I don’t want it to be real, it’s real.”  He sadly whispered, “I’m alone in the world now.”

A small gasp left Melissa’s throat before she leaned towards Stiles to hug him.  As soon as her arms touched him, the spark jumped up from the chair, dropping his father’s hand, moving away from her.  With deep seated rage, he spat, “Don’t touch me.  Don’t dare fucking touch me!  If it weren’t for _Scott_ , my dad would still be alive.  _Your son_ killed my dad!”

Melissa gasped in horror, her eyes wide as she weakly asked, “Scott did this?  Are you sure?”

Stiles reached back for the door handle as he raged, “I saw it with my own eyes.  I heard _your son’s_ howl.  I heard my dad’s last words.  That monster has to be dealt with.”

Melissa shook her head, “What's going on?”

Stiles threw open the door and lashed out, “Nothing I can’t fix” before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

 

The rain continued to pound Beacon Hills as Stiles walked the near desolate streets.  He felt the hum of power through his veins and the burn from the tattoo on his chest as he walked towards the vet clinic.  He knew Scott should be there working.  His fingers tingled for the chance to confront his former friend, the monster that murdered his father.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, again.  He’d lost count of how many times and briefly took it out to see hundreds of missed messages and calls.  Right now, they didn’t matter.  Nothing mattered but this.

As the building came into view, he heard a voice behind him, “Where are you going, Mr. Stilinski?”

He glanced back to see Mohdi, hair and clothes soaked.  Stiles spat, “Taking care of a problem.”

Mohdi caught up and commented coldly, “I can feel you channeling your power.  I think it would be best if I follow you in this endeavor.”

Stiles sneered to the man, “You are going to try and stop me?”

Mohdi laughed deeply within his chest, “No, Stiles.  I am only going to bear witness.  If something has deserved your ire, then I want to witness the force of nature at work.”

Stiles turned back towards the clinic and continued to walk.  He saw the sign read closed, he didn’t realize the time due to the darkness provided by the weather, but a quick use of magic unlocked the door.  When he stepped inside, he could feel the presence of his former friend and yelled, “SCOTT!!!”

 

Scott washed his hands in the industrial sink in the rear of the examination room.  He’d always been conscious of the smell of wet animals but since his change years ago, he’s even more so.  He was glad that was finished and happy that his mind seems to be clear today.

The last few days felt like his mind was in a fog with events and memories that don’t really make a lot of sense.  He was finding it difficult to discern what was real or what was a dream.  Then there were the visions of the red eyed dark wolf.  It growled and choked him, but he also couldn’t physically touch it and then there was his voice speaking to him in his own head.  None of that made sense.

Deaton called out from his office, “When you finish cleaning up, you can leave Scott.  Thank you for your hard work and diligence today.”

The true alpha blushed slightly under the praise and he replied, “Thanks Deaton.”

As Scott folded and placed the towel on the side of the sink, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  A dark, cold energy shot down his spine just before he heard his name, yelled with a torn heart, “SCOTT!!!!”

The true alpha turned around and saw Stiles step into the examination room.  Stiles looked like hell.  His skin was pale and drenched with splotches of browns and red.  His clothes were stained with most of his dark grey shirt chest and longer sleeves covered with that sickening brown.  His best friend’s eyes flashed from whiskey brown with red rings of pain and fatigue to solid silver.  He caught the scents of sorrow, blood, pain, and rage.  Without hesitation he moved around the table, towards Stiles and asked, “Oh my god, Stiles.  What happened?”

The browns were overwhelmed with silver as Stiles pointed his accusatory finger and mocked, “What happened?  What happened?”  He exploded, “YOU HAPPENED!”  As Stiles finished speaking a surge of glowing blue energy arced from his body and struck Scott in the dead center of his chest. 

The force threw the alpha against the harsh brick wall.  The impact sent him to the floor as the electricity coursed and burned through his body.  He flinched in pain as he muttered, “What.  Is.  Wrong?”

Stiles brought his hands in front of his body and raw, glowing blue energy formed between them.  The examination room reeked of ozone as the silver tint in the spark’s eyes glowed, “Wrong?  You killed him, Scott!  YOU!  KILLED MY FATHER!”  The spark brought his hands over his head, preparing to unleash the energy, just as Scott flinched for the next shock.  He heard the movement of feet and felt a shadow in front of him as the energy cracked.  After a moment with no impact, Scott opened his eyes to see Deaton standing in front of him.

The vet looked back, “Scott, get out of here.  I’ve got them.”

Scott pulled himself to his feet just as Stiles released another bolt and Deaton waved his hand in front of the energy, causing it to dissipate.  The true alpha saw the tall, tattoo covered man, with his arms crossed, a sick, twisted grin on his face.

Scott slowly stumbled towards the two, but Deaton pushed him towards the back door and shouted, “You’ve got to run, Scott!  I can only hold them back so long.”

Another bolt of energy travelled, and Deaton moved his body in the way just in time to stop it.  The energy flowed around the emissary as the true alpha opened the back door and ran.

 

Stiles yelled to Mohdi, “Why doesn’t this work?  I should’ve knocked Deaton out by now!  Why aren’t you helping?”

Deaton answered Stiles’ question as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial filled with black with silver tinted dust, “Because you are members of the Hale pack.  Your powers as a druid cannot touch one of your elders.  Since I was Talia’s emissary, it makes me your elder.”

Stiles yelled at the emissary, another wave crashing off him, shattering the windows and the glass bulbs of the room, “Why did you stop me?!?!  Scott killed my father?”

Deaton threw the glass bottle to the floor between Stiles and Mohdi and the dust spread to the air around them.  He calmly stated, “Stiles, do you truly believe that?”

Stiles replied with deep rage before he coughed from the dust, “I saw it with my own eyes!”

Deaton neutrally replied, “Sometimes our eyes cannot be trusted, Stiles.”

The flow of power from the spark stopped and Mohdi licked his fingertip before looked to Alan amusedly, “Powdered Malachite.  Cute parlor trick Alan.  It’s a shame it won’t work for that long.”

Deaton grinned as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the second bulb, one containing blue glowing dust and energy, “It’s enough to neutralize your powers for now.  Now to bid you two adieu.”

Stiles lunged towards Deaton as the vet slammed the blue bulb against the examination table and both men were bound with rings of blue energy and pushed towards the front door.  Alan followed them to the front and opened it as they slid outside, completely immobile.  He looked to Stiles, “There is more going on than you think.  You must doubt what you know, you must doubt everything.”

Stiles glared at Deaton as he seethed, “You will answer for this.”  Mohdi grinned at the sparks comment, “I guess it’s official Deaton.  The lines have been drawn.”

 

Derek paced around the living area of his loft.  He didn’t know exactly why Stiles called for an emergency meeting but seeing most of the McCall pack and his pack present did put his wolf at some ease.  He looked to his boyfriend, who still seemed drenched to the bone from the rain and emotions.  He asked Stiles, “What happened?  Why are you covered in blood?”

Lydia looked to the alpha from the couch, “Sheriff Stilinski.  He’s…”  Her words failed before she could finish them, and Stiles finished the statement with cold hatred, “He’s dead.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he looked to the packs, “Then where is Scott?”

Stiles spat, “He’s the one that killed my father!”

Mason and Corey whispered to each other as they stood near the back wall with Liam next to them and when he asked, “Wait!  Are we sure it was Scott?  That doesn’t sound right.”

The spark glared to the beta, “I’m sure.  I saw him do it.”

Liam looked to the floor, as Theo stepped up and stood next to the beta, “What is the plan?”

Malia rubbed Lydia’s back as she asked, “Are we going to try and find Scott?  See what he has to say?”

Stiles began to say something but Peter, who stood next to Derek announced, “That seems like an excellent plan.  We should be able to chase Scott into the preserve, away from people, and capture him there.”

Derek looked to his uncle and Peter shrugged with a smirk before he said, “Unless you want to do something different, alpha Hale?”

Derek shook his head and sighed.  He glanced to Mohdi, who stood next to Stiles with Njall beside him, “What are your thoughts?”

Mohdi took a deep breath before his gaze travelled over the pack, from Malia and Lydia on the couch, to Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey in the back.  He looked back to Stiles and the Hales as he said, “First, we know Deaton is helping Scott.  I request that we rescind his status as elder of the Hale pack and declare him and Scott as enemies of the pack.”

Mason argued, “No.  That’s too much.  We don’t even know- “

Stiles yelled, the force of his magic crashing through the room, “I know!  Why does everyone doubt what I saw?  Scott will admit it when we capture him!”

Mason looked away and Corey chimed in, “Mase and I will not hunt down Scott.  It’s too dangerous and we don’t agree with this.”

Mohdi smirked and waved the back of his hand at them before he remarked, “Worthless children anyway.”

Corey glared at the older spark before he said, “If anyone needs us, we’ll be at the hospital.  Melissa or Dr. Geyer might know something.”

Before Derek could answer them, Corey took Mason’s hand and the two went invisible.  The alpha sighed and looked to the pack and asked, “Does anyone else not feel comfortable with this?”

The door opened and slammed shut as eyes looked to one another.  Liam looked to Derek and asked, “We aren’t hurting Scott, right?”

Almost in unison, Peter and Mohdi groaned as Stiles answered, “If Scott gets hurt in this pursuit, it’s his own fault.”

Liam growled at the spark and Theo grabbed his shoulder and said, “I can drop Liam off at the hospital with Mason and Corey.  How are we doing this?”

Stiles argued with the chimera, “You aren’t doing anything.  I don’t know why you are here.  We can’t trust you.”

Theo smugly smirked, “You can’t trust me?  For what?  Because I broke apart _Scott’s_ pack?  Because I killed _Scott_?  Or because I made you the fool?  I’m curious, Stiles.”

Peter laughed at the response and looked to the spark, “I think the fake wolf has a point.  You can bury the hatchet.  Or maybe watch him bury the hatchet in Scott’s back.”  The elder wolf laughed at his own joke as Derek declared, “That’s enough.  Theo will join this mission.”

The chimera nodded to the alpha as he felt the claws of the beta push into his side.  Theo whispered lowly to Liam as Derek stated, “I’ve decided.  Deaton is no longer an advisor and emissary to the hale pack and will be labelled with Scott as enemies of the pack, at least until we figure this out.”

Mohdi bowed his head and stated, “You are ever so wise and gracious, Alpha Hale.”

Derek looked to Malia and Lydia, “Do you mind leading the hunt to find Scott?”  He focused on Malia, “I know you can track in this weather better than the rest.”  He then looked to Lydia, “And you can move him and alert us with your scream.”

Lydia looked reluctantly to Malia and asked, “Do you want to do this?”

Malia replied, “We can do things this way.  Capture Scott before anyone else dies.”

Derek nodded slightly with only the smallest smile as they looked at him and Lydia agreed.  Mohdi chimed in, “Stiles and I can follow from there.  Push him further into the forest.”

Derek glared at the older spark, “I will go with you.”

Mohdi narrowed his eyes and remarked, “Very well.  Alpha Hale.”

Peter added, “I will stand by at Hale Manor.  The goal should be to push him there.”

Stiles looked to Peter, “Why there?”

The elder Hale grinned, “I’ve got a few tricks and traps for the “true alpha”.”

Theo added, his voice a bit giddy for the hunt, “Then I can do the push to direct him there as Stiles, Derek, and Mohdi harry him.  He won’t stand a chance.”

Stiles glared at the chimera and argued, “I don’t trust you.”

Theo sneered, “Don’t trust what?  That I want to see Scott dead?  That if given half the opportunity, I’d kill him again?  Don’t deny that is what you want to see happen.”

Lydia looked to Theo as Peter laughed, “We are only capturing him.”

The chimera glared at the banshee, “In a perfect world.”

Peter looked to Stiles, “I wish you could hear his heart.  The fake wolf really wants your dad’s murderer dead!  Theo will do great work as the final push.”

Liam growled at the chimera and Theo quickly elbowed him.

Derek shouted, “Enough.  We have the plan.”

Stiles looked to the pack, “Let’s get Scott before someone else is hurt.”

Theo pushed the beta towards the door and said, “Let me know exactly where you want me.  I’m going to take this conscientious objector to the hospital.”

Peter chuckled as Derek remarked, “We’ll let you know.”

 

When Theo and Liam reached the chimera’s truck, Liam reeled back and slammed his fist against Theo’s nose.  The chimera coughed as he instinctively grabbed his face.  He muttered, “Get in the truck Li.”

The beta fought against himself and climbed in the passenger side as Theo got in to drive.  Once they left the loft, Liam argued, “I can’t believe you!  You still want Scott dead?  Why?”

Theo shot a glance to the beta, “What?  Because of my heart beat?”

Liam growled as he argued, and Theo took a hard left on the road, “Yes!  You told the truth the entire time.  I thought you’d changed.”  The beta took a breath as he looked out the passenger side window and stated with a hint of confusion, “And you needed to turn right to go to the hospital.”

Theo smirked as he remarked, “Liam, I know.  We are getting into position.  I don’t trust this plan or the information.”

Liam’s eyes widened as his gaze went back to the chimera, “What?  You were lying?”

The chimera’s smug grin formed as he answered, “Of course.  I needed to make two elder wolves and three sparks believe me.  Now, when we get into place, I need you to hide in the back under my blanket.  I don’t want them to catch your scent.”

Liam nodded his head and briefly smiled before he asked, “But the Sheriff.”

Theo glanced to the beta, “Does that sound like Scott to you?  Scott isn’t one to just kill someone.”

The beta answered, "No.  Scott always finds another way."

The chimera nodded, "Exactly.  Plus, I don't see Scott being able to hurt the Sheriff.  He's a bit too sentimental for that."

Liam nodded slowly but asked with a hint of apprehension, “But what if Scott did kill the Sheriff?”

Theo shrugged lightly, “Doesn’t stop my plan.  If Scott killed the Sheriff, then he had a reason.  I don’t think Scott does much without a reason, so for me, it changes nothing.”

Theo received the message and drove his truck deep within the preserve, near the Hale manor.  Liam hid in the back, under the blanket as the chimera tapped his steering wheel.  He whispered, “I hope you are ready for things to change, Little Wolf.”

Liam took several deep breaths before he asked, “What do you mean?”

The scream erupted near the edge of the forest before Theo said, “We’re about to become enemies of the pack.  So, if you want to back out, now would be the time.”

Liam asked, “You’re going through with this regardless?”

Theo laughed as he saw flashes of light within the forest, “Yeah.  I owe Scott.  I know that.  Maybe this might just help set things right.”

Liam mumbled, “Theo” before a thunder wave cracked closer to the truck.  Theo turned the truck on as he scanned the forest.  He saw the flashes of light and a figure running towards an opening in the forest.  He yelled, “Get ready” before he floored the truck towards the stumbling figure.

 

The electric bolts flew by Scott as he ran deeper into the forest.  He tried to lose them by changing his path, but more magic flew his way.  The true alpha knew they were pushing him further into the forest.  He regretted leaving his bike at the clinic but doubted it would help now.  His limbs cried out in pain from the jolts he’d received from his best friend and the other spark.  He could make out Derek’s eyes and the movements as he almost made it to the clearing.

He slid to a stop as the chimera’s truck zoomed from the forest and skidded to a stop, a hundred feet in front of him.  His heart pounded worse as this nightmare continued.  The chimera stepped out of the truck with a smug grin and vicious golden eyes.  Fear held the true alpha as another bolt clapped and he felt the heat and force sear his back.

He flew forward as he heard Theo yell, “Get in the truck!”

Two strong pairs of hands were grabbing his shoulders before his senses came back.  He felt them toss him into the bench backseat of the truck as a ball of flames struck the side of the truck.  Theo stomped the gas before his door was closed and it struck a tree, slamming it shut and shattering the driver’s side window as he yelled, “Scott, are you alright?”

The truck lurched forward as another bolt of energy struck, hitting the tailgate of the truck.  The chimera screamed, "They are tearing up my fucking truck!"

Theo zipped through the trees, creating further distance before he looked back to Scott.

The true alpha looked towards the driver and those grey eyes, the ones that haunted his nightmares, looked at him with a kindness that he couldn’t believe possible.  His consciousness gave just as Theo spoke.

 

“You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the nitty gritty part of the story now. I hope you are enjoying this trek into the darkness and know that things are only going to get worse. The packs are split and more is going to change. If you have any questions, feel free to comment or DM. As always, I hope to continue to entertain.


	6. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton meets up with Theo, Liam, and Scott. Stiles and Derek plan the pack's next move. Melissa checks the wounds the sheriff received. Scott wakes up and talks with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. This chapter is a bit slower but helps establish things.

The Next Step

 

 

Theo stood outside of his truck, still deep in the forest between Beacon Hills and the neighboring town.  He looked at the damage to the driver’s side of his truck.  The door was sizably dented in while the paint near the truck bed was melted, with part of the metal frame.  He walked to the rear and saw that his tailgate barely held on, the outer protective shell blown off from the impact and scorched black.  He took a deep breath while he listened for the breathing of the two in the cab. 

He heard one person’s deep breathing of sleep while the other sounded like they were awake.  He whispered quietly, “Liam?”

He heard the rustling of clothes and the passenger seat as the beta opened the door slowly and pulled himself out of the truck.  He walked around the passenger side, dodging the large bushes as he made it to the back.  The beta commented, “Did you drive us into the bushes near the stream?”

The chimera lowly chuckled, “It makes us a little harder to find.  I can’t do anything about our scent, so I figured I would stay awake, in case we needed to run again.”

Liam nodded as he looked up to the sky.  Through the thick forest canopy, he saw the clouds parting and said, “At least we won’t get wet.”

Theo shook his head, “Little Wolf, that’s a bad thing.  It also means our scent will carry.  We need to figure out what to do next.”

The beta leaned against the tailgate and the twisted metal frame cracked and fell into the bed.  Theo raised an eyebrow as he smirked, “Has my poor truck not dealt with enough today?”

Liam shot a look to the chimera, “This was your plan, remember?”

Theo nodded and let himself chuckle a little before he began to pace, “I know Li.  I just hate this right now.  Scott’s still unconscious and I don’t know what our next move is.”

The beta’s mouth fell open before he said, “You didn’t have a follow up?”

Theo glared as he held his arms out, “I figured saving Scott was priority number one.  It’s not like I had the most time to stop Stiles and the murder crew, aka Peter and Mohdi.  I’m sure any one of the three would’ve went for the kill.”  He sighed as he looked to the forest floor, “I know that’s why Derek went with Stiles and Mohdi.”

Liam tilted his head slightly as he asked, “You think Derek would’ve stopped them.”

The chimera replied, “I think he would’ve tried.  His heart wasn’t in this.”

Liam asked, “We could go back into Beacon Hills, maybe appeal to Argent or Parrish.”

Theo’s head rose as he looked to Liam, “Maybe Argent but if Scott wasn’t wanted for murder before, he is now.  And I don’t think the Beacon Hills policing force is going to be able to stop two sparks dead set on killing him.”

Liam lifted himself into the bed as he pushed the crumpled metal aside, “I don’t know then.  Do you think they saw me?”

Theo shook his head and laughed once, a smile forming on his face, “When the ghost of blankets past grabbed the other side of Scott and helped me toss him into the truck.  I doubt it.  They could maybe guess that it was you but with the way we fought at the meeting, doubtful.  Just make sure Mason and Corey agree to the story.”

The beta weakly smiled, “That’s something right?”

Theo nodded, “Yeah.  I just wish Scott would wake up.  He’s been out for hours now.”  After a pause the chimera inquired, “Was Scott healing last time you checked?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah.  That last hit got him pretty good.  I thought he was moving enough to not take a direct hit like that.”

Theo looked into the forest from the behind the truck, the one direction not surrounded by bushes larger than his truck, “He was.  Until he saw me.”

Curiosity filled the beta’s voice, “Why you?”

The chimera admitted, his voice touched with sadness, “He’s afraid of me, Li.”

Liam almost stumbled over the words, “Scott?  Afraid?  You’re kidding, right?”

Theo shook his head, “Catch his scent when I’m around.  It’s full of fear.  Even being chased by Derek, Stiles, and Mohdi, he perceived me to be the bigger threat.  That’s why he froze.  I almost killed him again while trying to save him.”

After a few minutes of silence, Liam asked, “Actually, why are you trying to save Scott?  Not that I’m complaining, this just seems different for you.  Are you still trying to join the pack or something?”

Theo shook his head and weakly admitted, “Something is going on.  Something bigger than what we see.  It’s going to take someone like Scott to fix it.”

Liam half smiled as he said, “Hey, you were pretty good in helping save the town from the Ghost Riders.”

The chimera replied, “But, I’m no Scott.  And it was just the two of us.”

The beta mused loudly, “You still didn’t answer the question.  Because you want Scott to save the day is pretty weak, Theo.  Especially since you threw away the perfect opportunity to become Peter’s right hand man and nearly destroyed your truck, which is the one material possession you love.”

Theo argued back, “I did answer.  Beacon Hills.”

Liam tilted his head and the large, ocean colored saucers fell on the chimera, “You don’t like Beacon Hills and you almost never do anything that you don’t personally benefit.”

Theo growled to respond when both men heard the crush of a branch nearby.  Their heads turned, and the neutral voice of the emissary came through as he rounded the bush, “I’m glad I found you before they could.”

As Deaton came into view, he was wearing all black.  His long sleeve shirt with tactical vest and fatigue pants.  He carried a large black Alice pack which he set down in the bed of Theo’s truck.

Theo remarked, “How did you find us?”

Deaton looked to the chimera with the slightest glint in his eye and a small grin, “You, my chimerical ally, are a creature of habit.”

The chimera’s eyes widened, and mouth fell open in surprise and offense while Liam snickered at him.  Deaton explained, “When we were on patrol, you made a point to hit this particular creek four times in different locations along its bend.  Not to mention the fact that there is a swampy pond not even a kilometer upstream.  Must be good for masking your scent.  I just had to follow it long enough and dodge our pursuers to find you.”

Theo smirked and incredulously asked, “You got all of that from patrolling with me once?”

The emissary nodded, “I mean no offense Theo, you react tactically but predictable.”

Liam looked to the pack and asked, “What’s in the bag, Deaton?”

The emissary looked to the beta, “Some supplies I gathered before the Beacon Hills PD raided my home and clinic.”

Theo remarked, “So it’s official.  We are wanted for aiding a murderer.”

Liam said, “Maybe not all of us.”  He pulled out his phone and messaged Mason.

After a few moments waiting, Theo paced away from the truck and without warning, struck a tree with his fist.  The dull thud was heard through the thick truck and Liam gasped while Deaton only followed his movement with his gaze.  The chimera spoke, his voice thick with frustration, “How am I getting outmaneuvered?  Fuck, I was the chimera that brought Beacon Hills to its knees.  Someone or something has some far-reaching plans.”

Deaton slightly chuckled as he remarked, “My thoughts exactly, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo faced the emissary as his bloody knuckles knitted up, “What do you think?”

Deaton took a breath before he stated, “I know Mohdi is trying to control the Hale pack.  That goes without question and using Stiles is the easiest method.  However, I don’t think he’s the cause of the initial problem.  Mohdi is an opportunist.  However, I think he has more plans with the Hales than we know.”

The chimera sighed, “So we are back to square one.”  He growled in frustration, “Worse than square one.  We are chips down.  Bad.”

Liam grinned from ear to ear, “Maybe not.  They think that I didn’t participate.  I am not on the wanted list!”

Deaton smiled to the beta, “That’s good news.  We’ll need you to get supplies for us, Liam.”

Theo asked, “You don’t mean that we are going to stay here?  They’ll find us.”

The emissary glanced back, “Leave that problem to me, Theo.”

 

Stiles groaned in pain and exhaustion as he laid next to Derek, wearing only a pair of black boxers.  His entire body was covered in a layer of sweat and the pale discoloration extended to his extremities.  His tattoo was the only part of him that had any pinkness and it looked to be burning red. 

The Hale alpha held a cold cloth and wiped away some of the feverish sweat from his boyfriend’s forehead.  With an undercurrent of import, “Stiles, you can’t do this again.  You almost used up not just your spark but your life.”

The young spark’s eyelids clamped tighter against the pain as he croaked, “I.  Have to.  Scott.  Can’t.  Won’t.  get away.  With this.”

Derek pulled the cloth away and demanded, “Even if it costs you your life?”

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and looked to Derek.  The alpha saw the whiskey browns, but a sheen of silver still covered them as the spark replied, “My dad.  I’m alone.”

Derek tossed the cloth back, barely biting back his rage, “You aren’t alone Stiles.  I’m here with you.  You have a pack.  Why did I come back, if not for you?”

The spark’s body tensed up painfully before he asked, his voice devoid of emotion, “Why did you come back?”

Derek stepped off the bed and looked to the cloth on the floor as he quietly admitted, “You wouldn’t let me forget.”

The weak, but present sarcastic laugh eked from the infirm spark, “I didn’t see or talk to you for almost a year.”

Derek continued, taking a deep breath before he spoke, “I kept hearing your voice.  Catching an image of you.  Sometimes it was the same thing, “Find me.”  Or “Come back to me.”  Other times, you warned me.”

The alpha looked back to his boyfriend, his eyes glazed with tears as he fought back his emotions, the ones that demanded attention, “You saved my life.  You appeared before I stepped into an ambush.  Over a dozen hunters, waiting for me to open the door.  And there you were.”

Stiles fought through the pain and grinned as he asked, “Did I say something.  Vague and mysterious?  Like Danger is inside.  Don’t open the door?”

Derek couldn’t hold back the laughter as he replied, “No.  You said, “Since when do YOU walk through the front door?”  after a brief chuckled, “I moved to turn the knob and you gave me the most ridiculous face.  I ended up ambushing them when I used the sky light.”

Stiles started to laugh but quickly groaned against the pain.  Derek stepped over and placed his hand against Stiles’ forehead as he began to take the pain.  Dark veins travelled up the wolf’s arm as the door to their room opened. 

Derek’s glare shot to the door as Mohdi stepped inside and quickly lowered his head, “I’m sorry to intrude, Alpha, but we must make a decision on how to hand the problem soon.”

The alpha’s gaze darkened as he ordered, “Leave us.”

The older spark nodded and looked to Stiles and spoke, “You handled yourself well out there, emissary.  If you wish, I can assist more with your recovery and focus of power, so you aren’t reduced to this condition again.”

Mohdi turned to leave and Stiles called out, “Wait.  What can we do?”

Derek looked to Stiles, his gaze wounded as Mohdi grinned and turned around, “Well, we must stop the murderer of your father.”

Derek watched the small bit of joy leave his boyfriend and the scent of sorrow and despair filled the room anew.  Stiles asked, “How?”

Derek answered, “We can let Parrish round them up for now.  That will cover Scott, Theo, and Deaton.”

Mohdi shrugged, “Sure.  That could be a plan, alpha.  But I propose a more active response.  Peter and I should renew the Hale alliances.  Satomi’s pack and the Primal could assist in being our eyes and ears when so many from this pack are either unable or unwilling to continue.”

Stiles asked weakly, “Unwilling?”

The shrewd grin grew, “Yes, emissary.  Liam, Mason, and Corey.  The three boys refused to participate.  We need to have plans to replace them with willing fighters.”

Derek looked towards Mohdi.  He knew he caught Liam’s scent from Theo’s truck, but he wasn’t willing to share that.  Not yet.  He still had his doubts and the older spark's push for violence didn’t sit well with the Hale alpha. 

Stiles nodded weakly, “That sounds like a good plan.  We can’t rely on them to help.”  He looked to his boyfriend, “What do you think, Der?”

Derek shook his attention back to Stiles, “Is that what you want?”

The younger spark nodded and Mohdi almost seemed to be sickly giddy as he responded, “Very well.  I shall prepare for our meetings tomorrow.  When I return, I will help you to channel your power more efficiently, Stiles.”

Stiles replied, “Thank you, Mohdi” as the older spark stepped out of the room and closed the door.  Derek stated coldly, “I don’t like him.”

Stiles glanced to his boyfriend and weakly uttered, “I’m tired Der.  I think I’ll get some sleep.”

Derek curled around his boyfriend, but Stiles pushed him back, “I think I should rest alone tonight.”

The alpha’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head and pulled away from his boyfriend.  His voice sounded neutral but there was a tiny hint of hurt as he said, “I’ll be just outside the door, if you need me.”

Stiles rolled over and the waves of sorrow crested again.

 

Melissa found herself in the morgue the following day.  She’d waited for the ME to complete the autopsy and read over the file as she stood in the cold, dead room.  The cause of death was listed as an animal attack and the details of sharp claws tearing through the Sheriff’s stomach cavity sent a chill down her spine.  She shuddered at the thought that Scott could’ve done such a thing.  This particular wound was made to be fatal but incredibly painful and far from quick.  Whatever did this sent a message. 

As she further read the report she noticed that the examiner had found refuse in the wound.  Normally that wouldn’t be listed unless there was a thought that it pertained to the case.  She took a deep breath as she set the document on a tray near the examination table.

She stepped to the side of the drawer listed, “N. Stilinski” and took a deep breath mouthing, “I’m sorry, Noah” before she pulled the door open and slid out the metal tray.  The white cloth covered his body but there was a stain on the midsection where his wound was.  After calming her nerves, she pulled back the cloth and stared first at Noah’s face before her eyes moved to the wound.

It looked ragged and even after the surgical attempts to save him, the wound almost looked fake, like a bad B movie interpretation of gore.  She reached back and snagged two purple latex gloves and pulled them over her hands.  She muttered another “I’m sorry” before she ran her fingertips across the wound. 

The skin gave way easily and her fingers slid by the edges of his ribs.  She investigated the cavernous hole as she felt around the wound, her fingers grazing the smooth edge of the ribs.  Just before she moved to check the organ cavity a rough, jagged edge caught her hand.

Melissa stepped back to the tools on the tray and grabbed a pair of forceps.  She ran her left hand across the area and found the object again.  Using her fingertips to guide the tool, she latched the metal tips on the object and pulled.  It came out with a sickening slurp. 

She stared at the end of the forceps and saw what looked to be a congealed blood covered bit of wood.  As she turned it in her hand, she realized that it was the same kind of wood chips that were used in the trails in the preserve. 

She asked herself, “Why would his claws have this?”

She carried the wood towards the examination magnifying lamp and placed it on the tray.  When she turned on the light and manipulated it with her fingers, the piece of wood broke in half.  She gasped as she noticed that besides the gore that covered the object, it was completely dry inside. 

Her eyes widened as she thought of the downpour the night of the Sheriff’s death.  Too many things were not making sense.  She pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the biohazard refuse before she picked up the file and looked for the other “refuse” found. 

The ME listed finding animal hairs not belonging to the victim.  She flipped through the file and found that the examiner took pictures of the refuse and there was more bits of wood and a small patch of fur.  From the picture, the fur appeared to be a stagnant brown from the congealed blood.  When she looked back to the report, the ME listed the possible animals that may have been able to wound the Sheriff.  She whispered, “Mountain Lion, Kodiak, Grizzly, or Himalayan.”

The addition of the Himalayan threw her, and she looked to what the examiner found from the fur.  His report was limited but it listed a high abundance of pheomelanin in the follicles. 

She closed the file and took a deep breath.  She knew something wasn’t right.  She took a couple of steps back to the tray and saw that the Sheriff’s body was missing. 

Melissa gasped just before the lights went out.

 

Theo sat in the truck while Deaton checked the perimeter they set up the first night.  He glanced back to the still unconscious alpha, “Scott, do you plan on waking up anytime soon?”

Scott didn’t stir as he stared out the windshield.  Deaton’s spells had worked.  The emissary used one to hide their location from magical detection and nullified their scents.  During one of his shifts, the chimera had uprooted a large bush and replanted it behind the truck.  They were effectively covered from all sides.  During the days, Liam had met up with Mason and with the three, they’d gathered food, water, blankets and sleeping bags.

The chimera hated the idea of camping out, but Deaton and Liam agreed that they needed to wait for Scott to wake up before making their next move.  He loathed planning a defensive fight.  They should be taking the violence to the Hales or figuring out what actually killed the Sheriff.

Scott groaned from the backseat, “I can hear you thinking, Theo.”

A surge of joy shot through the chimera as he whipped his torso back and looked to Scott, “You’re finally awake!”

Scott stretched his limbs and pushed the blanket away, his joints popping loudly from being contorted in the back seat.  He asked, “How long?”

Theo smugly remarked, “Two days.  Here I thought you were just trying to catch up on your beauty rest.”  He’d hoped that Scott would laugh at the joke but was hit with a wave of anxiety as the true alpha asked point blank, “Why did you save me?”

The chimera answered, “Because what they were trying to do was wrong.”

Scott pulled himself up and slid to the passenger side of the backseat as he stared at Theo, “Why?  I thought you wanted me dead.”

Theo sighed and turned back to face forward.  The words cut into him, more than he’d like.  That was true at one time, but he felt the cardinal opposite now.  He smirked into the rearview mirror, “No, Scott.  I don’t want you dead.”  He risked his fatigued mind and asked, “That’s why you froze in the clearing, isn’t it?  You thought I was going to kill you there.”

Scott angrily argued, “Do you blame me?”

Theo lowered his head and muttered, “No.”  He took a deep breath and replaced his internal mask before he remarked, “Deaton is patrolling the perimeter and Liam is back in Beacon Hills getting us supplies.”

Scott lowly commented, “That still doesn’t explain why you did it.  What do you plan on getting out of this?  The bite?  Join the pack?”

Theo turned his body in his seat and glared at Scott before he almost yelled, “Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to see you dead just for that reason?  I swear, you are just as bad as your beta.  I don’t want the bite, I don’t want to join your pack!”  His mind ran the next line, but his lips refused to speak it, I just want you to be okay.

Scott flinched from the barrage and lowered his head as he replied, “Thank you.”

The chimera’s hands shook, and his lower lip quivered as he quickly stated, “Don’t thank me Scott.  Please don’t.  I don’t deserve it.”  Scott raised his head and their eyes met.  The look of fear and the anxiety seemed to disappear as the true alpha searched for something in his eyes.  In that moment, Theo mused that Scott was looking to see if he suddenly developed a soul.

As the gaze grew too intense, Theo said, “I know you aren’t the one that killed the Sheriff.”

Scott’s signals bled confusion as he broke the eye contact and whispered, “I don’t know if that’s true.”

Theo curiously asked, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

He could see the true alpha tearing at himself as he contemplated the answer.  After several minutes, Scott admitted, “It’s all been a haze.  I keep losing time and remembering blood.  I see myself, my wolf.  Then there is the scent of blood and death.”  He looked into the chimera’s eyes and the big browns threatened to flow with tears, “I’m not safe to be around.  You, Liam, and Deaton should leave me.”

The smug grin formed on his face as he confidently said, “Scott, the only reason you aren’t safe to be around right now is because the Hale pack wants you dead.”  A bit of brash joy laced his words as he continued, “But, Hey, they want me and Deaton dead too at this point, so we are all in the same boat now.”

Scott shook his head, “No, Theo, you don’t get it.  I think I’m killing when I’m asleep.  I think the wolf is- “

Theo rolled his eyes and cut the alpha off, “Scott, I’ve been with you for most of the last two nights and you haven’t moved.  If your wolf was really killing people, I would’ve seen it.”

Scott’s eyes widened before he blinked a few times and asked, “I haven’t moved from this truck the last two nights?”

Theo shook his head, “You’ve barely moved.  We were afraid things might be worse.  So, you can see why we are glad you are awake.”

Scott glanced to the floorboard before he asked, “Then can you explain the helmet?  I know someone died.”

Theo nonchalantly shrugged, “I found it in an alley between some townhomes.  No body, nothing like that.  I think you are doing this to yourself, Scott.  What is it that you told Liam?  You’re not a monster, You’re a werewolf.”

A small smile formed on the true alpha’s face as he raised his head, “I guess you’re right.”

Theo nodded, and his grin shrank before he asked, “So what is our next move?  We can’t stay out here forever, they’ll eventually find us.  All of Beacon Hills is looking for you, me, and Deaton so we don’t exactly have free mobility.  My truck is going to stick out regardless of where we go.”

Scott stated earnestly, “I want to talk to Stiles.”

The chimera couldn’t control his frustration, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Scott!  He was the one trying to kill you!  We aren’t risking our lives, so you can waltz up to the people trying to kill you.”

The true alpha admitted, “Yeah.  I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

Theo sighed and nodded slowly, “We can have Liam talk to Corey or Mason and have them check on him.  Maybe they could talk to Derek and see if he’s really on the murder you side.  I don’t think he is.”

The chimera caught movement in the mirrors and looked back to see Liam carrying a large basket.  Theo chuckled, “Your beta brought a picnic.  I bet Jenna made it.”  He shook his head as Liam almost squealed when he saw Scott awake.


	7. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack meeting after he wakes up; Peter and Mohdi gain allies to the Hale cause; Scott meets with Deucalion

Descent

 

 

Scott sat on the edge of the truck bed with Theo leaning against the driver’s side rear taillights and Deaton standing in front of them.  Liam sat a few paces away, in the shade of the large bush to the left side of the truck.  The true alpha looked to this group, the few he could consider a version of his pack.  He asked them, his voice wavering slightly, “Are you sure you want to stay with me?  Your lives are in danger.”

The chimera rolled his eyes and smugly stated, “My decision hasn’t changed from yesterday, or a few days ago.  So, my life is in danger, par for the course at this point.”

Liam glared at Theo as he responded, “Scott, I’m here for you.  We will figure out who is doing the killing and find a way to convince them.”  He looked to Scott with the innocent blues before he said, “You always find a way.”

The true alpha softly smiled to his beta before Deaton said, “We have to make our next move.  The Hales grow stronger by the day.  Eventually, they’ll be able to find us here.  I think we need to reach out to our allies from the past.”

Scott looked to his emissary, “Deaton, do you think they will help?”

The emissary replied, “We mustn’t lose hope.  Only in darkness can we see the stars.”  Scott nodded once before Deaton continued, “You’ve done great things to help Beacon Hills and your reputation amongst the other packs is great.  I think they may find reasons to assist you.”

Theo looked to Deaton and countered, “But weren’t the Hales the strongest pack in the region for decades.  What if these packs side with them instead?”

Liam replied as Deaton took a moment to compose his reply, “I know Brett.  He looks up to Scott and I think I might be able to convince him to help.”

The emissary glanced to the beta, “Satomi’s pack could greatly help us.  She is known for being level-headed and I don’t think the Hale’s could sway her easily.”

Theo asked, “What other packs are there?  Or just allies at this point.”

The true alpha met and held Deaton’s gaze before he spoke with determination, “I want to contact Deucalion.”

Liam jumped to his feet and in surprise, “Will he agree to work with you again?  Especially since Theo is one of us.”

The chimera looked to forest floor as he replied, “If not then I can work solo on behalf of the pack.  Deucalion would be a far stronger ally.”

Scott placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder and the chimera looked to him as the alpha smiled, “I’d rather have you here, Theo.  If Deucalion doesn’t understand and agree to that then at least I could convince him to sit out of this fight.”

Deaton stated, “Let’s not forget the Argents.  There isn’t any love lost between Chris and Peter.  We may be able to use that to our advantage.”

Scott smiled as he turned to his emissary, “It looks like we have plenty of promising leads.”

Deaton replied in a serious tone, “We have other matters to deal with as well.  First, the members of your pack that are currently aligned with the Hales.”

Scott’s smile fell as he uttered, “Malia and Lydia.”

Liam smiled to the true alpha as he added, “They didn’t want to hurt you so maybe we can convince them to help.  I mean, Mason and Corey are helping us.”

Theo glanced to Scott, “That counts for something.”

Deaton continued, “And we need to find out why someone would use Julia Baccari’s bones.  I’m not sure how they are using them, but I am certain those were her bones.”

Liam asked, “Julia Baccari?”

Scott looked to his beta, “The Darach.  Jennifer Blake.”  He shifted his gaze to Deaton, “Who would’ve known about her?”

Deaton took a deep breath before he answered, “Besides the Hale pack and our pack and allies, not many.  Furthermore, someone must’ve known how to find her and the Nemeton.  I think finding that particular person might be the key to ending this.”

Scott took a moment to absorb the information before he stated, “I’m going to try and find Deucalion.”  He looked to Liam, “I want you to speak with Brett.  We could really use Satomi’s help.”  Liam nodded with a smile and said, “You got it, Scott!”

Scott looked to Deaton, “Deaton, would you mind following up with Chris?  He would be interested in who is using the bones of the dark druid.”

The emissary nodded, “I will share what I know with the Argents and ask for their help.”

Scott turned to the chimera and opened his mouth to speak but no words came.  After a moment, Theo answered, “Scott, I know.  I can’t talk with Malia and Lydia since Malia would try to kill me or just turn me over to Peter or Mohdi.”  He shrugged after he rans his fingers through his hair in frustration, “I don’t have any contacts to reach out nor would any of your allies deal with me.  I can keep watch here.  Maybe skulk into town and see what I can find out.”

Scott closed his mouth and nodded before he replied, “I’d rather you stay here.  It could be too dangerous in town with us being wanted on top of being hunted by the Hale pack.”

Theo weakly agreed, and Scott looked over the group, “We should head out soon.”

 

The warm summer breeze blew over the rocky terrain of the cliffs near the edge of Beacon County.  The river’s gentle burble accompanied the meditation of the gathering at the center of the trees near the waterfall crest.  The mist rose from the water’s crash to the rocks below.

Satomi sat on a stack of rocks with a small board with many lines on a stack in front of her.  She stared at the board for a moment before placing a small black pebble in one of the squares.  Brett sat on the opposite side, legs crossed on the ground as he grimaced from her move.

He asked, “What are we going to do about the situation in Beacon Hills?”

The elder wolf watched her beta place a small white stone before she replied, “For now, we’ve done enough.  The territorial battle between two packs is not a conflict that we should entertain.”

The taller wolf argued, “But I don’t think they plan on leaving us out of the conflict.  You heard the skirmish.  The scream, the crashes of lightning, Scott’s howl in pain.  The entire county is looking for him.”

Her face remained neutral as she placed another pebble, “We helped guide Deaton away from the pursuit party.  The true alpha has what remains of his pack.  Anything more from us could place our pack in jeopardy.”

The taller man looked to the board and surveyed his chances.  He’d only managed to beat his alpha once and today wasn’t looking any different.  He placed another pebble and said, “Scott is a good alpha.  He’s done a lot of things for Beacon Hills, made a lot of sacrifices for the good of all.”

Satomi quickly placed another stone as she answered, “Brett, this is not a conflict born from good or evil.  The air calls for blood once again.  We must remain as unyielding as the mountain.  Else the call for power will darken our door when we are ill equipped to resist the temptation.”

Brett looked to his sister as she meditated with Jiang, Tierney, and their young emissary, a vibrant, attractive young man with hair like the dead of night, Cho.  He briefly let his mind drift to meeting the young spark at Sinema and feeling a connection to the shorter teen with beautiful almost golden skin.  He heard the loud tap of his alpha’s claw against her rock stool and jolted himself back to the game.

He quickly placed a pebble without thinking and asked, “How will we protect the pack if the fighting pushes to include us?”

Satomi thought for a moment as she placed the game winning pebble, “I understand your apprehension, Brett.  If the fighting comes to us, I want you to meet with Scott McCall.”

The tall wolf’s eyes widened before he argued, “What if Scott brings the violence to us?”

A small smile graced her face, “That’s impossible.  It is not in his nature.  Should I ask if the river water will burn my skin?  Or if the warm summer breeze will freeze my bones?  It is only a matter of nature.”

Brett looked to the board and saw his mistakes.  He focused on them briefly before he asked, “Have you heard what is being attributed to Scott?”

The elder wolf stood, her joints popping from age and exertion, before she answered, “Yes, Brett.  It is said that he has murdered.  I am not so naïve that I think it’s impossible.  However, for him to kill and subsequently hide from his actions is not Scott.  For that reason, we must prepare.”

Brett countered, “But you just said we have done enough.”

His elder grinned to him, “Yes, with the power struggle.  Man, or wolf doesn’t need a reason to fight for power.  But that is not the only conflict here.”

Brett stood up and replied, “I will take the pack scouting this evening.  The rumors aren’t enough.  We should find out the truth.”

Satomi nodded her head, “You will make a fine alpha one day, Brett.”  Both wolves caught the mingled scents of intruders into their territory and turned towards the path to see Peter and Mohdi walking towards them.  The Hale commented, “Fine alpha you say?  I didn’t realize this conversation was about me.”

Satomi’s grin pursed into a diplomatic smile as she eyed the Hale, “An envoy from the Hale pack.  To what do we owe the honor?”

Brett stepped next to Satomi and the elder wolf nudged him back with the gentle sweep of her hand.

Mohdi smirked at the two as Peter gave a toothy smile and began, “As you no doubt know, the Hales are currently hunting the monster that upsets the peace in Beacon Hills and we wish to call on the alliance forged between you and the late Talia.”

Satomi narrowed her eyes slightly as she remarked, “Then perhaps the pack that follows Talia’s teachings could request such action.”

Peter growled at the elder wolf while Mohdi snickered to himself.  The Hale stated, “Under Derek, I stand and speak for the Hales and our pack.”

The diplomatic smile shifted to a knowing grin as the older woman replied, “Then you know the terms of the alliance.  And yet, I have yet to receive a howl announcing your arrival to our territory.  Furthermore, you bring news of war without speaking of peace.  How much do you know of the agreement, child?”

Peter fumed as he moved forcefully towards Satomi.  Her pack rose to their feet and she glanced back, “Sit.  Continue your meditations.  If you can’t concentrate through the aggression of a lost pup, then perhaps we need to go back to lesson one.”

Mohdi laughed louder as Peter fought to maintain control.  He demanded, “You will adhere to the agreement and work with the Hales!”

Satomi met the gaze of her trusted beta and nodded before she said, “Go.  You know what to do, Brett.”

The taller wolf stepped towards the forest and Peter yelled, “Where does he think he’s going?”

Satomi snapped at the impetuous beta, “Do you dare to question the actions of my pack within our territory?  You dishonor the memory and agreement of your sister.”

Peter’s eyes flashed blue and his fangs began to extend as he yelled, “How dare you?!?  We came in good faith- “

The elder wolf calmly interrupted the rageful flow, “I don’t believe you know the meaning of the words good faith, Peter.”

Mohdi laughed louder and received a glare from the Hale.  The older spark merely shook his head and Peter returned his gaze to the alpha, “So your answer is no?”

Satomi chided him, “You come here speaking questions that don’t exist, clutching the idea of an agreement you know nothing about and demand fealty.  I can only answer as such.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before a coldness entered her tone, “Peter Hale, you and your emissary may leave.  I will entertain your antics no longer.”

Mohdi snidely commented, his eyes glowing a sheen of silver, “You heard her _Peter_.  The alpha of the territory demands you leave.  It’s a shame you can’t do _anything_.”

Peter growled at his emissary before his vicious gaze fell on the alpha.  With a maniacal grin he issued in a calm voice, “I challenge you for your territory, Satomi.”

The elder wolf took two steps back and asked with a hint of concern, “Are you sure you wish for that, young Peter?  This will not end much different than it did when you were eight, just learning to sharpen your claws.”

Peter completely wolfed out and replied, “The challenge stands.”  He charged and brought his left hand to slash at her torso only for her to sidestep around his body.  She brought her elbow back and slammed it into his side.  The Hale flinched his left arm down and she grabbed his claw at his wrist with her left hand.  He gasped as she pulled his arm straight and brought her right up, striking his elbow with enough force for a sickening crunch from the shattered joint.  He staggered forward as she released his wrist and spun her back towards his back and reached over her shoulders grabbing the sides of his head.  With a small lean forward she sent the Hale over her head, tumbling to the unforgiving slab of rock to her front.

Peter slowly got to his feet as her pack stood and began to move towards her.  Satomi spoke to them in a demanding, motherly tone, “Finish your meditation.  Cho do not flinch while I fight.  Lori, stop holding your breath during breathing exercises.  Put these worldly affairs out of your mind.”

The four returned to their seats on the boulder and resumed their meditation.

Peter glared at Mohdi and the spark replied, “This is _your_ challenge Peter.  I am protocol bound not to interfere.”

The Hale looked back to Satomi and saw that the old woman’s tight bun was still completely in place, her clothes bared no dust and her eyes still showed their human brown.  He growled, “Aren’t you going to fight me in earnest?”

She calmly replied, “When a child challenges their elder, should the elder crush them like they are an equal?  The answer is no.  It feeds their arrogance and destroys their relationship.”

Peter ran towards her, ready with his right claw.  As he swung she slipped under his reach and struck his throat with the side of her right hand.  She spun under his right arm as he gasped and brought her elbow forcefully against the base of his skull.  He collapsed forward as she spun to face him.  She asked, “Have you had enough with today’s lesson, Peter?”

The Hale coughed up some blood and muttered, “Maybe.”

A small smile crossed her face as she walked towards him, a welcoming right hand extended to help him up.  He flashed a grin as he spun and slashed his right claw at her arm.  Her simple beige cloth shirt tore, and a line of blood appeared from the scratch on her arm.  Her eyes flashed red as she slammed her open palmed left hand in an upward force against his nose. 

He collapsed backwards from the blow, the crack against his nose signifying the break.  He stumbled and fell on his butt, his good hand going to his nose.  She glared at him, “War is deception but, in a duel, there is no honor in trying to best your opponent with a lie.  You tried the same trick over twenty years ago.”

She sighed and shook her head, “You don’t learn Peter.”

He looked to her with a dark grin, “I think I do, Satomi.”  He looked back to Mohdi and nodded his head as he stated, “I have lost the challenge.”  The tattoos on the older spark's body glowed brilliantly as his eyes became liquid silver.

Satomi turned around quickly as the older spark held his right hand towards her and apathetically said, “I was tired of the fight before it began.”

Her eyes flashed red before a column of fire engulfed the ancient wolf.  She released a pained howl as her pack got to their feet.  Lori screamed, “Satomi!  Brett help!”  Cho motioned his hands to begin to work his magic but Mohdi looked to the four and pointed his left index finger at them.  His runes glowed again as the rock beneath their feet molded and grabbed their legs.

The flames disappeared, and the charred husk of Satomi fell to the rock.  Mohdi glared at the pack and walked towards them.  The wolves’ eyes flashed gold and he stated, “Your alpha is dead.  You will join the Hale pack or suffer the same fate.”

Jiang and Tierney lowered their heads and Cho argued, “Do you know what you just did?  Do you want a war?”

Mohdi’s expression bloomed into an infernal grin, “War and death are exactly what I want.  So where will you stand?  Victoriously beside us or next to your _former_ alpha?”

The younger emissary relented while Lori cried and yelled, “I will never join you!”

Mohdi shrugged his shoulders and held his right palm towards Lori.  Peter called out as he stood up, “The other wolf, Brett, the one that has her power now, is Lori’s brother.”

Mohdi darkly laughed, deep within his chest, “Better still.  I don’t need to kill you, yet anyway.”

He released control of the stone and glared at the remaining three, “Bring her.  We have good news to report to Alpha Hale.”

 

Brett ran through the forest, pushing his body to the limits.  He knew Satomi wouldn’t have sent him if things weren’t moving along faster than they discussed.  She was not someone prone to rash action and while he saw her expression with Peter and the spark, the message she sent him was far worse.

He tried to catch scents as he moved closer towards Beacon Hills.  He would stay deep in the forest, since their pack knew these woods better than either the Hale pack or McCall pack could claim.  He knew he’d cleared a mile when the howl was heard.  It was filled with pain, but the message was clear, “Brett, don’t fail.”

His sneakers skidded in the muddy soil as he turned to look back the direction he ran.  His blood ran cold as the howl finished echoing.  His mind flashed to the woman who took care of him and his sister, the woman that showed them how to harness their strength, how to take care of the wolf without giving into their anger.  Before his mind could clear he felt a deep burning within his gut.

He doubled over in pain as the heat within his stomach grew.  It pulsed and travelled to his limbs, sending tingles along his skin and causing his hairs to stand on end.  Just as it flowed to the tips of his fingers and toes, the force rushed back through him and forced itself into his chest.  It coursed into his lungs and pushed for a release as it travelled up his windpipe and into his mouth.  He released a long, powerful, mournful howl.

He collapsed to his knees, tears in his eyes as he felt the presence of her wolf.  He wolfed out and looked to his claws.  They weren’t the claws of a beta, but they carried the vicious, deadly curve, the darkened nails of an alpha. 

It hit.

Satomi was dead.

He growled and fought against his wolf to go back and kill them.  Satomi’s voice came to him, “Brett?  Did I not give you instruction?  Follow them.”

He nodded his head and spoke to the words that didn’t exist, “Yes, Satomi.  I’ll find them.”

With renewed vigor, he pushed further into the forest.

He didn’t know how long he ran but his limbs didn’t tire like they used to.  This new power invigorated him but filled him with remorse.  He wished to be weaker again, to not have the events be true.

He hadn’t caught a scent except the murk of the nearby swamp and the scents of the forest.  He turned his head to look back and slammed into someone else.  Their body hit low against his and he skidded back, barely maintaining his footing.  He quickly turned his head and saw the rage filled puppy, knocked on his ass, rubbing the back of his head.

Liam yelled, “Watch where you are running!  I tried to get your attention.”

The tall wolf walked towards the beta and extended his hand to help him up.  Liam took it and Brett easily pulled him to his feet.  He knew he should say something, insult the boy like he usually did but with what just happened, he felt the urge die.

Liam looked up to him, a glimmer of joy in his eyes as he said, “Brett.  Just the man I was looking for.”

The tall wolf raised his eyebrow and asked, “You are looking for me?  I’m looking for Scott.”  His brain processed a bit of information that his senses caught.  The beta didn’t have a scent.

“Wait, why can’t I smell you?”

Liam bounced on his heels as he said, “It’s a long story but Deaton.  Scott sent me to find you.  I need to talk to your alpha.  Satomi, right?”

Brett slowly shook his head, his eyes glazing with the tears he had yet to shed.

Liam’s eyes darted around in confusion before he bit his lip and asked, “Wait.  I didn’t think I had that wrong.  Okay, who is your alpha?”

Brett closed his eyes and shifted his eyes before he opened them.  Liam stumbled backwards, his ocean blues locked with the reds.  The words ghosted out of his mouth, “What happened?”

Brett began to speak before Liam said, “Actually, come back to our camp.  We probably need to have a meeting about this.”

The taller wolf asked, “Will Scott be there?”

Liam nodded, “If he isn’t there, he should be back soon.”

Brett followed the beta back towards the McCall encampment.

 

After over a day’s trek, Scott found the cabin north of Beacon Hills, the one he knew Deucalion used to get away from the “normal” life and think.  He said a quick prayer that the wolf would be there.  As he stepped up the worn and warped small wooden steps, he heard the voice of the alpha from inside the shack, “Who decided to bother me?”

Scott nervously laughed as he walked to the weather-beaten door and spoke, “Deucalion.  I need to talk to you.”

The door opened, and the formerly blind alpha stepped away from the entrance, his arm extended to the inside of the meager room.  The floors held a layer of dust and there was a single wooden chair that faced the grime lined window.  A flimsy table sat next to the chair with a single clear glass of water on top.  Tucked in a corner there was an old mattress with a sheet folded and placed on top of the only pillow. 

Scott looked around the near empty room and commented, “I didn’t know it was this, empty, in here.  I thought this was your getaway.”

Deucalion lightly chuckled as he walked back to his chair and sat.  He took a sip of water and stared out the window as he asked, “I can’t catch your scent.”

The true alpha half smiled, “It’s something Deaton did for us.  I guess the easiest way to put it is I’m in hiding right now.”

The older alpha looked to Scott and asked, “What has you in hiding, Scott?  I thought things had settled down since you dealt with the Wild Hunt.”

Scott’s eyes widened before he asked, “You heard about that?”

Deucalion nodded and lowly spoke, “Not many of your exploits happen without my knowledge.  It seems some like to remind me of my defeat.  Very few realize our current alliance.”

Scott walked towards the window and Deucalion’s eyes followed him, “Actually, that’s why I’m here.  I want your help.”

Deucalion shifted in his chair, leaning towards the table as he took another sip of water.  “Oh.  You need my help?  What do you need my help with?”

Scott desperately explained, “I’m on the run from the Hale pack.  They already took members of my pack and tried to harry and kill me.”

The older alpha’s brows raised as he replied, “Peter’s ambition took over again I see.”

Scott shook his head nervously, “No, I think Derek is still their alpha.”

Deucalion off-handedly stated, “That doesn’t sound like Derek.  Are you sure this isn’t one of Peter’s plans?”

Scott replied, his voice filled with anxiety, “It’s not Peter.  Deaton thinks that Mohdi is the push behind the Hale pack hunting me.”

The elder alpha’s eyes narrowed as he slowly spoke the name, “Mohdi.”

The true alpha stepped closer, as he asked, “Do you know him?”

Deucalion chuckled mirthlessly as he explained, “I know him.  He tried to start a war almost ten years ago.  He’s travelled from pack to pack, always asked by their alpha to become their emissary because of his power.  Most emissaries pull power and act with the course of nature, he exerts his will against the world.  He’s incredibly powerful but the endings are all the same.”

Scott meekly asked, “Endings?”

Deucalion nodded and continued, “Every pack he has served has died.  When they fall, what their enemies don’t finish, he does.”

A cold chill ran down the true alpha’s spine as he almost demanded, “Then why do packs keep asking for him?  If he’s killing them.”

The elder wolf took another sip of water and remarked, “The pursuit of power.  He offers them what they think they want.  His ambition has warped and reshaped the east coast.  I’m not surprised he found someone to push to war against you.  He’s the opposite of what you stand for.”

Scott nodded and asked, “So you’ll help?”

Deucalion shook his head, “Scott, you don’t need my help.  You have a strong, if unorthodox pack.  Your beta, Liam, shares your courage.  Malia is a vicious survivor who can handle most any situation.  Lydia and Stiles give you guidance and bring their powers as a banshee and reality warping spark to your arsenal.  Then you still have the wisdom of Alan to help keep you on the narrow.  Not to mention Mason’s intelligence and Corey’s resourcefulness.  I would just get in the way.”

Scott lowered his head and sighed, “My pack, that pack, is no more.  Deaton is with me and currently helping to reestablish contact with the Argents.  Liam is requesting assistance from Satomi.  Theo is- “

Deucalion interrupted the true alpha, “Theodore Raeken?”

Scott nodded, and Deucalion laughed incredulously, “You must be on tough times to include Theo when describing your pack.  I heard he was brought back but I wouldn’t think you would trust him.”

Scott argued, a hint of anger in his voice, “He saved my life.  He’s facing death by their hands just like I am.”

Deucalion shrugged, “I would doubt his motives or better yet, I would make certain I knew what his motives were.  We’ve been down this road before Scott.  I would hate for you to fight your enemy only to be killed by that man, again.”

A silence fell over their talks and Scott reflected on what the older alpha suggested.  Deucalion broke the silence, “What of your former pack?  Are they dead?”

Scott shook his head, “Mason and Corey are still helping us, but the rest are working with the Hales.”

The elder alpha’s brow furrowed as he asked, “What happened that caused them to turn?  You inspire loyalty, not destroy it.”

Scott weakly admitted, “The Sheriff is dead.  They think I killed him.”

Deucalion asked directly, “Did you?”

Scott shook his head slowly, “No?  I don’t know.”

The elder alpha smirked, “How do you not know?”

Scott explained, “I don’t remember doing it.  My mind has been in a haze and I keep having these dreams of blood and death.  Of my wolf killing without my knowledge.  Have you ever heard of anything like that?”

Deucalion nodded his head, “I have.  It is said that alphas with strong wolves can be overwhelmed by the power and their inner desire for carnage can take over.  But, I doubt this is your case.  It’s not in your nature.”

Scott glanced away and quietly said, “That’s what Theo said.”

The elder alpha smiled, “Maybe the chimera knows more than he thinks.”  Deucalion stood and walked to the window. 

Scott faced his back and pleaded, “You can see why I came here for your help.”

The elder wolf replied curtly, “I refuse.  I’m retired, Scott.  I want to be as far from a war as possible and you ask me to walk to the front lines.”

The words struck the true alpha and he lowered his head with a dejected sigh, “I understand.  I’m sorry to bother you.”

Scott walked towards the door and Deucalion asked, “What happened before this?  There must’ve been something strange, some catalyst.”

Scott glanced back and emotionlessly relayed, “We found Julia’s bones.  There were markings burned into them.”

Deucalion turned quickly towards the true alpha, “Magic in her bones.  That is something serious.  The powers of the Darach are not to be taken lightly.”

The true alpha nodded and replied, “But she’s dead.  And Deaton said that the power in her bones was no longer there.”

A look of worry flashed across the elder’s face before his neutral expression returned, “That power had to go somewhere Scott.  Find them and you may have your answer.”

Scott asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

Deucalion smiled, “I can tell you that regardless of who the Hales may send, they will get the same answer.  Scott McCall, we will never be enemies, not again.  I wish you luck in this fight.”

The true alpha weakly smiled and replied, “Thank you.”  He opened the door and stepped out as he headed back to the encampment.


	8. Blinding, Like Staring into the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohdi augments Stiles; Scott visits him mother with Theo; Derek shares his anger towards Mohdi and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted to shorten this chapter with what I know will be in the next two. I hope you enjoy and as always, feel free to comment and questions or DM. Thank you and I hope to continue to entertain.

Blinding, Like Staring at the Sun

 

 

Stiles grimaced in pain as he leaned against the cushioned back of the sofa in the living area of the loft.  Mohdi focused his attention with the sigil covered tattoo gun, creating a series of spidering runes and marks originating from the initial tattoo, the sign of a pack.  The process moved quite a bit faster than when Scott was tattooed but the pain grew and seared as the older spark moved across his chest.

He cried out against the pain and looked down his chest, with his left side covered in glowing marks, as Mohdi cut into his skin.  He screamed out, “What are you doing?”

Mohdi tilted his head and shifted his gaze to the younger spark.  His eyes glowed silver as he met the whiskey brown gaze.  His mouth curled to a grin, “You want more power, correct?”

Stiles trembled against the stare and from the pain and nodded his head, “Yes.  I want.  To be powerful.”

The older spark reached into his leather bag and pulled a small chunk of rainbow reflective metal.  The small cube flattened against his force and his fingertips molded it before he slid it under the cut away skin and remarked, “This will help.  These will act as a battery of sorts.  That way you don’t have to worry about draining yourself to injury.” 

The metal chilled the young spark to the bone and he sharply hissed as Mohdi asked with faux concern, “That is unless you don’t want it?”

Stiles teeth chattered as he shook his head, “No.  It’s just cold.”

The older spark’s grin grew as his fingertips glowed and he rubbed them along the line of the cut.  It disappeared as if the skin was never broken.  Once Mohdi closed the skin, the vibrant tapestry of markings glowed different colors and Stiles could feel the surge of power travel through his body.

The front door opened, and Peter and Derek stepped inside.  Peter complained, “Derek, I don’t think you understand the situation we faced.”

Derek growled, and his electric blue eyes fell on Mohdi, his breathing grew sharper as he saw the markings that covered the left half of Stiles’ chest.  He interrogated the spark, “Did you kill Satomi?”

Mohdi set the tattoo gun back into his bag and slowly stood to face the heated alpha.  He lowly dipped his head before he replied, “She gave us little choice, Alpha Hale.  Her pack refused to join our cause and Peter’s life was in danger.”

Derek shot a glare to his uncle, who appeared to be perfectly healthy, before looking back to the older spark, “Peter seems just fine.  I know Satomi.  She wouldn’t just try and kill Peter.  I demand you tell me what actually happened.”

Mohdi’s calm, genial deference disappeared and a malicious scowl formed on his face, “She was working against us.  I could feel the signature of Deaton’s magic on her.  She sent her beta away at the beginning of our meeting.  No doubt to tell Scott of our plans and maneuver against us.  Peter and I did what needed to be done for the safety of the Hale pack.”

Derek charged towards the older spark and grabbed his neck as he carried and slammed him against the back wall.  His claws pierced the brick and mortar and he leaned his face close to the spark’s.  Mohdi turned his head to bear his neck as Derek breathed the words, “I never said to kill Satomi.  She was like family.  I could’ve convinced her to work with us.”

Mohdi snidely remarked, “And yet you left it in Peter and my capable hands.”

Derek tightened his grip causing the older spark to gasp for air, “What you did is unforgivable.  Give me one good reason I shouldn’t end you right here.”

Stiles pulled himself from the couch and pleaded, “Derek!  Don’t kill him.”

His boyfriend’s words cut the bite from his anger as he slowly released his grip.  Mohdi coughed several times before he croaked with a husky voice, “Make no mistake _Alpha Hale_ , the packs around Beacon Hills will be chomping at the bit to take you out when this business is handled.  They are biding their time waiting on a victor to emerge.”

Stiles stepped towards Derek and placed his hand on the raging wolf’s shoulder before he said, “We can’t risk it, Der.  I can’t.”

Derek turned, and his electric blue faded as he stared into those wounded whiskeys.  Stiles continued, “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Derek’s anger faded more, and he scrunched his brows in pain and confusion as he stated, “Stiles.  Satomi’s death is now on my head.  She wasn’t just some ally.  She was one of the last people who knew my mother well.  She wasn’t blood, but she was family just the same.”

Peter’s irritation laced his words, “Just like Deaton but you see where he stands.  We need to be prepared for war, Derek.  We can’t worry about who’s feelings we step on along the way.”

Derek yelled at his uncle, “Get out of my sight, Peter!  We are talking about lives, we aren't killers.”

Peter sneered and moved towards the door, “Dig your own grave then.”  With a haughty arrogance, the elder Hale remarked, “The newest members of your pack await your orders, _Alpha Hale_.”  When he finished the remark, the elder Hale slammed the door as he walked back out.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and stared into his eyes.  In a weak, meek voice the alpha asked, “What do you want Stiles?  Scott is your best friend.  Deaton was your mentor.  Whatever you decide, we can do it.”

Stiles looked away as his body shook.  Derek caught the waves of deep born anger and hatred as the younger spark remarked, “Scott must pay for what he did.  I don’t care what happens to anyone outside the pack.”

Derek turned his head and glared at Mohdi, as the older spark returned a vicious, knowing grin.  Derek softly replied, “If that’s what you think is best, Stiles.”

 

Liam sat with Brett on the back of the truck as Deaton walked up with Scott beside him.  It had been two days since everyone broke away.  He knew the taller wolf didn’t sleep the first night, hearing nothing but soft sobs he wished he had the strength to help him through.  His mind twisted on him, reminding him of Hayden but her leaving seemed like a tiny wound compared to what the last week had shown.  The other thought that troubled him; Theo. 

The chimera wasn’t waiting for them, the truck was empty.  Theo hadn’t returned since the four broke away even though he was told to stay.  The beta wondered what the foolhardy chimera might try.  His thoughts went to Theo trying to fight the entire Hale pack singlehandedly.  He hoped in his heart that he was wrong and that maybe Theo just snuck back home and slept in his bed a couple of nights.  Maybe enjoyed his mom’s peach cobbler and forgot, if just for a tiny bit of time.

Liam shook away the thoughts and looked to Brett.  The former beta to Satomi looked wrecked and he couldn’t help but slide his hand over the taller wolf’s.  The emotions were going to resurface, and Liam needed to let Brett know that he wasn’t alone.

Brett gave Liam as small smile as he laced his fingers with the smaller wolf’s.

Scott looked to the two as Deaton stepped towards the truck.  The true alpha asked, “Where’s Theo?”

The large bush behind Scott rustled and Theo stepped around and tapped Scott on the right shoulder as he walked towards the truck, “Right behind you.”

Scott gave a small half smile to Theo before he looked to the pack, “How did everything go?”

Deaton opened his mouth to begin but looked to Brett and saw the anguish on the young wolf’s face and raised his open hand towards him, as a sign to speak first.

Tears welled in the taller wolf’s eyes as he addressed the true alpha, “I’m here because Satomi sent me as her last order.”

Scott’s smile quickly faded into concern as he took a step towards Brett and asked, “Last order?  What happened?”

With sorrow and rage twisted in his words, Brett explained, “The Hales happened.  They killed Satomi and I don’t know about my pack.  I didn’t hear their howls but that doesn’t guarantee their safety.”

Scott gasped as Deaton lowered his head in respect to the fallen alpha while Theo turned his head away from the pack.  Scott asked with nothing but genuine concern, “Brett.  I’m so sorry.  What can we do for you?”

The taller wolf’s eyes flashed deep red as he answered, the anger beating back the sorrow, “Scott, let me join your pack and stop them.  Satomi taught against revenge, but I can’t forgive them for this!”

The true alpha nodded his head and extended his right hand to the taller wolf, “You are welcome with us, Brett.  I know it’s difficult, but I hope we are able to help you through this sorrow.”

The tears silently streaked his face as his left hand tightened with Liam’s hand and he extended his right and shook the true alpha’s hand.  He replied, “Whatever you need from me, Alpha.  I’m with you until my last breath.”

The two alphas shook hands and a somber silence fell over the pack as they released their grip.  Deaton slowly raised his head and after an unspoken moment of silence, he stated, “I was able to make contact with Chris.  He is on his way back to Beacon Hills and he assures me that the Argent family will not be working with the Hales.  However, that is only a small piece of the hunters in the equation.”

Theo looked to the emissary, “A small piece?”

Deaton nodded and continued, “He informed me that contact was made with the Calaveras and the local unaligned hunters have made an agreement with the Hales.  They are still hunting us, at least until Chris makes it to town to stop them.”

Scott looked to Deaton and acknowledged, “That’s something.  At least we know we not only have to deal with the Hales and the PD.”

Scott lowered his head and looked to the forest floor as he admitted, “Deucalion refused to join.”

Before the true alpha could continue, Theo interrupted, “Was it because of me?”

Scott shook his head and looked to the chimera with genuine eyes, “No, Theo.  He is taking a stance of neutrality in this conflict.  He’ll help with guidance and possibly information but refuses to fight.”

Theo nodded his head and Liam looked to him and asked, “Where have you been?  You’ve been gone this entire time.”

Scott’s eyes widened, and he stared intently at the chimera.  Theo raised his hands and took a step back before he smugly remarked, “I did say I might skulk into town for information.”

Scott growled, “You risked your life for that?”

The smirk fell away at the alpha’s anger as he replied, his tone neutral, “The information was worth it, Scott.”  The true alpha’s rage faded as the chimera continued, “It’s about your mother, Scott.  She’s fallen ill.”

Scott almost lunged at the chimera as he grabbed his arm forcefully, pleading with Theo for answers, “How?”

Theo struggled against the grip but replied, “I don’t know the details but she’s in the hospital.  The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her, only that she’s unconscious and bears strange rings and marks around her throat.”

Scott’s grip faded as he reeled from the news.  He said, “I need to see her!”

Liam started to argue but Theo stepped towards Scott, “I can sneak you in, just like I snuck in!  We should do this sooner than later though.  It’s only a matter of time before the Hale’s know and have her guarded.”

Brett lowered his head and lowly whispered, “I just wish I knew if my pack was safe.”

Deaton stepped towards the tall alpha and commented, “Can you not feel them through the bond?”

Liam watched the interaction intently as Brett shook his head and Deaton continued, “It’s possible they are fine or at least alive.  I can guide you through feeling out your pack through your bond as their alpha.”

For the first time in days, Brett cracked a small smile as he gazed at Deaton, “Thank you.”

 

Under cover of darkness, Scott followed Theo down into the tunnels that ran underneath the town.  He couldn’t follow based off scent since Deaton’s spell, so he followed just within heightened sight.  The tunnels were thankfully empty as they transitioned into the sewers.  Scott remarked quietly, “You crawled through the sewers?”

The chimera turned back and grinned to the true alpha, “We don’t carry a scent, remember?  It’s not like it’s going to stick to us.”

Scott chuckled at the man’s joke as they moved to the main opening under the hospital itself.  Theo stopped next to the ladder that led up and stated, “Whatever we do, we can’t be seen.  This place must have someone watching it from either the hunters, the police, or the Hales.  Maybe all three.”

Scott asked, “How are we going to do that?”

The chimera grinned before he began to climb, “Do you know where we are right now?”

Scott climbed after him and said, “Just the hospital, right?”

Theo laughed as he pushed the metal cover back and pulled himself into the dark room.  He replied after extending a hand and helping Scott into the room, “The maintenance room.  Follow me.”

Theo moved from the tiny box shaped room to a door and opened it into a small hallway.  Scott followed him as the chimera ducked into a room that looked like a high school locker room.  There were several open lockers and two maintenance jumpsuits hung from hooks near the opening that lead to the showers.  Theo smirked and asked, “So what are you tonight, Scott?  Nurse?  CNA?  Maintenance man?”

Scott grabbed a pair of deep purple scrubs and pulled them over his outfit while Theo grabbed one of the deep blue, stained jumpsuits.  When he finished pulling it on, the chimera looked to the true alpha and motioned to his name tag, “My name is Dave tonight.”  He finished the look by grabbing a large pump wrench and putting a dirty matching blue baseball cap on.

Scott snickered to himself as he grabbed a hair cover, gloves, and face mask.  Theo joked, “You look good in scrubs.  Deaton should carry purple ones when you get back from Davis.”

Scott shook his head as the humor threatened him again.  He knew what Theo was doing.  He knew that he was trying to soften the blow by keeping spirits light.  Theo stepped back Scott and held up the badge that was left in the pocket, “Let’s go see your mom.”

Scott followed him into the elevator which stopped on the third floor.  They walked past two deputies as they talked while drinking coffee.  Besides the police, the hallways were empty.  Theo stepped by a door and reached back to check the handle.  It clicked as the door opened.  He whispered, “Take your time Scott, I’ll be outside.”

The true alpha acknowledged and stepped into the room.  His eyes went straight to his mother.  She was hooked to a breathing machine with a set of tubes feeding her oxygen.  The heart monitor beeped and the IV slowly dripped as his gaze focused and the door closed behind him.  Her skin looked dull and even asleep, her eye lids tightened as if she were in pain.

He saw the dark contusions on her throat as he walked towards her.  There were faint discolored lines circling her neck, but the bruises looked as if someone choked her.  He felt his anger grow and his eyes flashed.  His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice from the sofa in the corner of her room.  The familiar voice laced with irritation.  Lydia remarked, “You are the third nurse that has stepped in here in the last hour.  She hasn’t moved or regained consciousness.”

Without thinking, Scott turned and faced her, his eyes still red.  When her eyes recognized the red, she jumped up from the sofa and dropped her coffee on the floor.  The cup bounced and splashed their legs with hot fluid before coloring the near complete white floor a shade of brown.  She whispered, fear in her voice and chemo signals, “Scott?”

He pulled down the mask and shifted his eyes back, “It’s me, Lydia.”

She edged closer to the wall, backing away from him, “W-What are you doing here?”

Her fear cut into him and he lowered his head and looked back to his mother, “I heard what happened.  I had to come back.”

She asked, her voice still shaking, “C-c-come back from where?”

He took his mother’s hand and began to pull away her pain unintentionally, “I went to see Deucalion.”

He caught the abrupt scent change and she asked, “So, you haven’t seen Mr. Tate?”

Scott looked back to her with a raised brow, “Why would I see Malia’s dad?  I’ve been on the run.”

He began to pick up the hints of remorse as she asked, “Is everyone alright?  Safe?”

Scott shook his head and sadly relayed, “Satomi’s dead.”  After a moment of silence, he asked, “What happened with Mr. Tate?”

Lydia’s expression fell as she said, “He’s dead.  His body was found with four others in his hunting shed near the preserve.  The bodies were partially, um, eaten.”

Scott almost gagged as he gasped in shock, “Eaten?  What kind of thing eats people?”

The banshee nervously played with her thumb nail before she continued, “I’ve seen their deaths.  Every time, it’s you.”

Scott set him mother’s hand back on the bed and turned to face his friend.  He pleaded, “I don’t know what’s going on.  Maybe something is using my body or maybe something is making it seem like I’m doing it, but it isn’t me!”

Lydia continued, “They found bits of your clothing and the keys to your bike at the hunting shed.”

Scott took a step towards Lydia and watched as she took an equal step back towards the corner with the window.  He sighed and said, “Please believe me, Lydia.  I couldn’t do something like this.  I didn’t do any of this.”

Their gazes met, and the true alpha realized they were at an impasse.  He asked calmly, “You haven’t seen or heard anything dealing with my mother?”

Lydia shook her head and replied lightly, “I just thought that she shouldn’t be alone.  They still don’t know what’s wrong, but they do know those bruises are internal and caused by the illness, not someone’s hand.”

Scott took a step back and looked to his mother, a tear in his eyes, “Lydia, do you mind watching her while I’m away?”

The banshee shook her head and replied, “Someone she trusts will be with her.”

Scott glanced back and gave her a pained smile before he walked to his mother’s side.  He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he whispered, “I love you, mom.  Hang in there.  For me.”  After a moment, he walked to the door.  Lydia called out, “Scott.”

He looked back, and she continued, “Derek doesn’t want you dead either.  There aren’t many of us, but we are looking into events to see if we can figure it out on this end.  Just steer clear of Peter, Mohdi, and Stiles.”

Scott nodded and gave a quick, “Thank you” before he stepped back into the hallway.

When he closed the door, he looked to the pacing chimera.  Theo faced him and gave a weak smile of assurance before his face fell as he stared down the hallway.  He moved towards Scott as the true alpha turned and caught the scent, anger and coyote.

Malia growled, and she charged down the hallway towards the true alpha, eyes blazing blue, fangs and claws extended.  Just before she reached Scott, the swing of the heavy pump wrench struck the side of her head and she collapsed against the wall with a thud.

Scott glared at Theo as the chimera wore a smug grin of satisfaction.  When he caught Scott’s glare he rolled his eyes, “What?  I didn't even hit her that hard! She’ll heal!” 

The glare intensified, and Theo continued, “I shouldn’t have hit her with the wrench?  Would you rather the fight bring the police and who knows what else here? And here I thought knocking her out was the responsible choice.”

Scott shook his head and replaced his mask as they walked back towards the elevator.  He knew he heard the chimera whisper, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

When they reached the maintenance hallway, Theo removed his costume and replaced it in the locker room.  Scott shed his scrubs as Theo smirked, “Dave is pretty violent.  The administration might want to look into that.”

Scott looked at Theo with a raised eyebrow, completely done with the chimera.  Theo remarked as they moved to the sewers, “That was funny, and you know it.”

 

 

Derek answered his cell while he sat on the sofa.  He listened to Malia explain how Scott was in the hospital while Peter overheard with a smirk.  The elder Hale commented while Derek was still on the phone, “This is why I said we should’ve put an armed guard there.  Now my daughter’s been injured by that wolf.”

Derek glared at his uncle as he hung up the phone, “What would you have us do, Peter?”

A vicious grin crossed the elder’s face, “I don’t know why we don’t just keep her here.  We know it will draw Scott out of hiding.”

Derek stood and remarked with anger, “Melissa needs medical attention, not to be used as a pawn in your game.”

Peter tilted his head in annoyance and replied, “Our game, Derek.  Make no mistake, Scott’s pack would do the same.” The Alpha fumed, “No, they wouldn’t.  They haven’t.  Isn’t it bad enough you forced Satomi’s pack into joining under threat of death?”

Peter casually mused, “We are stronger for it now.”

Mohdi stepped out of the bedroom and looked to Derek, “Alpha Hale, Stiles is resting now, and the tattoos are healing nicely.  He should be good to use his power to the fullest by tomorrow evening.”

The alpha Hale nodded his head and said, “Both of you can leave now.”

Mohdi’s neutral gaze shifted viciously, “I agree.  Someone should look after Melissa since Lydia and Malia failed.”

Derek’s rage returned as he met the spark’s gaze, “No.  I will assign that to someone else.  You are meeting with the Primal pack tomorrow.”

Peter laughed as he rolled his eyes, “You aren’t afraid we are going to kill them?”

Derek remarked, “Since they only recognize violence, this might be a meeting that won’t end in another murder.”

 

Deaton sat on the forest floor with Brett to his left and Liam to his right as they held each other’s wrist.  He softly stated, “Brett, feel the energy that travels between the three of us at this moment.  Can you feel it?”

The alpha nodded his head and whispered, “I can feel it.”

Deaton asked, “What does it feel like?  What images come to mind?”

Brett answered, “I can feel like, a cool breeze in an autumn forest from your side.  It’s quiet but relaxing and yet somehow a bit dark.”

Deaton’s smile began to form as he commented, “Good.  That’s good Brett.  What do you feel from Liam?”

Brett replied calmly, “I feel heat.  Like the rolling magma of a volcano.  Not the pressure of an eruption, just the rolling and churning heat as the molten rock shifts with just a bit of anticipation.  Wait, there’s something else.  It’s almost blinding.  Like staring into the sun.”

Liam side eyed the alpha and remarked, “Well, I feel a waterfall.  A tall waterfall with water cresting over with a large mist spray into an otherwise crystal lake.  The light travels through the cool blue water but the undercurrents rip far below.”

Deaton chuckled to himself, “Good boys.  Both of you are doing well.  Understand these bonds don’t just exist because we are physically touching one another.  They exist beyond that.  I want both of you to reach out.  Liam, I want you to find Scott, and Brett I want you to find your pack.  It may be a bit overwhelming since you have more that one person you are searching for.”

Both teens nodded their heads in agreement and after several minutes of silence, Liam spoke first, “Scott’s scared.  He’s worried.  He’s running?  But that’s not what is wrong.  He’s running and he’s happy? Laughing about something?  Deaton, this doesn’t make sense.”

Before Deaton could begin, Brett somberly stated, “I can only feel my sister.  Lori’s scared and trapped.  I can’t feel Jiang and Tierney but that’s who she’s afraid of?  I’m getting this sickeningly nauseous feeling in my stomach.  Betrayal?  Deaton, this doesn’t make sense.”

Deaton answered both, “It’s going to be difficult at first but it’s possible to pull quite a bit of information across the bond.  Much like how you can catch scents.”

Brett yanked his arms away and Liam and Deaton dropped theirs as the alpha smiled and said, “She’s alive.  Lori’s alive!”

Without thinking, Brett turned towards Liam and embraced the beta while Liam returned the embrace and said, “Now all we have to do is find her.  Beacon Hills isn’t that big!”


	9. Unforgivable Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Corey encounter Scott at the hospital; Peter and Mohdi handle the Primal pack; The Hale pack finds the McCall pack and pursues them.

Unforgivable Actions

 

 

The sound of the heart monitor beeped with the usual rhythm of a healthy heartrate and the breathing machine whooshed while Mason clicked away on his phone.  He sat on the sickeningly horrid orange sofa in the corner of the otherwise bright, sterile, white room.  He glanced over to Corey, who sat next to him and remarked, “I can’t believe we agreed to this.  We aren’t any closer to finding out why Stiles saw Scott and I don’t think most of the pack cares.”

Corey glanced away from his vigorous game of scrabble on his phone, to his boyfriend and pursed his lips with a shrug.  He replied with a bit of annoyance, “I get the feeling that Peter, Mohdi, Stiles, now Malia, and maybe Derek really don’t care if Scott did it or not.”

Mason asked, “Why do you think that?”

The chimera replied, “Because they care more about either fighting Scott, securing alliances with other packs and preparing for war.  The PD finding the bodies at Mr. Tate’s hunting site didn’t help.”

Mason nodded, his face twisted to a bitter grin as he said, “I don’t want anything to do with the Hales.  I’m just here because someone should be with Melissa.”  He looked to her on the bed, her body struggling and tensing in her sleep.  He continued, “They still don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

Corey looked to her and commented lowly, “If we didn’t agree to do this when Derek asked, Peter and Mohdi offered.  And we know how that would’ve ended.”

Mason’s eyes widened as he looked to his boyfriend, “How do you know that?”

Corey mischievously grinned as he looked back to his boyfriend, “I’m not letting their plans find a way to hurt you, Mase.  So, I MAY have eavesdropped.  I MIGHT have been standing in the loft while they spoke.  It’s not like they would’ve noticed me anyway.”

Mason’s smile grew into a chuckle before he pulled his boyfriend in and kissed him.  It was chaste with their lips touching against smiles from both boys.  When they pulled away, Mason commented, “This is yet another reason I love you.”

The chimera whimsically replied, “I thought you loved me for my big, beautiful brown eyes.”

Mason nodded his head and release a hmmm as Corey continued, “And my big beautiful heart.”

The teen nodded again, his smile growing as he released another hmmm, “And my big, beautiful- “

Mason smacked the side of Corey’s arm as he interrupted his boyfriend, “Scott’s mom is right there!”  He motioned emphatically towards Melissa.

Corey glanced to her, “And if this wakes her up then we’ll know that this is definitely a Disney villain’s work because true love woke the princess.”

Mason giggled as he snarked, “I thought some prince had to kiss the princess and that true love would wake them up.”

Corey shook his head as he sucked on his bottom lip, playfully pouting before he answered deviously, “Nope.  What they don’t show you in that scene are the two guys making out, getting hot and heavy in the locker room adjacent.”

Mason shook his head as Corey’s eyes bounced as they followed his movement, “You are bad.”

Corey faux gasped in offense, “I’m so bad?  That was your idea and while we might not have awakened a princess, SOMEONE’s moans woke up a certain Coach.”

The teen’s head fell into the pocket of his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I just thought it was funny when he checked everywhere to see who made the noises.  We were standing not three feet away from him when he checked the lockers.”

Corey’s lips curled into a wicked grin, “I wasn’t standing.  But I guess you were doing enough, _standing_ , for the both of us.”

Mason smacked his boyfriend on the arm again, “You are bad.  Sometimes, I wish you didn’t enjoy finding new places to do _things._ ”

The chimera snickered and kissed Mason on the nose, “You know you love it.”

Mason leaned towards his boyfriend and pulled him in for a kiss.  He held the back of Corey’s head as they kissed.  When he pulled back, they held eye contact as he whispered, “No, I love you.”

The mischievous grin transformed into a tender smile and the chimera’s eyes twinkled as he whispered back, “I love you too, Mase.”

As they held each other, the muffled sound of something heavy hitting the floor was heard.  They were jerked out of their tender moment and Corey looked to the door and said, “Did you hear that?”

Mason audibly swallowed and said, “Yeah, I did.”

Corey anxiously bit his lip and asked, “Should we check it out?”

Mason shook his head slowly, “I know we shouldn’t want to, but I think we have to.”

Corey grabbed Mason’s hand as he stood up and shifted them both invisible.  They walked towards the door, the odd green haze of being invisible tainting their sight.  When they stepped into the hallway, it was empty, but they heard the commands of one of the deputies, “Put your hands up!”

Corey glanced back to Mason, a bit of fear in his eyes, before he led them down the hallway.  Just before they made it to the corner, a shot was fired, and a deputy’s bloody body flew and hit the wall opposite of them.  The man crumpled into a motionless heap of entrails and stained clothes. 

Corey took one more step and both boys saw the dark outline of a red eyed monster run his vicious claws through the officer with his sidearm pointed at the wolf.  A tiny metal tink was heard as the bullet pushed out of the wound to the alpha’s chest.

The alpha slid the man’s body off his claw like he was removing a glove and the body slid silently as the motionless corpse sprawled out on the floor.

Corey pulled Mason back to the hallway as the alpha moved towards them.  He whispered, “We just need to stay- “

Mason watched the scared look on Corey’s face morph into a flinch of pain as the alpha’s claw sank into his shoulder and the green tint fade.  He gasped and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tighter before he looked to the monster.

Scott’s malicious red eyes gazed into his fright-soaked browns and Corey almost threw Mason as he shouted, “Mason, RUN!”

Mason stumbled two steps towards the elevator as the second claw tore into the left shoulder pocket of his boyfriend and in a single sweeping motion, separated Corey from his left arm.

Tears began to fall as the severed limb was tossed to the floor, Scott’s eyes still locked on Mason.  With his left claw free he jammed the sharpened talons into the chimera’s gut and Mason screamed, “NO!  COREY!”  as he watched the light behind his boyfriend’s eyes fade.

Mason’s mind froze as his legs took him towards the elevator, the wolf turning towards him.  He made it into the box just as the doors were beginning to close.  His eyes were locked on the vicious monster that dispatched his boyfriend as the doors closed.  The metal warped and bent as the alpha peeled the outside elevator doors away.  Mason backed against the far wall and sobbed for Corey and for the fear the tore through him.

Scott pushed into the motionless cube and leaned in close to the teen as he spoke slowly, stretching out the syllables of the teen's name, “Ma-son.  Poor, helpless, Ma-son.  What are you going to do?”

Mason shook his head as he cried, and his knees buckled under the pressure.  He slid down the back elevator wall as the alpha grabbed his shoulder with an open palm and said, “Nothing, Ma-son.  Corey’s dead and there’s nothing you can do.”

Mason screamed just before Scott slammed his upper body against the back of the elevator, whipping the teen’s head forcefully against the metal.  Mason released a tiny whimper as his vision went black.

 

Peter led the older spark through the forest towards the encampment of the Primal pack.  He looked back to the older spark as he caught the scent of their territorial lines, “We’re almost there.  Should I handle this one?”

The elder hale pushed away some of the weak, summer beaten brush, as the older spark replied, “I don’t have the time or energy to make this long.”

Peter sneered, “Not looking to have fun today?  Did working on Stiles take away more energy than you thought?  I don’t know why you’ve invested as much as you have in him.”

Mohdi pushed past the Hale and remarked, “You wouldn’t understand a good investment if it bit you, Hale.”

Peter growled and brought his claws to the spark’s left shoulder and commented, “I wouldn’t be so quick to insult your safety.”

Mohdi glanced back with a disinterested eyebrow raised, “Remove your claws or I’m keeping your arm.”  His eyes flashed silver and Peter pulled his arm back.

The spark pushed forward through the dry grasses, recovering burnt trees and dead shrubs.  He remarked, “You’d think a pack of wolves wouldn’t choose their territory at the site of countless wildfires.”

Peter laughed derisively, “No one ever said the Primal were smart.  They are good in a fight though.  The live and respond to power and violence.  That’s why it’s important to beat their alpha.”

Mohdi rolled his eyes as they heard two figures darted parallel with them, heading back towards a circle of make shift structures in a circular opening in the forest.  He remarked, “They know we are here.  Good.  I’d hate to have to make an introduction.”

The elder hale snickered, “So, am I challenging their alpha?”

Mohdi threw back his head and laughed loudly, “So I can witness this alpha kick your ass like Satomi did?  No!  I’m handling him.”

Peter growled again as they approached the circle of dirt that marked the beginnings of the pack’s living area.  There were charred logs in the center of the circle between the structures.  Yellow and blue eyes gazed out from the darkness of the buildings as a large, barrel chested man wearing dirty jeans with long, greasy, dark brown hair and a deep tan stepped towards the spark.  His eyes flashed deep crimson as he yelled, “You’d best have a good reason to be here.”

Mohdi stepped forward, his eyes becoming liquid silver as his left hand radiated a strong force of red energy.  The alpha wolfed out and charged towards the spark.  Peter watched as the fearless charge of the alpha was halted as he locked into place, his claws poised to strike, the look in his eyes drastically changed from bloodlust to fear.

Mohdi pushed his glowing hand under the man’s ribs and with a violent twist and pull, yanked out the alpha’s heart.  Blood poured out of the wound, as Mohdi held up the alpha’s heart as he yelled to the pack, “You now belong to the Hales!”

The older spark drank the blood that poured out of the valves as the heart made its last beat.  Peter gasped as Mohdi turned to face him.  The elder wolf hadn’t noticed it much with the fight with Satomi, but Mohdi’s eyes almost sank in as they returned to normal and his sun burnt skin seemed sickly pale as the spark tossed the heart to the ground by the corpse.  Mohdi spat, “Get your new betas, Hale.”

The elder hale smirked at the spark before he yelled, “Follow me or meet the same fate as your alpha.”  He saw the shuffle of eyes and movement as the wolves recognized their new leaders.

 

Stiles laid in his and Derek’s bed, his white button up and black slacks still on from the funeral as the Hale alpha carded his fingers through the young spark’s hair.  Derek asked softly, “How are you feeling?”

Stiles thought on the question.  With the tattoos and modifications, his skin and senses felt more alive and awake than ever and he could feel the tingle of magic within the air.  However, the emptiness in his heart, the tears he’d shed since his father passed and the wall of tears he shed at the mainly politically formal funeral, still tore him down.  He muttered in defeat, “Okay, I guess.  Der.”

Derek pulled his hand away and slid off his black jacket, tossing it to the chair in the far side of the bedroom before he curled up behind his boyfriend.  He pulled the young spark into him, holding their bodies close together.  He whispered into Stiles’ ear, “What can I do to help with this pain?”

Stiles slowly shook his head and replied with emotionless words, “I don’t know, Der.  You ask me that every day and I still don’t have an answer.  I want to go back in time and fix everything, but something tells me all the magic in the world can’t do that for me.  I want to be surrounded by friends and family, but I think you are all I have.”

Derek pulled him in tighter and reinforced, “You aren’t alone, Stiles.  I’m going to help you get through this.”

Stiles tilted his chin to his chest and kissed the wolf’s hand before he whispered, “I know.  Thank you, Der.”

They laid in silence for several minutes before Stiles asked with a nihilistic tone, “How many more deaths, how much more blood does Beacon Hills need?  No one gets to leave here, not really and no one gets to live, nice, full lives without the fear of death by something horrible.  Why is this town still here?  Why wasn’t it abandoned years ago?”

Derek shook his head and replied, “I don’t know.  No one does.”

The spark sighed and leaned back into the alpha’s warm embrace, “Ever since.  Ever since Scott was changed, my whole life changed.  It was exciting at first but now, now it’s just pain and death.  That can’t be all there is left.”

Derek asked softly, his words hinted with pain, “Do you wish it never happened?”

Stiles shrugged against Derek, “Sometimes, I wish it never happened.  But there are some things I wouldn’t trade.”  He shifted in the wolf’s arms and faced him.  His whiskey browns met the alpha’s deep blues, “You are one thing I wouldn’t change.  I’m glad you came back to me, Der.”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles on the forehead, “I’m glad I came back too, Stiles.”

 

The day led into night as Liam and Brett finished patrolling the edges of the preserve, making sure to steer clear of the obvious hunters and traps.  They kept looking for and trying to catch the scents of either the Hale pack or Lori as they searched.  When they finished their bend, they began to walk back towards camp.  Brett looked to the beta, “I know I haven’t said it but thank you for finding me after.  I don’t know what would’ve happened without you.  And Scott.”

Liam looked up to the alpha and smiled, “No need to thank me.  I was just doing what Scott told me to.  As far as finding you.  I would’ve been there for you with or without the directions though.”  Liam kicked himself internally with how childish he sounded but he saw a small smile form on the alpha’s face. 

The beta continued, “We know she isn’t being held by the edges of the preserve.  It shouldn’t be that hard to find her.  Are you sure you can’t reach out to Jiang and Tierney?”

Brett shook his head, “Somethings blocking me.  I don’t know if they’ve already severed the bond or if that emissary is doing it.”

Liam tilted his head and curiously asked, “Can sparks do that?  Mess with pack bonds?”

The alpha nodded and answered, “Satomi mentioned it in the past.  Usually an emissary would tap into the bond to help the pack but by the same token, someone could do it in reverse.”

Liam half smiled, “I didn’t know that.  What would that take?  Or what do you think it would take?”

Brett shrugged as he thought of the question before he answered, “Someone like that man, probably just a member of the pack but someone like Deaton, he would need the ingredients for the spell.”

The beta shook his head as his phone notification went off, “That’s what I don’t get.  Mohdi can just throw around power like it’s nothing but Deaton has to concentrate and use spells.  Is Mohdi just that much more powerful?”

Brett shook his head, “From what I know, he isn’t.  That method just takes a lot out of the person.  If Deaton were prepared, I think he could work more magic for considerably longer.”

Liam’s mouth opened, and he gave an oh, before he pulled out his phone and read the message:

**MASE:  Li, I’ve thought about how I was going to reach you and I know I should call but I don’t think I could speak this aloud.  Today, at the hospital.  Scott killed Corey.  Corey’s dead.  Even typing it, the words don’t look or feel right.  I can’t help him anymore.  I won’t.  Liam, you need to leave Scott.  I’m not saying this just because of Scott hurting you but what I’ve done.  Please don’t be there Liam, at the camp.**

Liam read the words twice before the icy chill of fear gripped the beta.  He quickly texted back-

**Corey’s dead!?!?!  Mase, I’m so sorry.  I’ll head into town and go to you soon.  Why did you mention the camp?**

**MASE:  I gave Stiles the directions and location of the camp.  Please, Li, don’t be there.**

The color drained from the beta as the messages clouded his mind with thoughts of more death. 

Brett caught the waves of fear as he asked, “What’s going on Li?  You look like you saw a ghost!”

The words fell out of the beta’s mouth as his mind raced to wrap around the information that was just shared, “Scott killed Corey.”  He took a breath, “Mason told Stiles where our camp is.”

The alpha’s eyes widened as he spoke with an intensity, “We need to get back to camp and warn the pack.”

Liam grabbed the alpha’s arm as Brett tried to step off and pulled his gaze, “Didn’t you hear me Brett?  Scott killed Corey!”

Brett shook his head, “We don’t know that for sure.  Scott’s been around camp today, right?”  The alpha sighed before he replied, “And even if Scott did, that still isn’t a reason to let them kill Theo and Deaton.  We won’t know for sure until we see Scott.”

Liam nodded his head and the two wolves broke out into a sprint as they raced back to camp.

 

Theo sat in the front seat of his truck, one of Deaton’s tomes in hand as he read the words on the page like someone would read a novel.  As he examined the archaic pictures, he heard the small chuckle from the vet, “I didn’t know you were reading one of the tomes of the arts.”

Theo glanced back and pointed to the other three on the passenger seat, “I’ve been reading them since you brought them to camp.  I meant to tell you I snagged one from your clinic last time I went to town by myself.  I figured it might be useful.”

Deaton held a small smile as he looked to the stack, “I don’t think you’ll find that reading any different than that of a textbook.”

Theo smiled as he turned the page, “I find reading calming.  Are Scott, Liam or Brett back yet?”

Deaton shook his head, “Not yet.  I haven’t heard anything so I’m assuming no news is good news.”

Just as Deaton finished speaking Scott pushed through the bushes and looked to the emissary, “Is everything alright?”

The emissary nodded his head, “Just talking with Theo about his reading habit.”

Scott walked towards the open driver’s side door and looked at the stack of books and commented with a goofy smile, “How can you read those?  No offense to the material but it’s either really dry or downright scary.”

Theo closed the book and set it on top of the stack and turned his body, throwing his legs out the door as he remained seated, “They aren’t that bad.  Better than reading the Dread Doctor’s journals.”

The true alpha asked, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping though?  You have shift tonight.”

Theo shook his head, “I can’t sleep unless our pa- unless everyone is back at camp.  My brain won’t shut down.”

Deaton remarked, “That’s understandable.”

Scott nodded and looked to the sky, the inky, clear darkness showed but not a single star lit up the night.  He said, “It’s quiet tonight.”

Theo looked to Scott and asked, “You’ve been gone all day, where were you?”

Scott shook his head and replied, “I just needed to get away, clear my head a bit.  I wasn’t that far, just needed to be by myself, think about some things.”

The two supernaturals heard the crash of heavy footsteps through the forest and looked back to the bush behind the truck as Liam and Brett ran up, almost completely out of breath.  Liam gasped for air as he said, “Stiles knows.  Mason.  Corey’s gone.  They know.”

Scott ran to Liam and asked, “Know what?”

Brett answered his voice dripping with fear, “They know where we are.”

 

Mohdi stood next to the creek, several kilometers away from the site that was relayed to him through Stiles.  He held his cell in hand as he looked to Njall.  The smaller boy stared into the slow-moving water as Mohdi spoke over the phone, “The hunters are in position.  We are ready to flush the McCall pack out of hiding.  It’s a shame that Alpha Hale won’t be here for our moment of triumph but at least we have some security.”

The older spark glanced to Lydia and Malia.  All the color had drained from Lydia’s face as she looked to Mohdi and Njall while Malia glared at the sparks.  With a simple grin, Mohdi looked to Njall, “Njall, we have some rodents that need to be flushed from this water.  Can you help with that?”

The boy glanced to Lydia, then back to Mohdi before he nodded his head slowly.  Lydia’s eyes glued themselves to the small spark as Njall knelt and put his fingers into the water.  His eyes began to glow silver as the water around his hands began to bubble.

Mohdi grinned wider and said, “Njall, this isn’t practice, you can give it everything!”

The small boy sighed before he nodded his head, his eyes glowing brighter as the shine from the tattoo on the center of his chest brightened and the dark red light could be seen through his thin red t shirt. 

Steam began to rise from the creek at his hands before the water itself began to twist and churn.  Lydia gasped in fear as the churning of the water became the flicker of flames from the heart of a fire.  Malia growled and yelled, “You’re burning the creek???” 

Lydia’s eyes remained fixed as Njall’s bright silver eyes shifted to a dark, crimson red and the flames from the creek shot into the air.  The smoke from the fire down the length of the creek began to choke out the sky and the banshee brought her hand to her mouth.

Mohdi cackled deeply as he watched the flames kiss into the air.  Lydia saw a shift in the aura around the small boy.  It looked like an image of someone was superimposed on him.  Long dark hair.  Soft feminine features. 

Lydia’s mind raced as she caught a simple observation.  The scent.  Her body screamed at her while her mind tried to work through the problem.  As she stared, Mohdi’s attention shifted back to Njall and he almost yelled, “That’s enough, Njall!”

The boy didn’t listen and continued to channel power, the flames growing larger.  Mohdi stated loudly, “KA!  That’s ENOUGH!”

Njall shook his head and brought his finger tips to his head as the superimposition faded and the water returned to its original form.  The flames around the creek and further down remained burning, high into the sky.

Mohdi glared at Malia and Lydia as Njall fell against the forest floor unconscious.  He ordered, “Take him back to the loft.  I’m going to link up with the rest of the pack to finish this.”

Lydia slowly nodded while Malia scoffed at the orders.  Mohdi walked back towards the road as the two women picked up the small teen.  When Lydia’s hands contacted the mage’s hot to the touch skin, the whispers in her head went from near silent to screams.  She couldn’t hold back as she dropped the teen and unleashed a banshee wail into the air.

 

Theo asked from the truck, “What do you mean they know we are here?”

The pack looked to the chimera as the waters from the creek in front of the truck jumped into the sky as a blazing inferno.  The heat waves nearly blew them over as Theo pulled himself into the truck and yelled, “Fuck!  Get in the back!”  He turned the ignition and fired up the truck as Deaton, Scott, Liam, and Brett threw themselves into the bed of the truck.  The chimera slammed it in reverse and plowed over the brush behind the truck as he whipped it around over a hundred feet away from the tower of flames. 

He yelled, “Get into the cab!”  He opened his door and the rear entrance door as the pack hopped out of the bed and flooded into the cab.  Deaton, Liam, and Brett piled into the backseat while Scott pushed the books to the floorboard and hoped into the passenger seat.  Theo stomped on the gas and drove away from the creek as the flames from the pond chewed their way through the dried-out brush.

Scott’s eyes glowed as he yelled in anger, “They are going to burn down the preserve just to get to us.”

Deaton remarked coldly, “Mohdi’s doing no doubt.”

Brett asked as Theo drove, “Where are we going?”

Theo looked back as he maneuvered through the trees towards the closest road, “For now, out of here.  We’ve got to get away from the danger.”

As they reached the roads Liam pointed to a line of cars with hunters behind them off to the left, guns drawn, “Like them?”

Theo turned the vehicle right as he sardonically replied, “Yes, Li, like them!”  He growled, “It’s a fucking ambush!”  When he turned the bend, there was another group of hunters with two trucks parked in the road.  There was only enough space to fit a small car past them as he drove towards them.

Scott looked to Theo, eyes wide with fear, “What are you doing?!?!”

Theo glanced to the true alpha with a mischievous grin, “Making a hole!”  He looked back as gunshots fired towards them, “Everyone, get down!”  The metal body of the truck pinged with ricocheting rounds as Deaton ducked and Scott lowered himself in the front seat.  Brett laid over and pulled Liam down with him.  Theo gritted his teeth as a round flew through the windshield and grazed his cheek, his foot stomping on the gas.

The headlights were shot out before he reached the trucks and the chimera made out four hunters as he slammed his truck into the gap between the blockade.  The hunter’s trucks knocked away as rounds flew into the side of the cab.  His truck pushed through the gap and threw off sparks from the metal to metal contact, temporarily blinding the hunters.  The truck sputtered but sped up as they tore down the road.

The smoke from the forest fire clogged the roads and Theo flashed his golden eyes as Scott looked back and asked, “Is everyone alright?”

Deaton sat up and checked himself while Liam and Brett checked each other, and the vet replied, “We seem to be fine.”

Floodlights beamed from behind as Theo shouted, “We’re not out of the woods yet!”

Brett looked back and saw two trucks were pursuing them.  He yelled, “Feel free to go faster, Theo!”

The chimera screamed, “I’m pushing it as fast as it will go.  They must’ve hit the engine a few times!”

Liam replied, “Then pull the truck over so we can fight them!”

Deaton replied, “I don’t think that would be wise.  There are simply too many of them.”

Scott looked around his pack, and desperately asked, “If anyone has any ideas, now would be the time.”

The chimera glanced out the hole where the passenger window once was and caught sight of a remote building attached to the water treatment infrastructure.  He grinned as he took a hard right towards it, heading directly into the smoke from the forest fire.  Brett asked, “Where are we going?”

Theo replied smugly, “I’ve got an idea!”

Scott quickly remarked as he looked to Theo, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

The chimera laughed as he jumped the truck off the road and down the concrete culvert heading towards the tunnels, “Nope!”

The headlights following them took a sharp turn, down the maintenance road as Theo drove towards the large tunnel entrance.  He skidded the truck to a stop and looked to the large half circle cut into the land that led down.  He threw open the doors while Scott, Liam, Deaton, and Brett exited the truck.  Deaton grabbed his Alice pack from the backseat and scooped his books into it as they ran towards the tunnels.

Liam ran and caught up to Theo, “Where are we going?”

Theo looked back to the pack, “It’s time for me to go home.”

 

The pack made it past the chain link fence and lowered themselves into the tunnels, making sure to close the heavy metal grate before they made it to the bottom.  Theo lead them towards the operating theater and Scott stepped up next to him, “Alright Theo, what are you thinking?  What’s the plan?”

Theo looked to the pack as a metal ping was heard as a bullet fell to the floor from his shoulder, “We’re dealing with sparks, right?”

Liam argued, “No shit, Theo!”

Theo rolled his eyes and continued, “The Dread Doctors fortified their hideout to protect against the use of magic.  My guess is Mohdi and Stiles are in this group if not leading it.  We just need to hold off the hunters long enough for them to join the fight, then lure them into the theater.”

Deaton’s eyes widened, and a small smile graced his face as Scott asked, “What will that do?”

The emissary answered, “The Dread Doctors machines will shut down their ability to influence reality.”

Theo smugly grinned, “Exactly.  I’m done playing by their rules.  This time we’re pulling their plug.”

Brett asked, “So how will we hold them off?”

Theo looked to Scott briefly before he looked to Liam, “Liam and I will stay here and fight while you three fall back to the entrance.  We should be able to take enough hunters out as we slowly retreat.”

Scott shook his head, “No, Theo.  We can all fight here!”

Theo glared at Scott and motioned his arms widely, “These tunnels aren’t that big, and they are shooting at us.  If four wolves fight together here, we’ll be fish in a barrel.  You need to fall back with Brett.”

Brett remarked with a bit of anger, “Why us?”

The chimera looked to Brett and Deaton answered, “Because there is another entrance they can use to pincer us, correct?”

Theo nodded continued, “And since Scott is their target, send him with the second strongest wolf of the pack.”

Scott shook his head and argued, “No.  You and Liam aren’t risking your lives for me.”

Theo stepped up to Scott and softly spoke, “Scott, please listen.  Go with Brett, we’ll be right behind you.”

Scott closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, his chemo signals lighting up with stubborn defiance.  The pack barely caught the motion as the chimera struck the true alpha square in the jaw and caught his collapsing body.  Theo looked to Brett as Liam gasped in surprise, “Take Scott to the entrance.  He’s their target.  Don’t worry, if he’s anything like Little Wolf, he’ll be awake by the time you get there.”

Brett threw Scott over his shoulder and asked, “Is there anything else I should know?”

Theo nodded, “Find the snake eating itself and Brett, if the gunfire ends and we don’t show up, turn it and go into the theater.  There is a small room in the back with a door that isn’t marked.  Go in there.  There is a metal box back there.  We are going to need it.”

Brett nodded and jogged down the tunnels carrying Scott.  Liam looked to Theo and grinned, “Are you ready to do this?”

Theo returned the grin, “Just like the Ghost Riders, Little Wolf.”

Deaton looked to both men and interrupted, “I hope you don’t mind if I join you this time.”

Liam looked to the emissary, “Do you have a weapon?”

A small knowing grin formed on the vet’s face as he reached into his pack and pulled out a pouched vest and an almost comically oversize black metal handgun with a bleached wooden handle covered in markings.  He donned the vest and loaded a large reflective metal ball into the end of the gun before clipping it to his belt.

Liam smiled at the two before his head turned sharply towards the entrance, “They are entering the tunnels.”

Theo wolfed out with Liam before he looked to Deaton, “Stay back for now.”

The emissary nodded and walked back to the turn of the tunnel and watched them.  Theo and Liam turned towards the bend heading back to the entrance.  The pipes that snaked towards their pursuers hissed with steam.  The two stalked closer and two hunters jumped past the bend, rifles raised with red laser lights. 

Theo and Liam charged towards them as the hunters began to fire.  Liam used his claws to pull himself up the wall before he lunged towards the one on the right while Theo lowered and threw himself, sliding on his side as he kicked the rifle of the hunter on the left up.

The hunter on the right tried to track Theo’s slide but Liam’s claw knocked the rifle as his fist slammed into the side of the man’s head, sending him to the floor.  Theo rolled back as the remaining hunter shot wildly into the air, rounds veered and ricocheted through the tunnels.  Before he could bring the rifle down, Theo threw his body and into the hunter, spearing him against the back wall with his shoulder.  The harsh impact knocked the man out. 

Liam and Theo looked to each other with a grin as automatic fire raged towards them.  Liam grabbed the chimera and pulled him back towards Deaton and yelled, “There’s too many here!”

Deaton folded around the corner and the wolves ran towards him, the sounds of hunters in hot pursuit behind them.  When they turned the corner, Deaton was pressed tightly against the wall with a glass bottle with glowing dust in his hand.  He smiled slightly and remarked, “My turn.”

Theo chuckled to himself as he and Liam ran past the emissary.  As four hunters made the turn, Deaton slammed the bottle against the pipes and a wave of blue energy flew towards them.  It lifted them off the ground, their rifles tumbling to the floor as it threw them back down the tunnel.  After a moment, the loud thuds of their bodies hitting the wall were heard.

Liam threw the vet and thumbs up before Deaton yelled, “Grenade!" And ran to catch up with Theo and Liam.  The force wave and sound nearly threw the wolves as Deaton ran by them.  Theo and Liam turned around as three more hunters pursued.  Theo growled, “Will this ever end?”

The far hunter raised his rifle to shoot while the front two extended their shock batons to meet the wolves.  Liam and Theo ran towards the hunters as Deaton pulled two small metal discs from his pouch.  The hunter leveled the shot at Theo as Deaton threw one of the discs high and away, towards the ceiling on the left side.  It connected with the wall and glowed as the man pulled the trigger.  When the disc began to glow, a strong magnetic force pulled the rifle and the shot went wide, hitting the ceiling.

The left hunter swung the baton at Theo, but the magnet pulled it wide, opening his chest for a solid throat strike from the chimera.  As the man gasped, Theo spun, and roundhouse kicked him in the center of his chest.

The hunter on the right stepped back as Liam charged him and missed his first punch.  The baton jammed into the beta’s side and he released a howl in pain.  The rifled hunter dropped his firearm and extended his shock baton.  Deaton threw the second disc towards the hunter shocking Liam.  It connected with his chest and almost instantly his baton pulled away from Liam and stabbed into his chest, electrocuting him.

Liam stumbled free, but the remaining hunter swung towards him.  Theo jumped to the side wall and kicked off, bringing his right leg around as he struck the man at the back of his shoulder blade, sending the baton towards the magnetic.  The shock baton flew towards the downed hunter and pulled the remaining man into him, shocking them both.

Liam looked down the halls as even more hunters ran towards them, “Fuck!  More!”

Theo grabbed Liam’s shoulder and pulled him from the opening just as more gunfire sounded.  The trio fell back into another tunnel and Theo looked to Deaton, “Next tunnel leads to the entrance.  We need to make a stand.”

Liam howled as they tunneled the corner and Deaton pulled the gun from his clip.  The vet fell back, closer to the last bend as Theo and Liam posted close to the turn.

Two hunters made the turn and Theo grabbed the man who charged him by his face and slammed the back of his head against the unforgiving metal pipes.  Liam knelt as the hunter charged him and swiped the man’s legs out from under himself and lunged onto his falling body, using his right hand to bounce the man’s head off the ground.  Shots from the remaining four hunters began to fire and a round caught Theo in his right thigh while another caught Liam’s left shoulder. 

The two stumbled towards Deaton as the emissary stood up and pointed the gun down the long tunnel.  Moving far too slow another round ricocheted and flew threw Liam’s right calve.  The beta went down as the remaining hunters ran down the tunnel.  Theo ran to Liam and scooped up under Liam’s right arm and pulled him to his feet as they ran towards Deaton.  The four hunters cleared the bend and Deaton yelled, “Get down!”

Theo dropped, pulling Liam to the floor as Deaton discharged the gun.  The metal ball flew and stretched to form an electric line that gripped the metal pipes on the sides of the tunnels.  The men raised their rifles just before the line hit them, shocking them to unconsciousness.  Deaton clipped the gun and reached into his pouch and pulled two faintly purple glowing balls.  He rolled one past Theo and Liam as they got to their feet. 

He ran to meet them, moving just past them before he shoved the second ball into the wall to his right.  He doubled back as more footsteps were heard.  They made the turn and saw Scott and Brett standing by the entrance.  The two alphas ran towards the injured wolves.  When they reached them, Scott pulled Theo’s arm over his shoulder while Brett grabbed Liam and threw him over his shoulder.

A loud explosion was heard as Deaton rounded the bend and purple gas eked down the tunnel.  The alphas carried the injured to the entrance and Theo lunged for the circle and spun it.  The entrance revealed itself and opened just as the second explosion triggered.  The five men rushed inside.  Scott, Deaton, Brett and Liam ran down the stairs into the theater while Theo immediately turned to the Ouroboros on their side and spun it in reverse.  The entrance closed and when it clicked into place, he tore the disc from the wall.

The chimera limped down the stairs and looked to the table where Brett set Liam down before he looked to Scott and Deaton, “That should hold them for a while.  At least until our sparks get here for part 2.”


	10. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCall pack follows Theo's plan to escape their pursuers; Scott and Stiles finally speak; Theo sacrifices himself for Scott to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this written and posted as soon as I could to go with the last chapter. It's not as intense in fight scenes but I hope it entertains. As always, I gladly field questions and comments. Thank you for reading and I hope to continue to entertain.

Sacrifice

 

 

Scott’s eyes locked on the chimera as he slowly made his way down the stairs into the dank room.  Deaton attended to Liam’s wounds while Brett held the beta’s hand and began to pull his pain.  When Theo made it to the bottom step, Scott rushed towards him, his inner rage towards the chimera’s recklessness bubbling, “What were you thinking?  You, Liam, and Deaton could’ve been killed!”

The chimera’s piercing greys bored into his browns as Theo replied, his voice laced with venom, “Don’t you get it, Scott?  They are after you!  If they get you- “He held his arms out and motioned towards the rest of the pack, “We, the town, or even the Hales themselves, we lose any chance of figuring out exactly what is happening.  The body count rises, and all eyes are on you.”  As the chimera’s anger puttered out, he softly continued and placed his right hand on the alpha’s shoulder, “Scott, you are the one that is going to save everyone.”

Scott growled back pushing the chimera’s hand away, “Why is it me?  Maybe this time it will be you.”  Scott motioned to Deaton, Liam and Brett, “Or Deaton, Liam, or Brett.”

Theo shook his head as a loud explosion was heard outside the wall that becomes the entrance.  He continued, “Scott, you are the center of this, whether you like it or not.”  He looked away and softly admitted, “I know it’s hard to accept but we, I, am useless in stopping this.”

The true alpha’s mouth fell in a gasp of indignation as his anger threatened to push his wolf to the surface.

Brett looked to Theo and asked, “Aren’t you worried about them blowing up the wall?”

Theo shook his head and gave the alpha a smug grin, “No.  If they manage to force that entrance with anything short of magic I will be surprised.  It’s the way the Doctors designed it.”

Deaton held a small blade and cut out the round in the beta’s calf, “These hunters are inexperienced.  These rounds aren’t wolfsbane.”

Liam growled against the pain, “They still hurt!”

Brett asked, “What’s the plan now?  Aren’t we trapped down here?”

Theo walked past Scott and the pack at the examination table as he moved towards a small, black, unmarked door, “Normally I’d say yes but The Dread Doctors had an emergence exit, just in case something stronger than them raided the theater.”

Scott walked over to Liam as the chimera opened the door and stepped into the backroom.  He looked to his beta and said, “When we get out of this, I want you to talk to Mason.”

Liam flinched against the pain as his last wound began to heal, “He told them where we were.”

Scott took a deep breath and nodded slowly before he answered, “I know.  He’s hurting and lashed out, Liam.  He needs you to be there for him.”

Liam looked away from the true alpha’s gaze and asked, “How are you holding up, Scott?  Just about the entire town wants you either hurt or dead.  How can you still think about them?”

The true alpha calmly replied, “Because they don’t mean what they do, or at least most of them don’t.  Whatever this thing is, it’s turning everyone against me.”

Deaton remarked, “And let’s not forget Mohdi’s actions.  I doubt the Hales really understand how exhaustive his plans are.  I doubt his original intent was to come train Stiles out of the goodness of his heart.”

Brett looked to Deaton, “Does he have a reason to hate Scott that much?  It seems odd.”

The emissary shook his head, “Not Scott.  He hates me and if Talia were still alive, her as well.  We were the ones that crushed his ambitious plan at the summit a decade ago.”

The taller alpha nodded as he pulled his hand away from Liam, no longer needing to take his pain, “What did he try to do?”

The emissary replied, “He wanted to turn the peace of the summit into a blood bath and attach himself to the pack that survived.  Werewolves are naturally inclined to violence and he stoked those flames and manipulated packs behind scenes.  He planned on using the death of one alpha to trigger a series of fights.  Talia and I found and exposed his plan.  The council of elders called for his death but his alpha, Aurelias, argued for him to be spared.  The terms were determined to be Aurelias fighting against the champion from each pack.  Aurelias won and Talia agreed to his argument.”

Liam argued, “So, Talia saved his life and he hated her?”

Deaton nodded, “The man despises mercy and compassion above all else.”

Theo stepped back into the main room, carrying a large metal box.  He walked it to the table and set it next to Liam as the beta pulled himself to sit up.  Theo lifted the lid and pulled out three objects, a large twisted metal syringe, a smaller disc, roughly the size of a belt buckle, with a miniature Ouroboros on one side with a metal clasp holding a glass bubble vial that looked to be permanently stained crimson, and closed dark, metal shell, the size of a man’s hand.  He placed them on the table and said, “We might not have the power they have but neither did the Dread Doctors, but they found a way.”

Scott looked to the objects and spoke with anxious concern, “Are we sure about this, Theo?”

Theo glanced to Scott and weakly smiled, “Scotty, we aren’t sure about much but at least with these, we can try and fight back.”

Deaton looked to each object and asked, “What do these do?”

Theo picked up the syringe with his right hand and lined the metal tip with the vein in his left arm.  With a grunt he sank it in and motioned for the emissary to pull back on the plunger.  Deaton pulled back and the metal encased, glass tube filled with the chimera’s blood.

The chimera took the full syringe and flipped the snake half sphere over and pushed the tip into the back of the bubble where a tiny rubber gromet was.  He commented, “The syringe is obvious, but this tiny object can shift the perceived electro-magnetic signature.”

Liam asked, “Electro-magnetic signature?  What will that do?”

The true alpha’s eyes widened as he said, “Wait, that’s how they moved without anyone noticing them.”

Theo grinned to Scott, “You got it.  This one is considerably less powerful than their suits but whoever holds this while it’s active can be rendered effectively invisible.  It uses the power of blood, specifically chimera blood, to activate and only lasts for maybe a couple of hours on a single dose.”

Brett asked, “Why would they have this?  Wouldn’t that require them to keep draining blood from their test subjects?”

Theo glanced to the taller wolf and remarked, “In the way this one is set up, yes but they have an adapter to let the bulb plug directly into the wearer.”

Deaton motioned to the metal shell that was clasped shut, “And this device?”

Theo answered, “It can create a small anti-supernatural field.  Think of it like the scientific version of mountain ash, mistletoe, and just about any other material used against wolves, sparks, you name it.”

The emissary followed up, “How large is the field?”

The chimera answered, “It creates a small bubble that can be flattened or stretched but really not much bigger than a person.”

Deaton nodded, and Scott asked, “What are we going to do with these?”

Theo grinned, “For now, nothing, but when we get out of here, they may just help even things out.  We don’t have the luxury of having an entire Dread Doctor suit.”

The sounds of gunfire and explosions grew as they talked, and Scott looked to the entrance, “They’ll get in soon.  What’s the plan?”

Theo placed the filled bulb and shell back inside the metal box and picked up the syringe.  He asked Brett to grab the box while he walked toward the far side of the room, towards a slick, slime covered wall.  The chimera flashed his eyes and reached forward, pushing a loose brick in and the wall recessed and slid behind the existing wall to the left.  The room was dark until the door seated, and a few hanging bulbs lit up.  It was just half the size of the main room, with heavily lined, deep red terra cotta floors.  Just beyond the entrance to the left, two six foot tall, wide tubes bubbled with green fluid and purple fluid respectively.  The far wall was composed of thick metal grating with an imposed rusted metal door. 

Theo stepped into the room and the pack followed.  He walked to a pair of boxes with extensive thick power cords plugged into them with large pipes that flowed off them and into the ceiling.  Various flashing white and red lights blinked on the devices as Theo grabbed a large handle.  He set the syringe on top of the machine.

Scott entered the room and looked to Theo, “What’s this room?”

The chimera grinned as he looked back, “This is the escape room.  Behind that grated door is a lift that will take you to Beacon hills.”  He tapped the boxes, “These babies are specifically made to shut down supernatural power in this room.  No magic, no shifting, everyone is an equal in here.”  He laughed a little darkly, “Except chimeras and the Dread Doctors.”

Theo flipped the handle and a small whirring was heard through the room.  The true alpha felt his senses dim and the presence of his wolf became only the tiniest whisper. 

The chimera stepped to the metal door and turned the harsh metal knob and opened it outward, the loud screech heard throughout the facility.  He looked to the pack and said, “I’m going to draw them in here.  The lift is just beyond this door.”

Brett walked through the door and looked to Theo, “I take it you want us to get on the lift?”

The chimera smirked, “That was the idea.”

Brett laughed and stepped into the darkness as Liam stepped to the door, “I can stay here with you in case you need a little extra muscle.”

Theo shook his head, “No need, Little Wolf.  I’m being the bait again.”

Liam growled, “I hated when you did that.”

The smug grin grew, “I know.  See you on the other side.”

The beta slapped the chimera on the shoulder before he walked into the darkness.  Deaton stepped up next, “Are you sure of this Theo?”

The chimera nodded, “Yeah.  If this works, we might just end the war before it really begins.”

Deaton tilted his head slightly before he replied, “And if it doesn’t then you are buying us time to get Scott to safety.”

Theo nonchalantly shrugged, “That’s the plan.”

The emissary followed the pack into the darkness.  Scott stepped to the door and looked to Theo, “You don’t expect me to leave you here alone, do you?”

Theo replied, “No.  But for now, they will be safe.  That door will probably open any minute now.  The explosions have stopped which means either the hunters ran out or the sparks are there.”

Scott argued, “What if they just send in hunters?”

The chimera shook his head, “The final attack?  I don’t think they’d do that.”

 

As they spoke the door to the theater rumbled and they could feel the walls shake as it shifted to open.  Theo glanced to a large square on the wall next to the machines that lit up orange, next to another smaller Ouroboros crank.  The chimera stepped towards it and both men heard Mohdi shout, “This is the end of the line, McCall!”

Theo reached for Scott and pulled him away from clear sight of the entrance.  They heard the rushed steps of people as Stiles called out, “Mohdi, wait!”

Scott watched the chimera’s eyes light up as Mohdi ran into the room with Stiles just behind him.  Theo slammed the side of his fist against the lit up orange square and a metal door closed behind Stiles while they heard the main entrance shift and close once more. 

The chimera looked to Mohdi and Stiles with a smug grin, “You two aren’t going anywhere.  I think it’s time we talked, like adults.”

Mohdi’s eyes flashed silver and energy formed around his hands before it dusted away in a light flow of sparkles.  Theo tutted the older spark, “Oh, the Doctors shut you down.  I wasn’t kidding when I said talk because the only one that can harm someone in here” The chimera flashed his eyes gold as his fangs descended and claws grew, “Is me.”

Scott and Stiles faced each other.  The deep browns of the true alpha met his best friend, his brother’s whiskey browns and Scott asked weakly, “Why do you want to hurt me?”

Stiles stepped towards Scott and Mohdi spat, “Because you, Scott McCall, are a murderer.  You deserve whatever punishment you receive.”

Theo stepped towards Mohdi and through gritted teeth demanded, “Shut up.  No one wants your opinion.”

Mohdi glared at the chimera, “I’m going to enjoy making you suffer.”

Stiles weakly asked the question that bounced around his head for days now, “Scott, why did you do it?”

The true alpha stepped towards the younger spark and Stiles took a small step back as he answered, “Stiles, I didn’t kill your father.  I don’t remember exactly, my mind has been fuzzy, and my memories don’t make sense, but I know, in my heart, I didn’t kill the Sheriff.  I didn’t kill your father.”

Stiles closed the gap with Scott, staring into his eyes, before he asked, “Is something controlling you?  Like.”

Scott finished Stiles’ sentence, “Like the Nogitsune?  I don’t think so.  I can see the darkness with my wolf and it scares me and I don’t know if it is controlling me.  I don’t think it is.”

Mohdi groaned, “Next he’ll tell us he didn’t kill Tate, or the other victims.  Think about it, Stiles, his keys were found there.”

Scott glanced to Mohdi briefly before he looked back to Stiles, “I haven’t had my keys since the clinic.  I wish we could’ve talked then.”

The older spark reached into his pocket and keyed a radio, “Get Cho.  Shut down the power.”

Theo grabbed the radio from the older spark and smashed it against the wall, “I didn’t say you get to talk to them.”

Stiles looked away from Scott and the true alpha noticed the marks that climbed up the side of his neck.  He reached towards Stiles and touched one on his neck, “Stiles, are you.  Did you do this, because of me?”

The younger spark turned back towards the true alpha, his eyes glazed with tears, “Scott.  I can’t lose anyone else.”

Scott pleaded with his best friend, “We don’t have to.  We can solve this together.”

Stiles half smiled, and his voice cracked as he whispered, “Like the old times.  We had each other’s back.  We trusted each other.”

The true alpha nodded his head with a smile, “Back when the two of us took on everything, together.”

Stiles tilted his head as he glanced away from Scott, “So much has changed.  I don’t know.  I don’t know if we can go back.”

Scott pulled his hand back and extended it to Stiles, “Something isn’t right, and you know it.  Come with us, Stiles.”  Scott looked to Mohdi and stated, “This man just wants to watch Beacon Hills burn.  He doesn’t care what happens to you.”

Stiles slowly reached for Scott’s hand and Mohdi threw his arm in front of the younger spark and pushed him backwards, “Scott just wants to separate you from Derek.  Do you want to leave Alpha Hale?”

Stiles lowered his head and a loud rumbling was heard from upstairs.  Theo’s eyes widened, and he grabbed the syringe from the top of the machines and walked over to the tubes.  He pulled back a rubber hose and stabbed it with the syringe and pulled a tube of purple fluid from it.

Scott looked to Theo, “What are you doing?”

The chimera stabbed the solution into his arm and depressed the plunger as he replied, “It won’t be long before they shut down these machines.  We need to be ready for the next step.”

Stiles looked to Scott, “Why are you working with Theo?  We hate Theo.”

Scott shook his head before he responded, “I don’t hate Theo.”  The true alpha looked to the floor as a wave of embarrassment rolled over him, “I was afraid of him.”

The chimera tossed the syringe to the floor and stood up with a smug grin as he remarked and stepped in front of Scott, “Everyone hates Theo.  Nothing new there.”  The chimera placed his hands on Scott’s shoulders and slowly pushed him backwards, towards the grated door.  Scott looked up and met Theo’s gaze, “Theo, I don’t hate you.”

The true alpha could see the tiny smile form in the chimera’s eyes before Theo whispered, “Thanks Scott.  Now go take care of your pack.  I’m sorry my plan failed.”

Mohdi announced vengefully, “I knew he was planning something!”  The older spark looked to Stiles, “He wanted us powerless.”

Theo yelled to the maniacal man, “My plan was to get them to talk!  Not burn down the preserve!”  The chimera looked to Stiles, “You might want to ask him about that.”

Stiles looked to Mohdi with uncertainty as Theo looked back to Scott.  The true alpha met his gaze and said, “Theo, how can I take care of the pack when I leave you here?”

The chimera chuckled nervously, “They’re on the lift.  Let me help you just this once.”

Scott shook his head as Theo pushed him behind the door, “Theo, you are my pack too.”

The chimera’s arms shook as he grabbed the metal door and slammed it shut.  He looked to Scott’s face, a single tear going down his face, “Fuck, Scott.  You make trying to do the right thing for once feel so painful.”

The true alpha grabbed the handle on his side and shook the knob, but the door was locked on the opposite side.  Theo grinned but his eyes showed a bit of remorse.  “Sorry Scott, I couldn’t let you try and save me.”

Scott pleaded as the room shook and the machines sirens began to go off, “Theo, Why?”

The chimera shrugged in a way that was meant to be smooth but just shuddered weakly, “The lift is controlled on this side.  Requires someone to stay back.  Designed that way, to leave a chimera behind as a sacrifice to fight whatever chased them.”

Scott’s eyes widened, anger and frustration filling his voice, “You knew the whole time?!?!”

Theo nodded and admitted lightly, “Yep.  I told you.  You were going to hate my plan.”

Scott took a step backwards, most of his body obscured by the darkness.  Mohdi laughed darkly, “I can feel my power beginning to return.”

Scott turned to leave, his face contorted with confusion and rage as Theo reached into the grating and grabbed the front of his shirt, “Scott!  One more thing!”

Scott turned his head as the chimera pulled his face to the grate and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss.  After a moment, Theo released the grip and took a step back.  Scott stumbled backwards, a look of confusion on his face as he reached up and rubbed his lips.  Theo’s composure returned as he suavely grinned, “If this is how I go, at least I get to know what your lips taste like.”

Stiles watched wide eyed while Mohdi grumbled.  Theo shouted, “Go!” as a loud alarm went and one of the machines powered down.  The true alpha turned and proceeded into the darkness.  Theo ran for the Ouroboros and spun it, the sound of the lift activated.  A faint blue glow surrounded the metal grated door.

He turned to face the two sparks, completely wolfed out, “Where were we?  You want to kill my alpha.  You see, I’m going to have a problem with that!”

 

Scott stepped out of the darkness when the machine stopped, and the wall opened to show the dim light of a parking lot.  Brett, Liam, and Deaton stepped out and looked to Scott as he slowly stepped onto the asphalt.  He turned around and watched the seemingly solid cement wall return into position.  Just before the lines disappeared, he heard the chimera scream out in pain.

The true alpha slashed at the entrance with his claws but it only cleared away and chipped the solid cement.  He growled as he screamed, “Why did he do it!?!?!”

Deaton placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder while Liam and Brett looked to each other, a hint of sadness behind their eyes.  The emissary spoke softly, “Scott, we should go.  We can’t let Theo’s sacrifice go in vain.”

Scott faced the emissary, his eyes begged to release the tears that he willed to keep in, “It wasn’t his place.”

Deaton ushered Scott away from the wall and said, “I think with Theodore, it wasn’t so much what his position was supposed to be but where he felt it should be.”

The emissary looked around at the parking deck and where they were in the town and stated, “I think I know where we can go.”


	11. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCall Pack deals with loss and Liam finds where Lori is; Deucalion has a visitor; Derek, Lydia, and Stiles talk about Mohdi.

Survival

 

 

Brett sat on one of the four plain, olive drab cots in the back room of the metal walled and concrete slab floored warehouse.  He looked to the true alpha who sat on his cot against the far corner, his knees pulled to his chest, his head lowered.  A week had passed since the chimera sacrificed himself for the pack to escape and the only words that Scott seemed to utter were either about Stiles or Theo.  He took charge of maintaining security of the compound that Deaton suggested they “borrow” from Gerrard’s no longer used facilities.

When they first arrived, Liam commented on the cameras, but Deaton remarked, “I can hide your image as easily as your scent.”  It felt weird seeing the cameras with their red recording lights, but no one was notified so this was their new encampment.  During his patrols around town, the hunter presence and local PD were considerably less since the great forest fire in the Preserve.  The alpha thought that maybe they would get a break for a moment.

He looked to Scott and asked earnestly, “Scott, what is our next move?  We have a place to call ours, but we can’t just sit back.  They’ll eventually find us here, like they did in the preserve.  We need to strike back.”

The true alpha raised his head and looked to his alpha counterpart.  The rings under his eyes were dark and he looked at least ten years older from stress and lack of good sleep.  He responded weakly, “I think we should go back to the theater.  See if they left a clue.”

Brett took a deep breath and remarked, “You mean see if they left a body.”

Scott’s eyes flashed red as he released a low growl.  Brett raised his hands, palms flat towards the true alpha, “I’ve already scouted back.  They didn’t leave anything behind.”  Brett lowered his hands and spoke sternly as he continued, “The safe room was destroyed though, and the walls were stained with blood.  I think it’s a fair guess that Theo didn’t make it.” 

Scott released a loud roar before he slammed his fist into the concrete floor, sending deep spidering cracks that shook the empty cots. 

Brett spoke, his anger pushing a question that the true alpha needed to answer, “Why is this bothering you so much?  This was what he wanted.  And from what I understand, Theo never did anything that didn’t somehow benefit him, including when he killed you.”

Scott jumped to his feet, eyes burning holes into the other alpha, “You don’t know him!  He’d changed.  I didn’t believe it before, but I saw it with my own eyes.  The old Theo would’ve left us for dead, used the escape for himself.  He knew what it took, he knew the facility, he also knew that’s why the Dread Doctors kept him around, as a tool for their survival.  He used it for US!”

The Buddhist alpha kept his gaze locked with the true alpha and spoke the harsh truth, “No, Scott.  He used it for you.  That’s why this is bothering you.  Maybe that was his way of asking for forgiveness but make no mistake, it was for you.”

The tension slowly left the true alpha’s limbs as he whispered, “Why me?  Why would he risk his life for me?”

Brett looked to the floor then back to his alpha, “He said you’re the one to solve this so stop wallowing in guilt over his plan not working.  He saved us, all of us.  But, he didn’t do it, so we could sit back and wait for them to act first.” 

The deep red faded from Scott’s eyes and he admitted, “You’re right.”  After taking a deep breath, the true alpha’s tone evened out and he asked, “Have there been any more mysterious deaths by animal attacks?”

Brett shook his head, “Whatever was killing people hasn’t done anything for the last week.”

Scott lowered his head, “Maybe it was me.”

Deaton stepped into the back room and tossed his Alice pack onto his cot as he remarked, “I’m sorry, Scott, that’s impossible.”

The true alpha looked to the floor as he curiously asked, “Why is it impossible?”

Deaton took a moment to explain as he gathered his thoughts, “You’ve been with us most of the time since the Sheriff’s death.  We can’t account for before but since those events there have been a hand full of times where we couldn’t place where you were but that creates another problem.  The bodies at the hunting shack.  The rough time of death for Mr. Tate specifically would’ve been while you were watched by Theodore.  I doubt our former ally would’ve lied and let you stalk off into the night.”

Scott corrected his emissary, “Pack.  And he’s not former.”

Deaton nodded his head to acknowledge the true alpha’s statement before he continued, “The pieces of the puzzle are beginning not to fit.  Then there is another unusual set of rumors.  It seems the Sheriff has been seen recently.”

Brett and Scott’s heads shot towards the emissary and Deaton continued, “Apparently the deceased Sheriff has showed up at the precinct at least once and has been seen a few times at the hospital.  Right now, it’s being attributed to shock from the nature of his death and emotional connections but that doesn’t quite fit either.”

The Buddhist alpha asked, “What does that mean?”

The emissary shook his head as he furrowed his brow, “I don’t know, yet.  However, it’s a safe guess that the third player in the conflict has acted, using the Sheriff.”

 

As the three held the uncomfortable silence, Liam bounded into the room, a smile on his face that could light up the room, a hop in his step as he looked to each of them before his eyes fell on Brett, “Who’s in the mood for some good news?”

Brett couldn’t help but follow the infectious energy of the beta and smiled as he asked, “Alright, Li, what’s your good news?”

Liam stepped towards Brett and said, “First off, those hunters that are working for the Hales SUCK!”

Scott gave his beta a peculiar look while Deaton shifted his gaze to the young wolf and Liam continued, “They didn’t even know that I would notice their destroyed truck and follow them.  Most of it has been beyond boring this week but I knew I’d hit it if I tracked them long enough.”

Brett shook his head as he chuckled and remarked, “Sometime today, Liam.  You are really building this up.”

The beta smirked at the taller alpha and commented, “It should be hyped up!  After all, who’s ready to go on a rescue mission!”

The pack’s eyes widened as the beta continued, confident that he had everyone’s complete attention, “I found where they are keeping Lori and news flash, she’s alive!”

Brett jumped to his feet and charged the beta.  He pulled him in tightly as he happily stumbled over the words, “Liam.  You beautiful, beautiful, idiot!”  He lifted the young beta and peppered his face with playful kisses between his words as he exalted, “I could kiss you.  You magnificent bastard!”

Liam choked back against the strength of the hug and twisted his face as the taller wolf peppered him, “Brett.  You kind of.  Are.”

The alpha released the hug and set the beta down.  He ruffled his hair quickly and spoke with an enthusiasm not heard from him since before Satomi, “That almost makes me feel bad for all the fucked-up shit I did to you back at Devenford.”

Liam’s eyes widened as his rage grew and he argued, “ALMOST?!?!?  WHADDYA MEAN ALMOST?!?!”

Brett smirked as he side eyed the beta, “You did mess up on the field.  I schooled you.  Regularly!”

Liam almost shouted as Deaton and Scott chuckled at their energy, “YOU’RE A BORN WOLF!  I WAS JUST A HUMAN!”

Brett corrected him, “A human that was bad at lacrosse!”

Liam growled, “FUCK YOU BRETT!”

Brett’s smirk shifted to a mischievous grin, “Maybe after we save my sister!”

Liam’s rage disappeared as his eyes widened and his faced blushed, “WHAT????  I didn’t mean.  I mean.”

Brett shrugged and teased, “Just remember, I like to be wined and dined so don’t think I’m just going to give it up to you.”  He tilted his head and chuckled as he lightly mused, “Or give it to you.  Or both.  I’m vers so it won’t matter.”

Liam looked to Scott and Deaton for help, but Deaton only lowered his head as he chuckled, and Scott remarked with a goofy smile, “Don’t forget the flowers.  I bet Brett loves flowers.”

Brett winked at Scott and gave him a thumbs up, “Flowers.  I do love flowers.”

Liam shook his head rapidly before looking to Brett with a raised eyebrow, “Are you serious?!?!

The taller wolf just grinned and nodded before he looked to Scott, “What do you say, Scotty?  Want to go save my sister?”

Deaton glanced to Scott and then back to Brett and stated, “I think that this type of mission would be better suited for a smaller party.  Why don’t you two execute it?”

Scott nodded after he met the emissary’s gaze.  Brett tilted his head in acknowledgement and looked to Liam, “You ready, Little wolf?  I’m done with those creeps keeping my sister.”

Liam gesticulated wildly as he argued, “Little Wolf!?!  You don’t get to call me that!!!”

Brett smirked and remarked, “I won’t know what else to call you until after our date!”

The red on the beta’s face darkened as his mouth gaped, unable to find any words.  Not missing a beat, Brett playfully cupped the side of Liam’s cheek and gently slapped it, making the O seem more pronounced, “Just like that later.  I think we’ll be just fine!”

Deaton pointed to the metal box under Brett’s cot, “Boys, you may wish to take a device with you.”

Brett acknowledged the emissary and knelt as he reached into the box.  He retrieved the bulb and looked to Liam, “Ready to go?  The sooner we rescue my sister, the sooner you get your date.”

Liam flailed his arms, “I DIDN’T AGREE TO THAT!”

Brett stood and slapped Liam’s butt as he walked by him, “Sure you did, _Little Wolf_.”

Liam followed the Buddhist alpha as they stepped out of the room.

Deaton glanced to Scott with the smallest smirk.  Scott’s eyes widened as he gasped, “What?”

The emissary joked, “Liam is definitely your beta.”

 

The rain pelted the worn cabin and the wind howled against the old but sturdy wooden walls of the shack.  The air inside carried a musty fragrance from days of rain and the warped wood allowing some to settle in the cracks and imperfections.  The former leader of the alpha pack lifted his glass of water and stared into the darkness outside of his window, only catching glimpses of the motions when the skies danced with the lights of fury.  He reflected on the situation within Beacon Hills. 

He heard about the forest fire that cut a path through the center of the preserve, following the creek and circling the woodland pond.  The moment he heard of the damages and the description he couldn’t help but think, “The spark: Mohdi.”

This kind of reckless, wanton destruction fit the man’s modus operandi and he could gather that it was aimed at the McCall pack. 

His contacts also relayed the mobilization of the local hunters against a threat and at least eight deaths attributed to vicious animal attacks.  The elder alpha knew the battle lines were being draw, much like he mentioned to Scott. 

He took a long drink from the glass before he set it back down on the side table.  He reached for his old cane that rested beside his chair.  He flicked it open and tapped the floor rhythmically, never missing time, like a metronome.  He contemplated getting up, braving the storm and going back to Beacon Hills but the question that thwarted his action, “And do what?  Fight?  Stand against Mohdi?”

He growled as he reflected to the summit.  Talia had listened to the young alpha and sent him through the trials, which surprised everyone when Aurelias not only survived but won.  That young wolf held such promise.  He could’ve been a wolf to replace elders like Talia, but his dedication, courage, and loyalty ended up being the death of him.

Deucalion shook his head as he ceased his internal argument, Mohdi was the Hales and Deaton’s problem.  They had to come to terms with the consequences of the decisions made in the past.  As he focused on the window, he managed to catch a scent despite the downpour.  He tapped his cane twice, in the manner someone would knock on the door and stated loudly, “Scott.  I didn’t know you would return so soon.  My decision hasn’t changed.”  He listened for movement but still heard none before he continued derisively, “You should speak with Deaton.  His charm seems to have failed.”

The heavy, determined footfall sounded up his steps as he continued, “I can give you shelter from the storm but only until it passes.  I am not getting involved in the affairs of Beacon Hills.”

The door knob slowly turned but once the latch was removed, the door flung open and the savage wind and rain whipped into the shack.  Deucalion stood as he faced Scott.  He saw the deep, vicious red eyes of the predator.  The alpha’s mouth parted, his fangs dripping with thick, syrupy saliva as he hungrily inhaled.  His face lined with thick, dark hair, claws poised to stick and another scent.  One that wasn’t exactly new to the elder alpha but not one he was accustomed to catching the faint sign from the living.  Scott smelled like the grave, the rich turned soil and the scent of rot that only came from bloated corpses as they returned to dust. 

Deucalion remarked to Scott, “I see.  So, you are the Scott that has been terrorizing Beacon Hills.  But the real question is who are you?”

Scott spoke deeply, his words twisted with deep seated rage and hatred.  He drew out the syllables of the elder alpha’s name, “Deu-ca-li-on.  It’s about time I visited you.”

The elder alpha smirked and responded with his sharpened wit, “A visit?  I should’ve set aside another chair, but it seems you caught me without another.  Perhaps another time.”

Scott’s wild tongue ran over his fangs, catching the dripping fluids, “Deu-ca-lion.  There won’t be another time.”

The elder alpha wolfed out as he stared down the thing that threatened him, “If you are dead set on this path then so be it.  I will learn your identity with claws and fangs than words.”

The dark wolf released the howl of the true alpha before he lunged towards the elder alpha, just as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

 

Stiles paced uncomfortably in front of the puffy white sofa in the loft as Lydia and Derek watched him with their eyes.  He shook his head, the movement jerky with his anxious energy, “I can honestly admit that I don’t know what has happened over the last couple of weeks.  I thought that Scott had finally flew off the deep end or maybe lost control of his wolf or something along those lines, but things aren’t making sense.”

Derek looked to his boyfriend and sharply spoke, “Like the spark torching a large section of the preserve.  Not to mention Satomi’s pack and the primal.  He’s preparing for a war.”

Stiles waved his hand towards Derek partially in agreeance but also a bit dismissive, “Yeah.  Mohdi is not playing the defensive game.  He wants to start a war.  That much we can guess and with Peter as his numero uno partner I’m not that surprised.  It’s not that.  Why was their goal to talk?”

Derek narrowed his eyes with hint of anger as Lydia took a moment but answered, “What if Scott knows something more and just needed to talk to you to help sort things out.  It wouldn't be unheard for both packs to have information the other could use.  And Scott doesn’t seem much different, besides scared.  I know he’s worried from the talk at the hospital.”

Derek looked to the banshee and asked, “Who is watching Melissa?”

Lydia smiled softly, “Malia.  Mohdi volunteered Njall but I wouldn’t let him watch her.  I don’t like the way he speaks about Melissa.”

The Hale nodded slowly, “One of us should be with Melissa.  I don’t trust Mohdi.”

Stiles interjected, “I trust that he’s looking out for himself.  I also trust that he is trying to deal with the threats here, at least out of self-preservation, and I am considerably more powerful.”

Lydia looked to Stiles, he eyes fell on the tattoos on his neck and down his arms, “The better question is at what cost?”

Stiles self-assuredly grinned, “My guess?  To stay in the good graces of Der.”  He looked to Derek and dramatically winked.  The Hale huffed with a raised eyebrow and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

Stiles’ ridiculous expression fell as he thought back to the conversation, “Wait.  Scott didn’t plan that talk.  That wouldn’t make sense.  The way he spoke, the way he acted.  He was surprised with us actually getting the chance to talk.”

Derek followed the train of thought and asked, “What does Theo know then?  He was the one that lured you into the operating theater.”

Stiles shook his head as he somberly replied, “We’ll never know.  When I left the room, Mohdi was deciding on how he was going to deal with Theo.  Since he came back here alone, I think it’s a safe bet that he killed him.”

Lydia glared at Stiles, “You just let Mohdi have Theo?”

Stiles almost jumped with anxious energy and anger, “We hate Theo, remember?  Yeah, I regret not finding out what information he may have had but I don’t care if Mohdi killed him.  One less problem for Beacon Hills.”

The banshee’s lips pursed as her glare darkened.  After a moment of shooting daggers into the spark, she replied, “And what if it had been Liam or Brett or Deaton?  Or Scott?  Would you have done the same?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head before he weakly smiled, “I mean, no.  I wouldn’t.  Liam and Brett are good wolves and Deaton might be a bit of a dick at times, but he has been there for us, well mostly.  And you know I wouldn’t let him kill Scott.”

Derek shook his head in disappointment as he remarked, “And yet you let him have the man that helped save Scott’s life the first night we hunted him. The night he came close to dying.”

The spark’s eyes widened as he angrily gesticulated, “And what was I supposed to do?  Ask Mohdi to let me have him?”

Lydia stood and stared down Stiles, the spark almost immediately relenting, “YES!  That’s exactly what you should’ve done.”

Derek stood and stepped between Lydia and Stiles and muttered, “What’s done is done, we can’t change that.  What are we doing next?”

Lydia looked to the Hale and replied casually, “Jordan has something he wants me to check out.  He asked about ghosts and wants me to look into it.”

Stiles asked curiously, “Ghosts?  What kind of ghost?  We haven’t really dealt with ghosts.  Unless you count the Ghost Riders, but they weren’t exactly ghosts.”

She faced the spark and calmly stated, “People have seen your dad around the precinct and hospital.  He wants me to look into that.”

The color fell from the sparks face as he softly said, “Oh.”

Lydia gave a weak smile and nod to the two, “I’m going to get started on that.”

As Lydia made it to the door, Derek asked, “Did you scream?  That night?”

She looked back to Derek and softly nodded before she left the loft.

Stiles huffed as he channeled his frustration at Derek, “Why do we care if he’s dead?  Seriously?  Sometimes bad things happen to bad people.  If this would’ve been Gerard, no one would’ve batted an eye.”

Derek’s cold rage flowed as he responded, “If that spark killed Gerard, I would’ve asked questions.  Think about who he has killed.  Satomi.  The Primal Alpha.  The leader of the gathering of hunters here.  And now Theo.  He’s separating groups that could work with us or better yet, against him.”

The young spark sighed and replied, “I guess I didn’t look at it that way.”  After a few minutes of silence, he continued, “I think I will continue working with Mohdi but keep an eye on what he does.  No more excursions with just Peter for him.  He’s going to screw up and I’m going to be there.”

The Hale nodded his head before he spoke, “I’m going to try to reach out to Scott’s pack.  So far, Scott is the only person he’s tried to kill who is still alive.”

Stiles stepped to his boyfriend and embraced him, “Just be careful.  I don’t want you added to the list.”

Derek returned the embrace and softly replied, “You either.”


	12. An Alpha's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam save Lori; Stiles has an encounter with his father; Mason says goodbye to Corey

An Alpha’s Rage

 

 

Brett and Liam stalked through the forest, making sure to steer clear of the freshly torched section as the beta guided them towards one of the caves.  He whispered, “I found the idiots going in and out here, with a guard posted outside and everything.”

Brett remarked as the cave entrance came into view and a single hunter stood outside, his rifle lax, his gaze disinterested, “So how do you know Lori’s still alive?”

Liam shot the alpha a look and harshly whispered, “We can sit here and try to eavesdrop to hear it or just catch her scent.  Or we can bust in and save her.”

Brett pulled the smaller bulb from his pocket and stared at the device, “Why bust in when we can sneak in?”

The beta grinned and asked, “Okay, so how does it work?”

The Buddhist’s eyes widened as he flipped it over as he looked at it.  Liam grinned and egged him, “You don’t know, do you?”

Brett gasped softly before he hissed lowly, “Give me a moment.  I’ll figure it out.”

The beta snatched the device from the Buddhist alpha and began to mess with the small Ouroboros.  Nothing happened at first, but the moment Brett reached for it, vial glowed and at top spun and Liam disappeared.  Brett’s eyes widened until he heard Liam say, “This is so cool.”

Brett asked Liam, speaking towards the spot the beta was just located, “What’s cool?”

The Buddhist wolf felt a slap to the back of his head and quickly turned around.  He caught the scent of ozone and tried to make out where the beta was.  He huffed, “Stop playing around, Liam.”

Liam materialized several feet to Brett’s right with a huge grin on his face.  He remarked, “You gotta try this!”

Brett stepped towards the beta and tried to grab the bulb just as Liam spun the top again.  The alpha barely touched it and when the device activated, both men were surrounded by an electrical field.  Brett looked around, his hand still on the device and the world around them appeared to have a blue tint to it.  He asked, “Are we invisible now?”

Liam smiled and nodded, “Sure are!”

Brett met the gaze and stated, “Let’s go save my sister.”

The two men walked towards the front entrance and noticed the barred gate was unlocked and partially open.  Liam moved to push it completely open, but Brett glared at the hunter.  Liam whispered harshly, “What are you doing?”

Brett looked back with a grin before he struck the back of the man’s head and dropped him with one hit.  Liam shot a look to the downed hunter and then back to Brett, “Happy now?”

Brett grinned, “For now.  We still have to find my sister.”

The two maneuvered down into the cave, the walls musky from the moisture that clung and beaded to the formed earth.  Loose strings of lights illuminated the walls and both men picked up several sets of heartbeats.  The scents of munitions filled the tight quarters and Brett gasped as he caught a scent.  He growled lowly to Liam, “Jiang is here.”

The tunnel walkway was devoid of people, most likely spanning far underneath not just the Hale residence but farther into Beacon Hills.  The two walked down the hallway, following the scent of Lori until they reached the rusted sliding metal door.  Brett let go of the device and threw the door open.  Jiang turned to the door as the Buddhist alpha glared down his former packmate and stepped into the room.

Lori was strapped and chained to a metal chair bolted to the metal plates on the floor.  To the left of the alpha’s sister there was a large conductor with lines ran to the metal gate that made up the far back wall.  The dank cave walls were reinforced with old wooden pylons.  Jiang stood next to her as he met Brett’s gaze.  He said, “I don’t know how you got in here Brett, but now you’re staying with us.”

Brett stepped towards his former packmate, his rage barely held in check as Lori was slumped over, breathing well with a solid heartbeat but unconscious, “You are guarding my sister?!?  Your packmate?”

Jiang shook his head defiantly, “She wouldn’t join the Hales.  Mohdi and Peter knew you’d come for her.  And now you’ve fallen into their trap.”

The Buddhist alpha addressed the invisible Liam, “Untie my sister while I deal with him.”  Brett looked to Jiang as his rage bled into his words, “After everything Satomi taught us you just fold and work with the people that killed her?  And now you follow their plans to capture and kill me too.  I don’t even recognize you anymore, Ji.”

Jiang replied, “We faced death, Brett.  This wasn’t deciding what to eat or what movie to watch but death.”

Brett stood not a few feet away and scowled at his former packmate, “That decision was even easier.  Lori made it.”  The Buddhist alpha let his anger cool as he asked, “How is the rest of the pack?  Tierney, Cho?”

Jiang looked away from Brett as he mentioned Cho, “Tierney is working with the Hales well but Cho.  Cho refused to help after the Operating Theater.  He’s…”

The chains fell away from Lori’s body as Brett rushed forward and slammed Jiang against the earthen wall, “So Cho is dead because you and Tierney wouldn’t save someone else you were bonded?”  His eyes flashed red as he stared down his former friend. 

Just as Brett’s flashed red, Jiang’s flashed electric blue, and reflexively, Brett tightened his grip and growled through clench fangs, “And you’ve killed?  WHO?  WHO DID YOU KILL?”

Jiang gasped and coughed as the hand around his throat easily lifted him off the floor and pinned him to the wall, “Some-  Hunters.  Wouldn’t- Join.”

Brett’s rage grew as he spat, “Some hunters?!?!  People have names Jiang!  Especially people that you want to kill, people that you ended their lives!”

Jiang gasped and weakly defended, “But.  Brett.  Mohdi and Peter.  They were.  Going to kill.  Us.”

Brett growled loudly as he tossed Jiang across the room, the beta hitting the far wall with enough force to knock him unconscious. 

Liam appeared as he pulled Lori’s arm over his shoulder and looked to Brett, “Hey, Brett, we are going to want to get out of here now.  Operation save your sister is good.”  Lori groaned as she was slowly began regaining consciousness.

Brett shifted his death glare from Jiang and aimed it towards the door as he walked to the entrance.  When he tried to cross the threshold, the back of the sliding metal door lit up with runes and a wall of blue energy threw the Buddhist alpha backwards.  He managed to skid his feet and catch himself before he roared, “They’ve trapped us in.”

Liam stepped towards the entrance and ran his fingertips against the blue wall of energy.  It cracked and popped against his wolf presence and he desperately stated, “How are we going to get out of here?”

Brett demanded, “Step away from the door, Li!”

Liam carried Lori away from the door towards the wall opposite Jiang.  Brett stepped to the sliding door and grabbed the metal.  The runes lit up against and the wolf growled painfully as the door heated up to almost burning red.  The heat waves filled the tiny room as Brett’s eyes flared glowing red and he slammed the door back into its closed position. 

The alpha looked to his burnt hands that slowly healed as Liam gasped in surprise.  When the door locked into place, the runes shut down.  Brett looked back to Liam with a vicious snarl before he stepped back to the earthen wall that the door covered when open.  He clawed into it furiously. 

Rocks and clumps fell away as the wolf howled louder and attacked the wall with renewed vigor.  After a few minutes of assaulting the wall, his claws broke through and created a small hole.  The Buddhist alpha remarked, “Get ready to carry my sister to safety, Li.”  Both wolves heard the movements of the hunters as Brett finished busting through the wall and stepped into the hallway.

Liam activated the bulb and carried Lori towards the exit, now completely invisible.

Brett looked down the hallway as two hunters yelled, “They broke in!  Stop the wolves!”

The two hunters extended their shock batons and ran towards Brett.  Once they made it within a few feet, the alpha flared his eyes as he channeled his rage and roared at them.  The walls of the tunnels shook, and dust and bits of rock tumbled to the ground.  One of the hunter’s lost his nerve and footing before he tripped and slid to the floor in front of the alpha. 

The second continued his charge and stabbed the alpha in the chest with his baton.  Electricity surged through Brett, but he could only feel his rage.  While completely electrified, Brett reached towards the hunter and grabbed his neck.  The electricity surged back to the man and he screamed, muscles now locked and unable to disengage the baton.

The hunter on the floor whimpered beneath them, stuck between two highly charged people.  It only took a moment before the surge overloaded the batteries and the baton blew, throwing the hunter back down the tunnels and Brett skidded backwards on the earthen floor.  The prone hunter was cut with shrapnel and continued to whine in pain.  Brett stepped towards him and knelt, as bits of plastic pushed their way out of his skin.  He asked calmly but directly, “Are you alright?”

The man’s green eyes widened with fear as he mumbled, “Please don’t kill me.  I didn’t want this.  I didn’t want any of this.”

Brett grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him to his feet, “Then come with me for now.  You don’t have to do this.”

The smaller hunter folded into the Buddhist alpha’s grip and allowed himself to be pulled.  Brett pulled the pain from the young hunter as he carried him.  The two made it back down the tunnels towards the exit and out into the forest.  Once Brett was almost a kilometer back into the forest, he dropped the hunter and Liam and Lori materialized.

Liam looked to hunter, who collapsed into a whimpering heap and asked, “What are you doing with him, Brett?  He’s the enemy!”

Brett looked to the hunter and knelt, making a point to flash his eyes red, “I don’t know your name, but I want you to remember mine.  I’m Brett.  I’m the alpha werewolf that showed you mercy. “

The hunter gasped and hiccupped his jet-black hair plastered to the side of his head, his skin even more pale from fear.  He said, “B-B-Brett.  B-B-But the others.”

Brett replied, “Not all werewolves are monsters but the ones you were working for are.  Do yourself a favor, leave Beacon Hills.  If you aren’t here, then they won’t know who you are.”

The hunter nodded his head repeatedly from fear.  Brett stood and looked to Liam, “He isn’t the enemy, just confused.”

The three wolves began their trek back to the warehouse and Brett heard the hunter’s words, “Thank you, Brett.”

 

Stiles wandered away from the loft and found himself outside of the hospital.  The sky darkened and rumbled with forceful intent.  He knew why he wandered here.  He knew that his dad was seen here and had to see for himself.  The young spark entered the hospital using the back entrance and wander the halls.  He made it to the third floor and could feel the malice when he stepped off the elevator. 

It had been over a week, but the vibrations of almost pure evil clung to the walls.  He pushed his way through the wave and stood at Melissa’s door.  He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw his father standing over Melissa.  He weakly asked, “Dad?” as he stepped inside the room.

The Sheriff turned and looked to Stiles, his face neutral as he said, “Stiles?  Is that you?”

The Sheriff’s skin was pale, almost sheet white, his eyes discolored to a fine gray and his hair was darkened and shaded to an almost crimson.  His uniform, the one he was buried in, looked disheveled and the smell of earth clung to him.

Stiles couldn’t fight the tears as he darted forward and pulled his father in for an embrace.  He felt the form of his father, but none of the warmth and as his father returned the hug, he didn’t hear a heartbeat.

After a moment, Stiles released the embrace and asked, “How is this possible?”

Noah replied coldly, “I came back to deal with Scott.”

Stiles shook his head, “No.  Scott didn’t do this.  I spoke with him.”

Noah’s voice filled with anger as he argued, “You know what you saw, Stiles.  I know who killed me.  I am going to finish what he started.”

Stiles felt his confidence waiver as he asked, “Do you know it was Scott?  Besides just what you saw.  I know but it doesn’t fit.”

Noah continued, “I know the feeling of his claws, Stiles.  I know it was him.  Check his eyes, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head and said, “Dad, he’s an alpha.  All alpha’s eyes glow red.”

A vicious grin crossed the Sheriff’s face, “There is a way to remove his red eyes and see.  The voice that speaks to me told me that.  Stiles remove Scott’s power and see for yourself.”

Stiles weakly pleaded, “But, Dad.  It wasn’t Scott.”

The Sheriff shook his head slowly and whispered, “I thought you cared more.  You’re just like him.”  Noah motioned to Melissa, “His mother lies here in a hospital and he’s no where to be seen.  He doesn’t care.”  His tone darkened, “And here I am, fresh from the grave and you don’t care that my murderer walks free.”

Tears broke free and Stiles replied, “Dad, I do care.  That’s why I’m working to find out who did this to you.  I love you.”

Noah almost spat the words, “Then prove it, _son_.  Take away his eyes and see what color rests underneath.  Then you’ll have your answer.”

Stiles slowly nodded, and his father pushed past him towards the door.  As he opened it he said, “I love you, Stiles.  Always remember that.”

The young spark nodded slowly as the door closed and he looked to Melissa.  She was groaning lightly in pain and the dark rings around her throat had darkened.  He wondered how long she would stay like this.  He added another few mysteries on top of what he already dealt with. 

He hated what he might have to do but decided it would be best to speak with Lydia, first.

 

Mason stood over the tombstone for his boyfriend.  Tears rolled down his face as he knelt and rubbed his fingers over the cut stone.  The chimera only had a full tombstone from when his parents ordered it after he died from the Dread Doctors and these orders typically aren’t allowed to be returned.  In a sick twisted way, his parents weren’t even mad now that they were able to use it.  The teen hated his boyfriend’s parents for that reason.  The sheer amount of neglect and disdain they harbored pushed him to the point of violence and during the funeral, he had to fight himself from breaking a metal chair on both of them.

Mason lowered his head as he felt the cold stone against his fingertips and the sky opened with a solid rain.  He was startled by a familiar but distant sounding voice, “They didn’t even bother to get the dates right.”

Mason’s head jerked back as he looked over his shoulder and saw the disembodied spirit of his boyfriend, a casual smirk on his face, “And the statement.  “Heaven received another Angel”.  Really?  It should’ve read “Return to sender”.”

Mason blinked a few times before he chuckled with his deceased boyfriend.  The sounds of the words and laughter didn’t quite match up to the movements of the ghost, like watching a badly dubbed movie, but the teen couldn’t help but smile.  He asked, “Which dates did they get wrong?”

Corey rolled his eyes as he pointed to the tombstone, “Both of them!”

Mason looked back and saw before he remarked, “It’s not the 17th it was the 7th.”

Corey announced loudly, though only the teen could hear, “That’s what I’m saying.  Leave it to my parents to mess up my birthday.  At least they got some use out of this block of stone.  Did you know my dad kept it in the garage because, “You never know when you might need it!”.  That was at least in the top three morbid or twisted things my parents did.”

Mason stood up and turned around as he faced the ethereal view of Corey, “Are you safe there?  Is everything alright?”

Corey weakly smiled, “It’s cold sometimes and lonely but that’s only because you aren’t there.  I’ve got my ticket this time.”  Corey reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a train ticket, “See!”

Mason hiccupped a tear as he laughed, “Yeah.  Is there something I can do?  Bring you back?”

His boyfriend shook his head and glanced to the grave, “You can’t bring me back, Mase.  It was my time so here I am.”

Mason stepped towards Corey to hug him and the chimera quickly said, “Don’t Mase.  Don’t hurt yourself by doing that.”

Mason stopped just a foot away from Corey and looked into his eyes, “I can’t touch you, can I?”

Corey shook his head, “No.”

The teen asked, “Are you a ghost or just in my head?”

Corey thought for a moment before he laughed and said, “Either, both.  Does it matter?”

Mason shook his head as he chuckled, “I guess not.”

They stood there, looking into each other’s eyes, silent tears being shed before Corey spoke softly, “I don’t have a lot of time left.  I need to tell you something though.”

Mason argued, “Not a lot of time left?  So, you are a ghost?”

Corey smirked and replied, “Or I’m in your head and you are regaining your sanity.”

The teen replied with a half-smile, “I haven’t told this to you lately, but I love you Corey.”

Corey softly replied, “I love you too, Mase.”

Mason glanced away as he admitted, “It wasn’t really Scott, was it?”

Corey’s smirk returned as he tilted his head, “You already know that answer, Mase.”

The teen nodded slowly, “I do.  What did you need to tell me?”

Corey looked like he took a deep breath even though he didn’t need to breath, “Mase, take your time mourning but don’t let it become your life.  I love you, but I want you to live your life.  Maybe find some hot guy who loves you as much as I did and adopt a bunch of kids, probably supernatural kids, and name one after me or something.  Tell him all about me, maybe that way I’ll live on again.”

Mason’s tears flowed as he nodded his head without breaking eye contact, “But this world.  This is what killed you.”

Corey continued with a small smile, “But it also brought you to me, so I wouldn’t trade my time with you for anything.”

Mason smiled despite the tears that poured from his eyes, “I just wish we had more time.”

Corey softly agreed, “I know.  I do too.  Take care of yourself Mase.  I’ll be watching.”  Corey winked at Mason before he slowly disappeared.

Mason called out for Corey as the chimera finally disappeared.  He spoke to himself softly, “You were a ghost.”

Corey’s voice replied, “Or just in your head.  Love you Mase.”

Mason replied, “Love you, Core.”

Soaked to the bone, Mason drug himself to his car, the only one parked in the parking area.  He climbed into the white sedan and drove along the road that led around the preserve.  After he passed the area torched the night he told Stiles about Scott’s location he saw something stagger into the road.  His headlights bathed the road in lights and cast shadows from the animal as it collapsed into the middle of the road.  Mason slammed on brakes and barely stopped in time.

He jumped out of his car and ran to the animal.  It’s jet black fur clung to the obvious wounds along its side and back.  Mason gasped as he saw the fresh blood and clotted wounds from the animal’s fight.  The wolf slowly lifted his head and met Mason’s gaze, his eyes flashing golden.

Mason knelt and whispered as he slowly moved his hand towards the wolf’s head, “I’m going to try and help you, alright.”

The wolf stared at him for a moment before lowering his head in the wolf version of a nod.  As Mason tried to pick him up, the wolf went slack, eyes closed to unconsciousness.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori is brought back to the McCall pack hideout. Mason brings the wounded black wolf to them. Theo loses control of his body and attacks Brett and Liam. Scott saves Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be completely honest here. Posting this chapter scared me. It's crucial and I hope I hit the marks. I would ask for mercy but I'd better save that for Theo. As always, questions, comments, kudos appreciated.

Reunion

 

 

Lori slowly regained her senses as she looked around, her arms and legs finally free of restraints.  The cool air seeped through the pinning of the metal warehouse.  The roof tapped with the steady pour of rain.  She cracked her lids carefully and was greeted with a beaming smile, a smile she’d always know and recognize as the voice followed, “I’m so glad you are safe now.”

She barely mustered a response, her body weak from captivity and daily torture, “Brett.  You saved me?”

Tears of joy flowed down his cheeks as she realized he knelt beside her cot, “Yes, sis.  I got you.  But Liam is the one that found you.  Without him, I don’t know if we would’ve.”

She painfully turned her head and saw the happy, goofy beta waving to her from his cot on the other side of the room.  She pushed a smile past the discomfort before she looked back to her brother and softly demanded, “Then be nice to him from now on.”

Brett chuckled as he stood up and replied in deference, “Yes Ma’am!”

Lori almost immediately followed, her voice a hair more confident, “And stop calling me “Ma’am”.  I’m your younger sister!”

Liam held his sides as he rolled backwards on his cot and barely caught himself before he fell off, “She hasn’t been here a day and she’s already ordering you around, Brett.  I wish I would’ve found her sooner.”

The Buddhist alpha shot a look and playfully replied, “Shut up, _Little Wolf_.”

Once the laughter died down, Lori rolled over and looked to Liam, “Did the other guy help you find me?”

Liam slowly shook his head, his brow furrowed intensely, “What other guy?  I overheard the hunters talking about you.”

She gasped softly, “There was someone else.  That spark stopped torturing me when they brought him there.  He’d talk to me when his pain wasn’t too intense.  He said he’d found a way to escape.  It couldn’t have been a day since he disappeared and you two saved me.”

She heard the growl from her brother before Brett asked, “They tortured you?  Why?”

Lori debated hiding the answer.  She didn’t want her brother to hate their former packmates any more than he probably does but she knew the truth couldn’t be hidden.  She said, “Jiang and Tierney tried to get me to join the Hale pack.  They worked _with_ that spark.  Tierney showed me Cho.  Or what they did to him.”

She felt the waves of rage flow from her brother and expected an outburst when the door to their room opened and she caught the scent of Scott.  Their emissary followed behind the true alpha as he walked to her cot and knelt before he asked, “Are you alright, Lori?  I’m sorry we didn’t rescue you earlier.”

She shook her head, “I’ll be alright, Scott.  You don’t hold any blame for this.  And you’re helping my brother.  That’s worth so much more.”

He smiled softly to her before he asked, “Do you know what has happened?”

Lori replied weakly, her voice scratchy from exertion, “I know that the Hales are power mad.  I know you are being blamed for murders you didn’t commit.  I also know they found the rest of the bones.”

Deaton asked, “They know it’s Julia?”

She corrected the emissary, “Jennifer Blake.”

The emissary said, “Ah.  One and the same.”

Scott turned towards Deaton and asked, “Is this bad?  Are they going to be able to use them?”

Deaton shook his head, “I don’t think so, Scott.  This is the other issue, someone else is already using them.  Because the Hales **found** the remaining bones that means they probably sent people to find them.  I don’t think they know how those bones play into things.”

Brett asked the emissary, “Do you have an idea?”

Deaton walked to his cot and reached into his large pack and pulled out a book.  He read a passage, “Druids and by respect, Darach’s hold power within their bodies by virtue of the practicing of magic.  This power stays with their bodies until it is properly released to the earth.  Power must always find a place to exist and it doesn’t just dissipate on its own.”

Liam spoke with his voice filled with hope, “Maybe someone released the energy?”

Scott looked back to his beta and disagreed, “I don’t think we’re that lucky Liam.  If someone went to the trouble of placing those bones, it was most likely to take that power.”

Brett continued the train of thought, “And with that power they’d be able to use her powers as a Darach.”

Deaton addressed both alphas, “Precisely.  It wouldn’t be as strong but still formidable.  There is a clue here.  We can rule out a spark doing this since the powers would be the same.  Her power couldn’t be used to augment another unless they too were a Darach.”

Liam asked, “Is Mohdi a Darach?”

Lori answered quickly, “No.  The scent of the magic he used.  He’s still a druid.”

Brett asked endearingly, “You could tell?”

Lori slightly grinned, “Satomi was an excellent teacher.”

 

Deaton checked Lori’s injuries and determined that she would be well within a day’s rest or so.  The pack took the opportunity to briefly relax before they planned their next move.

Just after sunset, Scott heard the front entrance to the warehouse slide open and Mason call out, “LIAM?  ARE YOU IN HERE?”

The true alpha glanced to his beta as Liam jumped up and ran to the door that separated their room from the warehouse.  The beta threw the door open and called out, “In the back, Mase!”

Scott asked curiously, “You spoke to Mason since?”

Liam looked to his alpha and nervously smile, “Yeah.  He felt bad about what he did and realized that it couldn’t have been you.  I would’ve said something sooner, but you already had enough on your mind.”

Scott slowly nodded, a comforting smile on his face as he heard the heavy, uneven footfalls of the teen as Mason ran towards the back but considerably less coordinated than normal.  The scent of wet fur and blood hit his nose, almost immediately followed by another scent.  One that once inspired fear but more recently, sorrow.

Scott stood from his cot as his eyes flared brightly, “Theo?”

Mason stepped into the room carrying a large black wolf.  The animal appeared wounded down his back and sides and the blood stained the teen’s white button up.  Scott ran to Mason and pulled Theo from his arms as Deaton rushed towards the wolf.

Instinctively, Scott began to take his pain and felt a surge of burning down his spine, much the same way the wound appeared on the chimera.  Deaton prodded the wounds before he looked to Scott with a certain fear in his eyes.  The emissary almost robotically stated, “He’s not healing, Scott.  We need you to jumpstart his healing.”

Scott almost pleaded, his voice sharp with concern as he carried Theo towards his cot, “I’m already taking his pain.  Shouldn’t that start the healing?”

Deaton replied, “Normally.  But since he’s in his wolf form, he’s only half as strong.  The coyote and wolf sides are different even though they share the same body.”

Brett looked to Scott, “I think Deaton wants you to howl and force his transformation.”

Scott placed the frail form of the wolf on his cot and watched his labored breathing.  He glanced back to Deaton with a pained look of concern and the emissary nodded his head once.  The true alpha flashed his eyes red and released a deep howl that shook the warehouse.  Brett, Liam, and Lori’s eyes flared, and Mason quickly covered his ears as he flinched.  Before their eyes, the wolf’s body bent and twisted, and bones shifted back into place for his human form.  The deep slashes across his back became evident as the blood trickled down his wounded pink sides.  The chimera struggled to lift his head and met the true alpha’s reds with his golds.  He whispered, “Scott” before his head hit the cot and he lost consciousness.

Deaton examined and bandaged the wounds, making sure the chimera was actually healing.  He looked to Scott and remarked, “He’s lucky to be alive.”  The emissary shifted his gaze to Mason and continued, “Mason, you just saved Theo’s life.”

The teen nervously replied, “I hope that makes up for me putting his life in danger in the first place.”

Liam walked to Mason and embraced his best friend before he whispered, “Mase, no one blames you.  I’m glad you listened to me afterwards.”

The pack kept watch of the injured over the next couple of days and while Lori was up and moving about, Theo’s recovery was considerably slower.  His wounds closed but he didn’t regain consciousness until the end of the second day.  During his recovery, Scott set up another cot near the chimera and kept a close watch on him.

Storm clouds threatened the following day and Deaton, Scott, and Lori were out scouting while Liam and Brett watched over Theo.  The chimera slowly pulled himself up, his heavy lids lifted slowly, and he barely caught Brett’s comment through the haze, “Look who joined the living.”

Theo’s voice cracked as he replied, “Eat me, Brett.”

The Buddhist wolf laughed, and Liam almost bounced to Scott’s cot and plopped down next to Theo, “I can’t believe what you did!  That was insane.  And of course, you’d live to tell the tale.”

Theo remarked coldly, “Little Wolf, I almost didn’t.”

The air hung heavy with the honest admission and the Liam’s jovial mood soured.  Brett asked earnestly, “How did you survive?”

Theo shrugged, “By the time I activated the lift, they had their powers back.  I tried to get Mohdi, got two good slashes in before I hit the wall.  I might’ve been able to fight him alone but with Stiles, I didn’t stand a chance.”

Liam asked cautiously, “Stiles helped?”

The chimera smirked in annoyance, “Of course Stiles helped.  You do remember that he hates me, right?”

Brett followed the comment, “So why didn’t they kill you?”

Theo ghosted the words, “I don’t know.  They tore me up and used my body to paint the walls but when I thought it would finally end, Stiles left the room.  Mohdi stood over me with the darkest grin and reminded me how he would make me suffer.”

A heavy silence held the small room before Theo continued, “The next time I woke up, he was slicing into my back.  Using his magic to burn holes in me.  Constantly muttering how “he wasn’t done with me” and how “he loves to break in new toys”.  That man is a sadist.”

Liam and Brett lowered their heads in thought and a creeping whisper entered Theo’s head, “Hello, Theodore.”

The chimera’s eyes widened as he looked around the room.  His heart rate spiked, and Liam and Brett’s gazes shot to him.  His blood ran cold and he began to shake, fear twisting his gut.  The voice, Mohdi’s voice continued, “You didn’t actually believe you escaped me, did you?”

Theo slowly mouthed the word “No” as he pushed himself back against the metal wall.  He continued to try to shuffle backwards, his eyes locked to a fixed spot but staring through it.  Brett stood up and walked towards Theo.  The chimera could see the alpha’s lips moving but the words were replaced with Mohdi’s, “You know you are **my** toy now.”

Theo shook his head violently and almost yelled, “No!”

Brett leaned towards Theo and the chimera heard his voice muffled, “Theo?  What’s wrong?  Are you alright?”

Mohdi’s voice followed with a vicious tone, “Kill the alpha.  Kill Brett Talbot.”

Theo struck the left side of his head forcefully as he grinded his teeth, the feeling of his wolf creeping over him, “No.  I won’t do it!”  The voice continued, laced with dark humor, “Oh you will.  I know how to use my toy soldiers.”  Theo struck the side of his head repeatedly as he clinched his eyes shut, almost screaming through closed teeth, “No.  You can’t!  I won’t!”

He could hear the smug smirk in the spark’s voice, “You might not.  But your wolf will.  He just needs to borrow your body.  But is it really _your_ body in the first place?”

Theo growled, and Brett took a small step back as the chimera’s eyes flashed gold.  Liam jumped up from the cot and asked, “Theo?  What’s going on?”

The chimera’s eyes fell to his claws, the ones he grew without realizing it.  He felt a tingling sensation that began down his spine but spread through his limbs.  The coywolf clawed against Theo’s mind and he tried to scream but his mouth wouldn’t respond.  His body felt heavy as it moved without his conscious decision.  In a blur, he saw the spray of red as his right claw slashed across the underside of Brett’s left arm as he lunged towards the alpha.  He helplessly watched as his left claw tore into the right side of the alpha’s neck, causing a near torrent of blood to flow, before his body flew across the room, into the sheet metal wall. 

He looked into the beta’s golds as Liam charged towards him and Brett fell to the concrete floor, clutching the severe wound on his neck.  He yelled inside his head, but no words came out, “NO!!!!”  Liam raised his right claw and telegraphed the attack, like the little wolf always did, and his right claw tore a streak up the exposed center of the wolf’s torso.  With Liam still moving forward, Theo’s body spun with the slash and slammed his elbow against Liam’s chin before he side kicked the wolf and set him sprawling into the cots on his trip to the floor.  The beta’s head hit the concrete floor with a dull thud, stunning him.

Mohdi cackled with malicious glee, “Good, Theodore, my toy soldier.  Kill them.”

The chimera repeated, “No!” but his body moved on its own.  He saw how Brett’s face paled, but the alpha’s healing might just save him.  Theo licked the blood from his right claw before he lowered himself to finish off the alpha.  As his claw was poised to strike, Theo was only able to affect his body enough for two lone tears to streak his face.  The front door opened suddenly, and a scent distracted him, Scott.

Mohdi laughs darkly and commanded, “Leave them.  Scott McCall is the target.  Kill Scott.”

The chimera stepped towards the entrance as Liam struggled to get to his feet.  Theo weakly muttered, “No.  No.  No.” as his body refused to comply.  When he stepped into the main part of the warehouse, Scott’s gaze fell on him.  The true alpha looked uncertain, his brown eyes wide with worry as the chimera could tell the scents and blood threw Scott off.

His body closed the distance quickly and Theo fixated on Scott’s face.  The true alpha eyes narrowed slightly, and his eyes showed concern with his confusion.  A few droplets of water fell from the true alpha’s hair, his clothes and skin gleamed with a light coat.  He felt his right claw shift and knew his body was going to aim to gut Scott.  He’d seen this look a thousand times in his nightmares, the one where he kills Scott, again and again.  He knew this was real life and the tears lined his face.  Time seemed to slow as Scott barely whispered, “Theo?”

Before the claw could make impact, he stopped.  Theo controlled his body again and skidded his feet to a halt.  He sucked in deep breaths as he fought against the physical force of his wolf to control the body.  His limbs trembled against the battling forces and Theo’s mind filled with snarls from his wolf and Mohdi’s laughter.  Liam shouted, “Theo just attacked us!  Brett’s hurt!”

Without thinking, still riding the fresh adrenaline that he felt, Theo bolted for the opposite exit of the warehouse.  His wolf relented to Theo’s action, even if it wasn’t to kill Scott at the moment.  He had to get away before Mohdi could control his body again.  The metal door slammed as he pushed out into the downpour, the screams of pandemonium erupting from inside.  After he cleared a block, he felt the first jolt of electricity rip through his body.  The chimera lost his footing and fell, skidding through a puddle and hitting a brick wall.  He sucked in a pained breath as his mind fogged and the coywolf began to snarl again. 

Mohdi’s voice returned, “Willful, aren’t you?  I know how to break wills.  Pain.  Enough pain and anyone will do anything.  Your wolf will listen to the pain and take over even if you don’t.”

Theo resolved not to hurt Scott as he pulled himself to his feet and ran down the alleyway.  His stride opened until another discharge ripped through him.  He staggered but continued to push through the torment, to put distance between himself and the pack, and Scott.  The single jolt became a constant stream as he moved farther away from the warehouse.  He cleared another two blocks before a wave of energy slammed into his back and threw him down a dead-end alley.  His right shoulder bounced off the edge of an industrial dumpster before he struck the harsh metal grating and collapsed to the ground.  As he pulled himself up, he caught the scent and looked towards the entrance.  Scott blocked the only way out and Theo whined, “Please.  No.  Don’t make me.”

Mohdi’s cackled vibrated through his head, “Theodore.  Just give in and the pain will stop.  You’ve wanted to kill Scott before.  You killed him before.  Just give in!”

Scott took two steps towards Theo, as the chimera stood, and Theo felt his limbs start to become heavy as his body reacted against the pain.  He couldn’t hurt Scott.  Not again.  The words haunted Theo and he knew he had to do something rash, something drastic to protect the true alpha, his alpha.  Theo fought against the force to control his limbs and brought his claws to his throat.  He clenched his jaw as he tightened his grip and felt the sharp tips touch the skin.

That’s when he heard the scream.  Scott’s scream.  A terrible sound born not of fear but genuine concern.  “THEO!  STOP!  DON’T DO IT!”

Theo glanced to Scott, his grip losing the immediate tension, and he saw the caring brown eyes.  The chimera could fight through the pain, but he couldn’t resist the distress the alpha showed.  That moment was all it took for another wave of electricity to course through his body and caused him to lurch forward as he screamed in pain.

 

Scott didn’t understand what happened, but he knew he had to find Theo.  Deaton and Lori rushed to help Liam and Brett, but he knew he couldn’t let Theo escape.  He chased the scent, Theo’s but it was laced with pain, regret, and fear.  The chemo signals contradicted the violence. 

When he made it to the alley and saw Theo ready to tear his own throat out.  The true alpha’s eyes widened as he felt the intent and desperation of the chimera.  Theo’s eyes were tightly shut, no doubt to tone things out as he steeled himself to commit this final act.  Scott cried out to Theo.  He didn’t understand why but he knew he meant it.  Theo’s gaze lifted to Scott, his golden eyes disappeared briefly as the tight grip loosened before Theo’s body jolted rigidly against some force and he screamed out in pain.

Scott took another step and Theo pleaded weakly, his shaky voice split between his normal tone and a super imposed more feral tone, “Scott.  You’ve got to run.  I’m not safe to be around.”

Scott stepped even closer as the chimera clenched his teeth, his contorted his face, “Theo, I’m not going anywhere.”

Lightning flashed, and Scott could just barely make out tiny lines that flowed from Theo’s back, arms, and legs.  They glistened against the flash, hundreds of them, that seemed to flow through the building to some unknown location.  He looked like a twisted marionette, his limbs suspended and controlled by these ethereal strings.

Theo begged, his expression shifting rapidly as he struggled to speak, “Scott.  He’s controlling my wolf.  I don’t know how long I can fight it.”

Scott flashed his eyes red as he closed the distance, barely outside Theo’s reach, and saw the surges of magical energy tear through the chimera as they flew down the strings.  Scott reassured the broken chimera, “I’m going to help you, Theo.”

Scott’s gaze fell to Theo’s limbs as they struggled against some invisible force, noticeably shaking.  His left foot stepped forward while he planted his right back and fought against his limbs moving towards the alpha.  Scott was almost blinded by the flash of another massive electroshock that arched down the lines and pulled the chimera’s arms straight to his sides as the power continued to flow.  The strings pulled back and lifted Theo’s body so his feet barely touched the pavement.  Theo cried out before he weakly huffed, choking back shallow breaths, “Mohdi wants to kill you.  Scott.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

Scott spoke in a soft tone, like he was soothing a feral beast, “I know Theo.  You won’t hurt me.”

Theo argued through pained tears, and shuddered breaths, “I can’t fight him.  He’s tearing me apart inside.  Scott, _please_.  **Kill me**.  Kill me so I can’t hurt you.”

The request staggered the true alpha and Scott took a step back in shock as he replied, “Theo!  I can’t kill you!”

Theo continued to beg, another line of tears running down his face, “Scott.  Please.  I can’t hurt you again!  I can’t fight him.  I’m sorry I’m asking this, but he won’t let me do it myself.”

Scott shook his head slowly, his voice wavering, “Theo.  I can’t do it.  I won’t do it.  We can fight him.”

Theo screamed as another surge knocked him almost breathless.  He mustered a desperate demand, “SCOTT!  Please!  Get Liam, Brett, Lori or Deaton.  Someone.  I can’t control it.  I’m not strong enough.”

Scott slowly stepped closer and Theo’s eyes flashed as his claws grew and shrank.  He gently placed his right hand against the chimera’s left cheek and saw the tears as they lined his face.  The true alpha slowly pulled the pain, the veins spreading up his arm and felt the energy wrack the chimera’s body as he whispered, “I can help ease the pain, Theo.”  Scott feebly admitted, "I can’t kill you.”

Theo’s lower lip trembled as he said, “Scott, I know I’m the nightmare that covers you in a cold sweat, but I need you to know you are the same to me.”  He sucked in a deep breath and continued, “You are my nightmare.  Your blood on my claws, your eyes slowly fading as they close.  I can’t do it again, Scott.  Please.  Help me.”  They flinched through another wave, their howls echoing through the dark and stormy slums.  Theo weakly confessed, “I’d rather spend eternity with Tara.  Please Scott.  End your nightmare.”

Scott choked up, his throat tightening as two silent tears streaked his face and he admitted, “Then you’d become my nightmare anew, Theo.”  He brought his other hand and held Theo’s face, pulling even more pain from the chimera.  The dark veins snaked up the true alpha’s arms and neck and gathered around his face.  Scott closed his eyes as he fought through the pain and flashed them red when he jolted them open and proclaimed, “Theo.  Break free!  You can do it!”

Theo’s face twisted with pain as he pulled himself forward, against the strands.  The strength of energy grew against the resistance and the torment threated to overwhelm the true alpha as Theo inched towards him.  The chimera’s teeth painfully gritted and Scott could hear the pop and break as if Theo’s bones and joints gave out in the fight.

Scott rushed forward and let his arms slip underneath the chimera’s underarms and pulled him forward, their cheeks making contact as the true alpha continued to pull his pain.  He whispered through gritted teeth, “I’ve got you Theo.  I’m going to help you beat this.”

With out last push of effort, Scott felt the resistance give and both men fell backwards, Scott protectively controlling Theo’s fall.  The connection to Theo was broken and Scott looked to the strands but saw the large golden eyed wolf connected to them.  He rolled Theo’s weak form behind him as he wolfed out, his claws ready for the attack. 

The wolf darted past Scott before he could claw him and rushed towards Theo’s prone form.  Rage ran through the true alpha as he charged the wolf.  Just before it could clamp on to the chimera’s tender exposed throat with its vicious fangs, Scott shoved his claws deep into the wolf’s ribcage.  It let out a weak whimper as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Dozens of tiny metal orbs fell from the smoke and bounced off Theo’s body, rolling onto the dark, rain-soaked pavement.

After a moment of realization, Scott flew to Theo’s side and slid to his shoulders and head.  He pulled him into his lap and felt the fresh blood from the wounds that healed on his back.  He pulled more pain as Theo groaned weakly and looked up at Scott.  The chimera’s voice cracked as he eked out the questions, “You saved me?  Why?”

The true alpha didn’t know if he was ready to admit or understand why he did it.  Before he answered, his mouth poised to speak, he noticed the familiar warmth of supernatural healing was gone and his eyes widened, “Theo, you aren’t healing.  Shift!”

Theo flinched painfully, his face contorting as he concentrated his focus.  He responded, his voice laced with fear, “Scott, I can’t.” 

The true alpha whispered, “You no longer have your wolf.”

Scott scooped the wounded man into his arms and cradled him against his chest, the heat from the crimson moisture discoloring his arms and staining his shirt, as he walked back towards the warehouse.  Theo’s head rested against Scott’s neck and the delicate admission flowed, “I’m sorry I couldn’t kill him.”

Scott glanced down and caught the chimera’s eyes before he gave a small smile, “You could’ve.  You thought it was more important for me to see Stiles.  You’re different Theo.”

Theo buried his head in Scott’s shoulder, “I’m weak.  I could’ve saved you this pain.  I should’ve killed him.”

Scott leaned his head against the chimera’s and tightened his embrace, “Theo, I don’t want you to kill.  Ever again.”

The chimera quietly replied, “Yes, alpha.”


	14. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks for Noah with Mohdi; Scott and Brett deal with the changes with Theo

Submission

 

 

Lydia sat on the puffy white sofa and looked to Derek as the Hale stood by the window and watched the rain pelt off the buildings.  She asked him, her voice neutral, “How are we going to handle the appearance of Noah?  Do you think Stiles has seen him yet?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed as his face was illuminated by a flash of lightning, “I don’t know.  Do we think he’s a ghost?  I doubt the people that saw him just imagined him.”

She shook her head with a slight shrug, “I don’t know.  The problem from the stories is he was physically seen and heard.  I don’t know if that’s something a ghost can do.  My research says that it isn’t.”

As Lydia spoke the front door to the loft opened and Stiles stepped inside, followed shortly by Mohdi.  The older spark asked, “What does you research say?”

Derek and Lydia shifted their gazes, suspiciously eyeing the older spark, as Mohdi closed the door.  Lydia answered curtly, “The Sheriff.  He isn’t a Ghost.”

Mohdi stepped around towards the kitchen as Stiles gravitated towards Derek.  The older spark remarked snidely, “Your research is wrong.  Noah is a ghost and I am not surprised because of the method of his untimely passing.”

Lydia glanced over at Derek, barely catching his suppressed growl before she said, “You seem certain, Mohdi.  How do you know?”

The older spark darkly grinned as he looked to Derek, “Alpha Hale, have you caught the late Sheriff’s scent?”

Derek slowly shook his head and Stiles looked to Mohdi, a bit annoyed, “Yeah, but Der hasn’t been anywhere near my dad.  So how could he catch his scent?”

The older spark nodded his head once, “True.  We should rectify this, test and prove my theory.  That would be the second-best way I can assist as an emissary.”

Derek stepped away from the window and forcefully made his way towards Mohdi.  He stopped a few feet from the man and eyed him, “You aren’t the pack’s emissary.  Don’t think that you are.  You are here to teach Stiles, that’s it.”

Mohdi lightly chuckled and replied, “Very well, Alpha Hale.  Would you be interested in testing my theory then?”

Derek tightened his lips and locked his jaw for a moment as he glared at the spark before he replied, “Fine.  We should find out what the Sheriff is doing.”

Mohdi nodded his head as he half bowed before he spoke, “Should we be off then?  I wouldn’t want the scents to fade if they are present.”

Derek glanced to Lydia and Stiles, “Would either of you want to come along?”

Stiles shrugged before he answered, “When I last saw my dad, it was different.  I’ve got to look into something.  Maybe Lydia could help me with that.”  The young spark looked to the banshee with puppy dog eyes and Lydia huffed, “I should probably help Stiles.  Be careful, Derek.”

The Hale alpha gave a small smile before he looked to Mohdi, “Lead the way.”

The older spark guided the Hale alpha out of the apartment.  As the door closed, Lydia asked Stiles, “What are you researching?”

Stiles sighed before he fell onto the couch with a loud poof, “My dad wants me to do a ritual to see the color of Scott’s eyes underneath his alpha reds.  I’m torn Lydia, because if they are gold it’s great but if they are blue then Scott killed.  I don’t want to see the blues.”

Lydia leaned towards Stiles and rubbed the top of his back, “They’ll be gold, Stiles.  Scott is still Scott.”

 

 

Brett slowly regained consciousness and felt the bandage against his neck.  He rubbed the tape and fabric before he pushed through the fatigue and sat up.  As he weakly looked around the tiny room, Liam’s concerned blues caught him.  The beta asked, “How are you feeling?”

The Buddhist alpha swallowed with difficulty before he answered, his voice hoarse, “Light headed but alright.  Did Scott stop Theo?”

Liam looked away from the alpha and Brett picked up the chemo signals of worry and stress.  He followed up quickly, “Theo’s in the warehouse right now, isn’t he?”

Liam nodded slowly as he turned back to look at the alpha.  Brett stood up quicker than he meant, his head swam slightly, and he swayed.  Liam jumped to his feet and grabbed the side of Brett’s left arm to steady him.  The beta replied, “Don’t do anything Brett.  You are still hurt.”

The alpha tried to catch a scent but could only smell Liam.  He looked to the cots and saw Lori, asleep on hers, while Deaton leaned against the wall, his eyes barely lifted from the tome he was reading.  The emissary said, “Theo is sleeping in the main room.  Scott is staying with him to make sure another incident doesn’t happen.”

Brett clinched his jaw briefly and repeated, “Incident?  That wasn’t an incident.  Theo tried to kill me.”

The alpha pushed towards the door and Liam held him back by his arm.  Deaton answered, “Tried Brett.  We don’t have all the answers yet.  Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

The alpha snaked his arm from Liam’s grip and moved towards the door as he stated, “Then I’ll just have to get the answers from him.”

Liam followed, and Deaton closed his book before he moved towards the door.  Brett walked across the cement floor and saw Scott and Theo.  The true alpha sat in a cot next to Theo’s along the back wall near the rear exit.  Even from across the large, warehouse room, the alpha could see the dark veins travelling up the true alpha’s arm.  Theo slowly pulled himself to sit as Brett bounded towards them, his eyes reflexively shifted red before he reached a few feet from Theo.

Theo struggled to stand, and Scott quickly stood with the wounded chimera.  Scott looked to Brett and pleaded, “Brett, stop.”

Theo clinched his jaw as Brett stepped chest to chest with the chimera and bored into his eyes.  The flare of the red reflected against the chimera’s greys.  Brett demanded forcefully, “Why did you try to kill me?  And Liam?  Do you work for them now?”

Theo took a deep breath and softly replied, “I’m sorry, Brett.”

Brett leaned down towards Theo, “That’s it?  Just an apology but no answers.”  The alpha couldn’t resist as his wolf demanded more and he growled deeply.  Scott released his hold of Theo’s hand and flashed his eyes red before he lowly growled, “Brett, Stop!”

Theo bit his lip and turned his head to the side, exposing his throat.  The rage in the Buddhist alpha’s eyes shifted as his wolf pushed more to the surface, the weakened human side unable to resist.  He leaned closed mouth towards Theo’s neck and rubbed the side of his face against the exposed flesh, barely opening his mouth for the fangs to graze the tissue.

Brett caught the scent just as Scott’s fist struck the center of his chest and sent him stumbling backwards, away from the chimera.  The true alpha released a roar that shook the metal walls of the warehouse as Liam caught Brett and held him to stand.

Brett released an impressive roar in response to Scott’s and both alphas postured themselves to fight, with their claws extended, arms open to charge.  Deaton shouted to Scott as Lori ran into the main room, “Scott!  Control yourself!”

Lori desperately screamed, “Brett!  Stop!”

Liam moved in front of Brett and placed his hands against the taller wolf’s chest as he struggled to hold the alpha back.  Brett watched Scott pull Theo to his side, but Lori’s voice snapped him back and he stopped his push forward. 

Liam looked to Scott and then back to Brett before he anxiously asked, “What the hell just happened?”

Deaton stepped towards Theo and Brett stated, “Scott just protected Theo.  I don’t know why.  Theo tried to kill us.”

The chimera lowered his head and stared at the floor weakly as his lower jaw shook.  Deaton gave Scott a small smile before he placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder and addressed the pack, “Actually, something else triggered that exchange.”

Theo slowly looked to Deaton and gave the emissary a wounded smile before Liam asked, “Okay, I’m clueless.  What just happened?”

Like a bulb going off, Theo whispered to Deaton, “I just screwed up, didn’t I?”

The vet chuckled lightly before he answered, “In a manner of speaking.”

Scott looked confused as he asked Deaton, “How did Theo screw up?”

Brett addressed Scott, “Why are you protecting him?”

Scott couldn’t fight back against the pressure from his wolf and shot a glare to Brett before he argued, “Because he couldn’t fight it.  Mohdi ripped his wolf from him!  He’s human again.”

The Buddhist alpha’s face fell, Liam gasped, and Lori moved to her brother’s side, equally confused, as they looked to Theo.  Brett barely muttered, “I-I didn’t realize.”

Deaton quickly followed as he addressed Brett, “You may not have, but your wolf did.  Just like Scott’s.”

Scott shook his head and looked to Deaton and Theo, “I don’t get it.”

Theo looked to Scott and sighed before he looked to the floor, “I exposed my throat to him.  When I had my wolf, it was a sign of deference.”

Deaton finished the statement, “Now it’s a sign that he gives himself to the alpha.  Brett didn’t notice but his wolf certainly did.  Just like yours, Scott.”

Brett stepped towards Theo, with Lori and Liam at his sides and met the former chimera’s greys, “I’m sorry.  You got me good, but I’m alive and kicking so no hard feelings?”

Theo nodded slowly and flinched against the pain as the Buddhist alpha caught the scent of the former chimera’s wounds.  He asked sincerely, “Theo, do you want the bite?  Do you want to have the wolf again?”

Scott pushed Theo further behind himself and argued, “If anyone is giving Theo the bite, it’ll be me.  He did this to protect my pack.”

Theo stepped away from Scott and looked to both alphas before he almost screamed, “I don’t want the fucking bite!  From either of you!  If this is who I am now, then this is just who I am now!”

Scott reached towards Theo and the former chimera recoiled as he backed towards the exit.  Scott softly said, “Theo.  If you don’t want it, no one will force it.”  He gave a weak smile as Theo shook his head and pushed open the door and stepped outside.  Scott moved to follow, and Deaton cut him off towards the door.  The emissary said, “Scott.  Allow me to help our pack.”

Scott clinched his jaw and nodded once as the emissary stepped out the rear exit.

Brett shook his head and remarked, “A bit of fresh air might be a good idea.”  The Buddhist alpha walked towards the front door and Liam followed behind him.  They stepped out to the street and the door slammed harshly.

Lori looked to Scott and walked over to him.  She said, “It must be difficult, being in your shoes.”

Scott slumped onto his cot and hung his head as she sat next to him on Theo’s cot.  Scott answered simply, “I’m just trying to keep us together, keep us alive.  Stop whatever this thing is that’s killing and stop the Hales.”

She shook her head with a tiny giggle, “There’s that, but that is not what I meant, Scott.”

Scott’s head turned and met her gaze, with his eyes narrowed slightly, his brow furrowed, “What?  What do you mean?”

She half smiled and began, “He was the other person.  It must’ve been hell for you, with him missing for over a week.”

Scott weakly admitted, “We thought he was dead.”

She quickly replied, “And he hoped you’d think that.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “What?  Why would he hope that?”

Lori placed her hand on Scott’s shoulder to comfort before she answered, “Because he wanted you to be safe.  I heard him through the ventilation when he thought I wasn’t listening.  He kept saying, “Scott.  This will be worth it as long as you are safe.  I’ll be strong for you, Scott.” 

The true alpha gasped as his mouth fell open and she continued, “I think when he was wracked with pain from the torture, he’d hallucinate and see you.  I’d hear him talking like you were right there.”

Scott softly shook his head and Lori elbowed him playfully, a smile on her face, “But he made it back to you.  This happened but he’s safe with you now.  I’ve got to admit, I’m a little jealous.”

Scott asked curiously, “Why are you jealous?”

Lori smirked, “I kind of wished I had someone who loved me the way he loves you.”

Scott shot up forcefully, his eyes glued to Lori in disbelief, “What?  What did you say?”

Lori pulled her hand back and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “I said I’m jealous of how much he loves you.”

Scott took a few deep breaths as he looked towards the floor, his face still locked.  She asked simply, “You didn’t know?”

Scott shook his head before he whispered, “Theo?  Loves me?”

Lori rolled her eyes and remarked, “You really didn’t notice?  Why do you think he just stormed out?”

Scott answered as his voice cracked, “I don’t know.”

Lori tilted her head with a smirk, “Try this.  You and my brother just tried to pressure him to receive the bite after he just screwed up and offered himself to my brother.  Do you want to talk about embarrassing?  I swear, you boys might not realize it, but you do think with your dicks sometimes.”

Scott stood up quickly and shook his head forcefully, and gesticulated with his arms, “That’s not!  I didn’t mean!  That’s not what I meant!”

Lori stood up slowly and nodded her head with her lips pursed confidently, “That’s the impression you gave after Brett just tried to take him up on the offer.”

Scott stopped for a moment and tilted his head in a curious, puppy like manner, before he asked, “Wait.  Your brother was taking him up on the offer?”

Lori sucked her teeth before the knowing smirk appeared, “Of course he was.  Have you met my brother?”

Liam chased after Brett as the alpha stormed down the sidewalk, the light mist obscuring some of his vision and dampening his sense of smell.  Brett made it two blocks before Liam darted in front of him and held his arms out to stop him, “Brett, where are you going?”

The alpha shrugged as he slipped around Liam and slowed his pace, his eyes falling on a small stone wall that lined the division of an old, run down, children’s playground.  Brett sat down, and Liam stopped in front of him.  The beta asked, “What the hell was that in there?”

Brett grinned a little as he answered, a hint of mischief in his voice, “What was what?  Me offering Theo the bite?  He offered himself to my wolf.”

The beta’s eyes widened, and he felt the familiar tingle of his rage begin to grow, “So you would’ve just given Theo the bite, just like that?”

Brett shrugged as his grin grew, “I mean, Theo is good to have in a fight and I can’t imagine how he feels to not have his wolf.  It’s different now that my wolf is different.  How long was he a chimera?”

Liam bit his lip as he looked up like a child trying to find an answer and replied, “Since 9 or 10.  Something like that so half his life.”

The alpha nodded emphatically, “Exactly.  To go from having that familiar presence to nothing.  I’m just surprised he turned it down.”

Liam sighed and shook his head, “I’m not surprised.  Remember how I told you about Theo fighting the pack and the entire getting sent to hell stuff.”

The alpha nodded, and the beta continued, “He killed Scott trying to get his power.”

Brett shook his head, “But Scott’s lived.”

Liam nodded, and he knew his guilt flowed as Brett’s eyes narrowed on him, “He died.  And I- I helped Theo kill Scott.”  The beta looked to the wet pavement and sighed, releasing more guilt, “That’s why I didn’t tell you.  Another reason you’d look down on me.”

The alpha lightly punched Liam’s shoulder before he stated, “Scott’s alive and well and things worked out.  Something I bet you helped make happen.”

Liam slowly lifted his gaze and stared into the welcoming eyes of the alpha, “I guess so.”  He smiled softly before he said, “That’s why Theo won’t accept the bite.  He doesn’t want to give anyone a reason to think he’d try it again.  He’s told me he’d rather die than accept the bite.”

Brett took a deep breath before he answered, “I didn’t know.  And here I thought he might just want the bite and maybe have some fun.”

Liam couldn’t control the low growl as he felt his face begin to flush, “So you want to hook up with Theo?”

Brett casually shrugged, a twinkle formed in his eye as he gazed into the beta’s, “I wouldn’t say no.  Have you seen him?”

Liam huffed and crossed his arms before he looked away, “I’ve seen him.  Not impressed.  You should see how much hair care products he keeps in the bathroom.  That should be criminal or something.”

Brett stood up and licked his lips as a grin formed, “Are- Are you jealous, Liam?”

Liam dropped his arms as his mouth fell.  He glared at Brett and muttered, “W-Why would I be jealous?  Huh?  I’m not jealous.  You want to bang Theo, go for it!”

The alpha chuckled deeply which pulled a growl from the beta.  Liam demanded, “What’s so funny?”

With a knowing half-grin Brett smoothly said, “This” before he leaned over and pulled the angry beta towards him.  He ghosted his lips over Liam’s, the warmth of his breath sent shudders as he stated in a husky voice, “If you want to stop- “

Brett didn’t finish the question before the eager beta reached his hands behind the taller boy’s head and pulled him down while he smashed their lips together.

 

Theo slumped against the outside wall just past the door.  He heard it close and remarked before he could tell who it was, “I don’t care what it means.  I’m not accepting the bite.  Get over it.”

Deaton calmly replied, “That’s a good thing, Theo.  I wasn’t going to offer you the bite.”

Theo turned his head and looked to Deaton, “Oh.  I didn’t expect to see you.  I thought Scott or Brett would’ve chased.”

The vet mused, “Had I not stopped him, then Scott would’ve.  How are you holding up?”

Theo smirked, “Fine.  Just fine.  Tortured and used by another.  Just a tool again.  Sounds like par for the course.  I couldn’t even stop myself.”

Deaton stepped around Theo and commented back over his shoulder, “Is that true?  I don’t know about that assessment.”

Theo stood and grunted from the pain as he argued, “Of course it’s true, Deaton.  A few more inches and I would’ve torn out Brett’s throat.”

The emissary nodded and replied calmly, “And yet Scott came back uninjured.  I doubt that he fought you and you didn’t manage to land a blow.”

Theo shook his head in annoyance, from the statement and the nagging irritation from his wounds, “I didn’t hurt Scott.  I wouldn’t.”

Deaton nodded a few times, giving a hmm during the nods before he said, “So what you are saying is that you were able to overpower Mohdi’s control and not harm Scott?”

Theo stepped towards Deaton and defiantly stated, “Mohdi was controlling me through my wolf.  I couldn’t let my claws touch Scott.  Never again!”

The emissary continued the questions, turning away from Theo every time the chimera approached a shoulder, “If I understand things correctly, Mohdi didn’t tear away your wolf, you tore yourself free so that you wouldn’t harm Scott.  Is that right?”

Theo paced behind Deaton and replied, a hint of anger still in his voice, “Ye-Yeah that’s what happened.  I don’t understand why you are asking these questions.”

Deaton turned around and faced Theo, the smallest smile on his face, “You don’t realize exactly how profoundly powerful that is.  That took a strength that I doubt many could muster.  And yet you feel guilty about it.”

Theo sighed and lowered his head, “I couldn’t stop him in the first place.  I became his tool.”

The emissary nodded before he countered, “Or he tried to turn your body into his tool and you rejected it.”

The two stood in silence for several minutes before Deaton asked with a neutral tone, “What do you want to do now that you are no longer a shifting chimera?”

Theo flinched against the discomfort as his shirt began to stick to his back before he said, “I’m going to help Scott.  I’m going to help him get his life back, get his pack back.  After that, I don’t know.”

The emissary nodded to the answer and asked, “Do you still consider yourself an outsider?”

Theo stepped away from Deaton and stared up as the dreary sky, “I don’t know.  Probably.  I just have to make things right.  After that, does it really matter?”

Deaton stepped up to Theo and asked, “May I see your wounds?”

Theo glanced over his shoulder, “Sure” and slowly pulled up his shirt.  The emissary looked at the hundreds of tiny pock marks that created the still oozing wounds.  He touched the skin and shifted it, causing Theo to groan, as he said, “It might matter more than you think.” 

Deaton slipped his fingers under the edge of the shirt and pulled it off the former chimera.  He examined the wounds closely and commented, “He put that many markers into you?  Mohdi had no clue if he would be able to control you.  This is sheer overkill.”

Theo lowered his head, “Well it worked.”

Deaton chuckled, “Did it?  With this force of will.  Would you object to the idea of learning some things, from me and the books, while you figure out your new place?”

Theo turned around and faced Deaton.  His eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Are you talking about becoming a spark?”

Deaton shook his head, “Nothing that grand.  But you do have the strength of will to do some things.  It doesn’t hurt that you’ve read three of my four tomes.”

The former chimera grinned, “I said that I like reading.  Even if it didn’t make sense.”

Deaton placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder and guided him towards the door as he remarked, “Mr. Raeken, more things will begin to make sense now that things have changed.”

 

The hospital hallways were near deserted as Mohdi led Derek towards Melissa’s room.  He commented to the wolf, “I see that even the staff have learned to avoid where the ghost roams.”

Derek glared at the back of the spark’s head, “Or maybe they are working different floors.  We don’t know that he is a ghost.”

Mohdi turned and faced the wolf, “Then catch a scent.  The Sheriff was seen on this floor, in Melissa’s room as well.  Tell me what you smell.”

Derek took a deep breath and tried to distinguish the scents.  He caught the bleach, the fluorescent lights, the spark in front of him, the illness of patients.  He tried to pick up on anything else, but he couldn’t catch it.  He looked to the floor and said, “Maybe you are right, maybe he is a spirit.”

Mohdi almost gleefully stepped towards Melissa’s room, “I told you, Alpha Hale.  There is no reason to doubt my deductions.”

As Mohdi reached the room and turned the knob, Derek saw the lightest brown line near the lines of the baseboard.  The spark walked into the room and Derek knelt, rubbing his fingers against the brown.  A light residue came off and when he brought it to his nose, then he caught the scent of dried blood.

The Hale rubbed his finger against his thumb as he stood and slowly paced towards Melissa’s room.  He knew he shouldn’t have to touch the blood to catch the scent and that knowledge didn’t sit well with him.

He stepped into her room and his eyes instantly went to Melissa’s neck.  The marks were deeper, with vibrant shades of purple as she continued to struggle to breath.  Derek instinctively reached forward to take her pain and Mohdi placed his hand on the Hale’s right arm.  Derek shot him a look and Mohdi replied, “I would advise against that, Alpha Hale.”

Derek lowly demanded, “Why?”

Mohdi mused his answer, “Because if I’m right, then the illness the Spirit is causing might transfer and your immunities will not help you.”

Derek pulled his hand back and looked to Mohdi, “You think Noah is causing this?”

The spark only replied, “Perhaps.”

Derek looked past the spark, towards the sofa that lined the wall and spoke, “Mason, is everything alright?”

The teen gave Derek a thumbs up and Mohdi mumbled under his breath, “Useless child.”

Derek shot another glare at Mohdi and said, “I think you’ve showed me enough for today.”

Mohdi forced a smile and half bowed, “By your command, Alpha Hale.”


	15. Drawn Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets with Derek; Theo and Scott argue his well being; Deaton's books are retrieved.

Drawn Lines

 

 

The overnight flight from Paris was exhausting and Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose.  He’d lost contact with Deaton almost a week ago and he knew he was showing up late to the fight.  He slowly pulled himself out of his seat and opened the overhead bin as other passengers stood to grab their things.  He pulled out the black assault pack from the overhead and slung it over his shoulder as he walked down the aisle, heading towards the door. 

His mind wandered to how things might look as the flight attendants wished him happy travels.  He followed the tunnel towards the gates, his thoughts going to Scott.  He’d heard conflicting reports, but he knew in his gut that Scott couldn’t have done what was being said.  He reached into his pocket and sent a text to Severo to set up a meeting for the events in Beacon Hills.  After sending the text, he pocketed his phone and walked through the crowded terminal towards customs and baggage claim.

He stood at the counter for baggage claim and signed what had to be the hundredth form with regards to his luggage and waited.  It was always a hassle to travel with his equipment, but he needed to be prepared for this fight.  He glanced out the window and noticed the bleak grey of the skies and the dreary rain. 

A member of the baggage team walked towards the Argent, pushing a flatbed style cart carrying to large grey duffels.  The tired and disinterested man in the blue airline jumpsuit asked, “Are you Chris Ar-Argent?  It’s Argent right?”

Chris looked to the man and nodded, and the worker said, “These are yours.  Everything appears to be in order.”

Chris picked up the two duffels and slung them over his shoulder and walked toward the main exit.  After making it a few paces the worker said, “You have some people looking for you, Mr. Argent.  Did you expect a pick up?”

Chris glanced back and saw Mohdi standing to the left of the worker and Peter to the right.  Both men wore grins as Peter asked, “How was your flight?  Not too bad I hope.  I would _hate_ if you were uncomfortable.”

The hunter narrowed his eyes and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Mohdi’s grin blossomed as his almost feral teeth showed, “Come now, _Argent_ , we knew you might need a ride from the airport.”

Peter quickly followed, “And what friends would we be if we didn’t offer?”

Chris fought back the anger, “We aren’t friends.”

Peter feigned a pout, “Not even a little bit?  I guess not.”  The elder Hale looked to Mohdi, “I think he wants to do this the hard way.”

Mohdi chuckled darkly as his eyes glowed silver, “Sleep.”

Chris tried to fight the exhaustion that overwhelmed him.  He stumbled forward a step, the weight of his bags throwing him off as he glared at the three.  The worker fell backwards roughly, hitting the back of his head against the concrete floor.  Peter grinned and waved as Chris collapsed to a knee before his vision went black.

 

Deaton sat on the hard, concrete floor of the main room of the near empty warehouse.  He looked to Theo, who sat a few feet in front of him, one of the tomes open, several vials of substances open, a smattering of dust and two leaves in between them as the former chimera stared at the mixture.  After a few moments, Theo huffed and groaned, “It’s not working!”

The emissary nodded slowly before he spoke in a consoling tone, “Perhaps conjuring elements isn’t something you can do.  We knew this was a possibility from the beginning.  You don’t possess the spark.”

Theo stood up and walked back towards the two cots in the back and complained in frustration, “So I’m completely useless.  Great!”

Deaton followed his movements with his eyes before he replied, “If you feel you are, then you will be Theodore.  You may yet be able to work some things, we know that you can’t work elements.”

Theo turned back to the vet and argued, “So I can’t help Scott fight!”  Anger entered his voice as he continued, “I’m supposed to sit back and watch Stiles and Mohdi fling magic at him and do nothing.  I should’ve killed Mohdi when I had the chance!”

Deaton asked softly, “Why didn’t you?”

The former chimera sighed as he stepped back to the ingredients and the tome and sat down.  He whispered, “Because it isn’t what Scott would’ve done.”

The emissary inquired, “And what would Scott do now?”

Theo looked back to the tome and turned the page and replied quietly, “He would keep trying.  He wouldn’t give up.”

Deaton smiled and asked, “What are we trying next?”

Theo picked the tome up and read, “Barriers and protection.”  After reading a few lines he sighed, “Most of this says that I would only be able to understand and work these until after mastering elements.”

The vet shrugged, “We won’t know until you try.”

 

Stiles read over one of the tomes that was secured when the PD raided Deaton’s home.  He read the passage carefully, addressing Lydia, who sat on the sofa watching him pace as he read, “Only on the last day of the full moon can an alpha’s eyes be drawn back.  At the moon’s zenith complete the ritual and the alpha can no longer hide behind their wolf.”

The banshee narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “I don’t like the sound of that.  “Hide behind their wolf.”  It sounds like a little more than seeing his eyes.”

Stiles closed the book and stepped in front of the banshee, his arms wide, the tome in his right, “Come on, Lydia.  That’s all it will do, just pull back the red.  I can get the answer.  We can finally know.”

Lydia countered, “And what will you do if they are blue?  Have you thought of that?”

Stiles took a deep breath as he paced towards the window.  He stared into the bleakness beyond and replied seriously, “Then we find out what made Scott do it and end them.  He’s done it for me.”

The banshee stood and stepped behind the spark.  She placed her hand on his shoulder began, “Then it doesn’t matter if they are gold or blue.  We need to find out what is causing this regardless.  Maybe you don’t need to do the ritual.”

Stiles quickly turned around, the movement of his turn sending the banshee’s hand from him, “Of course I need to know, we need to know.  We have to fight it, but we need all of the information.  If something is controlling Scott, the True Alpha, then it might be able to control any one of us or worse.  And my dad asked me to find the answer.”

Lydia tilted her head, concern flushed her features, “Did you dad ask you anything else?”

Stiles bit his tongue as he fought not to share the request.  He only shook his head slowly and answered simply, “No.”

 

The rain pelted the True Alpha’s worn BH hoodie as he huddled under an overhang in an alleyway just over a city block from Derek’s loft.  He glanced to his phone and read the message again.

**Derek-Meet me.  Come alone.  I don’t want us to be spotted.  Find the scent of our first meeting.**

Scott looked behind the large empty metal dumpster and saw the small crumpled plastic object.  He hoped he guessed right with the slightly acidic scent of the freshly crushed inhaler.  He caught the Hale’s scent as he looked up from the trashcan and down the alley way.  Derek paced towards him, alone, water bouncing off his deep black Henley.  Derek’s steel gaze fell on him and he stated seriously, “This could’ve been a trap, Scott.”

He couldn’t fight the knowing smile, “Not since it was you that texted me.  I’m just glad you didn’t kill a deer and leave it for me to find.”

He watched the elder wolf fight the curl of his lip as the tiniest smile appeared.  Derek started, “Scott, Peter and Mohdi have gathered more wolves for the pack to hunt you down.”

The true alpha nodded and asked, “Aren’t they your pack though?  Can’t you control them?”

The elder looked away, the tiniest look of shame crossed his face, “Normally, as an alpha, I would be able to control the bond.  Since I don’t have the power it’s different.  The primal follow Mohdi completely.”

Scott’s eyes widened at the statement, “He has the primal?”

The elder nodded and looked back to Scott as he continued, “He’s hiding the Sheriff’s scent.”

The true alpha tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowed, “Why would he hide the Sheriff’s scent?  And the rumors are true?”

Derek continued, “I don’t know why but that tells me the Sheriff isn’t a ghost.  He wouldn’t have to hide the scent of a spirit.  The rumors aren’t true, the Sheriff is something else.”

Scott took a couple of steps towards the other side of the alley, his back to Derek, “If’s he’s hiding the Sheriff, there has to be a reason and it must be important.”

Derek stepped towards Scott and placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder, “How are you holding up?  How is your pack?”

Scott looked back over his shoulder and gave a weak smile, “We are surviving.  I’m worried about my mom.  Have you seen her?”

The Hale nodded his head, “She’s still unconscious but I’m keeping someone close to both of us watching her.”

Scott sighed, with a slight smile, “Thanks Derek.  Is Stiles still training with Mohdi?”

Derek sighed and nodded, “He won’t listen.  He still wants to be stronger, but he doesn’t trust him.  Stiles thinks he can use Mohdi to get stronger.”

Scott turned to face the older man and pulled him into an embrace, “We’ll get him back.  I know it.  Mohdi will slip up and we’ll catch him.  We still have to figure out who is making it look like I am killing people.”

Derek squeezed the true alpha before they released.  He said, “I’m going to continue working with Lydia to figure it out.  I’ll direct my pack to catch “you” in the act of murdering.  It should give your pack some breathing room.”

The true alpha smiled, “Thanks Derek.”

He tilted his head back as he caught a scent and sound before he continued, “And Scott, he has Deaton’s books in Peter’s loft.  It would be a shame if Deaton got his things back.”

While they faced each other, Jiang shouted from the end of the alleyway behind Derek, “Our Alpha has the True Alpha!  We’ve got to surround him.”

Scott looked over Derek’s shoulder and his heartrate spiked before he looked back to Derek.  The elder Hale gave a tiny smirk and raised his eyebrows with a slight twist of his head.  Scott mouthed, “Sorry” as he understood the Hale’s message and threw a full force punch and leveled Derek as the fist struck his jaw.

Scott turned and ran as Jiang tried to pursue.

 

The McCall pack pursued the rumors and tried to catch the Sheriff over several weeks, always ending with failure.  The Sheriff appeared to be able to disappear the moment they were close to capturing him. 

It was late after their last attempt.  They couldn’t place the reason, but it was impossible to find the Sheriff on Saturdays.  It’s almost like he ceased to exist for an entire day.  Theo slumped against a large wooden crate outside the warehouse.  He struggled to catch his breath and his sore muscles screamed at him.  With a long sigh, he hung his head and thought about their last attempt when he could’ve caught the Sheriff.  The man, if he would even be called that, was too fast, too strong.  Theo couldn’t stop him.  He didn’t stand a chance against a supernatural, now that he was human again.  The former chimera weakly hit the crate with the back of his hand.

He barely caught the sound of the metal door closing and looked over to see Scott’s eyes on him.  Theo quickly stood up and flashed his best smug grin, “Looking for something, Scotty?”

The True Alpha narrowed his eyes slightly, probably trying to read him, before he asked, “Are you alright Theo?”

The former chimera shrugged and casually replied, “A little worn for wear, but I’ll live.  Being human takes getting used to.”

Scott took a step towards him and Theo felt the urge to back away, but his body froze under the gaze of those browns.  Scott continued, his voice laced with concern, “Just a little?  You aren’t hurt, are you?”

He rolled his eyes at the concern even though it felt good that Scott noticed, “Like I said, I’m fine.  I just had to get some fresh air.”

Scott closed the distance and smiled to the former chimera, “That’s good.  I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.”

Theo laughed, pushing more emotion into the sound than necessary, “Come on, Scott.  Like I would push myself too hard.”

As he laughed, Scott grabbed his hand and immediately leeched pain from him.  Theo felt lighter, free of that burden but also angered.  Scott inquired, “Why are you lying, Theo?  You know I can hear your heart.”

Theo yanked his hand back, just enough anger to catch the alpha by surprise.  He argued, “You have no right, Scott.  I’m fine!”  Theo didn’t catch the uptick, but Scott couldn’t miss it.  The alpha continued, “Theo, you can’t lie anymore.  You can’t control your heart.”

The former chimera huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from Scott, his eyes focused on the other wall, “So what?  I’m lying about being fine.  Should I just bitch about how it seems like I’m sore in places I didn’t know existed?  Do you want me to tell you how ridiculously helpless I felt when Noah tossed me out of his way day before yesterday, how I probably couldn’t stop him regardless of what I did?  Is that what you want?”

He knew the wave of anger was unfair, but in a way, so was Scott listening to his heart.  Their dynamic changed and while he still carried those feelings for Scott, he couldn’t get over how much losing his wolf changed him.

Scott’s expression softened, most likely from reading his chemo signals.  The True Alpha stated, “I want you to sit out chasing after Sheriff Stilinski.  It isn’t safe for you.”

He glared at the alpha.  He detested being treated like he was inferior, like he was damaged, like he was a _failure_.  The words slipped past his barriers and flowed from his lips, “Fuck you, Scott.  If I want to help the pack, I will.  There is nothing you, Deaton, Liam, Brett, or Lori can do to stop me.”

Maybe the way he said it struck a nerve because Scott charged him, eyes red and pinned him against the wall with his clawed hands firmly holding him against the metal walls of the warehouse by his shoulders.  The True Alpha growled, “Break free.  If you can break free, I’ll reconsider.”

Theo struggled but the True Alpha was just too strong.  He growled himself, a weak, pale, human version, “So I get held to walls, big deal.  I happen to like that.”

Scott released his grip and Theo slipped away from the wall, “I don’t want something to happen to you.”

Theo huffed as he stepped away, turning away from Scott, “Why?  Bad things happen here all the time.  You can’t save everyone.”

The chimera knew he struck a chord as Scott walked away and the entrance door to the warehouse slammed shut.  Theo was reminded of the information that Scott shared with the pack and smiled as a plan came to mind.

 

Mohdi slammed his fist against the concrete wall of the Peter’s loft.  He looked to the Elder Hale, who relaxed on his rich black leather couch.  The older spark remarked, “I can’t believe you _let_ Derek guide _your_ pack away from their success.  We should be finishing off the McCall pack, not hunting down Scott at the moment of a kill.”

Peter tilted his head with a knowing grin, “Derek gets under your skin, doesn’t he?”

The older spark stepped towards the open layout kitchen, passing the sleek, polished metal chairs and table as he glared out the window.  “The Hales could conquer the west coast and yet he does next to nothing.  Are these the lessons Alan imparted?”

Peter laughed at the older spark, “Deaton?  No, you should know.  Talia pursued peace over the wars you, ergh, we are trying to create.  Derek was a mama’s boy.”

Mohdi looked back to Peter, “And your thoughts?  I’m surprised you haven’t challenged him.”

Peter scoffed, “And lose the chance to watch you squirm, hardly.  It’s almost as entertaining as torturing Theo and Lori.  Amazing success for you, by the way.  I didn’t think the great Mohdi would’ve let them escape.”

The older spark narrowed his eyes as his words filled with venom, “I planned on the loss of Mr. Raeken.  I hoped he would be a bit more successful but all that he achieved was his own demise.”

Peter interrupted, “So Theo is dead?”

The older spark nodded, “I attached my powers to his wolf and controlled him through it.  I felt when the last breath left the wolf’s body.  He is no longer a concern.  But I didn’t anticipate Alpha Talbot breaking my trap.”

Peter shook his head as he chuckled, “You aren’t as all knowing and planning as you think you are.  Or do you have some master plan that we don’t even realize.”

A dark grin showing harsh teeth grew slowly across the spark’s face, “When the time comes, you’ll see the plan.  I just hope you have the common sense to know where to stand.  It would be a _shame_ to lose such a good _friend_ as yourself Peter.”

The elder Hale shook his head and mocked the man in disbelief, “You really do believe the bullshit you spew.  I think that’s why I enjoy our talks and projects.”  He grew a toothy smile and remarked, “I’m glad I reached out to you.”

Mohdi shrugged and lightly replied, “Peter, it was I that reached out to you first and I can’t help it if I’m right.  Argent is enjoying his accommodations and work with Njall, is he not?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “You mean the magic whammy.  Yes, Chris is completely under your apprentice’s spell.  Silver eyes and everything.”

Mohdi grinned confidently, “Good.  I knew Deaton’s books would come in handy.”  The older spark looked to the stack of books on a table near the decorative fireplace and noticed they were floating just inches off the table.  He sneered before his eyes glowed silver and he launched a fireball in their direction.

Peter jumped back and yelled, “Don’t burn my things” as the fireball hit a figure and the flames dispersed around it.

With a smug chuckled, the figure, Theo, appeared holding the books.  He grinned and stated, “You borrowed these from Alan.  He wants them back.”

Mohdi seethed as Peter ribbed him, “I thought you said the fake wolf was dead.”

The older spark sent another bolt of energy at the former chimera and the energy harmlessly dispersed around him, following the light blue glow of a bubble just big enough to contain him.  Theo looked to Peter, “The rumors of my death are largely exaggerated.  But the same thing happened to you once, right?”

The elder Hale laughed at the former chimera’s joke while Mohdi demanded, “How?  You should be incinerated!”

Theo tapped the Ouroboros bulb just above his belt, the object stabbed into his lower gut, the crimson fluid glowed unnaturally.  “The Dread Doctors wanted you to know that we don’t like your kind.”

Mohdi demanded, “Peter!  Kill him!”

Peter glared at the older spark, “I don’t take orders from you and I like to watch you squirm.”

Theo shrugged, “It wouldn’t matter anyway.  The moment I activate this bulb, he’s going to forget I was ever here.”

Mohdi stepped towards Theo, “Those are mine.”

Theo corrected, “These are Alan’s.  Now your inks and tattoo equipment, those were yours, but I _may_ have smashed them while you were at your pack meeting.”

Mohdi sneered at Theo as the Ouroboros spun and Peter laughed at the older spark’s treatment.  When Theo disappeared, Peter asked, “Why am I laughing?  What happened?”

Mohdi lowly spat, “Theo stole the books back.”

The Elder Hale raised and eyebrow to the older spark, “But didn’t you just say he was dead.”

“It seems he still had a few tricks left up his sleeve.”

 

Theo proudly stepped back into the warehouse, carrying the three books that Mohdi had from Deaton’s collection.  He walked into the smaller room, wearing a smug grin, “Deaton, I think you lost these.”

The vet looked to Theo and asked, “How did you get them back?” as he stood from his cot and took the books.  Theo shrugged, “Mohdi left them in his room so I took them.  And the devices worked well.”

Theo reached under his shirt and pulled the bulb, with the needle attachment, from his gut and unclipped the shell from his belt.  He closed the shell and set them back in the box.  With a groan of pain he collapsed on to his cot. 

Theo looked back to Deaton, “Where is the pack?”

The vet answered as he skimmed through the books, “They are hunting the Sheriff.”

Theo sighed and remarked quietly, “Scott was true to his word.”

Deaton looked at Theo and noticed how pale he looked, “How are you feeling, Mr. Raeken?”

Theo weakly shrugged, “A bit tired, but I did have the bulb draining my blood so that’s to be expected.”

Deaton continued, “I wonder.  Perhaps the removal of your wolf had more far reaching consequences than we figured.”

Theo pulled himself to sit up and raised an eyebrow as he questioned, “What do you mean?”

Alan answered, “I spoke with Scott, about your conversation and behavior.  I don’t think you are healing.”

Theo smirked, “We know I’m not healing, I’m only human now.”

Deaton shook his head, “I don’t think that’s entirely accurate.  I don’t think you are recovering, even as a human.  I’ve noticed that you are getting weaker by the day.”

The former chimera argued, “What do you think then?  That after everything I’m still dying?”

Alan narrowed his eyes slightly and took a moment before he stated, “I think you should consider other methods.”

Theo fought back the instinctual growl, “I refuse.  I don’t need the bite to be useful and I’m not going down that path.  I remember where it lead me before.”

Deaton countered, “But you aren’t the same man as before.  Have you considered that?”

Just before Theo answered, the back door slammed open and Liam yelled, “Deaton!  We’ve got a problem!”

The two ran into the main warehouse room and saw Brett carrying an unconscious Scott.  The True Alpha’s neck bore the bruises and dark rings that had been witnessed around Melissa’s neck.  Deaton gave a concerned hmmm as Brett said, “He had the Sheriff.  Noah bit his arm, the bite healed but Scott collapsed.”

Theo argued, “A bite did this?”

Lori remarked, “You should’ve seen Noah’s teeth.  They looked more like the jaws of a shark than his.  I’m surprised the wound healed as fast as it did.”

Deaton immediately answered, “I’m not.  It was a vector to spread the illness.  The wound disappearing helps to hide the means.  But this does give me an idea what we are dealing with.”

Theo stepped to Brett and helped the alpha carry Scott to his bunk, “How do we cure it?”

Deaton slowly shook his head, “Until I know for sure, I fear we might not be able to cure it.”

Once Brett laid Scott on the cot, Theo eyed the books and remarked, “I’ll help.”


	16. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion joins the pack and identifies what the pack is facing. Stiles completes the ritual to rob Scott of his power as an alpha.

Desperation

 

 

Deaton checked Scott’s vitals as Theo skimmed through the tomes looking for an answer to why the alpha was still unconscious and the mysterious marks around his neck.  Theo asked as he pointed to the page, “What if we tried this Deaton?”

The vet glanced towards the page and chuckled lightly before he responded, “If Scott were a fae that would be a great idea, Theodore, however his composition would reject that treatment.”

The former chimera sighed as he flipped the page and continued to read.  He asked, “What is causing this?”

Deaton shook his head, “We know that the Sheriff is the one that injured Scott but that only gives us a clue to what he is.  However, that completely rules out the spirit theory if we hadn’t come to that conclusion.”

Theo closed the book and stepped to the emissary’s bag and pulled out several jars of various different herbs and powders.  He commented, “We could use the 9 herbs if Scott still had the wound.”

Deaton nodded and replied, “You are right, Theodore, however I think the creature hides the wounds this way to mask the illness.  Melissa didn’t have a wound, did she?”

Theo shook his head and laid the ingredients out on his bed.  He grabbed a jar with a vibrant red powder and began to open the lid when Deaton spoke forcefully, “Theodore, that’s Igneus Anima, don’t open that!”

Theo glanced to the jar and asked, “What does it do?  It’s one of the ingredients in the healing salve.”

Deaton nodded slowly, “Yes, it is.  It quite literally burns away a supernatural connection.  It’s used to sever wounds linked to a host and while it might work here, it would also attempt to burn away the wolf within Scott.  Even touching it begins the process if the user is supernatural.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he tightly twisted the jar shut, “Sorry, Deaton.”  He quickly followed up, “So this would burn you as well.”

Deaton replied, “Yes, Theo.  I’m fairly certain the only person within our pack who might be able to safely use it would be you.”

Theo gave a brief “Oh” as he set the container back on the cot.  He asked, “If you can’t handle it, why do you have it?”

The vet answered, “Sometimes situations call for more drastic steps than we would normally take.”

Theo acknowledged and stared at the containers as an uneasy silence fell over the two.

Deaton gave a small smile to the former chimera, “Your head is in the right place Theodore, we just don’t know what this is.”

 

The rear door to the facility opened and Theo remarked, “The pack must be back.”  Deaton nodded to him as Theo stood and walked towards the door to the smaller room.  He asked, “Did you find anything?”

He was caught by surprise when Deucalion answered and stepped to the door as he spoke, “Theodore Raeken.  Did I find anything?  In a manner of speaking, you could say that I have.  Though finding the McCall pack proved a bit more challenging than I originally anticipated.”

Theo took a few steps back, bringing his fists up to protect his pack as Deucalion passed the threshold.  His thin, long sleeve black button up looked worn and had streaks of dust and dried mud, just as his beaten jeans.  The elder alpha chuckled to himself, “I’m not here as an enemy, Theo, though from your scent, if I were, you wouldn’t be much of a challenge.”

Deaton glanced towards the elder, “What brings you here, Deucalion?  Last we heard you were maintaining neutrality in this conflict.”

Deucalion pushed past Theo and stepped next to Scott’s cot.  He looked down at the unconscious alpha, the ring and marks around his neck.  His words flowed as if he relayed something from a distant past, “I cannot remain neutral in a conflict that I helped birth.  And I have your answer.  Have you heard of a Vrykolakas?”

Theo mumbled the word as Deaton nodded, “Yes.  A vampire of sorts.  Do you think that is what we are dealing with?”

The elder wolf lifted the sleeve on his shirt.  He showed a puss filled scratch across his forearm that struggled to heal, “I am certain of it.”

Deaton stared at the wound, “You fought it and managed to not fall under the illness.”

Deucalion shook his head, “They were aiming to kill me, not incapacitate.  They wore Scott’s image.  I barely managed to defend myself and have spent the last several weeks trying to recover.  I do have an idea who they are.”

Deaton began to recite the legend, “A person who dies without proper burial.  A person who dies without being given their proper last rites.”

Deucalion continued, “A powerful werewolf that dies.  Especially one with ties to a magical force greater than themselves.  A wolf that knows a deep ingrained bloodlust.”

Deaton’s eyes widened as he whispered, “You don’t think- “

The elder wolf nodded, “It can only be one of three.  I’m fairly certain it is not Aiden.  He lost his power long before he died correct?”

The emissary nodded, “Yes.  So Ennis or Kali?”

The elder wolf’s face tightened as he replied, “Who else could wear the eyes of an alpha and would know or have a connection to Julia?”

Deaton continued, “So they found her body and are using her power.”

Deucalion nodded, “Yes.  With the powers of illusion and the ability to borrow Scott’s howl and essence, it is the most plausible explanation.  Only a few knew of my hideaway which would include either of them.”

Theo interrupted, “So this means you are here to fight, right?”

The elder alpha looked to the former chimera, “I am here to assist Scott however he needs me.  As long as we put down the Vrykolakas.”

Theo shook his head, “But that doesn’t explain the Sheriff, or Melissa.”

Deaton glanced back to Theo, “Doesn’t it?  What better way to destroy the pack than pose as the alpha and kill under his name and image.  They would also be able to turn others into that twisted form of undead.”

Theo argued, “But we’ve only seen the Sheriff.”

Deucalion answered, “It takes power to create more.  I don’t think Ennis or Kali would risk creating more than necessary until Scott is dealt with.  They may be alphas but even their powers would pale to the True Alpha.”

The former chimera continued, “Then why not kill Scott earlier?  He talked about seeing the dark wolf.  He thought it was his own wolf.”

The emissary answered, “Chances are, they borrowed some of his power.  If we are correct, then they’ve been hiding for quite some time now, so they would be rather weak.  That is until they began to kill and eat in earnest.”

Theo pleaded, “Then how do we heal Scott?”

The elder alpha smirked, “Kill the one that infected him.  Just keep in mind only fire and sufficient electricity can kill them.  The body must be cremated or incinerated.”

Deaton whispered, his eyes wide as he reflected, “Which is why they haven’t acted until now.  With Kira, they could’ve been dispatched easily and with Stiles not willing to harm his father- “

Deucalion continued, “We are at their mercy.”

 

Derek stood next to the window in his loft and glanced back to Lydia, as she sat on the couch, a tome in hand.  She said, “I think I have an idea of what is affecting Melissa.”

Derek turned to face her, “You do?”

The banshee nodded, “It’s a kind of vampire.”

Before she could continue the front door to the loft opened and Jiang stepped inside.  Derek instinctually growled at the wolf and Jiang lowered his head in deference.  The alpha demanded, “What are you doing here, Jiang?”

The meek beta replied, eyes still locked to the floor, “The pack.  We managed to stop the alpha, Scott McCall from killing another person.  We weren’t able to capture him, but he did stop him.”

Derek asked, “Is that all?”

Jiang weakly replied, “Yes, Alpha.  We are preparing to secure some of the pack in the tunnels since tonight is the full moon.”

Lydia interrupted the wolf, “Jiang, what did Scott smell like?”

Jiang looked up nervously towards Derek before looking to the banshee, “He smelled like Scott McCall.”

Derek pressed, “Anything else?”

They watched the young wolf debate with himself before he sighed and said, “He smelled of rotting meat and fresh dirt.  Even his clothes carried clumps of freshly turned dirt.”

Lydia continued, “And how did he escape?”

Derek stepped towards the shaking beta before Jiang answered, “He disappeared into the ground.  It was like he melded with the earth.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow to Derek as the Hale demanded, “Is there anything else you have withheld?”

Jiang struggled to swallow as he answered, “The Sheriff carried the same scent.”

Derek’s eyes flashed electric blue as he snarled, “Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?”

Jiang stumbled over his words, “M-M-Mohdi’s order.  H-H-He said to only tell you what y-y-you needed to know.”

Lydia gasped, “He’s wanted us to think it was Scott all along.”

Derek roared, “Go join the rest of the pack!  Don’t speak a word of what you shared!”

Jiang lowered his head and said, “Yes, alpha” as he scurried out the door and closed it behind himself.

The banshee stood and stepped towards Derek as she said, “This is good news, right?  We know- “

Derek interrupted her, “I already had my suspicions and when I spoke to Scott I confirmed them.  The McCall pack doesn’t carry a scent by Deaton’s doing.”  He walked towards his room and called out, “Stiles!”

Lydia weakly shook her head, “Stiles left earlier.”

Derek whipped his head around, “To go where?”

She sighed as she admitted, “He wanted to get things ready for the ritual.”

The Hale’s eyes narrowed slightly, “What ritual?”

“The one that doesn’t let one hide behind their wolf.”

Derek fought back the growl, “Does he realize what this will do?”

Lydia shook her head, “He wanted to try it since his father suggested it.  To show him that Scott is the murderer.  To show him Scott’s eyes.”

Derek moved towards the door, “We have to stop him.  That doesn’t reveal eyes, it robs the wolf of their power.  If he finishes it- “

Lydia gasped before she finished the sentence, “He won’t be an alpha.”

 

Stiles carried his backpack with what supplies he would need for the ritual.  He looked up to the sky and saw the sun was finishing its descent as the darkness grew, swallowing the light of the town.  He knew he needed to be near or at the Nemeton to make sure he had the power necessary to complete the ritual.  He could’ve swore he heard the wind carry the sounds of Lydia’s voice, “Don’t do it.”

He pushed farther down the charred path, towards the tree.  He knew it would be difficult to find and his little flashlight wouldn’t help.  He closed his eyes and focused on the flow of energy, his skin warming around the marks that covered his body.  When he opened his eyes, the path in front of him was lit up with a light, translucent blue glow. 

He grinned as he followed the trail, following currents towards his destination.

 

The pack returned and discussed their plan to kill the vampire that was now the Sheriff while Theo stayed with Scott in the side room.  He gently brushed the True Alpha’s hair from his face as Scott’s expression contorted from pain.  Being with Scott, alone in the room, he could hear his alpha struggle to breath, the same raspy gasps that he made when he’d have an asthma attack.

Theo clinched his jaw, remembering the wolfsbane laced inhaler he’d given Scott.  He fought back the regret or tried as the tear rolled down his face.  He hated being helpless, but more than that, he hated that he was a reason that Scott was here, now.  Maybe if he hadn’t returned with the Dread Doctors then the pack would’ve been solid enough to recognize this Vrykolakas for what it was.  He glanced to the tomes and supplies on Deaton’s cot. 

The vet’s words echoed in his mind, “ _Sometimes situations call for more drastic steps than we would normally take_.”

 

Liam looked to Deucalion as the pack stood in a circle in the main room.  He felt a bit more hopeful with the Elder Alpha with them now.  He knew they’d find a way to kill the vampire and bring Scott back.  He asked, “If you couldn’t catch our scents, how did you find us?”

Deucalion chuckled at the young beta’s question, “It was difficult.  I scoured the town more than once and had to deal with the Hale pack.  Thankfully they only tried to convince me to join.  Though some of the former primal needed a bit more of a definitive no than just the word.”

Brett placed his arm around Liam’s shoulder and the two wolves laughed at Deucalion’s description.

The Elder Wolf continued, “Then I thought where would I hide if I didn’t want the police, hunters, and a large pack of wolves to find me if I didn’t carry a scent and could mask myself from mundane means.”

Lori chimed in, “So you thought to hide in plain sight.”

Deucalion glanced to the young beta and touched his nose, “Where else but one of Gerard’s warehouses.  That man hasn’t been seen around lately but he would still maintain a presence.  No one would question the warehouse and I doubt the empty building would attract any more attention than the casual glance at the cameras.  I’d like to think I figured it out sooner, but it seems your pack was still a step ahead of me.”

Brett smiled, “No, it was Deaton’s idea.”  He glanced to the emissary with a smile. 

Alan raised his hand to wave away the attention, “I can’t take all the credit.  Theodore’s plan and use of the Operating Theater enabled us to move here while their forces were in chaos.”

The Elder Alpha looked to Liam, “Have you figured out what Mr. Raeken’s motivation to be here is?”

Liam scrunched his brow as he bit his lower lip and shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Brett shrugged and replied, “My guess, the attention.  He likes the spotlight.”

Deucalion glanced around the circle, “And yet he isn’t here to bask in the attention.”

Lori rolled her eyes, “Of course he isn’t.  Scott’s in the other room.”

Brett looked to his sister, “What does that have to do with him?”

She laughed, quickly covering her mouth as she saw the embarrassment flash across her brother’s expression.  “You didn’t notice?”

Liam interrupted with an immediate need for the answer, “Notice what?”

She shook her head and Deaton replied, “I don’t know if he could be any more transparent.”

Lori answered, “He’s got it bad for Scott.  I thought everyone knew.”

Brett and Liam’s eyes widened as the taller alpha said, “You’re making that up.”

She pursed her lips and playfully shook her head.  Liam stepped away from Brett’s arm and said, “I’m going to get the answer right now.  It’s not like he can lie.”

The beta walked towards the entrance and when he reached the door, a wave of blue energy threw him back.  He tumbled and skidded across the smooth concrete floor.  The pack turned and rushed towards the door.

Liam jumped to his feet and looked into the small room.  Theo had the cots cleared to the outer walls and Scott laid in the center of the room.  A book was next to him, the clam shell open covering him and Scott with the anti-magic field.  He called out to Theo, “What are you doing?”

Theo glanced back with a smug grin as he marked a dark mixture across Scott’s face and neck, “I can’t stop the Sheriff.  But Scott can.”

Deaton looked at the ingredients and addressed Theo, “Those won’t be able to heal Scott from the affliction.”

The former chimera replied as he turned the page, “I know.  I’m not trying to heal the affliction, I’m transferring it.”

The vet’s replied his tension in his voice, “Your condition Theodore.  Your body may not be able to handle it.”

Theo continued to place symbols on Scott as he admitted, “Beacon Hills needs Scott McCall.  The pack needs Scott McCall.”  He sighed as he placed his hands over Scott’s chest and an unearthly glow surrounded them both.  He whispered, “The world doesn’t need Theodore Raeken.”

A brilliant light filled the small room and the pack was pushed back by a large force wave.  The protective rings burned away as the light enveloped the small room.

 

Scott blinked his eyes slowly as he felt the pressure of weight on his chest.  He tilted his chin up and saw Theo begin to struggle breathing as he met those eyes.  Theo whispered, “Save them.  Scott.  Save them.  All.”

The True Alpha barely muttered Theo’s name before the former chimera passed out on his chest.  He struggled against a light-headed feeling as he sat up and held Theo.  He looked to the former chimera’s face and saw the color pale as the deep purples and blues spread from his neck upwards.  Scott’s eyes widened as he called out in fear, “Someone.  Help!”

 

After the pack moved Theo to one of the cots and Deaton continued to monitor his condition, Scott stood next to him, “Deaton.  He looks like he’s getting worse.”

Alan glanced to Scott and nodded his head once, his brow lowered with concern as he replied, “Yes, Scott.  Theodore’s body was having difficulties before and now the illness is overwhelming his system.  I cannot say how long he will be able to endure.”

Scott knelt and took Theo’s hand as he watched him writhed in pain and struggle to breath.  Alan quickly added, “Scott, do not take his pain.  The illness can spread to you through his pain.”

Scott sighed and looked around the room to the pack, “Where did we last see the Sheriff?”

He watched as they looked to each other and shook their heads before Liam answered weakly, “Near the edge of the preserve?”

The True Alpha released Theo’s hand as he stood and addressed the pack, “We need to find the Sheriff tonight.”  His eyes travelled over the members as he stated, “We should split up and look for him.”  He looked to Deucalion, “How would you suggest stopping him?”

The Elder Alpha replied, “Simple, kill him with fire.  That thing is no longer the Sheriff but some twisted disease setting up shop in his body.  We shouldn’t hesitate.”

Deaton stood and walked to his cot and began to rifle through his things.  He remarked as he retrieved three of the small, reflective metal balls, “If you can get one of these into his body, it should activate and electrocute him.”  The vet handed one to Deucalion, one to Brett and the last to Scott.

 

Stiles laid out the ingredients for the ritual and began to prepare things on the stump of the Nemeton as he looked to the sky.  He had some time before the moon rose to its zenith and he would be able to finish the preparations in time.  As he drew out a symbol on the dried stump, he heard the voice of his father, “Stiles.  I’m glad you’ve decided to do this.”

Stiles looked around and saw no one but answered to the air, “Dad.  I’m glad you’re here.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to get Scott here to see when I finish.  I may have to- “

Noah interrupted Stiles as he seemed to appear just behind his shoulder, “Don’t worry.  Scott will be easy to find when you finish this.”

Stiles glanced back to his father with a look of concern as he faintly smiled, “I hope you are right.”

 

Scott tracked the scent into the preserve.  He recognized the smell of death the Sheriff carried with him but also felt the pull of something guiding him there.  As he dodged the trees and moved near silently across the soft earth his thoughts went back to Theo.

This was yet another time the man made a sacrifice for him.  His heart was torn as he reflected.  He couldn’t help but wonder if Theo valued himself so poorly that the only course of action was to risk or try to give up his life.  He hated himself for having the thought, but he knew it could be a very real possibility.

A surge of panic shot through his body which caused him to stumble into a large tree, barely catching himself.  His limbs shook as he focused on the cause.  He could feel his wolf.  Terrified.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to push away the fear.  When he opened them, he saw a path of faint blue energy appear that lead further into the preserve.

His wolf pushed him to take the path and when he caught the Sheriff’s scent in that direction, he followed. 

Scott tore through the preserve, no longer caring about the noise he made as he ran in the direction.  Deeper he pushed into the preserve as a painful, heavy knot formed in his gut.  He nearly collapsed as a cold sweat covered his body.  He glanced up and caught the full moon but knew this wasn’t the pull of the moon but something else.  His wolf snarled to the surface as his claws grew and his fangs descended.

He fought back releasing a howl as he pushed himself further.  The ground began to blur, and the blue energy grew until it appeared to be a larger road in front of him.  He realized he moved closer to the Nemeton and when he saw the stump, he caught the image of two figures.

The same blue energy surrounded Stiles as his best friend spoke in a tongue he didn’t recognize.  Beside Stiles, the Sheriff stood, wearing the same inhuman grin that bit into his arm and incapacitated him earlier.

He drug his feet as the pain intensified and Stiles turned to face him.  The young spark asked, “Scott?  Are you alright?”

Noah harshly barked, “You’ve almost finished the ritual.  He’s feeling you pull back his wolf.”

The True Alpha weakly called, “Stiles, please, whatever you are doing, stop.”

Stiles glanced to his Scott and back to his father.  Noah answered the look of uncertainty, “One more phrase and you’ll have the answer.  You’ll know that Scott killed me.”

Stiles looked back to Scott as the True Alpha stepped into the ring of the grove, “No longer will you hide behind your wolf.  The wolf will only know the power of your heart and the strength of your innocence.”

Scott doubled over as a new wave of pain shot through him.  He struggled to catch his breath as he fought to stand.  He felt the strength of his wolf flee as it curled up within him.  Slowly he looked back to Stiles and his best friend muttered, “Gold.  Scotty, your eyes are gold.  You didn’t kill anyone.”

Noah almost yelled, “He’s weak now Stiles.  You won’t get another chance like this.”

Stiles stepped away from his father, moving towards Scott, as he replied, “Wait.  You said he killed you.  His eyes are gold.  Scott couldn’t have done it.  Why do you want me to hurt my best friend, my brother?”

The Sheriff’s face twisted into a hate filled scowl, “He deserves to die for what he did to me!  He is the cause of all of this.”

Stiles weakly shook his head as he moved to Scott and the True Alpha collapsed against his shoulder.  Stiles quickly snaked an arm around him and whispered, “I’m so sorry Scott.  I didn’t know.  I thought.”

Noah released an inhuman growl, “If you won’t kill him, I will kill you both!”  The Sheriff lunged towards them.  His hands shifted into gnarled claws that seemed to drip with thick, rich, blood.

Scott flinched for the impact as Stiles focused.  The young spark’s eyes glowed the brightest silver as the marks on his body lit up and the Sheriff was engulfed in a tower of flames.  The monster screamed against the pain as his body seared with an unnatural green glow.

Tears streaked down Stiles’ face as the flames dissipated and the body of his father blew away as nothing more that a small bit of dust in the air.  He gripped Scott tightly to his body, “Scotty, I’m sorry.”

Scott shook his head as his equilibrium slowly came back.  “Stiles, it’s okay.  I don’t blame you for this.  He was your father.”

Stiles quickly argued, “That thing wasn’t my father.  And you didn’t harm him.” 

Scott pulled away from Stiles and both young men stood face to face, golden eyes meeting silver.  Scott weakly said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your dad.”

Stiles shook his head quickly, “No one could.  I’m sorry all of this carnage was started by me.  We need to end it.  Tonight.”

Scott’s smile grew as they pulled each other into a tight embrace.  As they held each other, the sound of a single person clapping was heard in the direction of the Nemeton.  They released each other and looked to the stump to see Mohdi standing in the center of the field of power.  His face glowed with conceit as he stated with a greater sense of superiority, “I knew if I waited long enough, you would weaken Scott.  And here we are.  The True Alpha is no more because of his “brother”.  How history loves to repeat itself.”

Stiles argued, “You can’t turn us against each other.  I know Scott didn’t do it and I’m done with your pack politics game and this war you are trying to start.”

Mohdi shrugged, “This war?  You mean your war?  I couldn’t have done any of this without you, _little spark_.”

The words struck Stiles and Scott stepped forward, “No!  This is your doing.  I stand with my brother.”

The older spark raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell on Scott, “You won’t be standing for much longer.”  Energy began to gather around Mohdi’s hands as his eyes became molten silver.  He released the energy towards the wolf as Stiles stepped in between them and released his own energy.  The two forces connected and the shockwave from the impact threw the three to the ground.

Stiles stood and rushed to Scott as his brother stood.  Mohdi glared at them and said, “Come on Stiles.  We don’t have the time to deal with this _lesser_ wolf.  We need to share this revelation with the pack.”

Stiles whispered to Scott, “Get back to your pack.  I’m going to try to restore your Alpha power.”

Scott nodded and replied, “Be careful Stiles.  Don’t trust him.”

Stiles laughed and replied, “I trust Der.  That’s who I’m going back to see.”

Scott shook his head with a soft smile before he left his brother to deal with the older spark.

Stiles grinned confidently as he walked towards Mohdi, “I think Derek is going to be interested in what you tried to do.”

The older spark nodded his head, “We shall see what _Alpha Hale_ thinks.”

 

Scott rushed back into the warehouse.  His limbs tingled as he felt a bit of exuberance from receiving the message from Mason that his mother woke up and the illness had vanished.  He ran to the smaller room and saw Deaton still sitting next to Theo’s unconscious form.  His smile faded as he asked, “Deaton, the vampire is gone, my mom is well, why is Theo still unconscious?”

Deaton seemed to avoid Scott’s gaze as he stared at Theo, “Theodore’s body recovered from the illness, but it has been far too stressed, and I fear things may only get worse from here.”

Liam rushed from the main warehouse into the room as the rest of the pack returned.  He stated loudly, a bit of fear in his voice, “Are you saying he’s dying?”

Alan took a deep breath and nodded his head, “If something doesn’t change, Theodore will die.  I’ve got him stabilized for now, but even with medical attention, his body is giving out.  The bonds that held him together as a chimera broke when he severed himself from his wolf.”

Liam pleaded with Scott, “We have to do something.  We can’t just let him die.”

Scott met Liam’s gaze as a look of hurt spread across his features, “I know, Liam.  We have to do something.”

Brett chimed in, “Scott, you could give him the bite.”

Scott shook his head, “I can’t do it.”

Liam argued, anger entering his tone, “This isn’t like before.  I understand why you couldn’t, but this is different.”

Scott quickly answered as his eyes flashed gold, “No, Liam.  I can’t.  Stiles completed a ritual that took my Alpha power.”

Deucalion replied coldly, “So he was strong enough and foolish enough to complete it.  You are in luck though, Scott.”  Deucalion flashed his eyes red.

Scott looked to Deucalion, “I couldn’t ask you to do this.”

Brett stepped towards Theo, his eyes burning deep red, “Then I could.”

Deaton looked to the two alphas, “You may wish to keep in mind Theodore’s wish to not receive the bite.”

Liam almost yelled at Deaton, “But he’s dying.  It might be the only way.”

Alan calmly replied, “I didn’t mean the statement like that, Liam.  I only meant to remind our alphas that Theo may not take receiving the bite lightly.”

The little wolf gasped and stepped back.  Scott looked to Brett and Deucalion, “I can’t ask either of you to do this.”

Brett knelt beside Theo’s unconscious form and took his arm into his hand.  He glanced back to Scott and gave him a small smile, “You don’t have to.  I owe both you and Theo for the safety of my sister.”

The tall alpha’s fangs descended as he took Theo’s forearm into his mouth.


	17. Renunciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets his new wolf and deals with becoming a werewolf; Mohdi betrays the Hale pack

Renunciation

 

 

Theo opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark, dank room with pipes trailing along the walls and the floor obscured with a fine mist.  Everything seemed darker with the faintest green glow as he walked towards the cages that seemed to appear as he maneuvered through the large room.  He ran his fingertips along the top of one and felt the deep cold that cut through his skin and ran to his heart.  He remembered this from many years ago.  He’d been in this room before.

This was the room he first met his wolf.  The beast had been hideous.  It was a large black wolf that looked to be cobbled together with thick twine holding sections of fur and muscle together.  The lines along the scars had glowed a deep green as the beast’s large, flat, wide black tongue with jagged edges that resembled thorns more than tissue.  The twisted scent of sterile science, death, pain, and blood had clung to the beast with the matted fur.  But he remembered the twisted stare from the beast most of all.  Those deep, midnight black eyes that peered through his young soul.  And the one word that the twisted facsimile could growl, “Kill.”

He sighed to himself, half in relief that he no longer carried that poor beast that shouldn’t have been created, that longed only for a sweet release, but also because he knew he was alone in his mind.  His heart felt heavy, the knot in his throat tightening from the loneliness.  He took a few more steps, his eyes travelling over the room, taking in the scent of murk, hearing the faint drips of water from the ceiling and the periodic flickers of overhead lights, similar to the real room this one represented, but the ceiling being far too high to actually show the fluorescent lights.

He walked to his left and glided around one of the cages and turned his back to the wall and slid down it.  He muttered, “This is it.  This is where I will wait it out.”  He rubbed his hands against the slime traced, smooth concrete floors.  Maybe this would be the final statement before he died.  The no longer a chimera spending his last moments in a place of loneliness in his mind.  He looked up to the dark ceiling, devoid of the overhead lights that seemed to shine from nowhere over the room.  He spoke, “Scott.  Be alright.”

As he slumped, his head bouncing off the wall with a thud, he heard the movement of claws against the concrete.  The faint clicking of nails.  He pushed himself to his feet and looked around the room again.  Nothing was there but he needed to find the source.

_Click.  Click.  Click._

He walked back to towards the center and spotted the darkness that lead further.

_Click.  Click.  Click._

He started to jog in the direction, hearing the faint sound growing.  As he moved the clicks sounded louder and more frequent.

_Click.  Click.  Click._

He knew he was getting closer, but the room seemed to extend indefinitely.  His jog broke into a full sprint, his limbs pushing effortlessly.

_Click-click-click-click._

His heels slid as he heard something to his right and turned his head as he stopped.  Only darkness and a wall greeted him, but he felt a strong force collide with his chest.  His feet gave out from under him and he slid to the ground.  His butt hit first, and he caught himself by throwing his right hand back, his head looking in the direction of the blow.

A smaller, black wolf with downy fur sat, staring at him with golden eyes, its long tongue lolling out.  As Theo got to his feet, the wolf stood and lowered the front half of its body playfully, the twinkle in its eyes as it yipped, “Play!”  Theo shook his head and remarked, “I don’t get it.  Why are you here?”  The wolf circled him twice before it jumped up, which caused the former chimera to step back.  Large, goofy paws missed his chest as the wolf yipped again, “Play!”

Theo smirked, “So my mind thinks I needed a cute little wolf?  I don’t understand.”  The wolf lunged for his shirt sleeve and snagged it with its teeth, growling aggressively, “Play!  Play!  Play!!!”  The wolf pulled his body with more strength that he realized it could possess.  He snorted before he argued, “Where are you taking me?”

The wolf released and circled him again, once again yipping, “Play!”  Theo shook his head and followed the wolf as it walked further into the darkness.  As he walked, a lighted silhouette of a door appeared against the wall and the wolf sat in front of it.  It yipped twice before it released a long howl, that sounded small but powerful.  “Everyone’s waiting!  Play!”

Theo huffed as he stepped to the light and touched it.  His equilibrium shifted as the room spun and disappeared. 

He tensed his eyes, the harsh light from above overwhelming his sense of sight, blurring it to red.  He groaned as his hearing, sense of smell, and touch came back.  He could hear the gentle whispers of a deep, familiar voice.  Feel the stroke of a thumb against his cheek as fingertips brushed his hair from around his forehead.  The scent enveloped him, deep rich earth, faint salty scent, and sadness?  His mind couldn’t process the sadness, but he did recognize the spicy scent that he knew was _Scott_. 

“Theo.  Please don’t hate us.”  The soft words, the warmth of breath that touched his cheek as he began to hear the other heartbeats in the warehouse.  He slowly blinked his eyes open and the bright white light parted, and he saw the warm, crooked smile of Scott beaming down to him.  Those chocolate eyes gazing into his with such concern.  Theo knew he was staring into Scott’s soul and for that moment he saw the warmth, the kindness, the caring, but also the isolation. 

He swallowed the knot in his throat and croaked the words, “Scott.  I couldn’t hate you.”

 

 

 

Stiles walked confidently into the loft with Mohdi following shortly behind him.  The young spark turned around and watched the older spark walk towards the window, where Njall stood waiting for him.  “The pack is on the way.  I hope you have a good explanation.”

Mohdi’s grin appeared as he turned to face Stiles, “Worry not, _little spark_ , I know everything I need to explain this to the pack.  I know everyone will see things _my_ way.”

Stiles waited patiently, his eyes locked on the older spark as the pack arrived.  Malia and Lydia walked to the couch and took their seats, periodically looking between the two sparks.  Peter beamed a smile as he walked in and stood near Stiles.  Derek stepped in with Jiang and closed the door to begin the meeting.  Stiles looked to Derek, “What about the rest of the pack?”

Jiang answered before Derek spoke, “They are still in the tunnels from the full moon.”

Derek nodded to the young wolf before he turned his attention to the pack.  Derek began, “We know that the Sheriff wasn’t just a spirit and there is another force here.  That should become our target.”

Mohdi lowered his head slightly, “If I might make a suggestion, _Derek_.  Scott McCall has been stripped of his power as an Alpha and his pack is surely to crumble if we attack now.  He should be our target.”

Stiles argued, his face red with anger, “Scott’s eyes were gold.  Scott didn’t kill anyone.  Scott is not our enemy.”

Peter chimed in, “But this is an opportunity we shouldn’t pass up.”

Lydia shot a glare to Peter, “Whose side are you on?  Didn’t you just hear Stiles?  Scott isn’t the enemy.”

Malia’s eyes flared blue as she growled at her father.  Derek raised his voice as he declared, “That’s enough.  We are no longer fighting the McCall pack.  That’s my order.”

Mohdi raised a brow as he glared at Derek, wearing a wry smirk, “ _Derek_ , there is no way for the Hale pack to conquer this region without the utter demise of the McCall pack.  Stiles’ ritual is only temporary.  By the next full moon, the True Alpha will be powerful again.  You must understand as a weak, pathetic, beta that this is your only chance.”

Derek’s eyes flared as he charged across the room and pinned Mohdi against the wall by his neck.  He snarled closely into the spark's face, “You do not speak for any of this pack.  You do not belong to this pack!  I am the Alpha!  You were asked to come here, and your welcome is spent.”

Mohdi sneered, “You, an Alpha?  What a joke!  You only command because I _allow_ it!”

Derek tightened his grip momentarily before he released his claw and motioned with his head towards the door, “Get out!  Leave Beacon Hills and if the Hale pack sees you, we will make sure you leave.”

The older spark coughed before he met the stare of the Hale.  With a stomach churning groan he muttered, “I’ve grown tired of kowtowing to some bitch ass beta with delusions.”  He loudly commanded, “NJALL!”

The younger spark’s eyes lit up silver and Derek was pushed back to the far wall.  The force wave held the pack in place as Mohdi adjusted his shirt.  He began, “You don’t get to speak for the real Alpha Hale.”

Stiles eyes began to glow as Mohdi continued, “I control the Hale pack.  I’ve controlled it since I stepped foot off that plane but not a single one of you noticed the bond.  The pack bond controls and manipulates the pack as you’ll learn!”

The older spark’s hand whirled with electrical energy before he placed it on Njall’s shoulder.  Electricity shot through the pack as they collapsed to their knees or into the couch respectively.

Mohdi continued, “Njall is such a good name, wouldn’t you say?  I’m glad I chose it for him.”  He chuckled to himself, reveling in his own comment.  His malicious smug gaze fell over the pack.  “And not a single one of you noticed.  And you call yourselves a prominent pack.”

Njall’s eyes shifted from silver to alpha red as the superimposed figure of a young woman appeared around him.

Lydia gasped as she recognized who she saw before.  Derek clenched his teeth against the flow of energy, “Cora?”

Mohdi giddily replied, “It’s about time someone noticed.  The banshee almost did back in the forest and I couldn’t allow that.  No, Njall isn’t a spark but the power can be warped with my marks.”  He moved his hand from Njall’s shoulder to the center of the boy’s chest and the sizzle of flesh was heard.

The boy’s form contorted, and Cora stood before them, eyes of an Alpha blazing.  Derek called out to her, “Cora?  Why are you helping him?”

Mohdi laughed darkly, “I’m sorry, _Derek_ , Alpha Hale can’t hear you, nor recognize you.  When I found her I blocked out her memories and shut down most of her senses.  After all, I just wanted her power as an Alpha, the power _you_ imparted when you saved her.  Don’t you understand?  Power doesn’t just disappear.  It has to go somewhere!”

Stiles fought against the surge and his eyes glowed brightly as he dispelled the effect around himself.  He yelled, “I’m going to stop you.”  Energy began to gather around the young spark’s hands.

Mohdi smirked as he rolled his eyes, “I knew this might be a problem.  Go ahead, _little spark_ , do your worst!”

Stiles released the energy towards the older spark and the shock wave shook the loft before it dissipated harmlessly in front of the older spark.  Mohdi yawned as Stiles released another wave to the same effect.

Mohdi stated, “I’m your elder, remember.  Just like you couldn’t touch Deaton, you can’t touch me.  I thought you would’ve learned.”

Stiles took a step back and muttered, “But, you aren’t a member of Derek’s pack.”

Mohdi shook his head, “No, I’m not.  But you are a member of Cora’s pack, the Hale pack.  The power knows.  Why do you think I made sure Njall interacted with everyone?  I had to get them to recognize the power.”

Stiles moved to Derek and began to dispel the effect before Mohdi held his hand out towards the young spark.  “Now, Stiles, Do me a favor.  Kill Derek!”

Stiles gasped as his hands began to gather power and move against his control.  He yelled at the older spark, “How?!?  How are you able to do this?”

Mohdi laughed as he answered, “How he asks.  Remember the slivers of metal I put into your body?  Those are lines I can use to control you!  Your power is tied to them and through them, me.  And you just agreed to it!  Silly, _little spark_.”

Lydia took in a deep breath and glared at the older spark.  Mohdi glanced to her, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  I will amplify your power and make sure it takes out dear Cora.  One scream to kill the entire pack.”  His toothy grin and assurance caused her to release the breath.

Tears began to streak down Stiles’ face as his arms raised over his head.  He cried, “Der, I don’t want to do this.  Please help me not do this.  I can’t fight his control.”

Derek grunted against the shock, “You’re stronger than this Stiles.  Don’t let him control you.”

Peter yelled out, “Enough, Mohdi.  You’ve proven your point.”

The older spark looked to Peter, freezing Stiles in place, “What point would that be?”  He shook his head, “Oh right, Peter, my friend.  Now would be that decision I told you about.  Join me and I will give you the power of an Alpha that Stiles has stored.  If not, then I’m sorry, but you’ll join Derek.”

Derek growled at his uncle, “Don’t do it, Peter.”

Peter eagerly yelled, “I’ll do it.  I’ll join you!”

Mohdi smiled and dissipated the effect on Peter, “Good.  Take anything or anyone you want and leave.”

Peter pushed past Stiles and scooped Malia into his arms.  He carried her out the door with her growling against the pain and his decision.

Mohdi glanced back to Stiles, “Where were we?  Oh yeah.  Kill Derek.  Oh and Lydia while you are at it.”

Stiles lowered his hands, one pointing at Derek and the other at Lydia.  He cried out, “I’m so sorry.  This is all my fault.”

Lydia replied, pain in her voice, “It’s not your fault Stiles.”

Derek flinched, the electricity holding him in place, “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles’ face tensed as the tears poured but his arms moved, and the power released.

The energy blast blew the couch apart as it threw Lydia into the kitchen area.  Her body bounced off the island and tumbled near the fridge.  Derek’s hit at the center of his chest with a searing sizzle, pinning his body against the brick wall.  He growled against the pain until he lost consciousness.

Mohdi removed his hand from Cora and walked towards Jiang, “Get the pack ready.  Tonight, we hunt for a True Alpha for this pack.”

Stiles slumped his shoulders, sobbing heavily.  Mohdi placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come along, _little spark_.  We have a pack to build.”

Stiles’ body followed Jiang, as he left.  Mohdi turned back to the blank expression on Cora’s face, “Ah, Njall.  And to think, this pack used to be Deaton’s pride.  We’ll kill him once we find our Alpha.”

Cora replied in a dead tone, “Yes sir.”

 

 

 

Scott held Theo’s face in his hand as the newly bitten wolf slowly opened his eyes and replied, his voice hoarse, barely making a sound, “Scott, I couldn’t hate you.”  The True Alpha’s eyes lit up as he realized that Theo had made it through the worst. 

Theo’s mercury tinted lips opened to say something else, but he began to cough, and specs of the silver fluid floated in the air.  Scott quickly grabbed the silver stained washcloth and wiped them from Theo’s lips.  His smile grew, “You survived.”

Theo slowly began to pull himself to sit up and Scott maneuvered around on the edge of the cot to help him sit up.  He cradled the former chimera against his side as he slipped an arm around his shoulder and held him.  Scott asked quietly, “How are you feeling?”

Theo inched his face towards Scott, “My stomach.”  The former chimera began to retch, and Scott pulled him to his feet.  He carried him past the pack in the main room towards the dirty metal door and the work restroom.  When they crossed into the cheap tile floor, Theo cupped his mouth and rushed towards the sink.  Scott rubbed the top of the chimera’s back as he emptied the silver into the rust stained ceramic sink. 

Theo’s head rose, and the former chimera looked into the mirror, his golden eyes boldly glowing.  Scott instinctively flared his golds and stared with him.  The silver dripped from Theo’s lips, down his chin.  The True Alpha heard the accusatory tone, “You gave me the bite?”

Scott felt the knot in his throat tighten and he swallowed it with difficulty as he nodded his head and explained, “You were dying, Theo.  We didn’t have any other choice.”

Theo whispered as he stared at the gold, “Then, that wolf” Scott followed the statement, “Is your new wolf."

Theo reached for the mirror and touched the reflection of his golden eyes as two lines of tears streaked down his face, “Then these eyes are mine.  For real.”

Scott smiled and nodded, shifting his hand to firmly grab Theo’s shoulder.  “Yeah, those are your eyes.”

Theo blinked a few times, barely holding back the childlike wonder and laughter, “Maybe I made up for what I did, or maybe I get to start with a blank slate.  I can’t believe it.”  Theo threw his arm around Scott’s shoulder and squeezed before he continued, “I can be a good person.  I can really have a chance to not repeat the past.”

The True Alpha felt the joy and relief that flowed from the new wolf.  He grabbed a couple of brown paper towels from the dispenser and wet them, washing some of the silver down the sink, before he wiped Theo’s face clean.  Theo just stared at the golds while Scott cleaned him up, lost in the purity.

Scott felt Theo turn his body and face him, their golds embracing each other.  Theo whispered, “What happened?”

The True Alpha bit his lip nervously before he replied, “It doesn’t matter.  You’re healing, and you’ll be alright.  That’s what matters.”

Theo tightly hugged Scott, tucking his face into the pocket of the Alpha’s shoulder.  He whispered, “Thank you, Scott.”

Scott returned the embrace and felt the stirring in his chest.  This scent, Theo, swam in his synapses.  He couldn’t tell when it changed, but it had changed.

Theo released the embrace and Scott looked into the golds and saw the tiniest fleck shift to electric blue and he gasped.  Theo quickly looked back into the mirror and both men watched the gold melt away to electric blue.

Theo’s weakly cried, pleading to his eyes, to his past, to whatever would listen, “No.  No.  Please.  No.  Don’t do this.” As the gold drained from his eyes.  Scott felt the sorrow in his chest before the waves flowed from the former chimera.  When the last gold faded, he tightly closed his eyes, fighting the torrent that heightened the blue.  When he opened him, the thick tear lines grew but Theo plastered his usual smirk and spoke with deep resignation, “I guess it was too much to hope for.  I can’t hide from who I am.”

The words cut into the True Alpha and he tightly squeezed Theo into his chest, “Who you were Theo.  Not who you- “

Theo abruptly dropped his hand from Scott’s shoulder and slammed his free fist into the side of the sink, sending it crashing to the floor.  Theo growled, “People don’t change Scott.  I thought I could.  Thought I made a difference.  I’m the same as I was.”  His voice began to fail as he said, “You should’ve let me die.”

Scott felt the strength leave his arm as Theo pushed free and stormed into the main room.  He quickly followed the wounded wolf and saw Theo looked to the pack before he demanded, “WHO DID IT?  WHO GAVE ME THE BITE?”

Brett lowered his head and stepped towards the new wolf and began, “Theo.  You were dy- “

The tall alpha couldn’t finish the statement before Theo charged him and slammed him against the metal wall to the smaller room.  The pack rushed to circle the pair.

Theo snarled into Brett’s face, his claw wrapped around the tall alpha’s neck, “I don’t care!  You know what I did!  You know that I killed Scott to get his power!  Fuck, I almost killed you and you wanted to give me the bite!?!?!  Do you have a death wish?”

Brett looked away, shame on his face as Scott placed a hand on the young wolf’s shoulder.  Theo felt the anger leave him and released the grip.  He heard Deaton’s voice, “Perhaps you two are in need of some fresh air?”

Theo relented into Scott’s hold and let him pull and direct him out the back door.  When they stepped into the cool evening air, he took a deep breath and walked into the alley.  He violently slammed his fist into the dumpster, leaving a sizeable dent as the crushed metal sound echoed with the break of his bones.  He turned back to Scott, “Why?  I know what I did.  I don’t need a reminder every time I pass a mirror or look into someone’s eyes.”

He watched the alpha tense up before Scott stated, “I know what you’ve been doing.  I’ve noticed.”

Theo argued back, a bit of venom coming to his tone, “What have I been doing, _Scott_?”

Scott flinched at the tone of his name and continued, softly, “You’ve been trying to do what I would do.  Help the pack.  Protect the pack.  Make sacrifices for them.”

Theo sighed, all his anger gone, just the empty feeling, the reminder that even as a person, he was a failure, “I’m not trying to replace you or anything like that.  I’ve seen the burden you carry.  I just thought that if I carry it with you, then maybe, things might be a little easier for you.  Maybe you’d get to have something you want, instead of just taking care of everyone else.”

Scott stepped closer and Theo fought the urge to back up.  The Alpha asked, “Why Theo?  Why have you risked your life so many times?  You knew that last act would’ve killed you.”

Theo looked to the wet, puddled pavement, “Because, after everything I’ve done.  I don’t deserve to live.”  The new wolf looked back to Scott and saw pain from an unseen wound, “You shouldn’t have to make these decisions alone and have the consequences on your shoulders.  So what if the fake wolf makes a few, the fake person gets hurt.  I chose it, it’s one of the few things I could do.”

Scott took another step and said, “You aren’t fake Theo.  You’ve never been fake.  You are you.  No one and nothing can take that from you.  Your pain matters.  Your life matters.  You matter.”  Scott sighed before he stated firmly, “You still didn’t answer the question.  You’re still dodging it.”

Theo snarled as anger filled his chest and he stepped chest to chest with Scott.  He snarled, “Do you really want to know why, Scott?  Do you really want to know?”

Scott nodded slowly, returning the eye contact.  Theo continued, “Here’s why!  I’m in love with you.  That’s why.  I thought I just wanted to hurt you, to kill you for your power but that wasn’t it.  I had so much in my head I couldn’t make sense of, but you are the point that always came back.  You were my focus and by the time I realized it, I was in hell.”  The new wolf huffed and stepped away, the anger of his revelation gone, “Then Liam had to go and bring me back.  It was hell down there, but feeling this now, knowing that every time I close my eyes I get to see your blood on my claws, the light fading from your eyes.  Knowing that you are someone that will be forever out of my reach.  Maybe hell would be better.”

Scott grabbed Theo’s shoulder and when the new wolf faced him, the stern hand of the alpha smacked the side of his face.  The resounding crack echoed as Scott’s pain ridden voice cracked, “Don’t you ever say that again.  You’re here now and that’s where I want you.”

Theo snarled, “Why do you care Scott?  I’m the man that killed you!”

Scott pulled the angry wolf to his chest and held him as he whispered, “You’re also the man that saved me.  You saved Liam.  You saved Brett.  You saved Deaton.  You’ve helped save this town.  You protected my pack and never considered yourself a part of it.  You are pack.”  The true alpha weakly confessed, “You’re the only one that sees me for me.”

Theo stepped back from the hug, confused, “I don’t understand.  Why don’t you just hate me to make this easier?”

Scott shook his head and the golds and blues met, “Just like you can’t hate me, I can’t hate you.”

Theo pleaded, “Why?”

The new wolf wasn’t prepared for the alpha’s answer.  Scott wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled them until their lips met. 


	18. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott enacts his plan to counter Mohdi's in conquering the points of power in Beacon Hills. Mohdi recruits the new alpha for the Hale pack.

Anticipation

 

 

The following evening, the pack gathered around a metal table that was rummaged from the near empty facility.  In the center was a map of Beacon Hills with red push pins placed on several points, places where the telluric currents converged.  Scott stood at the head of the table with Liam to his right and Deucalion to his left.  Brett stood at the opposite end of the table with Lori to his right and Theo to his left while Deaton stood between both groups his focus on the map.  The emissary addressed the pack, “Do we think that this is Mohdi’s plan?”

Scott nodded and answered, “Think about everywhere he’s attacked or pushed us.  It makes sense that he’s trying to claim the places of power within the town.  When he met Stiles and me at the Nemeton it became clear.”

The elder wolf looked to Scott, “Are you sure about this?”

The True Alpha replied, “With every attack it makes sense.  In the preserve we were close to a convergence spot and in a position to move to the Nemeton.”

Brett interjected, “Which would also explain his actions against Satomi.  She wanted us to be able to move to the convergence spots.”

Liam followed, “But the Operational Theater.  We chose to go there.”

Scott shook his head and looked to his beta, “Think about it Liam.  We only had one way to escape.”

Theo added, “He harried us to guide them to the Theater.  They wouldn’t be able to find it without us.”

Lori asked, “But the school?  The clinic?  Eichen House?”

Deaton answered, “If I may answer, he used the local law enforcement to secure the school and my clinic.  They patrol the perimeter of Eichen House but it isn’t easy for anyone to maneuver there.”

Scott looked to Deaton, “Are they ready?”

The Emissary nodded as he reached into his pockets and set 6 small closed vials with a mixture of silver and red powder in each.  “Just as you asked.”

Deucalion asked, “Then how shall we deal with this?  He has to have plans to defend or capture these locations already.  They have numbers and position.”

Scott took out his cell as it vibrated and gave a slight grin reading the message before he pocketed it.  He confidently stated, “Tonight is the night.  Mohdi _thinks_ he has these territories and we are going to show him how wrong he is.”

Theo looked over the map, “Scott, the pack isn’t big enough to cover these places.”

The True Alpha met the new beta’s gaze and asked, “Do you trust me?”

Theo immediately nodded, and Scott continued, “We aren’t running or hiding anymore.  Mohdi wants to warp our homes into his battlefield.  Tonight, we stop him.”

Brett smiled at Liam, flashing his reds and the beta flashed his golds in response.  The tall alpha looked to Scott, “This is what we’ve been waiting for.  What’s your plan?”

 

Mohdi led the new Hale pack through the burned section of the preserve with Stiles, Peter, Cora, Chris, and Jiang flanking him and the wolves from the primal and a group of hunters following.  The light of the full moon cast down on them and seemed to illuminate a clearing where Scott held someone’s dripping, severed arm.  His vicious fangs tore into the meat and he quickly gulped it down as Mohdi motioned for the group to stop and approached him.

Mohdi calmly stated, “Good evening, I’d hate to interrupt your dinner but we have things to discuss.”

Scott’s eyes flashed red as he snarled at Mohdi and replied in a deep, guttural voice, “We have nothing to discuss.”

A dark grin flashed across the older spark’s face as he pushed, “Please drop the façade.  You can’t draw any power from Scott anymore since his _dear friend_ Stiles robbed him of it.”

Stiles lowered his head and sighed as the monstrous Scott roared.  Mohdi laughed at the end of the impressive but nowhere near as powerful roar that the True Alpha possessed, “That’s what I am talking about.”

The illusion fell and the ashen figure that once was Ennis stood before them.  His skin was nearly ghost white with dark veins stretching across his skin like spiderwebs.  His maw was darkened with rich blood, his gut distended from his unearthly meals.  His alpha red gaze fell on Mohdi while his fangs dripped syrupy saliva, “What do you want, _druid_?”

Mohdi’s tone shifted as his giddy excitement entered, “I knew when I came to Beacon Hills that I was looking for a True Alpha and I have found one.  You are what I want.  You are the Alpha that deserves me as his emissary.”

Ennis stepped towards Mohdi and glared deeply into his eyes, his body poised to attack, “Why would I want you?”

Mohdi stepped to the side and motioned his hands to the group, the members of the Hale pack and the hunters that followed, “I present an Alpha of your stature a pack.  With this pack and me by your side, your dreams can come true.”

The twisted vampire gazed over the pack and asked, “What do you think my dreams are?”

Mohdi’s eyes lit up silver, “The same as mine.  The utter death and destruction of the weak and those that try to stand against us.”  His predatory grin grew, “I want to mold this place into what it should be.  A place of fear and death where none are safe from us.”

Ennis stepped towards the pack, tossing aside the remains of the arm and wiped his mouth.  He inhaled and released his true howl, a sound that cut through the air and made blood run cold. 

Peter’s eyes flashed red and he spoke, “Mohdi, you don’t expect us to follow _him_ do you?”

Mohdi glared and spat back, “You will do as you are told Peter.  I have little use for a wolf that doesn’t have the vision to understand what we are accomplishing.”

Peter snarled and looked back to the pack.  Their eyes flashed silver and the elder Hale nodded his head.

The elder spark addressed Ennis, “Tonight, we secure our power here and close the net on any that would attempt to fight us.  You want Scott McCall dead?  Prepare to have that wish come true.”

Ennis looked towards Mohdi and gave him a vicious, twisted smile.

 

Lydia pulled herself up, listening carefully to make sure that Mohdi had left.  The loft was quiet as she groaned and leaned against the fridge.  Stiles’ magic had mostly missed her and besides the force wave and striking the cabinetry, she was okay.  She slowly stood and looked to the destruction in the living room.  She realized she was left for dead and walked towards the entrance.  Derek’s limp body still leaned against the wall and she ran to him.

She knelt and heard his breathing and saw the slowly rise and fall of his magic scorched chest.  She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, “Derek, wake up.”

His body began to stir as he groaned and mumbled, “Stiles, it’s okay.”

The banshee pursed her lips in annoyance, “I’m not Stiles and you need to wake up.”

Derek’s eyes shot open and his gaze fell on her, “Lydia, I thought you-“

She shook her head and a small smile graced her face, “Stiles.  He was able to pull the blast at the last second.  You’re going to need a new couch though.  Hopefully not something as tacky as the last.”

The Hale couldn’t hold back the pained laugh as he struggled to get to his feet.  Lydia took his hand and helped him stand.  When he was on his feet, Derek asked, “Scott?”

Lydia nodded her head and pulled out her cell, “It’s time to set things right.”  She began to type away as she asked, “What do you think we should do?”

Derek struggled as he stepped into the living room, the memories of the evening prior in his mind, “We’re going to see Scott.”

Lydia looked away from her phone and smiled to Derek, her eyes lit up with hope.

 

Liam pushed his body, riding the waves of adrenaline as he darted through the forest edge of the preserve.  Gun shots rang out and the leaves and bark from the trees near him popped as rounds made contact.  He yelled to the taller alpha who he fought to keep pace with, “I thought Scott said this was going to be an easier convergence point to secure.”

Brett glanced over to the beta, his eyes burning red, with a playful smile, “It is.  There are two of us.”

Liam huffed as he barely skidded and shifted directions to follow Brett, a round hitting the tree near him, spraying him with bark, “Not funny, Brett.”

Brett couldn’t hold back the laughter as the hunters yelled to one another, pursuing the two wolves, “Of course it is.  Keep up, _Little Wolf_.  We’re almost to the point.”

Liam yelled out, “Asshole!”

The two ran near the edge of a steep drop, Liam tailing just behind Brett.  He pushed himself to keep up with the alpha and missed the clap of the round aimed to stop them.  As he pushed harder, he felt the pressure throw him down the side of the drop and rolled, bouncing off trees and rocks until he hit the unforgiving jagged bottom.  The fire of the round shot up from his ankle.  He heard Brett scream, “Liam!”  before the taller alpha tore down the side of the ravine.

Liam groaned and answered, “Go!  Secure the point Brett!”

Brett skidded to a halt next to Liam and almost roared, “Idiot.  I’m not leaving you behind!  I’ll carry you if I have to.”

Brett reached down, grabbed Liam’s hand and yanked him to his feet.  Both wolves looked to the top of the crest and saw the red laser lights dance across their chests.  Brett shoved Liam behind himself and roared deeply, a sound that shook the trees.  As the hunters prepared to take their shots, they heard a faint voice, “Cover your eyes.”

Liam pulled Brett’s head down and masked his eyes using the taller wolf’s body just as a dull thud was heard in the group of hunters immediately followed by an ear piercing explosion and bright light.  While the hunters stumbled several hits were heard, followed by the sounds of an electric discharge.  When Liam released Brett and looked to the top of the crest, a single hunter stood, holding his electro baton.

The figure rushed down the hill, quickly collapsing the baton as he stumbled and fought to maintain his balance.  He ran into Brett and bounced off, falling to his butt against the hill.  Liam snarled and Brett motioned with his hand for him to stop.

The hunter got to his feet and those familiar greens fell on the two.  The hunter nervously said, “Brett, right?  Remember me?  I couldn’t get away but I thought I might be able to find and help you.”

Liam stepped around Brett and smiled at the hunter, “Wait, you’re the guy from before.”

The black haired, green eyed man nodded his head, “Yeah.  I’m Kyle.”  He pointed back to the top of the hill, “Those guys are going to be out for a while.  Sorry I waited, I only had the one flash bang and I needed to get the entire group.”

Brett reached forward and tightly embraced the hunter, “Not going to lie, I’m kind of glad you weren’t able to get away.”

Kyle struggled against the hug, “Thanks.  Brett.  A little tight.”

Liam elbowed Brett and the taller alpha released the hunter.  Kyle asked, “So, what are you guys doing out here?”

Liam flashed the man the vial, “We’ve got to seal the convergence point.”

Kyle’s eyes widened at the container, “Oh, the thing they have us guarding.”  He looked up to Brett, “You saved my life so I figure I owe you one.  Since that’s where our encampment and ambush are, let me seal it.”

Brett glanced to Liam, “What do you think, Little Wolf?”

Liam handed the vial to Kyle and remarked, “I think it’s a great idea.  And you need to stop calling me Little Wolf.”

Kyle took the vial and looked in the direction they were originally running, “Oh, and don’t head that way.  They are expecting wolves.”  He looked to the vial, “Anything special I need to do with this?”

Brett slapped the hunter on the back and replied, “Nope, smash it near the point.  It’ll do the rest.”

Kyle nodded and started to walk away.  Brett called out, “Kyle, this time, get to safety.”

The green-eyed hunter turned around and replied, “You got it, Mr. Big Time Alpha Brett!”  He gave a playful salute and ran back towards the hunter encampment.

Liam looked up at Brett, “You incredibly lucky-“

The taller alpha cut him off, “That wasn’t luck, that was proving we aren’t all monster.  Ready to move on to phase 2?”

The beta motioned to the unconscious men, “What about them?”

The alpha shrugged, “If Kyle wasn’t worried, I’m not.  Let’s go before they decide to wake up.”

 

Lori stepped into the darkened vault of the condemned First National Bank of Beacon Hills.  She cautiously let her gaze flick around the building.  There were no guards, no hunters, and no sign of the Hale pack.  She took a deep breath to calm herself, “They have to be here somewhere.” 

She walked into the center of the vault and held the vial.  All she had to do was shatter this and she’d be done with this creepy building.  The sounds of footsteps and heartbeats surprised her and she turned around to see Jiang and Tierney standing at the entrance.  Jiang smirked at her, “What do you think you are doing, Lori?”

The anger coursed through the beta as she slammed the glass container onto the floor and a wave of energy was felt by the wolves.  Tierney stepped into the vault and said, “You might’ve thought that would be enough be we are taking you back, back to Mohdi.”

Lori’s eyes glowed golden as she yelled, “I’m not going back with you.  Don’t you see what he’s trying to do?”

Jiang followed Tierney and the two blocked Lori’s escape, “We see.  Those who stand against him die, those with him live.”

Lori snarled, “I’m alive. Brett is alive.  Scott is alive.  He is someone that can be stopped.”

Jiang flashed his eyes blue and extended his claws, “You’ll see things his way soon enough.  Or you’ll end up like Derek and Lydia.”

Lori gasped, “He killed them?”

Tierney nodded her head as she wolfed out, “Just like he killed Satomi.  It’s about power.  It’s about survival.”

Lori channeled her anger as she wolfed out, “Survival?!?!  He doesn’t care about you and your survival.  He only cares about himself.”

Jiang shrugged before he lunged for Lori.  The young beta sidestepped the slash and clawed across Jiang’s back.  While she was turned, Tierney threw herself towards Lori and tackled her to the marble floor.  Lori through her momentum with Tierney and rolled the blue-eyed beta, tossing her into the metal wall that housed the security deposits.

Before she could get to her feet, Jiang was on her, straddling her waist.  She grabbed his wrists as he tried to claw down at her.  He chuckled as he began to over power her, “Just like sparring, right, _little sis_.”

Lori growled and tried to shift her body against his control, “I’m not your little sis!”

Tierney stood over the two and chuckled, “I guess your Alpha or former Alpha screwed up when he sent you here.”

A deep voice came from the hallway as the shadow of two figures stepped into the opening.  “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.  Scott expected this.”

Jiang and Tierney looked to the door and Derek and Lydia stood by the entrance.  The Hale’s eyes glowed electric blue with a calm expression.  Jiang mumbled, “B-but, y-you're dead.”

Lydia whimsically pursed her lips and flitted her eyes, “No.  Mohdi isn’t as good or as powerful as he thinks.”

In the distraction, Lori shrimped out of Jiang’s hold and rolled to her feet near Derek and Lydia.  She growled, “I think Mohdi might’ve sent you two as sacrifices.”

Lori inched back towards the entrance as Lydia took a step forward, “Now, I think it would be in your best interest to join us.”

Tierney looked to Jiang and said, “We need to report this back.”

Lydia sighed and shook her head, looking back to Derek.  She said, “We were hoping you’d come to your senses but we can’t have you reporting back, yet.”

Derek pulled Lori out of the vault and slapped his hands over her ears as Lydia directed her scream towards the two betas charging towards her.  The shockwaves resonated and the deafening sound echoed in the small, solid vault, sending both wolves to the far wall.  They hit with a dull thud as Lydia walked towards the vault entrance.  She glanced back, “We’ll give you time to think about this.”

As she stepped through the entrance, the vault door rolled into place, locking the former members of Satomi’s pack inside.

 

Scott paced around the hallway of the school nervously.  He tapped into the bond with his pack and felt that things were moving along according to his plan but it didn’t quiet the concern that plagued him.  The pieces were falling into place and he felt the resonance of two sites being sealed.  With the one he felt shortly after arriving at the school, he knew his pack was moving into the second phase of his plan.  While he paced he heard the loud clapping from a single pair of hands and looked down the hallway.  Peter glared at him, eyes alpha red, “I’ve got to give it to you Scott.  You read his moves well.”

Scott asked directly, his voice neutral, “Now is your chance to leave him, Peter.  Fight with us.”

The elder Hale shrugged, “No.  Your heart isn’t in this fight.  You don’t even have the heart for war.  He knows the costs and is willing to make them.”

Scott quickly followed, “Including your life.  And Malia’s.  Is that what you want?”

Peter confidently stepped down the hallway, his claws pushing through as his fangs descended, “I fight on my own terms, Scott.  He may have his plans but I have mine.  Right now, they coincide.”

Scott’s eyes flashed golden as he asked, “And what are your plans?”

Peter grinned, flashing his fangs as he mused, “For now, painting these walls with your blood.  You never deserved to be an alpha.”

Scott wolfed out and prepared for the attack as Peter began to shift to his monstrous wolf form.  A voice called out from behind Scott, “And you failed at being an alpha, failed at being a beta, failed at just being alive.  You really are just a failure wolf.”

Peter snarled as Scott looked back to the smug grin of Theo as the new wolf stepped to Scott’s side, “How dare you!?!  Do you understand who I am, fake wolf?”

Theo snorted as he stood next to Scott, “Another obstacle in stopping Mohdi.  An underling.  A servant.”  Theo flashed his eyes electric blue as he wolfed out, “Oh, and Peter.  I’m not a fake wolf anymore.”

Theo glanced to Scott, “The Theater is sealed.  Deucalion should be moving into position soon.”

Scott smiled to Theo, “All that leaves is Deaton.”  The True Alpha looked towards Peter, “And dealing with Peter.”

Another wave of energy was felt as the large grey wolf man lunges for Scott.  Theo jumped towards the lockers while Scott slid along the large window railings.  Peter’s claw slammed into the floor, imprinting his claws and cracking lines from the center.  Theo sprung off the lockers and slashed downwards, across Peter’s face.  The blood fanned but the alpha brought his massive right claw around and slammed Theo against the lockers, denting them around his body as he choked the beta.  Scott jumped onto Peter’s back and dug his claws into the Alpha’s shoulders. 

Peter growled and threw Theo’s body down the hallway.  The beta tumbled over end twice from the force before he skid across the floor.  Peter reached back and stabbed into Scott’s back before he bent over and flung the True Alpha down the hall in the opposite direction. 

Scott growled against the pain as he slid, leaving a trail of blood.  He pulls himself to his feet as Peter charged and brought his right claw down, across the True Alpha’s chest.  Scott screamed out in pain before the monstrous wolf slammed him in the sternum with an open palmed strike, knocking him to the floor. 

Peter stood over Scott, looking down at the prone wolf, and roared, causing Scott’s eyes to flash brighter.  The wolfman raised his right claw and moved to swipe at Scott just as a large black wolf lunged and tore into the back of his left leg.  His slash missed poorly, giving Scott enough time to get to his feet.  As Peter twisted his body to swipe at the wolf gnawing on his leg, Scott threw himself towards Peter, grabbed the wolf by his neck and slammed his face into the lockers.

Theo released his bite and Scott slipped around the stumbling wolfman to stand next to the blue-eyed wolf. 

Peter regained his balance and faced the two determined wolves.  He lowered his body and released a roar that shook the school.  The force caused both wolves to slide a few inches backwards.  When Peter finished, Scott and Theo released howls of their own, in unison.  The force and symmetry of sound merged into an equally impressive display. 

Theo charged first, lunging towards the hulking monster’s throat only to be easily backhanded down the hallway.  Scott followed his attack and Peter struck the center of his chest, piercing his torso with his claws.  He pulled the True Alpha towards himself before he spun and threw him down the hallway. 

Theo scurried to his paws and stepped in between Peter and the prone form of Scott.  He lowered his body and snarled at the wolfman closed the distance.  The doors behind them opened and Deucalion stepped into the school.

The elder wolf stepped around Scott and Theo and eyed Peter, “Really, Hale?  Don’t you have anything better to do than assault two betas?  I thought that such actions were beneath you.”

Peter slashed towards the elder alpha only for Deucalion to effortlessly sidestep the hit and strike the Hale’s throat, using Peter’s force against himself.  Peter stumbled backwards, grasping his throat.  Deucalion looked to Theo and Scott, “I hope you two don’t mind but it’s been a while since I sparred with young Peter.”

Scott struggled to sit, a smile on his face, a line of blood trickling from his mouth, “We don’t mind at all.  I still have to seal the convergence point.”

Deucalion looked back to Peter, “Very well.  Consider Peter taken care of.”  The elder wolf flashed his eyes red as Scott scooped up Theo’s clothes and the two darted down the hallway away from the fight.

 

Deaton sat on the center of the Nemeton, eyes closed, his vial in hand.  He felt the surges of energy as point after point were sealed.  He knew it wouldn’t be long until his part.  He heard the footsteps of two men and addressed them, “You are quite a bit late, Mohdi.  I was concerned that you wouldn’t make it.”

Mohdi casually remarked, “And here your great True Alpha left you to die at my hands.  Fitting really.”

Deaton raised a brow and replied, “Is that so?  You don’t understand who Scott McCall is if that is your understand of the situation.”

Mohdi motioned his hand to the emptiness around, “You are left to stop me and Stiles?  I think I understand the weakness of your precious True Alpha better than you do.”

The emissary replied, “Weakness?  You mean kindness, mercy, and compassion.  These aren’t weaknesses but strengths that unify the core humanity in all.  Did you ever consider why Scott inspires such loyalty from people; friends, rivals, and foes alike?”

The older spark snidely remarked, “Because people enjoy such weak ideals.  He is nothing more than a wolf that doesn’t deserve his claws.”

Deaton nodded slowly, “I can see why you and Peter became friends.”

The older spark pushed Stiles forward as he sneered, “Deaton.  You can’t possibly hope to stop me from activating this point.”

The emissary opened his eyes and replied, “Things are already moving towards completion.  Your plan wasn’t as foolproof as you first surmised.”

The radio at Mohdi’s hip keyed and announced, “Eichen House is secure.”

The older spark smugly grinned, “Is it now?  We’ve taken Eichen.”

Deaton shrugged, “All according to plan.  Haven’t you wondered what those waves of energy were?”

Mohdi narrowed his eyes and grabbed his radio.  He shouted into the speaker, “Positions, Status!”

Jiang answered first, “The Bank is sealed sir.”

He was immediately followed by a woman’s voice, “The animal clinic is lost sir.”

A harried voice came across the radio, “The encampment is gone!  The wards you set up, they went off.  Everyone is.  It’s all gone sir.”

Mohdi fumed, his voice broken, “All positions STATUS!!”

Deaton calmly stated, “I would venture to say that unconscious men and women can’t reply.  Perhaps you should reconsider your course of action.”

Mohdi’s eyes widened as the snarl of distaste flashed and he spat, “Stiles, kill him!”

Stiles’ limbs shook as he raised his hands, “Deaton.  Please move.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

The emissary addressed his former pupil, “Stiles, you only need to remember a few lessons to understand why I am not concerned.”

Stiles released a bolt of energy which harmlessly stopped just in front of Deaton.  Mohdi’s eye twitched as he launched a bolt of his own that followed the course and fizzled out in front of the calm emissary.

Deaton stood and brushed off some dust from his black fatigues, “You should know the Nemeton is starving for power.  So, any power thrown into its field would be absorbed.”  He looked to Stiles and gently tutted him, “We’ve discussed this Stiles.”

The young spark’s eyes lit up as he smiled, “I-I can’t hurt you here?”

Deaton nodded his head with a smile, “Exactly.  As long as I stand here, your powers are useless.”

Modhi pushed Stiles to the ground and channeled his power into a blade made of light, “That doesn’t mean I can’t kill you Deaton!  You are still just another person.”

Deaton shrugged as the howls of two wolves were heard.  Modhi looked around as Liam and Brett ran to Deaton’s side.  He took a step back, “What?!?!”

Liam laughed as he flashed his golden eyes, “Scott really thought out this plan.”

Brett flashed his eyes red, “I owe you for Satomi!”

Mohdi grumbled as he dissipated his blade and pulled Stiles to his feet, using the man as a shield, “This can’t be.”

Deaton raised his brows as he retorted, “Actually, Mohdi, it can.  He saw through your plan.  Just as Talia did all those years ago.  Perhaps one day you will learn that hubris leads to a fall.”

Mohdi shouted into his radio, “All Positions, fall back to Eichen!”

Mohdi pulled Stiles with him as they ran into the forest.  Brett moved to pursue but Deaton held his hand out to stop the alpha, “No, Brett.  We are safe here but if you follow, you’ll be at their mercy.”

The tall alpha lowered his head and mumbled, “Next time.”


	19. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of the final showdown, Scott and Theo, and Brett and Liam share their feelings for each other. The pack makes final plans for the siege of Eichen House.

The Night Before

 

 

Scott grumbled in pain as Theo slipped off his shirt and exposed the bandages from Peter’s assault.  The chimera looked to the white, stained red at the wounds and pursed his lips as he began to clean them.  They listened to the rest of the pack talking quietly, Liam and Brett in the sleeping area of the warehouse, Derek, Lydia, Deaton, Deucalion and Lori outside the building.  For the moment, it was just the two of them.

Theo began to unravel the largest wrap across Scott’s chest, “This is going to be a serious fight tomorrow, isn’t it?”

Scott nodded his head before Theo gently edged him back to the pillow, “Yeah.  He’s trapped there but it’s only a matter of time before he strikes out.”

When Theo finished removing the bandage, he asked, “Can’t we wait until they strike?  If Mohdi tries something, they’ll be easier to stop, and we might catch them off guard.  We can wait until you heal, until your power returns.”

Scott flinched as the beta began to clean his wounds with a clean, wet cloth, “We can’t risk it, Theo.  People might get hurt, might die.”

Theo argued, anger creeping into his voice, “But you’re hurt.  You could’ve died with this last plan.”

Scott chuckled and met the beta’s gaze, “But you were there to fight with me.  And Deucalion.”

The calm assurances should’ve put him at ease, but Theo only felt more irritated, “And if Modhi had sent security for the Theater or a stronger force against Deucalion.  What would’ve happened then?”

That warm smile crossed Scott’s face as he tilted his head slightly and softly responded, “You would’ve made it there, just like you did before.”

He smirked, trying to replace a mask he used to wear, “Yeah, a lot of good I did.  I managed to do what?  Gnaw his ankle?”

The True Alpha laughed, flinching from the pain in his ribs, “You still saved me, again.  You’re getting pretty good at that.”

The tumultuous emotions swirled as he argued, “Scott, can you stop putting yourself in danger like this?  You don’t have your alpha power anymore and you’re hurt.  The pack doesn’t need you risking your life for them.  The pack doesn’t like seeing you hurt.”

Scott gently raised an eyebrow as he said, “Theo, are you really concerned about how the pack sees me?”

The chimera huffed and looked away as he admitted, “Alright.  I don’t want you to risk your life.  I don’t like seeing you hurt.”  He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaky voice, “I want- I want you to be safe.  I want you to be able to have something that’s yours, that’s- “He stopped speaking, his trust in his voice going before he looked back to Scott. 

“Something that’s what, Theo?”

He smugly grinned, “Sit up Scott and turn around, I need to clean the wounds on your back.”

The True Alpha complied, and Theo began to clean the claw wounds that still struggled to heal on his alpha’s back, “I want you to have something that isn’t tied to this fucked up world.  Something that reminds you how important you are.”

Scott shifted to look back, but Theo held his shoulders firmly in place, “What makes you think I don’t have that already?”

He couldn’t stop the sarcastic laugh, “Because we’re sitting on a cot, possibly staring down death tomorrow with me cleaning your wounds.  You haven’t even been able to make it home to see your mom since she recovered.  You’ve been stuck here.”

Scott took a deep breath before he replied, “I’m not stuck here.  And I have what I want.”

Theo set the cloth with medical rinse on the small table next to their cots, “What is that?”

Scott shifted on the cot and faced Theo, “You.”

He scrunched his eyebrows, “You’ve got to want something more than me.” 

After a moment of silence, Theo stood and began to walk towards the door, “You should get some rest.  I’ll get Deaton to finish up here.”

Before he made it far, Scott grabbed his wrist and stated, “Stay here, with me.  Please.”

Theo weakly struggled in the grip before he turned back to Scott.  The look of those eyes, the genuine emotion cutting him to the core.  He relented to the emotional wave and let Scott pull him back to the cot.  As soon as he sat, Scott’s hands reached around the back of his neck and head and pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips met in a heated exchange, desperately trying to express the emotions that their poor, inept words couldn’t muster.  He pressed his hand to Scott’s chest and felt the powerful beats of the heart within while Scott’s hands slipped under his shirt.  He broke their kiss and raised his arms as he let Scott pull the garment from his body.  With the fabric gone, he looked back to those chocolate orbs, “Are you sure?  Is this what you want?”

Scott’s sly grin bloomed before he replied, “Yes, Theo.  You are who I want.”

He glanced back to the entrance to the sleeping area, “But they’ll hear us.”

Scott’s fingertips flew to his chin and pulled his gaze back, “I don’t care.  I want them to know that we are together.”

“Scott”

 

Liam huffed on his cot and looked to Brett, “They are getting ready to fuck.  No ifs ands or buts about it.”

The alpha closed the book he was reading and glanced over, “And?  Does that bother you?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.  It seems like we should be doing something else besides sitting in here listening to their confessions and moans.  I mean what are the others doing?”

Brett grinned, “Drinking scotch and smoking cigars.  If you want to join them, we could probably sneak by the lovebirds.”

He shook his head with an annoyed growl, “No.  What does that do though?  I mean we’ve come this far, and everyone is distracted.  We should be planning or recon or something.”  He stood up and paced around the small walkway between the cots.

Brett’s eyes tracked his movements as his grin widened, “Got a lot of nervous energy, _Little Wolf_?”

He barked at the alpha, “Shut up!”  He meekly followed, “I don’t know.  Maybe.”

Brett’s eyes flashed red and his tone deepened, “Then get over here.”

Liam’s eyes widened as his feet carried him to the cot without thought, “You aren’t thinking?  I mean at the same time?  Wouldn’t that be, weird?”

“Why would it be weird?”

Liam motioned to the door and walls with his arms, “I mean with everything tomorrow!  Them boning in the next room.  It doesn’t feel right!”

Brett leaned towards the beta and snaked his arm around his waist and quickly pulled him to his lap.  Liam’s eyes widened as he felt the alpha’s growing member pushed against his leg.  Brett leaned towards his ear and whispered, “Li, we could all die tomorrow.  This could be our last night on Earth and you want to bitch about things not “feeling right”.”  The alpha grabbed his hips and grinded his body across his lap, “How does that _feel_?”

His mouth went dry as he half chuckled nervously, “I-I mean it feels pretty good.  Hard.”

The alpha grazed his lower lip over the beta’s lobe, dragging it, sending a shiver down his spine, “Shouldn’t we do _something_ about that?”

He swallowed audibly, the scratch in his throat growing, “I-I-I mean we could, right?”

Brett huffed and reached around quickly snatching the scruff of Liam’s neck.  His instincts kicked in as he weakly growled, a plea for more, his neck exposed.  Brett rubbed his stubbled chin around the beta’s neck and ear, eliciting tiny moans.  The alpha’s fangs descended and gently scraped the pliant tissue.  Brett spoke, his voice stricken with lust, “We never had our date, but this could count.”

“Fu-ck Brett.  They could hear.”

The alpha’s chest rumbled, shaking his resolve, before he answered, “Good.  Maybe you’ll stop complaining if all you can hear is us fucking.”

He growled back, “Maybe if you’d shut up and do some- “

Brett crashed his lips against Liam’s before the beta could finish taunting him. 

 

Theo gasped as Scott held him, their naked forms lying on the cramped cot, his legs wrapped around the true alpha’s waist.  Scott angled himself and looked into his eyes for confirmation.  He nodded quickly and felt the pressure as Scott entered him.  He released the smallest gasp, his eyes widening from the pressure.  Scott leaned down and kissed his forehead before he whispered, “Just breath, Theo.  I’m not going to hurt you.”

He took a deep breath and weakly smiled as Scott filled him.  Scott leaned down and peppered kisses across his jawline and neck.  He slowly grew used to the feeling as the pain faded and he flexed his muscles around the welcomed intrusion.  He watched Scott lean back and their eyes met.  He wanted to say something, express how much being with Scott, feeling him meant, but he only mustered a broken plea of, “Please” as the alpha shifted.

Scott leaned forward and tightly held him to his chest as he rubbed his face along the beta’s neck and jawline, slowly but firmly thrusting his hips.  Faint moans slipped from his lips as he reached around and gripped Scott’s broad back.  With each thrust, his grip tightened, and he tried to pull him impossibly closer.

He moved them to the back of Scott’s head and gently coaxed the true alpha way from his shoulder.  Their eyes met, gold to blue.  He whispered through the ecstasy, “Scott.  I love you.”

The True Alpha leaned down and poured his passion into his lips.  Their lips met as they feverishly tried to kiss between the thrusts, their gently nibbles trying to hold their lips in place.  Scott’s hot words ghosted over his lips, “I love you too, Theo.”

 

Liam’s face smashed against the rough curvature of the sheet metal wall.  He grunted as he fought to push back and shift the angle as he met Brett’s eager thrusts.  The alpha’s clawed grip shifted to his hips and firmly held him in place.  He huffed a complaint as each slap of their skin set fireworks off in his mind, “Fuck me like you mean it Brett!”

Brett snarled back, “Stop squirming so much.”  Brett snapped his hips and held Liam firmly to emphasize his statement. 

The Alpha slowly withdrew and began the rhythm of slamming it back in forcefully.  He grunted through his thrusts while Liam whined, “You like that.  Liam.  You like that.  Don’t ya?”

Liam reached back and grabbed Brett’s arm.  He met the red gaze with his golds, “Stop hitting my bladder, asshole!  You keep this up, I’ll be pissing all over the cot.”

Brett slipped out and rolled to the floor laughing.  Liam turned around and glared at him until the alpha eased his laughter and cracked his lids with a smirk, “All you had to say was you wanted a different position.”

He huffed with annoyance and straddled the prone alpha.  He reached back and angled him as he slid back on his cock.  They both released as sigh and Liam slowly lifted his body and dropped his weight back down.  With a playful, fang filled grin he replied, “Now I’m in control.  We are going to do what I want.”

The alpha replied with a husky voice, “Do your worst, Dunbar.”

 

Scott felt the heat course through his body, the sweat sliding down his forehead, the moisture between their supernaturally hot bodies as he continued the slow methodical thrusts.  His gaze was locked on Theo’s face.  The beta was pale, covered in a light sweat, his features contorting from the pleasure, his eyes closed, squinting tighter between thrusts. 

Scott leaned closer and whispered through his fangs, “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Breathlessly, Theo struggled to respond, “No.  So close.”

He felt the tightening of the beta’s muscles and saw the waves of goosebumps travel up his chest and neck.  The familiar tightness and heat pooled in his gut as he continued to push Theo over the edge.  Theo began to shudder and grabbed his back, his eyes flared blue, “Fuck.  Scott.  I’m.”

He leaned down and whispered against his shivering lips, “Beautiful.  You are.” 

He asked with increasing need, “Theo.  What do you want?”

The beta pleaded desperately, “Hold me.  Scott.”

He didn’t give Theo a moment reprieve as he tasted his lips, pouring himself into their kiss.  He wrapped his arms tightly around the beta and thrust with more determination.  Theo moaned helplessly into his mouth, and the tightening sent him over the edge at the same time. 

He thrust a few more times before the sensitivity became too much.  He lazily pecked Theo’s lips as the beta slowly came back to conscious thought.  When Theo lifted his head and gave a quick peck back he felt elated.  He leaned back, further spreading the fading warmth between them and whispered, “Theo.  That was.”

Theo ghosted the word, “Amazing.”

 

Liam tried to hold his hands above his head and continue to tease him, but he’d been riled up enough.  He hooked his leg around the beta and flipped him with a grin, shifting Liam’s slow, controlled movements into his fierce relentless plundering.  He leveraged his feet and knees to thrust deeper and faster and Liam’s eyes widened at the new pace and his breath staggered.

He proudly growled, “Like that, _Little Wolf_?”

Between uncontrollable gasped Liam snapped near his neck with fangs, “Fuck you.”

Chuckling deep within his chest, he slid Liam’s back across the concrete floor until he pulled enough pressure to slide his arms behind the beta’s knees.  He leaned back and lifted Liam into his arms, thrusting deep within him.  He stood up and raised and lowered Liam’s entire body, causing the beta to shake.

“How about this?”

Liam’s playful face fell as he pleaded as he gasped for air.  “Fuck.  Brett.  Don’t.  Stop.”

Liam tightly wrapped his arms around Brett’s shoulders, his claws pricking into the alpha’s back, as he leaned forward and changed the angle.  Liam’s short gasps grew ragged as he sped up, using the momentum to slam harder and deeper.  As he plundered the beta’s body, Liam struggled less and less until the movements he felt were the muscles spasming against the assault, and the beta’s shallow breaths, and the claws clenching and unclenching on the skin of his back.

The sear of pain reminded him of the heat that travelled within his body and he stated roughly, his forehead resting against the beta’s as he controlled the movements, “Liam, I’m close.”

Liam weakly lifted his head and met the deep red gaze, “Don’t Stop.  Brett.  I swear to G- “

The beta couldn’t finish the demand as his body vice gripped around the pleasurable intrusion and he shot his seed.  The warm liquid splattered against Brett’s face and he barely managed a few more thrusts before he released deep into Liam. 

His legs began to shake, and he felt them give as they fell towards the floor.  It was minutes of sucking in air and trying to calm down before he slipped out and Liam shoved him over.  The beta glared, with a poor attempt at a menacing grin, “Thanks asshole.  You didn’t have to fall on me!”

He wiped the seed from his face and slapped it on the center of the beta’s furry chest, “And you didn’t have to cover my face!”  He couldn’t stop his laughter as Liam began to chuckle.

Liam muttered a weak, “Asshole” while smiling.  His grin grew as he answered, “Come on, you know you love it.”

When they final calmed down, he looked into Liam’s clear blue eyes and whispered, “You’re not so bad, Dunbar.”

The beta returned a warm, knowing grin, “You’re not so bad yourself, Talbot.”

 

Deaton looked to the sky, his glass of liquor in hand, his gaze lost to the clear skies.  He remarked casually, though a bit louder than needed for the three that still sat at the circular metal table, “You can see forever on nights like this.  A reminder that we shouldn’t lose hope.”

Lori took the slightest sip from her glass and almost gagged before she responded through tears, “That’s poetic.  Satomi used to say things like that.”

Deucalion commented after taking a long puff from his cigar, “She was a wise leader.”

Deaton quickly followed, “Indeed.”  He looked to Deucalion, “Should we expect Derek or Lydia to return soon?”

The elder alpha raised his brow and chuckled, “I think they are giving them a wide berth.”

Lori chuckled, “You mean they didn’t want to hear.”

Deucalion looked to the beta, “And you did?”

She shrugged, “I guess I’m used to it.  Brett’s not as stealthy as he thinks he is.  It’s better to just ignore it.”

Deaton shook his head, a small smile forming, “Wise words.  Perhaps you’ve learned more from Satomi than you realized.”

Deucalion lightly commented, “And I would like to thank you Alan.”

“Why?”

Humor filled the elder alpha’s voice, “For allowing the scotch to do its work.  Your volume is noticeably louder, but it has done wonders to drown out the boys.”

Alan finished the sharp brown liquor in his glass and laughed, feeling the heat in his cheeks, “I am glad I could assist.  The talents and roles of an emissary are many.”

Lori attempted to take another sip and once again gagged, “How can you drink this?”

Deucalion quickly answered, “It’s an acquired taste.  One that once you develop it, you’ll wonder how you ever lived without it.  The heat relaxes the body and mind.”

Alan laughed lowly, “You speak of drinking scotch like it’s magic.”

Deucalion leaned towards the table and met Alan’s gaze, “Isn’t it?  I challenge you to find another ointment, tincture, potion, or salve from your books that can compare.”

The three laughed at the elder alpha’s joke and Deaton’s eyes returned to the sky.  He remarked distantly, “It wasn’t that many years ago when we sat under stars like these about to embark on a venture that would shape our lives.”

Deucalion set his tumbler on the metal table and snuffed the remainder of his cigar before he replied, “Perhaps this time history will show us the kindness that we were refused the last.”

Lori watched them intently as Alan answered, “We must place our faith in our plan, in our pack, and in our Alpha.”

Deucalion nodded solemnly, “Yes.  If anyone will be able to close this long and painful chapter, it will be Scott.”

 

The pack gathered around the table in the planning area set up in the main part of the warehouse.  Scott stood at the head of the table and overlooked the map of the layout of Eichen House.  Several red tipped pins were placed in locations across the several sheet spread.  Theo stood to his right, followed by Liam, Brett and Lori while Deaton stood to his left, followed by Deucalion, Mason and Lydia, with Derek on the opposite side of the table.

The True Alpha addressed the pack, “Let’s go over the plan.  We need to send in two groups to infiltrate the defenses of Eichen, so the main force can attack.”  He looked to Deaton, “Deaton, I would like you to handle the security systems since they use defenses to stop supernatural beings from affecting them.”

Alan nodded his head, “If I may make a request, Scott?”

Scott nodded, and he continued, “I would like Theo to assist.”

Theo glanced to Deaton before he looked to Scott, “I was thinking I might go with you, Alpha.”

Scott met Theo’s gaze before he looked to the maps.  He stated firmly, his eyes slowly meeting Theo’s, “Deaton’s right.  He’s going to need back up and I think you would be the best to assist him, Theo.”

The former chimera nodded and looked to Deaton with a smug grin, “One more mission with your _chimerical ally_?”

Alan chuckled with a nod, “Yes, Theo.”

Scott looked to Lydia, “Lydia, I want you to handle the structural defenses.  The left wing that leads down is blocked by several doors that we won’t be able to open if Eichen gets locked down.”

She looked to the maps and nodded, “Alright.  Who do you want to assist me?”

Scott’s eyes fell over the pack and he looked to Liam, “If anyone can make sure Lydia is alright, it’s you, Liam.”

His beta blushed and looked to Lydia and gave her a thumbs up.  She playfully rolled her eyes before Brett asked, “Scott.  How do you want to break us down?”

Scott looked to Brett, “Derek and I will take the side corridors, the longer route while I’d like you and Deucalion to charge through the center.”

Deucalion laughed and met Brett’s gaze, “Did you hear that Talbot?  Our job is to be the bull in the china shop.”

Brett joined with Deucalion in laughter, “Sounds like we’ll have our work cut out for us.”

Lori looked to Scott, “What do you want me to do?”

Scott looked to her, “I want you posted by the entrance, with Mason.  If you receive the message to assist, you’ll be able to move to any groups position- “

Brett interrupted, his mirth gone, his eyes locked on his sister, “But if you hear a howl to fall back, I want you to be prepared to make contact with the Mt. Rainier pack.”

Her eyes widened at her brother’s comment, “In Washington state?  That’s crazy!  I can help- “

He argued, “If something that severe happens, we need to warn the packs outside because Beacon Hills will have fallen.”

She began to argue but Scott intervened, “Brett’s right.  This is all or nothing and we have to accept the contingency that we won’t make it through.”

Mason looked to Scott, “I don’t mean to sound like a downer but that isn’t the last thing we’d like to hear before starting this.”

Derek nodded his head towards Mason before he commented, “Any words to send off your pack, _Alpha_.”

Scott looked around the table with all eyes on him.  He nervously remarked, “I-I don’t think I could say anything as Alpha- “

Deucalion interrupted, “Of course you can Scott.  You are the Alpha we’ve chosen.”

Almost in unison, the pack nodded their heads.  He felt his nerves tingle, but Theo’s hand reached around the table and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.  He looked to Theo and the beta nodded his head, “Come on, Alpha.”

He took a deep breath and addressed the pack, “This is it.  It’s been a long road.”  His eyes travelled over the members, “I didn’t always know if we could survive, make it to this point.  But here we stand.  I can’t think of a way we’d be here without everyone standing at this table.  We all have different reasons for being here but one unifying purpose.  To save our friends, our families, and our homes.  Today, we reclaim our home and end the terror.”  He flashed his eyes golden and the wolves followed flashing theirs in response. 

“Mohdi’s reign has ended.”


	20. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown of the McCall Pack against Modhi's Pack. The McCall pack take the fight against Modhi's forces as they attempt to hole up at Eichen house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to work this chapter with the next as one but have opted to create one more. This will end the fight but there will be another that includes the aftermath and epilogue.

Resolution

 

 

Under the cover of darkness, only the faint lights from the street lamps and the stars above, they moved towards the fence towards the rear of Eichen house.  Men in black fatigues with carbines patrolled the perimeter.  Theo glanced back and whispered, “How will we know when to act?” 

Alan glanced to the windows and back towards the entrance.  He noticed the security system had yet to be activated and the guards patrolled lazily.  He looked to his watch.  It was almost 9 pm.  They had roughly four minutes to make it to the window that led to the control center on the first floor.  He replied, “We should act soon.  When our pack engages the front entrance, they will place Eichen on lock down.”

Theo shook his head with a smug grin, “Try to keep up, Deaton.”

He chuckled as Theo flipped over the fence and landed silently.  The black cat suit clad beta stuck to the shadows and evaded notice as he approached the window.  He followed, climbing over the fence slower, making sure his Alice pack didn’t catch on the hooks, and rendezvoused with Theo.  He looked to the window as the guards passed one another, just beyond them on the elevated stone walkway.  He whispered, “We need to get past these guards before the attack begins.”

Theo softly patted his shoulder and flashed his eyes blue, “Leave that to me.”

As one guard turned the corner, another stood close to the window.  Theo vaulted on to the platform and the man raised his carbine with a faint, “What?”

Before the man could say another word, Theo grabbed his face and slammed his head against the thick, brick wall.  The guard collapsed, and Theo laid his body against the wall.  Alan threw his bag on to the platform and climbed up.  As he pulled himself up, gunshots were heard, and the metal blockades began to drop.  Theo rushed to the window and caught the one attempting to close their point of entry.

He scooped up his bag and snagged the guards carbine as he ran towards the window.  He took the rifle and slammed the buttstock against the window and shattered it while Theo struggled to keep the cover up.  He cleared away the glass and dove into the hole.  Theo followed, and both men heard rounds ricochet off the metal as the guard closed behind them.

Theo grinned, “Maybe you were right to pick me.”

He raised a brow before surveying the room.  The lights were off, but the emergency lamps showed the way toward the control center.  He remarked, “We aren’t out of danger yet, Theo.  We need to act quickly with our pack exposed at the entrance.”

They ducked near the door as guards ran towards the entrance to reinforce.  With the lights off, they were able to move past the guards and blend in as the converged on the control room.  He looked back and noticed they were clear before opening the control room. 

The small room housed a large computer set up on one wall with chairs in front of the displays.  The opposite side of the room was lined with lockers with a small break in the center and a door between them.  Red and amber lights flashed, and the cameras showed the guards shooting at the pack while they tried to draw more guards outside of the compound.  He rushed to the computers and tried the master power switch.  The large plastic switch clicked but nothing happened.  Curiously he looked over the connections and attempted to disengage the power to auxiliary systems to no effect. 

Theo huffed impatiently by the entrance, “Sometime today Alan.”

“They’ve set up a bypass for the power.  I’m going to attempt to disengage the security measures individually.”

As he began to shift dials, he heard a feral growl from behind.  He glanced back to see electric blue eyes and fangs closing in on him.  Before he could bring the carbine up, Theo tackled the figure and slammed them against the wall.  Malia snarled and slashed at the beta. 

Theo growled as her claws caught his chest before he could throw her against the lockers.  “I couldn’t catch her scent.”

The metal blockades began to lift but the moment he moved to the next security measure, they lowered, “No doubt Mohdi’s doing.  Just like we don’t carry a scent, they can do the same.”

He tried to manipulate several dials together, but the setup must’ve had a built-in safety for someone disengaging it.  He heard the slams and grunts from the wolf and coyote as they fought and glanced back to Theo, “Theo, I have an idea.”

Malia had Theo pinned to the floor and snapped at his face.  The beta’s annoyance bled through, “I was hoping you’d say that before she pinned me.”

“Give me the bulb.”

Theo struggled against Malia’s hold and slid the bulb towards Deaton, narrowly dodging her slash as he brought his hand to catch her wrist.  Deaton grabbed the bulb and placed it in the center of the device and spun the ouroboros.  The device began to activate, and electricity shot through the security center.  The monitors blew as the lights flipped to red in succession. 

He rushed to the prone wolf and slammed the buttstock to the back of Malia’s head and knocked the coyote out as she tried to snap at Theo’s face.  She collapsed against his body and Theo shoved her off.  With a smirk, the beta stated, “Well that worked.  How did that work?”

Deaton reached down and helped Theo to his feet, “Eichen was built and secured against the Dread Doctor’s frequency.  I merely shifted the security system to the same frequency.”

Theo finished with a smile, “So the system attacked itself.”

“Precisely.”

They heard movements outside the main entrance and Theo rushed the door.  He slammed it closed just as a guard tried to push it open.  The beta clicked the lock and looked back, “Well.  The next part is up to the pack.”

 

Rounds pinged and ricocheted off the stone walls and grounds as the hunter guards fired at the pack at the main gate.  The spotlights on the front of the building illuminated their position and Lydia looked to Scott, “The system is still active.”

The True alpha darted in front of the gate and snatched one of the hunters that tried to push to their position and threw him towards Deucalion.  The Elder Alpha caught the man and effortlessly struck him on the base of his skull, just under his helmet and the man collapsed.  Scott barely dodged a bullet as he dove for cover behind a banister.  “We have to wait.  Deaton and Theo will handle it.”

The lights abruptly shut down and the metal shutters raised.  The hum of the electrical fences ceased and Scott called out, “Prepare to move.”

Annoyed and frustrated, Lydia stepped to the opening gate.  The hunter guards rushed towards the entrance.  She took a deep breath as the pack formed a horseshoe around her.  They raised their rifles to fire just as she released a scream.  The force of the waves rippled through the air and crashed into group of hunters.  They flew to the sides like ragdolls before the force shattered the wooden doors.  Liam patted her shoulder with a gentle smile, “Are you sure you need my help?”

She glanced to him and gave him a coy grin as Deucalion, Brett, Scott, and Derek ran towards the entrance.  Liam followed her as they ran into the reception area.  As she cleared the stairs with the beta falling just behind her, they heard the sounds of wolf growls and bodies hitting the floor.  When she stepped into the low lights, the entryway was clear of hunters, their unconscious forms and weapons scattered across the floor.  Scott looked to her with golden eyes, “Derek and I are breaking away.  Meet you at the next point.”

She softly nodded and smiled, “Be safe, Scott.”

The true alpha smiled as he and Derek ran to the left and headed down the darkened hallways.  Brett looked to her and Liam with red eyes, “Ready to make a hole for Deucalion and I?”

Liam chuckled nervously, “Lead the way, Talbot.”

The four ran down the hallways to the right, pushing open the door normally controlled by the security system.  Flickering emergency lights cast the medical halls in an eerie glow and their eyes caught the first sign that something horrible happened in Eichen.  Blood stains lined the floor with drag marks heading towards the lower stairs.  She caught up to Deucalion and Brett as they confidently moved to the stairwell.  “Is there anyone here?”

Deucalion calmly replied, “Mohdi has masked their scents but done nothing for heartbeats.  It sounds like the hunters in the higher floors are retreating.  The heart beat of fear and cowardice is unmistakable.”

They ran into no resistance as the group negotiated the stairs and entered the supernatural containment area.  They were greeted with the thick, reinforced, plexiglass doors and containment.

“After y-“  Before Brett could finish the comment, she’d stepped past the Alphas and aimed her scream.  They covered their ears as she released it, focused on the blockade.  The clear barrier spiderwebbed quickly before the force of the banshee scream punched a hole through it. 

Brett and Liam rushed to the damaged barrier and ripped away the remaining chunks.  The group moved through the hole and down the main hallway.  The metal doors were open and even the sliding glass doors were opened.  The cells were empty but once again, the walls and floors showed signs of resistance with marks and blood.  She glanced into one and saw the bloody handprints before she mumbled, “They’re killing everyone.”

Deucalion remarked emotionlessly, “I think Scott hoped we would be able to stop this before it could happen.”

They reached the Y intersection and once again, Lydia destroyed the barrier that blocked Deucalion and Brett’s path.  The two pairs looked to each other.  Deucalion addressed them, “Good luck on opening the lower paths for Scott.”

Brett gazed into Liam’s eyes and grinned, “You’d better make it down there safely.  If you don’t, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Liam met the grin, “The same goes for you.”

 

They rushed down the hallways towards the last barricade.  While Derek and Scott took the longer route, the one that protected Brett and Deucalion from being completely surrounded, there was an intersection not far from the direct route.  The emptiness and eerie quiet bothered her as they moved towards the objective.  Eichen house was never truly this quiet.  It was almost as if the building itself devoured the very sounds of life.  They approached the T intersection and she looked to Liam, “Did you catch any scents or sounds?”

The wolf nervously shook his head, “This place has no scent.  Something is weird.”

He stepped ahead, and neither was prepared for the clap of a firearm discharge or the subsequent round that struck Liam’s shoulder and knocked them back.  Lydia grabbled Liam and pulled him near the wall closest to the direction of the shot.  The wolf hissed in pain as bluish-purple smoke wafted from the wound to his shoulder.  He gasped, “Wolfsbane.”

Liam slumped against the wall and slid down until he plopped onto the floor, his breathing already fast and shallow.  She listened intently and caught the sounds of someone’s steps as they tried to approach without notice.  She quickly moved close to the wall, her fists ready, her body positioned just behind the wall, in front of Liam. 

The chrome Desert Eagle pied around the corner and she rushed just as Chris sidestepped to aim at them.  The Argent was caught by surprise as she shoved the handgun away from them and slammed him against the wall.  He raised his left hand to strike her but she slipped under his elevated right arm, grabbing and controlling the movement of the armed limb as she spun from the strike and synched his arm behind his back. 

The pressure caused Chris’s hand to tense and several rounds were discharged and the bullets imbedded into the barrier.  Chris shifted his weight and rolled with the motion but her muscle memory caught the action.  She released his right arm just as he prepared to grab her and shifted her grip to his shoulder and rolled with the momentum as she tossed him into the barrier. 

Chris rolled to his feet and brought his firearm towards her.  He barely had it trained when the shockwaves threw him into the wall and collided with the barrier.  The scream shattered the section of the barrier struck by the rounds.  The firearm slid from the hunter after his body struck the wall and he collapsed, unconscious. 

She scooped up the weapon and released the magazine.  After retrieving a round, she ran to Liam’s side.  The wolfsbane continued to sizzle with puffs of purple smoke while the beta groaned in pain.  She popped the tip off the round, “I’ve got the wolfsbane, Liam.  You’ll be alright.”

 

After watching Lydia and Liam disappear down the hallway, Deucalion looked to Brett, “Are you ready to be the bulls, Alpha Talbot?”

Brett grins with a nod toward their path.  “How are we going to attract attention?”

Deucalion slowly walked down the hallway and spoke in a lecturing tone, “I swear with all the enthusiasm of youth you should be showing me how to attract attention.  Brett, how do you attract attention in the clubs or bars you frequent that you still aren’t legal to be inside the premise?”

Brett growled as he paced next to the elder alpha, “I make myself the center of attention.  Be the spotlight.”

Deucalion glanced to the emergency alarm switch covered by a glass panel.  As he smashed the glass and yanked the switch, “Exactly.”

The overhead lights flashed red as a siren alerted on their hall.  Seemingly from nowhere, two muscle bound orderlies stepped out of a room towards the end of their hallway carrying shock batons.

Brett moved to fight but Deucalion’s hand stopped his movement.  Brett looked to him as the elder alpha gazed back with a raised eyebrow.  “Aren’t we going to fight them?”

Deucalion calmly shook his head as the men walked towards them the electricity surging through the batons, “Do you dance with the first partner to approach you on the dance floor?”

Brett tilted his head and groaned, “No.”

Deucalion’s smile lit up, “Exactly.”  As the men closed the distance and raised the batons, Deucalion wolfed out and faced them, releasing a roar that shook the halls.  The first orderly skidded to a stop while the second turned and ran, dropping his baton.

Brett stepped up to the frozen man and faintly spoke, just above a whisper, “Do you really want to fight two alphas?”  He flashed his eyes and both wolves caught the discoloration of the front of the man’s grey scrubs before he ran to follow his fellow orderly.

Deucalion kicked the stun baton out of his way as he continued a slow but deliberate movement, “See, Alpha Talbot, finding a good sparring partner is no different than a dance partner.  If they spook at the first thought of pain, then they aren’t worth your time.”

Brett caught up, “Dance partner or Sparring partner?”

Deucalion chuckled as they rounded the hall, “Either, both.  I’m certain Liam is no stranger to pain.”

Brett chuckled as they continued down their path.  Deucalion made a point to set off every emergency switch on their route.  The halls echoed with the sounds of the alert sirens. 

Slowly but surely, they cleared the feeble detachment of hunters that still stood between them and Modhi.  They approached the cafeteria and noticed that the lights were off, and the chairs and tables had been cleared.  Deucalion glanced to Brett, “I hope you are prepared for the ambush.”

Brett wolfed out and nodded his head, “It’s been boring so far.  I think I could use a good dance partner.”

They stepped into the room and noticed that not only were the scents masked but sounds were dampened.  He remarked, “Shall we engage their trap?”

Brett chuckled as they stepped into the middle of the large room.  Eyes began to light up from the far side.  He counted six pairs of electric blue gazing at them.  “I think we found the primal.”

The entrance they took opened and the lights flashed on.  Jiang and Tierney blocked that door.  Their eyes flashed blue and Jiang yelled, “Brett Talbot.  And who is that?  Deucalion?  What a pleasant surprise.”

Brett growled at the two as he took a step towards them.  Deucalion stepped behind Brett, facing the primal pack.  “It looks as though we have found the sparring partners.  Would you mind being my dance partner?”

Brett nodded with a laugh, “We wanted to be the bulls.”

Jiang shouted, “I hope you two don’t think you are leaving here alive.  We’ll have Satomi’s power and the Demon Wolf’s before this day is over.”

Deucalion shouted back, his eyes watching the primal for any signs of movement to attack, “I feel bad for you Jiang.  Working for such a pathetic excuse for an emissary, serving an alpha out of a sniveling need to not uphold any sort of conviction.  You have truly fallen from your time as a member of Satomi’s pack.”

Jiang spat, “Coming from the Demon Wolf???  How about I tear out your eyes before we kill you?  Remind you of who you were!”

Deucalion snarled, still not moving his gaze, “Brett, either you shut him up or I will do the honors for you.”

Brett broke and charged towards Jiang and Tierney while the primal moved to attack Deucalion.

 

A series of howls and screams echoed through the cafeteria and flowed into the halls.

The side halls were desolate but the rooms stank of fear and blood.  They ran down them, making a constant effort to keep alert for shifts in scent and found that as they moved to the stairs, all scents vanished.  Scott looked to Derek, “He’s masking scents.”

Derek looked back to Scott, “He knew we’d attack.”

Scott took a deep breath, “Then we need to be careful.”  The sound of Lydia’s scream brought them back to the urgency as the structure shook from the impact.  “We need to hurry.”

Derek agreed as they ran down the step stone staircase.  The route continued to be empty, the sounds of their feet against the floors and the hum of the lights were all they heard.  A series of howls broke the silence followed shortly by gunshots and screams.  He looked to Derek, “I think they’ve found Brett and Deucalion.”

“We’ve got to hurry!”  Throwing caution to the wind, they ran down the side corridors.  As they passed several open cells, A figure dove out of one of the rooms and tackled Derek against the wall.  Scott skidded to a stop and rushed back knocking her off the prone Hale.  Derek got to his feet and they faced off against the figure as she rolled to her feet.  Cora flashed her eyes red from silver as she lowered herself, claws ready to attack.

Scott growled back, flashing his eyes golden.  Derek reached his hand out to stop Scott, “Scott, keep going.  I’ll handle Cora.”

Scott pleaded, “Derek, she’s an alpha.  I can help you stop her.”

Derek snarled back, “Keep going, Scott!  She’s my sister, alpha or not, I can handle her.”

He stuttered his steps before Derek pushed him back and lunged towards his sister.  They clashed in a fury of growls and claws as he ran further down the hallway.  He didn’t want to leave Derek but the gunshot followed by Lydia’s scream had him worried.  He knew he could trust that Derek wouldn’t bluff about this.

As he rounded the bend, he saw Lydia kneeling in front of Liam, burning wolfsbane and pushing it into Liam’s shoulder.  His beta groaned in pain as the purple smoke rose and dissipated.  He rushed to their sides and Lydia looked to him, “We’re fine, Scott.  Chris is unconscious and Liam is healing.  We’ll catch up.”

He looked to Liam’s flinching face as the veins around the wolfsbane shot disappeared.  He cleared his throat, “Derek is fighting Cora back there.  He might need help.”

Lydia nodded, “Alright.  I’ll make sure Chris, Derek, and Cora are alright.”

He smiled warmly, “Thanks Lydia.” 

He ran down the hallway, past the last barricade as Lydia called out, “Be safe Scott.”

Scott turned a corner and met the near impregnable darkness of the corridor.  His sense of smell returned as he took a step and the overhead lights flicked just over his section.  The sterile white walls reflected the light but the deep red stains of hand prints against the walls and floor drank the illumination.  With each step, the stains grew, the scents of fear, pain, blood and death assaulted him.  He knew he was closing in, alone.  Only the faintest sounds of conflict behind him pulled his attention and he hoped that his pack would join him soon.

Each flicker showed another set of human nails clawing into the paint of the cement walls, leaving behind nails and streaks.  The fluids on the floor ate away the clean white and his sneakers picked up the congealing gel as he approached the edge of the stairs.

Limbs littered the sides, kicked away, treated with the same regard as the thing that killed them treated their lives.  One step at a time, the squeak of his sneakers and the slurp of the fluids clinging to the stone as he pulled his feet free and moved lower.  He was too late.

The wounds on his chest and back itched under the bandages as he stepped up to the large metal double doors at the bottom of the staircase.  He felt less like he was stepping into the basement of Eichen House and more like he was descending into hell itself.

He steeled his nerves as he placed his hands on the bars to push the doors open and took the last breath before he depressed them and stepped into the last room.

The sound of bone snapping and ichor being sucked free stole his attention as the overhead lights cast the middle of the room in a spotlight.  The lower section appeared to be a large circular arena of sorts.  The floors bare except for the stacks of human remains that stained and littered the sides.  Wrapping almost a floor above the twisted stadium was a metal catwalk with doors leading to it around the circle.  Ennis held the split remains of a human femur and sucked the fluids free from within.

The former alpha wolf, now vampiric wolf's skin hung loosely, almost ghostly white with flecks of drying blood.  His chest bare, almost glowing from his meals of life, his stomach twisted and bloated, shining the deepest red.

Ennis flashed his eyes and glared at the Alpha just as Modhi clapped, "I was wondering if any of that pack would manage to make it here.  Though, I must admit I am ecstatic it was you, Scott."

Just past Ennis, Modhi levitated several feet from the floor, with Stiles floating just a bit lower directly in front of him.  The dark mage’s runes glowed with bright blue energy, fluctuating with the same consistency as the visible tattoos of Stiles’ neck and hands.  “It seems the fodder did their job.  A lone omega here to stop me.  It’s almost laughable.” 

The dark spark turned his head to the side, looking to Peter, who seemed to watch from the shadows, his red eyes flared, “Wouldn’t you say, Peter?  I almost feel bad for how easy this will be.  The famed “True Alpha”.  What a joke.”

Stiles called out, “Scott!  You have to run!  You can’t do this alone.”

Scott replied, “Stiles, trust me.”

Mohdi almost doubled over laughing, casually waving his hand to Ennis, “This omega is quite the comedian.  Well, I hate to interrupt your dinner but don’t you think it’s time to deal with this lone, packless, wolf?”

Ennis roared loudly, dropped the femur to the stone floor.  His roar was cut short by another and Scott glanced up just in time to see the blur of a figure forward flip from the overhead and land next to him.  The black, catsuit clad beta came to his knees and flashed his eyes blue as he countered, “Scott’s not alone.  My alpha has a pack.  And we’re here to stop you.”

Theo tilted his head to the side slightly, sharing a smug grin with his alpha.  He faced down Ennis with Theo and Alan called from the overhang, “Your plans have been thwarted once again, Mohdi.  Perhaps it’s time to relent, understand why these plans cannot succeed.”

“Can’t succeed?!?!”  Modhi boomed with a maniacal laughter.  “Alan, you and this sad menagerie are lambs to the slaughter.  So what if Scott isn’t alone?  You can’t possibly hope to win!  The only benefit to your arrival is I don’t have to find your remains.”

Ennis charged Scott with a raised claw and both Scott and Theo barely dodged his sweeping slash and the follow-on strike as the vampire alpha struck the floor, shattering the stone, spiderwebbing the floor.  Scott acted first, clawing up the front of Ennis’ chest while Theo leapt onto his back and stabbed his claws into Ennis’ neck.  Ennis roared loudly as he backhanded Scott, sending him flying, hitting the wall with a sick thud.  Theo struggled to hold on as Ennis twisted and contorted his large, misshapen body, his twisted claws trying to reach the beta.

Mohdi cackled as he raised his hands and pointed them at Scott and Theo, Stiles mimicking the gesture.  With the faintest whisper he muttered, “So long, Scott McCall.”

The orbs of raw crackling energy gather at both sparks’ fingertips as waves of energy pulsed.  Just before Modhi released, a small sphere struck the side of his head and the powder covered him and Stiles.  They fell to the floor, the energy harmlessly dissipating, and hit with a thud.  Modhi snarled, “Peter!  Kill him!”

Peter looked to Modhi with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t recall answering to your beck and call.”

Modhi pulled himself up, dusting off the powder that seemed to cling to everything, “DO IT!”

Peter shrugged casually and flared his eyes red, “You’re lucky I want to do it anyway.”

Meanwhile, Scott jumped to his feet as Ennis’ claw dug into Theo’s back.  The beta screamed but held on, struggling to pull free from the beast’s shoulder and claw.  Scott charged the distracted Ennis and plunged his claw deep into the bulbous red gut.  Blood flowed freely as Ennis cried out.  Theo scurried from the hold and to the vampire’s wide shoulders.

Peter snarled before he lowered himself and jumped high over the fighting, his claws raised to strike the emissary.  He almost made it to the ledge when claws tore into his chest and a foot dug into his gut and sent him to the unforgiving floor.  Theo landed next to Deaton and called out, “You didn’t think that would work, did you _failwolf_?”

Theo looked back to Deaton, giving the emissary a nod before lunging back down towards Peter.  The Hale met his approach with a swift side kick, laying the beta out.  Theo struggled to get to his feet but Peter pounced on the fallen wolf, snatching his up by his neck and charging forward, slamming and pinning his body against the wall.  “I’m done with you, fake wolf.”

While Theo defended Deaton, Scott dodged strike after strike from Ennis.  He managed to stay just fast enough, while Ennis was powerful, he was slower than in life.  Scott clawed into his chest once again as Ennis missed a strike but the wounds disappeared as soon as he talons left the flesh, his skin glowing a faint blue.  “He’s healing!”

Scott looked to Theo just in time to catch Peter’s raised claw, poised to strike.  It was a moment too long as Ennis’ fist struck the side of his head, slamming his body down to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Modhi looked up to Deaton with a sick grin, “Your precious experiment in the True Alpha ends.”

Neither group noticed the flurry of steps that pushed with desperation.  The desperate need to fight and save their pack.  Derek and Deucalion cleared the threshold first, catching Ennis just before the vampire brought his claw down into Scott.  Together, they overpowered and threw the hulking beast back. 

Peter glanced to the commotion, his first slash already dripping from Theo’s chest.  His moment of distraction was met with Brett’s fist as the Alpha struck his face another blow catching him in the stomach, breaking his grip on Theo’s neck.  Peter stumbled back and regrouped near Ennis.

Modhi seethed as the pack appeared.  Derek and Deucalion helping Scott up.  Brett and Liam pulling Theo from the wall, their hands traveling over him, making sure he was alright.  His glare fell on Scott, “YOU THINK THIS CHANGES ANYTHING!?!?!  I’LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!!!”

A surge of flames covered Modhi and Stiles and sizzled, burning away the remnants of the dust.  His eyes blared pure white as a wind encircled him.  Ennis charged towards Scott while Peter peeled off to the side. 

The pack approached the attack, Scott and Deucalion meeting Ennis while Derek, Liam, Brett, and Theo pushed towards Modhi.

Peter looked over the fight as Modhi used Stiles as both a human shield as the pack attempted to attack him but also flung magic both from his hands and Stiles.  Deucalion and Scott traded slashes and claws with Ennis, both wolves slowly being worn down as Ennis’ wounds disappeared with a halo of blue light.  He glanced up to the rafters where Deaton held another glimmering ball, his attention focused on Modhi and an opening.

This fight was far too close for his likes.  Even if he continued along Modhi’s side, the pack could eventually overwhelm the druid and if Deaton were to hit him with the dust once more, then Modhi would be unable to defend himself.  That would place him on the losing side again. 

Modhi and Ennis could kill the pack though.  They did have the raw power.  He glanced back to the druids as shockwaves threw Brett and Liam back.  Derek attempted to flank Modhi, but Stiles’ form as thrown as a shield, causing Derek to pull back his claw just before a beam shot from Stiles’ hands, sending his nephew crashing into the far wall. 

If Modhi were to win, to kill the pack here and now, then his plans would go up in smoke.  He’d be licking the boots of that disgusting, dead mass of flesh that was Ennis now.  With a snarl he leapt, claws poised to strike the evil druid down.

Modhi didn’t shift his attention as he raised an opened palm to Peter, “Dear friend, I foresaw your betrayal from the beginning.”  The light bloomed, growing wider and brighter as time seemed to slow on his descent.  Heat scorched his chest as the wave held him midair before throwing his body into the railings of the rafters.  Pulse after pulse continued as Modhi continued to defend himself, “I was hoping you’d make the right decision, but I shouldn’t expect anything less from a Hale.”

While Peter observed the fight, Deaton watched for his opening.  The battle below waged and while he held the last bulb of powered malachite to cancel Modhi’s ability to tap into his power, he couldn’t risk a miss.  He looked to Scott just in time to see Ennis tear a line down his chest with his massive claws.  Deucalion pulled the True Alpha away from the worst, but Ennis brought his free claw up and slashed the Demon wolf’s face.  As they cried out in pain, Deaton shouted, “The electrical sphere!  You can’t kill him otherwise!”

Scott spun from Deucalion and pushed back to Ennis, not letting the vampire strike them both.  He ducked the cross swipe and clawed the beast’s chest twice while Deucalion fished the orb from his pocket.

Deaton looked back to Modhi just in time to catch the flash of energy as the druid pinned Peter against the far ledge.  He took his opportunity and threw the sphere at the distracted druid.  Just before it made contact, Modhi moved his hand, the energy releasing Peter, and caught the orb.  The dark druid glared up to him as he smashed the orb in a ball of fire, “Your parlor tricks are worthless!”

The air around him began to crackle and Deaton ran further along the overhang as a jet of flames shot from the ground under him.  “This is real magic!”

Brett and Liam skidded to a halt as the force wave dissipated.  Liam looked up to the alpha, sucking in breaths, “We can’t get close to him.”

Brett nodded and focused on Stiles, “If we can take out Stiles, then we can.”

Liam met the statement with a focused grin, renewed vigor pumping through his legs as they ran.  Brett moved to the left of Stiles while Liam shifted right.  Theo and Derek continued to attempt to reach the dark druid, but Stiles seemed to move like a remote turret, sending magical energy effortlessly.  They closed the distance as Theo dodged the majority of the last wave.  Stiles spun to face Brett and two concentrated beams hit him directly in the center of his chest.  He screamed in pain as his momentum skidded to a halt, his force still fighting against the magic.

Liam acted quickly, jumping towards Stiles, wrapping his arms around the emissaries’ waist, pulling him away from the dark druid.  Almost immediately, the magic force ceased with Brett collapsing to the floor.  Liam held tight as electric surges traveled from the lines connecting Stiles to Modhi.  He pulled Stiles with him to the floor, far from Modhi as shocks wracked both boys.

Deucalion gripped the orb tightly in his claw as he ran to pressure the vampire as Scott continued to claw him.  As soon as Scott tore a wound open in Ennis’ gut, the Demon wolf struck.  He pushed his claw into the open tissue, tearing a bigger hole as he shoved the orb into Ennis’ stomach.  Ennis screeched loudly before biting into the meat of Deucalion’s shoulder. 

The demon wolf groaned against the pain and struggled free.  His skin tore from the rows of sharp teeth but almost instantly he lost his footing.  His vision darkened as the illness took hold.  “This isn’t my day.”  The words weakly flowed as the back of his head hit the floor.

Theo barely slipped from the last wave, his mind swimming with fatigue, his body screaming to stop.  He looked to Modhi and his hand.  The flaming ball.  The only thing left of Deaton’s ability to neutralize his magic.  His mind went back to the shell.  But he’d barely be able to shield himself.  _We might not have the power they have but neither did the Dread Doctors, but they found a way._

He pulled the shell free and looked back.  Liam tackled Stiles, throwing them clear from Modhi.  The druid’s eyes were locked on Deaton as a column of flames shot from above.  He activated the shell and threw it at the druid.  Modhi’s face turned to him in scorn as his hand seemed to come from nowhere and catch the shell.  “More parlor tricks!!!  You don’t know real power.” 

The effect was instantaneous as the strands from Modhi snapped and the electricity ceased.  The hiss and aura of the magic disappeared as quickly as it began.  Modhi looked to the object in his hand, the tiny shell opening, the smallest whirr of machinery as a bubble appeared around him.

Deucalion fell to Scott’s left as the wound glowed blue and began to close around the orb, the healing pushing it to the surface.  The glow around Ennis abrupted disappeared as he dodged another slash.  The orb held solid in Ennis’ chest and he knew he had to act now.  As Ennis brought his claw back, Scott slid just past his claw and rolled down his massive arm and punched the sphere. 

The metal cracked and activated.  The initial blast threw him back as jolt after jolt of electricity coursed through the monster’s body.  Ennis released an unearthly howl as blue electricity crackled through his body, jolting faster and faster until it released with a blinding light.

Modhi felt the shockwave and heard the crumple of Ennis’ dried and destroyed body.  He brought his eyes up, catching Theo’s smug grin before he felt the shadow over him.  He turned just in time to see electric blue eyes, terrible fangs and claws.  His weak flesh, unaided by magic gave as pain shot up from his stomach. 

He groaned in pain as his body slumped forward, into the firm grip of the werewolf that held him.  His body gave out as he mumbled, “Good show…Alpha…Hale.”

 

Corey looked to his hands, cusped in his lap as he kicked his feet in a childish way, his eyes focused on the ticket he held tightly.  He glanced to the teen sitting next to him.  The taller, dark skinned boy with a thick puff of hair met his glance.  “So you’ve been waiting for years?”

The teen smiled broadly, flashing his bright white teeth, “Yeah.  I made a promise to a friend years ago.  I couldn’t go on without him.”

Corey nibbled on his bottom lip, “We can do that?  Wait for someone?”

The teen reached over and pointed to the departure time on his ticket.  “You see that?  It can change.  It all depends on you.”

“So I could wait for Mason?”

The teen nodded, “Yeah.  If Mason means that much to you.”

“Who are you waiting for?”

“Aaron.”

“Is Aaron in Beacon Hills?  I might’ve known him.”

The teen shook his head with a laugh, “If you knew him, you’d know.  But he didn’t go by Aaron anymore.  Things can change people.  Change them in ways that they don’t even recognize themselves.”

“Oh.”

The double doors to the station opened and Modhi stepped through, holding his ticket.  His eyes widened and darted around.  Corey jumped at seeing him, but the teen stood and walked over, opening his arms.

“Aaron!  It’s been forever!”

Modhi narrowed his eyes at the teen, his mouth curling to a sneer, “Marcus?  What are you doing here?”

Marcus wrapped his arms around Modhi, squeezing him tight before releasing him.  “Waiting for you.”

Modhi remarked coldly, “But I killed you.  You shouldn’t be here.  You should’ve crossed over.”

Marcus slapped him on the shoulder, “I couldn’t.  I told you I’d be there for you.  That I’d wait for you.  Even after death.”

Modhi repeated, the chill from his voice evaporated as confusion to its place, “But I killed you.  For power.”

Marcus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided them toward the loading platform, “Yeah.  But what hurt the worst is you stopped believing in me.”

Modhi froze, “We…I…Why are you still here?”

Marcus turned to him wearing that same warm, inviting smile, “Aaron, I never stopped believing in you.  You never stopped being my best friend.  My partner.”

The cruel twisted mien of the druid fell as tears lined his face.  “I-I-I’m so sorry Marcus.  Wh-what have I done?”

Marcus squeezed Aaron tightly as he pushed them towards the train, “Don’t worry about it.  Water under the bridge.  We’ll have plenty of time to catch up on the train.”

Aaron sobbed into Marcus’ shoulder as the Alpha looked back to Corey, “Thanks for keeping me company.  If he’s that important to you, you can see him again.”

Corey could barely muster a sound as he nodded his head. 


End file.
